The One Constant
by Minn
Summary: Here's one for all the Cruz haters out there...
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 1  
  
  
It was a beautiful arrangement.  
  
The cascade of soft velvet roses was fringed with delicate fronds of green and the tiny white faces of flowers she did not know the name of. Well, flowers really weren't her thing. Still, she couldn't help but admire the elegant simplicity of it. She couldn't remember choosing it; perhaps some kindly person had thoughtfully relieved her of that decision.   
  
She took a deep breath in. What did it matter...  
  
Keeping her eyes firmly on the floral bouquet before her, she listened, roaming the airy expanse around her with her ears. Behind her and beside her came the muffled sounds of sobbing. Somewhere in front of her a good friend was addressing the gathering in halting phrases, retelling tales of better times with warmth and humour as his voice allowed. His words poured over her. Such nice words. So heartfelt.  
  
More speakers stood before them, each one as unequal to the task of completing a sentence without their voices betraying them as the last. She kept her eyes firmly on the flowers, tracing and retracing each petal and each green frond with her eyes. She sat and endured their anguished attempts to make it all better with words, even though nothing could. She wanted to run. She wanted to flee the place and never look back.  
  
A small whimper drew her attention away from the sounds of grief and her stoic contemplation of the roses. Nestled in the crook of her arm her baby daughter stirred, another small whimper escaping her before a yawn made its presence known to the world. Gently Faith stroked the tiny creature's soft cheek, and the little girl was soon back to the business of sleeping.   
  
Oh to be as her daughter was, safe and unconcerned in the arms of someone who loved her.  
  
Faith's eyes found their way back to the floral arrangement and remained there as proceedings wore on to their tear-filled conclusion.  
  
----  
  
"Oh she's so precious!"  
  
Faith wasn't exactly sure which relative or other was enveloping her baby daughter in her voluminous arms but was quickly made aware that Gracie didn't appreciate it any.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, wassamatter? Wassamatter little precious one..."  
  
Faith reached forward and rescued her distressed infant from the woman's clutches.  
  
"She's a little clingy right now," Faith muttered, holding Gracie to her. "I should put her down for her nap soon."  
  
"Of course," the woman crooned. "She's so precious. It's such a tragedy."  
  
Faith turned away and headed for a quieter area of her parent's house. But it seemed wherever she went a constant stream of relatives and friends were intent to follow, armed with compliments on how strong she'd been, how well she had handled things, how beautiful the service was. How fortunate she was to have three beautiful children to remind her of happier times.  
  
She wanted to scream.  
  
Faith scanned the room and her eyes fell upon the familiar figures of her colleagues, Ty and Sully, who stood near the kitchen looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Please don't ask me how I'm doing, OK?" she said as she joined them. "I feel as miserable as anyone in my situation would be feeling right about now. You'd think that would go without saying, wouldn't you?"  
  
Sully nodded with a look of quiet understanding. "It's hard to know what to say, Faith. People are just trying to be kind."  
  
"I know. I just..." She shrugged.  
  
"Can I hold Grace for a while?" Ty asked.  
  
Faith gently passed her daughter to him, and the little girl uttered not one word of protest.  
  
"She likes you Davis," Sully observed. "Doesn't think much of me."  
  
"She didn't think much of the big mama over there either," Ty said nodding in the direction of the unknown relative. "Maybe she just doesn't like fat people."  
  
Sully glared at his partner, unimpressed.  
  
Ty grinned at Faith, who couldn't help indulging in a small smile in spite of her mood.  
  
"Thanks for being here, guys," Faith said. "I appreciate the support."  
  
"Least we could do," Sully replied and Ty nodded in agreement.  
  
Faith gazed at Gracie in preoccupied silence for some moments, and noted her daughter seemed as fascinated by Ty as he was enamoured of her. "Have either of you heard anything lately?"  
  
Ty glanced at Sully briefly and then fixed his gaze upon the baby in his arms. Sully cleared his throat.  
  
"Nothing lately Faith," he said. "But that's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith murmured. "No news is good news."  
  
They could both tell by the anguished look on her face that she did not believe a word of it.  
  
"If there's anything we can do, Faith, just ask, OK?" said Sully, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
She nodded. "Keep your eyes and ears open for me, Sul. I have to know, one way or the other."  
  
Faith's mother exited the kitchen near them. "Shouldn't Gracie be going for her nap?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah ma," Faith replied.  
  
Ty handed Grace back to her. "You hang in there Faith," he said.  
  
"Anything Faith," Sully said as she took her leave of them. "I mean it."  
  
In the quiet of her room she gazed down at the beautiful infant in her arms. With every passing day Grace Eve grew more like her father, a resemblance so striking Faith sometimes found it heartbreaking to even look at her.  
  
She lay Gracie down in her crib and tucked her soft blankets around her. Gracie's sparkling blue eyes were fixed upon her mother and Faith was haunted yet again by the resemblance. She was her father's daughter; it was unmistakable.   
  
Faith lingered beside her daughter. The little girl peered around, no more interested in napping than her mother was in rejoining the sad crowd outside. In Faith's mind image after sad image paraded past, bitter recollections of the events that had culminated in this day. Finally it rested upon the image that had brought her to the brink of a breakdown earlier that day; the look of anguish on the faces of her older children as they watched their father's casket being lowered into his grave.   
  
Since Fred's death Faith had felt as though she was walking through her life anaesthetised, part of what was happening around her, yet strangely disconnected from it. But now, as the odd sense of disbelief, the numbness others had mistaken for strength fell away, what stood in its place was raw, unfettered emotion.  
  
The floodgates opened. Faith stood next to her baby girl, her body shuddering as she sobbed.   
  
She was alone now. Her three children had no father. And the aching sense of guilt that pressed down upon her threatened to crush her where the grief over Fred's loss had not.  
  
+++++++++   
  
TBC - just keep this in mind if you're thinking you might already have the plot sussed - Minnfic can be a little, shall we say...unpredictable...Nyahaha...so it might pay you to stick around a while...and keep a bucket handy... 


	2. The One Constant Part 2

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 2  
  
  
It was some time before Faith felt composed enough to return to the gathering. She would have preferred to hide out in the room with just Gracie for company, and she supposed no one would have blamed her. They would have understood. But she felt a keen sense of obligation to them all, no doubt driven by the sense of guilt she could not shake.  
  
Well-wishers making polite inquiries after Grace Eve set her on edge the minute she rejoined them. Her relatives, Fred's relatives, assorted friends and colleagues were all suddenly like strangers she could hardly bear to be in the same room with. At a time when intellectually she knew she needed all the support they were offering her, she felt herself recoiling from it.  
  
Faith's growing sense of agitation was not quieted any when she caught sight of the look Emily was giving her from across the room.  
  
Charlie appeared by his mother's side and wrapped his arms around her in a tight, needy embrace.  
  
"You OK?" she asked quietly, stroking his hair.  
  
He nodded but clung to her grimly.  
  
Emily watched and Faith saw the look on the teenager's face darken.  
  
Small talk with assorted relatives wiled some moments away, but Faith felt as if time was dragging its heels. She wanted to round everybody up and herd them out the door, by force if necessary, because no one looked as if the notion of leaving had even crossed their minds.  
  
"They're just being supportive," she told herself. "You should be happy they care."  
  
Faith noticed Emily had ranged closer. The look on her face made her uneasy; it was a look Faith had seen on the streets many a time, just before trouble came calling.  
  
She watched as relatives of Fred's cornered Emily and began to make a fuss of her. As it had so often since her father's death, the attention brought her to tears. Faith relaxed a little as the dark look softened, but tensed again when the fuss was over. The hard, angry glare Emily reserved especially for her mother returned with a vengeance.  
  
"Where's your gorgeous little sister?" the relative asked of Emily.  
  
The teenager's expression became one of steely determination and it sent a chill through Faith.  
  
"My sister?" Emily announced in a voice loud enough to reach all corners of the room. "Gracie's not my sister."  
  
It seemed as if the whole room suddenly took a deep breath in.  
  
"Emily..." said Faith quietly.  
  
The hard glare intensified. "Why don't you tell them, mom?"  
  
"Tell them what?" Faith asked calmly enough, though her voice threatened to betray the tension she felt.  
  
"About Grace!" Emily snapped.  
  
Faith took a step toward her.  
  
"Go on, deny it, you bitch!" Emily raged. "If Grace is my sister, why the hell does she look so much like Bosco?"  
  
Emily wasn't prepared for having her face slapped, especially not as soundly as it was. The hard look of anger was temporarily exchanged for an expression of surprise, but returned multiplied once the shock subsided.  
  
When Faith spoke her voice trembled. "Get out of my sight."  
  
"Go to hell!"   
  
Emily fled the room and Faith, standing amongst those closest to Fred, earnestly wished she too could leave. But she stayed, taking deep breaths in an effort to regain her composure.  
  
Faith looked around the room. The looks of compassion that had so irritated her before had suddenly become expressions of concern - and doubt. She turned to Charlie and was distressed to see a look of suspicion clouding his face too.  
  
She thought of her beautiful daughter lying safe in her crib, blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to break over them both.  
  
-----   
  
The door opened to reveal an elegant woman in her 60's.  
  
"Manfred!" she smiled, enveloping the old man in her arms. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
Manny returned the woman's embrace warmly. "And you, Isabelle. It's been too long."  
  
"Too long," she agreed, letting her eyes travel to where Manny's companion stood gently rocking her fussing infant.  
  
"Isabelle, this is Faith Yokas and her daughter Grace Eve. Faith, this is Isabelle Bryant."  
  
Isabelle extended her hand and shook Faith's warmly.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you Faith," she said, smiling welcomingly.  
  
"And you," Faith replied.  
  
"Please, come in the both of you."  
  
Isabelle's apartment was light and roomy, tastefully furnished and spotless. Faith felt the tension in her begin to ease a little as Isabelle bid them both to make themselves at home, chatting animatedly with Manny from the kitchen as she prepared coffee. As Manny had promised, Isabelle had an easy charm about her and Faith found her thoroughly likeable.  
  
A beautiful coffee service was placed before them complete with a plate piled high with delicious looking pastries. For the first time that day Faith felt her appetite stir itself into life. Isabelle poured the coffee into delicate cups and presented each of her guests with one. She placed Faith's on the coffee table in front of her as Faith continued her attempts to pacify Gracie. Gracie, however, was not to be consoled.  
  
"May I?" Isabelle asked.  
  
Faith cast a glance at Manny.  
  
"We didn't call Izzy the Miracle Worker for nothing, Faith," the old man chuckled, supping on his coffee like it was nectar.  
  
Faith watched carefully as Isabelle gathered Gracie to her.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Isabelle murmured.  
  
"Everyone says that," Faith replied, sampling the coffee. It tasted every bit as good as it smelled.  
  
Gracie's protesting began to ebb away and soon she was gazing up at Isabelle in total fascination.  
  
"Told you," Manny murmured, reaching for a pastry.  
  
"Wow," Faith said, genuinely surprised.  
  
"What can I say?" Isabelle smiled, "It's a gift."  
  
"One of many," said Manny.  
  
"You're just an old charmer aren't you Manfred?"  
  
Manny shrugged. "It's a gift."  
  
Isabelle regarded Faith warmly. "Manfred tells me you need a place to stay for a while?"  
  
Faith nodded sadly and stared down at the cup in her hand. "I don't know how long for. I'm hoping things will..."  
  
Isabelle's eyes drifted in Manny's direction as the sentence was left unfinished.  
  
"You're a friend of Manfred's Faith. You and Grace Eve are more than welcome to stay for as long as you need to."  
  
Faith looked at her daughter, who lay happily gazing up at Isabelle, her tiny fist clamped around the woman's index finger. Gracie was an excellent judge, and if her daughter was happy, that was good enough for Faith.  
  
Later that evening she sat quietly listening as Manny and Isabelle shared stories of their experiences at the high school where they had both taught almost 30 years before. The meal they had just shared had been as delicious as it was substantial, and Faith's appetite had surprised her with its enthusiasm.  
  
Manny raised his wineglass in a toast. "To Izzy. Still the finest cook in New York City - dare I even say, the world."  
  
Faith raised her orange juice. "It was a great meal, Isabelle. Thank you."  
  
Isabelle waved a dismissive hand at them both. "All my life I longed to be able to paint like a great Master. And then I realised - my talent lies firmly in the kitchen."  
  
"And we're so grateful that it does, my dear," Manny chuckled.  
  
"You're too kind," said Isabelle theatrically.  
  
Manny watched Faith picking at the edge of the napkin that lay across her plate.  
  
"Did little Gracie settle alright?" he asked.  
  
"Eventually," Faith replied quietly. "She was a bit grumpy but it's been a long day for her...and new surroundings. A lot's happened around her just lately."  
  
"She is such a sweetheart," Isabelle enthused.  
  
"Fred adored her..." Faith was suddenly very still.  
  
Isabelle cast an inquiring look Manny's way, but Manny gently shook his head.  
Faith, however, caught the look.  
  
"There's a few things you should know, Isabelle," she said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Faith."  
  
"I think it's best..." she replied quietly, taking a deep breath in. "To cut a really long story short, I buried my husband Fred yesterday."  
  
"Oh my dear," Isabelle whispered.  
  
Faith's face became an expressionless mask. "After the funeral my daughter Emily decided everyone should know that Gracie isn't Fred's daughter. This morning my father told me I was nothing but a worthless slut and he wasn't about to have someone else's bastard living under the same roof with him. My other children wouldn't talk to me, and my mother left the house early and told me not to be there when she got back." Her voice began to falter. "I couldn't face going back to my own apartment...too many memories..."   
  
Isabelle nodded understandingly. "Your friends? They wouldn't help you?"  
  
"I didn't like to ask - most of them have known me and Fred forever, you know? I couldn't face them..."  
  
Isabelle nodded and glanced at Manny once more. "And Gracie's father?"  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "He's...gone," she murmured. "No one knows where he is. He doesn't even know Gracie's his."   
  
After a moment's anguished silence, Faith rose from the table. "I think I'll turn in now..."  
  
"Of course" said Isabelle, watching as Faith hugged Manny and then bid them both goodnight.  
  
They watched her go, and it seemed to them as if Faith carried the weight of the world upon her shoulders.  
  
+++++   
TBC - Assume nothing!! 


	3. The One Constant Part 3

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Leaning back against the door of the room, Faith listened as the latch clicked into place. Before her lay the sum total of her world: a strange room in a stranger's home.  
  
Faith let her eyes survey her new surroundings. It wasn't a large space, but like the rest of the apartment it was tastefully decorated and spotless. There was a dresser, a small closet, a small double bed, a bedside table with a lamp and the crib in which her daughter lay asleep. A suitcase containing the belongings she had managed to gather together that morning sat beside her just inside the door.  
  
Pushing herself wearily from the door she covered the few steps it took to reach the bed and sat down. In the pool of golden light cast by the lamp her daughter slept peacefully, her face a picture of undisturbed repose.  
  
Faith watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest and gazed fondly at the angelic sweetness of the little girl. Like any child her age Gracie could be hard work, but her generally pleasant temperament more than made up for the moments she was not so placid and easygoing.   
  
In a life that in the last year and a half had taken some sudden, surprising and sometimes not so pleasant turns, Faith felt she had made some spectacularly bad choices. Going ahead with the pregnancy was not one of them. Grace Eve had turned out to be the one truly positive thing to come of it all. Even when it became clear that Gracie was undoubtedly a product of one of her poorer life decisions, Faith could not bring herself to feel anything but the keenest sense of delight that the little girl was now part of her existence.  
  
But as she watched her daughter her mind began to fill with thoughts of the man who had loved the little girl as his own. His voice echoed in her head, drowning out a thousand other voices and memories that battled for her attention.  
  
"'To every thing there is a season," she heard him say, "and a time to every purpose under the heaven.'"  
  
Her tears came swiftly.   
  
------   
  
On the wall behind the dining table was a collection of photographs, precious moments forever suspended in time and lovingly framed.  
  
Faith's tired eyes ranged over the assembly of memories, misery niggling at her as thoughts of her own collection of photos came to mind. Behind her she could hear Gracie happily chuckling to herself, as she always seemed inclined to do whenever she was in her carry cot. For whatever reason it was Gracie's happy place.  
  
With rare exceptions the photos on Isabelle's wall were exquisite and had a professional quality about them. Isabelle herself featured in several, but by and large seemed mostly absent. Invariably though, when she did appear in a portrait she was the one whose smile shone the brightest, or the one others were hugging with the greatest vigour.  
  
Over the four days Faith and Gracie had been her guests, Isabelle had proven herself to be a warm and compassionate host, a great cook, and incorrigible teller of witty stories. It was Isabelle who had comforted Faith when Charlie refused to take his mother's calls, when Emily had abused her roundly, and when her father had hung up on her without allowing her to speak to her mother.  
  
Faith tried to be understanding, but while she couldn't blame any of them for their feelings, it hurt so deeply to be cast out from those closest to her. Compounding the hurt was the knowledge that it was she and she alone who had brought the situation upon herself.  
  
Isabelle found her staring at the photo that took central pride of place on the wall, that of Isabelle and her husband on their wedding day.  
  
"How long were you married?" Faith asked her quietly.  
  
"Almost 45 years," Isabelle replied.  
  
Faith nodded sadly.  
  
"It wasn't all crystals and rainbows, Faith, let me assure you," she said, heading for the kitchen to make coffee. Faith followed. "Bill, as much as I loved him, could be the biggest pain in the ass known to man."  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Faith's mouth.  
  
"Well he was!" Isabelle declared. "Excellent provider, great lover, I have to say. But a woman's place, as far as he was concerned, was under a man's thumb. The battle we had over my wanting to work." She shook her head.  
  
"But you won."  
  
Isabelle looked up and gazed out of the window above the sink. "No. I just got my own way. Sometimes it's no victory - trust me on that."  
  
With the coffee and cups arranged snugly on a beautiful wooden tray, they headed for the couch. Gracie watched them approach from her perch atop the coffee table, and giggled.  
  
"I sometimes think," said Isabelle, placing the tray next to Gracie, "that if I'd been more of a doormat, Bill wouldn't have screwed around so much."  
  
Faith looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I realise now of course that that was just the kind of man Bill was. He'd have had mistresses regardless."  
  
"Mistresses?"  
  
"Four that I know of."  
  
Faith's eyebrows shot upwards. "At the same time?"  
  
"No, no. He was a dog, but he wasn't superman," Isabelle chuckled. "One after the other over the years. I actually met two of them, and I have to say, Bill had excellent taste in women."  
  
Faith couldn't begin to hide the look of amazement on her face.  
  
"I thought he'd be one of those men who met his Maker while caught in a compromising position," Isabelle mused as she poured the coffee. "Turns out an aneurism got there first."  
  
"I'm sorry," Faith murmured.  
  
"Don't be. He had a long life and a good life."  
  
Isabelle handed Faith her cup and Gracie watched, fascinated.   
  
"Faith, I would like you to tell me what happened between you and Fred and Gracie's father."  
  
Faith stared at her and Isabelle returned the look calmly.  
  
"I know it's none of my damn business," Isabelle said, sipping her coffee. "But let me tell you this. When Bill died I wrapped myself up in my own little world and I wouldn't come out. I'd never told a soul about Bill's dalliances and it was killing me. My sister, who knows me well enough to know when I'm holding something in, sat me down one day and told me she wasn't going to leave till I'd 'fessed up to what was bothering me."  
  
"Confession good for the soul," Faith said softly.  
  
"Something like that," Isabelle smiled. "But in my case it was just that I needed to have my burden shared with someone willing to listen - someone who wouldn't judge me."  
  
Faith looked away.  
  
"You've been through hell, Faith. I can see that. What I'm offering you is a shoulder to cry on and a willing ear for your troubles. I can do no more."  
  
"You've done enough already," Faith said.  
  
"Like what? Assuaged my own loneliness by taking in someone who needed a bit of help?" She shook her head dismissively. "If my children and grandchildren had the decency to live closer I'd be happier. They don't, and I'm not. I'm just a nosy old woman trying to fill her empty life. So consider yourself unofficially adopted my dear. Now," she said getting comfortable where she sat. "Spill."  
  
"I don't know where to start," Faith said quietly.  
  
"Well, does your lover have a name or did his mother have the incredible foresight to christen him Gracie's Father?"  
  
Faith bit her bottom lip. She didn't feel comfortable hearing him described as her 'lover'. "Bosco," she murmured.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Short for Boscorelli - Maurice Boscorelli. Bos."  
  
"OK," Isabelle crooned. "And if you were to describe Bos in 3 words, what would they be...?"  
  
Faith let her mind drift back in time...  
--------   
TBC - NOW we're getting to the meat and 'taters - kiwi expression for 'the good stuff'. Hang on tight - this is a crystals and rainbows free zone...well, almost... 


	4. The One Constant Part 4

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 4  
  
  
"Three words?"  
  
Sully looked at Ty who grinned widely.  
  
"I'll have a piece of this action," said Davis, reaching for the pen and the small pad Bosco held in his right hand.  
  
"Can it be more than three words?" Sully asked.  
  
"You hard of hearing, Sullivan? Three words you would use to describe me. That's all." Bosco noticed Ty was scribbling frantically. "Hey Davis, are you deaf as well? Three! Just three! What the hell are you writing?"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear Davis ripped the piece of paper from the pad and jammed it into the envelope Bosco held in his left hand, passing the pen and pad onto Sully.  
  
"What's this in aid of anyway?" Ty asked.  
  
Bosco seemed less than keen to answer. "Something someone thought might help me."  
  
Ty began to laugh. "Oh man, help you? You're letting people tell you, Maurice Boscorelli, what they think of you and you think that'll help you?"  
  
"What? What are you trying to say Davis?"  
  
Sully added his contribution to the envelope and handed Bosco the pad.  
  
"You're either a bigger dumbass than you seem or a very brave man," he rumbled.  
  
"My votes in for dumbass," Davis chuckled, heading off towards roll call.  
  
Faith, who had been watching the exchange quietly from where she stood by her locker, wandered over to her partner.  
  
"What's all this about Bos?"  
  
He avoided her gaze, yet again, and eyed the floor. "O'malley thought I needed a bit of insight into how people see me."  
  
"O'malley?" she said softly. "You're seeing O'malley again?"  
  
"We're gonna be late for roll call," Bosco replied, moving off.  
  
Faith followed, a touch of irritation niggling at her.  
  
Bosco had barely stepped inside the door when others wishing to add their two cents worth detained him. Faith slid past them all and watched with growing concern the looks of delight on her colleague's faces as they scribbled words onto pieces of paper and gleefully handed them to her partner.  
  
'This is gonna end in tears,' she thought. Or in Bosco's case, punches. Either way she was certain the phrase 'describe me in three words' was going to come back to haunt her.  
  
"That's a really cruel thing he's doing."  
  
Bosco's eyes never left the empty street ahead of him. "What is?"  
  
Faith glared at him. The shift so far had been relatively dull and uneventful and they sat in a quiet back street waiting for calls.   
  
"This three words thing," she said, barely able to keep the note of irritation from her voice.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Its called gaining insight, Faith."  
  
"Insight." She shook her head.  
  
"What? You think I can't handle finding out what people think of me?" His eyes met hers in an angry challenge.  
  
"I just think it's a little cruel."  
  
"Life's cruel, Faith. Get over it. Just promise me you're not going to call O'malley and give him a lecture, OK?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, mommy, thanks for your concern, but if I'm ever gonna be a big boy I need you to let me do things by myself, OK?"  
  
Faith stared at him. "You think I'm mothering you?"  
  
"You've always mothered me Faith. Right from day one I've been your adopted third kid. And you know what? I'm a little tired of being treated like that."  
  
For a moment Faith was lost for words. "Well how's about you grow up then?"  
  
"How about you let me?" He shook the envelope at her. "Step one: see yourself as others see you. Takes courage. Not for the faint hearted. O'malley thinks it'll do me good. Maybe it will, maybe it's just bullshit, I dunno. One thing I do know, Faith - I already have a mom, I already have a shrink, so I don't need you doing either job, OK?"  
  
Faith turned and stared straight ahead of her.  
  
"Do I get a turn?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Do I get to add my 3 words?"  
  
"Yours are already in there."  
  
Her head snapped around. "I haven't..."  
  
"Immature, unreliable, useless. Remember?"  
  
"I didn't mean those things..."  
  
"Yeah you did."  
  
"Dammit Bosco!" she exclaimed.  
  
"This is what I've figured out about people Faith - whatever someone says when they're angry or upset or drunk is probably a damn sight closer to the truth than anything they say when they're not."  
  
Faith moved to protest but he cut her off.  
  
"When the inhibitions are down all the polite crap goes out the window and what you have left is the pure, unedited, unbridled truth of what that person thinks and feels. Sad but true. You meant those things Faith, and if that's how you see me, fine, I can live with that. Just have the guts to own it."  
  
She stared at him. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Pushing me away."  
  
"I'm not pushing you away."  
  
"You are."  
  
"You're my partner Faith. We work together. That's all. You don't need to know everything about me and I don't need to know everything about you."  
  
"So shutting me out is being all grown up?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm not shutting you out Faith," Bosco replied evenly.  
  
"You've kept me at arms length from the day I came back after..." Faith let the sentence die on her lips.  
  
He was staring fixedly at the street in front of him.  
  
"Bos, we need to talk about this," she said softly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what happened the day I got my memory back."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "We don't need to go there Faith."  
  
"I think we do."  
  
"I don't."   
  
"Oh, so we go on pretending it never happened?"  
  
"Works for me," he muttered.  
  
"Well it doesn't work for me, Bosco!" she all but shouted.  
  
"YOU kissed ME Faith!"  
  
"I didn't know who...I thought you were...my mind was a mess!" she snapped. "And you weren't exactly fighting me off, were you?"  
  
"So shoot me! I was glad to see you, I thought you were glad to see me."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
He fidgeted. "So it's all my fault?"  
  
"I'm not looking to blame you, Bosco. I just want you to be honest with me."  
  
His full intensity stare speared her. "Honest? About what?" he asked accusingly. "What do you think you know Faith?"  
  
She tried not to look away. "The way you kissed me..."  
  
"I was pleased to see you Faith, I thought you were pleased to see me. I had no idea you didn't know who I was - I should have guessed, I know." He started to mumble and scramble for words. "I'm sorry, OK? I don't think before I act sometimes, you know that...you're always telling me that. I was just pleased to see you again...that's all."  
  
In the intense stare that held her Faith began to see something new - embarrassment, even shame. He needed her to believe him, to let him off the hook, let the subject go. Faith looked away. Perhaps that was the best thing to do, for all concerned.  
  
She began to nod. "OK. We won't say any more about it."  
  
They sat in tense silence for some time before Faith finally summoned enough courage to ask: "You seeing O'malley again for a specific reason, or just general?"  
  
Bosco took his time to answer. "General."  
  
Faith nodded. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
He gave her a long-suffering look.  
  
"OK, what the hell is so bad about caring?" she snapped. "Don't you think there's something fundamentally screwed up with a society that thinks caring about others is for losers? You know, sometimes I think the crap we live with is exactly what we all deserve."  
  
He looked a little surprised by her outburst. "I just don't need..."  
  
"What about a friend, Bosco?"  
  
In his minds eye Bosco saw her push him away, saw the look of disgust on her face. The lingering memory of the kiss they had shared made it all the more painful. It was some kiss. Long time since something like that had moved him, touched him that deeply.  
  
A shoulder to cry on. Better than nothing...  
  
The look he was giving her began to stir some discomforting memories of the fantasy her mind had built around him in the weeks she had spent as Manny's 'guest', her mind a jigsaw of meaningless imagery. But now when Bosco looked at her Faith could see wariness too, a caution she had never noticed before when he looked at her. It disturbed her.  
  
"Whatever you tell me, if anything, stays between us, Bos. You have my word," she said.  
  
The look on his face told her Bosco was trying not to dwell on all the times he had heard that and lived to regret believing the person who said it.  
  
-----  
TBC - ASSUME NOTHING! 


	5. The One Constant Part 5

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who play the characters!  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
  
********  
  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 5  
  
  
The lights were on but the place was deserted.  
  
Faith stood in the entranceway of her apartment and looked around, straining to hear any sounds of occupation.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She glanced at her watch - 11.45pm. Nearly midnight on a Friday.  
  
Faith had hoped Fred would be up waiting for her, but his customary place on the couch was empty. A quick sortie of the apartment revealed she was most definitely alone. She returned to the main room and stared at the couch, feeling slightly cheated. She could have done with someone to talk to. She needed to talk. And Fred had become a wonderful listener.  
  
She trailed into the kitchen and flipped the jug on. Rifling through the cupboards for something to eat, her mind wandered. Yeah, Fred was a good listener...but there was a look about him sometimes, a look of...it was hard to explain. She hadn't noticed it at first but lately it had begun to bug her.  
  
Faith headed for the couch with her hot drink and chewing on a cookie meditatively stared at the blank screen of the television. There was no doubt in her mind that Fred listened because he knew she needed him to. He listened because he cared, because he loved her. Fred was there for her now, in a way he hadn't been before. But along with the good intent and the love she could clearly see, there was something else. Pondering the look she found she could in no way describe it as disturbing. Far from it. Yet there was an aspect to it that left her unsettled.  
  
Words roamed through her mind and one after the other Faith tested them against the look she sought to label. One after the other she discarded them. Nothing seemed to fit.  
  
In the past Fred had listened to her with an 'I'm doing this because I have to if I want sex' expression on his face. Now that was something she could understand, and, after years of practice, even live with. It hadn't really mattered whether he wanted to listen or not, she had just needed to get things off her chest, have someone to at least acknowledge her.   
  
But this new look - it was an unknown quantity, something beyond her understanding. And that was the aspect that made her most uncomfortable. It was just something else about her husband that she didn't quite get any more.  
  
  
  
Fred was Fred - but he wasn't. In many ways the new Fred pleased her beyond measure. In other ways it felt like being in the presence of a stranger. Whatever he had gone through it had been a transformative experience for him.   
All of a sudden there was something in his life that hadn't been there before, a something Faith and the children could barely understand and then only on the most basic intellectual level. It was a something so profound it had altered the man she had known for so long almost overnight. That in itself had taken a lot of getting used to.  
  
At first Faith had prepared herself for reactions from Fred that she was accustomed to dealing with. So when peace and words of wisdom issued forth instead it had thrown her off balance. And she hated being caught off guard. Well, maybe that was just the cop talking. But the defences she had built around her in order to be Fred's partner in life now no longer seemed useful or even relevant. Yet part of her still stood on alert, vigilant to any signs that they might be needed once more. She felt on edge in spite of the pool of calm Fred made every attempt to envelop her in.  
  
The intensity of Fred's beliefs now had her questioning her level of commitment to her own and to her dismay Faith found herself wanting. Fred's surety, his trust in things unseen seemed to anchor him, whereas Faith felt herself continually tossed about by life. He wanted to be her anchor; she knew that, she felt that intensely. But she didn't know how to let him play the role. It was all too new. Too...strange. Too unlike that to which she had become accustomed.   
  
Change is the one constant in the Universe, Manny had told her. Despite the fear and trauma of watching her husband battle for life, it had turned out to be the kind of change that could be welcomed into their lives. But Faith was fast coming to realise that change in any shape or form sometimes took a bit of adjusting to.  
  
The sound of the door bursting open accompanied by laughter stirred her from her thoughts. She stood up to greet her family.  
  
"Hey Faith, you're home," Fred said, looking surprised to see her.  
  
"It's nearly midnight," she replied.  
  
"Midnight?" Fred looked at his watch and tapped it. "My watch must've stopped."  
  
For some reason Charlie and Emily thought this was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.   
  
"We knew it was later than you kept saying it was Dad," Charlie giggled.  
  
"You could've said something," Fred grinned.  
  
The children exchanged a look and began to laugh again.  
  
"Yeah right, Dad," Emily drawled.  
  
"Where've you been?" Faith asked.  
  
"The movies - and there's this new arcade thing at the cinema complex. We checked that out too."  
  
"Dad sucks at air hockey!" Emily announced gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, but I kicked both your butts at that table soccer whatever you call it game," he smiled, winking at Faith.  
  
"I bet I could beat you in a real game!" Charlie declared confidently.  
  
"Yeah, well, we'll see about that one day," Fred smiled, turning his son towards his room. "Bed. The both of you.  
  
Trading jibes about how each sucked at this game or that the children hugged their father and headed for bed.  
  
Faith told herself that it was through force of habit and their excitement over a good night out that they didn't hug her too. After all, she wasn't usually home for their bedtime, though Emily had been making a habit of staying out later than she should. She couldn't help noticing too that only Charlie wished her goodnight, and that was an afterthought yelled at her from down the hall.  
  
It was not the first time she had felt it but a creeping sense of alienation from them niggled at her.  
  
"I thought you and Bosco would be out drinking or something?" Fred said, placing a rather perfunctory kiss on her cheek.  
  
"We haven't done that for a while now," Faith replied.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend or something now hasn't he?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "If he has he ain't sayin'."  
  
Fred sat himself on the couch and beckoned his wife over.  
  
"Had a good shift?" he asked, sliding his arm across her shoulders.  
  
Faith gazed into her husband's eyes. There was the love, and the caring...but there was that something else too, that irritating, undefinable something.  
  
"The last call was a bit rough," she murmured.  
  
The look intensified.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"We got called out to this old lady's apartment. The neighbours were complainin' about the smell and they'd finally decided to do something about it. God, you should have seen the place. It was disgusting." Faith shook her head. The memory of the stench filled her nostrils. "Turns out no one had been checkin' up on her and she wasn't coping."  
  
"Didn't she have family?" Fred asked softly.  
  
"That's the worst part. There were family photos everywhere," she replied.  
  
Fred frowned. "That's sad," he murmured. "Is she alright?"  
  
Faith gazed at him. She loved to see the caring and compassion there. "The old lady? We found her dead in her bed - she'd probably been there a good month or so."  
  
Fred leaned over and took his wife in his arms. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured.  
  
There was something almost brotherly about the hug, Faith thought. "Why would someone's family just abandon them like that?" she asked.  
  
Fred sat back and gazed into her eyes. "Sometimes only God knows the answers to questions like that, Faith. Whatever the reason, she doesn't have to suffer any more. She's gone to a better place."  
  
Faith could feel a small charge of irritation niggling at her as Fred took her in his arms once more. What kind of answer did you expect him to give? she asked herself. Anything but 'God's gonna make it all better', she thought.  
  
They retired to bed. Fred lay beside her, his head propped on one hand, gazing fondly at his wife.  
  
Faith's mind could not tear itself from the memory of the old woman's corpse rotting away in her double bed, alone, apparently unloved and unmourned.  
  
"What kind of loving God would allow someone to die like that Fred?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Fred smiled benignly and kissed her forehead. Gazing steadily into her eyes he murmured: "To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."  
  
Faith glared at him but he returned the look calmly, his trust in Divine order unshakeable.  
  
As she stared at him, the unfathomable look that had defied description suddenly began to stir in her a sense of recognition. Finally it had a name, but that only served to intensify the disquiet she felt.   
  
The look was one of pity.  
  
Fred lay his head upon her pillow and pulled her close, as if by doing so he could make all her cares and concerns just melt away. There was love, but no passion. There was caring, compassion, pity - but no real comprehension of how or what she felt.  
  
Her world was still as much a stranger to him as his now was to her.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - persistence will be rewarded. Eventually. 


	6. The One Constant Part 6

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods  
  
CHEERS! to all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
  
PART 6  
  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Bosco's voice barely penetrated the veil of preoccupation that surrounded her.  
  
"You say somethin'?" Faith responded after a while.  
  
"I asked if you were OK."  
  
Faith frowned. "I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You haven't been asking me a million questions about what's going on in my life so I figure there must be something going on in yours," he muttered. "Has Jesus dumped your boy Fred?"  
  
Faith gave her partner a look. He grinned. "Just messin' with ya Faith."  
  
She returned to her own thoughts and they sat in silence for some time.  
  
"If you wanna talk about it..."  
  
She looked at him and was surprised to see genuine concern on his face. "Thanks," she said. "Really, I appreciate it. But it's not something you could help me with."  
  
"Wasn't offering to fix it Faith," he said quietly. "Just offering to listen, if you need me to."  
  
Faith stared at him. He seemed cautious, as if unsure how his offer would be received, but there was no look of pity to be found in his eyes. Just warmth.   
  
"Thanks," she said softly, "but I'm good, really. Just need to think somethin' through, that's all."  
  
Bosco nodded and returned his attention back to his contemplation of the neighbourhood around them. Tiring of that he then decided to rifle aimlessly through the glove box in front of him for the umpteenth time, something he did when he was bored.  
  
Now there'd be a conversation to end them all, she thought as she watched him. Thanks for the offer to talk Bos - oh and by the way, we screwed each other's brains out in my dreams last night.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, all too aware that her skin had begun to tingle at the very thought. It wasn't the first time she'd had a dream like it; she'd had many similar during her sojourn with Manny and the others. But that had been so different - at the time she had no idea who she was or what any of the images in her head meant. This time there was no such excuse. This time she knew exactly who Bosco was.   
  
Faith fidgeted again, torn between a sense of embarrassment and the guilt she felt. No matter how hard she fought it her mind drifted involuntarily to the memory of the kiss they'd shared, reliving again the passion and intensity between them. It had been some kiss.  
  
You kissed BOSCO, for cryin' out loud! a little voice in her head taunted her. Maurice pain-in-the-ass Boscorelli...  
  
I was just glad to see him 'cos I thought he was my husband, for godssake! she said in her own defence. And I didn't know till then whether he was alive or dead and there he was, just standing there, and the look he was giving me...  
  
This is BOSCO we're talking about here!   
  
It wasn't as if sex with Fred was in any way bad. It was...nice. Their conversations were...nice. Their time together was always...nice. Everything at home was...nice. But that look of pity in Fred's eyes. It haunted her. Why pity? Did he feel sorry for her in some way? In what way?  
  
Things are good at home! she scolded herself. Nice. Why are you looking for trouble? Fred looks at you with pity, so what? Maybe what he experienced was so amazing he feels sorry that you couldn't experience it too. Yeah. That's it. That's gotta be it...Stop making it into a big deal. It's no big deal.  
  
So why am I having fantasies about Bosco?  
  
The little voice had no answer for her.  
  
"I must be goin' crazy, you know?"  
  
Bosco looked up. "Crazy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the way things are with Fred."  
  
Why the hell are you talking to Bosco about this? asked the voice.  
  
"He OK?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's doing good..." She paused.  
  
"But...?" he prompted her.  
  
You can't seriously be considering talking to Bosco about...  
  
"It's different, you know?"  
  
...this. Dammit!  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Different," she reiterated, trying to ignore the voice of protest in her head.  
  
Bosco watched her expectantly, but when nothing more was forthcoming he started to fidget. "Look, Faith, I'm no mind reader, OK? If you wanna talk you're gonna actually have to use your mouth."  
  
Faith felt a small smile creep across her lips.  
  
"Fred's not having trouble getting' it up is he?"  
  
She stared at him, appalled. See THIS is why talking to Bosco is such a bad idea...  
  
"Why would I tell YOU if he was?"  
  
"You've shared that nasty little detail with me before, Faith, remember? 'Last night my husband was so drunk he couldn't get it up...'"  
  
"I SAID that?" she said, stunned. "Did I actually tell you that?"  
  
"I think you were trying to shock me," he grinned.  
  
"I was probably trying to get you to shut the hell up!" she retorted sharply.  
"I was probably tired of hearing about the gorier details of your own sick little adventures."  
  
"Adventures?" he chuckled. "Look Faith, as much as I'd like to discuss your sex life..."  
  
"It's got nothing to do with sex!" The hell it hasn't! said the voice in her head. Last night you and he were goin' at it like...Dammit! Would YOU shut the hell up...  
  
"Is it 'cos of the Jesus thing?"  
  
Now you didn't expect him to get that, did you? the voice sneered.  
  
Faith found herself nodding.  
  
"Fred's been through a lot, Faith."  
  
"We all have," she replied and then paused. "He gave me a book to read."  
  
"The Bible," Bosco smirked.  
  
"No, smartass, somethin' called "Transformed By the Light" or somethin'. It's about near death experiences."  
  
Bosco frowned. "Is that what he had?"  
  
"That's what he reckons," she replied.  
  
Bosco raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Have you read it?"  
  
Faith tapped the steering wheel in front of her. "I tried. But I was havin' trouble getting my head around it. I mean, does that make ANY sense? More than anythin' in the world I want to understand what Fred went through, but I can't even read a book that'll apparently help me to do that!"  
  
Bosco sat in thoughtful silence. "You scared maybe?"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
He shrugged and thought some more. "Of finding out how different Fred really is?"  
  
Faith sat and considered the notion. "Maybe I am," she murmured. "Maybe I'm happier not knowing 'cos there's part of me that's scared he's never gonna be the old Fred again."  
  
Bosco frowned. "Why the hell would you want the old Fred back?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "I guess 'cos at least I knew where he was comin' from, you know? I don't get where Fred's head is any more and that makes me a little uncomfortable sometimes. The old Fred may have been a pain in the ass but at least we were on the same page."  
  
"Now he's on a whole new book," Bosco grinned. "The kids coping OK?"  
  
"They're closer to him than ever," she answered, not able to hide the sour note that crept into her tone. "Guess I'm feelin' a little left out there."  
  
"So read the book."  
  
Faith turned to her partner.  
  
"What?" he said, seeing the look she was giving him. "He's giving you an engraved invitation to be part of the new Fred. Be thankful he still wants you around."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He could have come back and said: 'Right, you're outta here Faith, I feel like a change of scenery'. Doubt whether he'd be Jesus' best buddy right now if he had..."  
  
Faith watched him smirk at her cheekily. "You know, you're alright when you're not being a total jerk."  
  
"But apparently it's the word that describes me best," he muttered.  
  
Faith frowned.  
  
"Fifty two people gave me 3 words each to describe me and only 9 of them DIDN'T use the word jerk."  
  
"Ouch," she said.  
  
Bosco just shrugged. "If that's the way they see me, fine..."  
  
"Bos," she began, but then stopped abruptly as something outside the car caught her eye. She turned and focused on it for a moment and then quickly got out of the RMP.  
  
Bosco had to jog to catch up with her as she marched towards one of the seedier drinking establishments on their beat.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. She didn't answer and never slowed her pace until she was inside. One quick look at the bar's clientele gave Bosco his answer.  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"Mom?!" exclaimed the gangly unkempt young man in Emily's company. "Your mom's a cop?"  
  
A look from Faith silenced him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Faith loudly demanded. The youth and the two other girls he was with cowered. "You should be at home, studyin'!"  
  
"Studyin'? You told me she was legal!" the barman snarled at the youth.  
  
Bosco turned his attentions to the man. "You should know better, Gill, a man of your years and experience," he said, beginning a casual sweep of the rest of the patrons. "So lets see who else you've got here."  
  
As Bosco did the rounds he listened to Faith chewing Emily out. Emily managed to hold her own for a while but was no match for a Faith in full battle dress. After ten minutes Emily waved the white flag, albeit under duress.  
  
"Your partner's one scary dame," Gill muttered as Bosco leant back on the bar to watch, knowing better than to interfere.  
  
"Ain't she though?" Bosco responded with admiration, never once taking his eyes off Faith.  
  
In exasperation Emily suddenly turned to where he stood and implored: "Tell her she's being unreasonable Uncle Bosco!"  
  
"'Uncle' Bosco?" Gill drawled.  
  
"You have a problem with that Gillard?" Bosco inquired, pushing himself away from the bar.  
  
"You gonna try and tell me I'm bein' unreasonable Bosco?" Faith demanded as he approached.  
  
"What do I look like, a man with a death wish?" He turned to Emily. "Here's how it goes, Em. Normally things are bad when people dressed like us find people your age dressed like hookers hangin' out in places like this. In your case you're in twice the crap 'cos the nice lady in uniform here also happens to be your mom." He made an expansive gesture with his hands. "What were you thinking Em? Going to a bar on your mom's precinct? How dumb is that?"  
  
Emily glared at him poisonously.  
  
"Out!" Faith ordered.  
  
Emily pouted and turned to her companions.  
  
"Now! Or I start shootin' your friends!"  
  
Bosco turned to the trio behind Em. "She means it too."  
  
Emily about-faced and flounced to the door, Faith hot on her tail. Bosco trailed behind them, shaking his head. He had a feeling the shift was just about to get ugly.  
  
------   
  
TBC - stick around. 


	7. The One Constant Part 7

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
CHEERS! To all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But I have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 7  
  
  
"Teenagers experiment, Faith."  
  
Faith stared at her husband, her face thunderous.  
  
"What? You don't remember what we were getting up to at her age?" he said defensively.  
  
"Hypocrite," Emily pouted. Faith silenced her with a look.   
  
"You want her to end up like us?" Faith demanded.  
  
A look of deep hurt crossed Fred's face. "What's wrong with us?"  
  
"For godssake Fred!" Faith exclaimed. "She was in a sleazy bar dressed like something I've had occasion to arrest for soliciting! And you're not even a bit concerned?"  
  
Fred regarded Emily fondly. "I'm concerned, sure, but I have faith that..."  
  
"DON'T!" Faith snapped, surprising herself as well as Fred and Emily with the sharpness of her tone. "Enough already! I don't wanna hear it."  
  
The look of hurt on Fred's face deepened.  
  
"Faith, I know it's..."  
  
"Just stop talkin' Fred, OK?" Faith snarled irritably. She took a deep breath in. "Seein' as you don't seem to be able to grasp how bad this is, it looks like it's up to me to deal with it."  
  
Emily jumped immediately to her father's defence. "Don't speak to him like that!"  
  
"Emily leave it," Fred said gently. "It's OK. Your mom's just upset."  
  
"It's not OK!" Emily yelled. "She doesn't have any right to talk to you like that!"  
  
Faith's already ominous expression intensified. "No RIGHT?"  
  
Fred stepped between them and faced his wife earnestly. "Maybe raging at Emily isn't the answer here Faith."  
  
"So what is the answer Fred?" she demanded. "Send her on her way with a pat on the head and a prayer?"  
  
Fred placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I know you're upset and I can understand why, but would you leave this with me? Please?" he pleaded.  
  
Faith felt her tough stance begin to soften a little at the sight of the caring and compassion in her husband's eyes. But when she saw of the look of triumph gracing Emily's face it nearly sent her into orbit.  
  
Storming to the kitchen she snatched a garbage bag from the drawer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred asked, following in his wife's considerable wake as she made her way to Emily's room.  
  
"As long as she's under the roof I'M workin' my ass off to pay for, she's gonna live by MY rules!" Faith raged.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Emily yelped, watching as her make-up and all but the most sedate items of her clothing were scooped into the bag.  
  
"Seein' as you can't be trusted to use good judgement on how to dress and how to conduct yourself, I'm gonna be makin' those choices for you from now on," Faith growled.  
  
"Dad!" Emily implored, "Stop her!"  
  
"Faith, come on, we've gotta talk this through..."  
  
"I've had enough talkin', Fred! I've had enough of bein' told God's gonna make it all better! We do it my way now."  
  
She didn't see the already hurt expression Fred wore slip quietly towards a look of anguish.   
  
Faith began rifling through a pile of boxes at the back of the closet. Emily uttered a sharp expletive and suddenly lunged forward, but Faith blocked her and with one hand swiped the entire pile onto the floor. A three-quarters empty bottle spilled out of one of the boxes and skittered to a stop right in front of Emily.  
  
With an expression of teenage defiance fighting a look of little girl contrition Emily watched as her mother bent down and retrieved the evidence.  
  
"Whisky?" Fred murmured quietly, staring at his daughter in disbelief and disappointment.  
  
The bottle joined the rest of Emily's belongings.  
  
"You're grounded," Faith bellowed. "Forever!"  
  
A look of venomous defiance crossed the teenager's face, but she said nothing. Emily knew better than to challenge her mother, especially when Faith had her "I'm not takin' any shit from you!" face on and was wearing the gun to back it up.  
  
----  
  
Bosco heard the trunk of the squad open and slam shut again.  
  
The look on Faith's face when she got back into the car told him the situation needed a good leaving alone. He said nothing.  
  
After a moment of serious fuming Faith spoke.  
  
"Whisky."  
  
"Whisky?"  
  
"A bottle of it. Hidden in a box in the closet."  
  
"Kids experiment..."  
  
"Don't you start!" she snapped.  
  
Bosco raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Whisky," she said again. "Dammit!"  
  
"You ground her?"  
  
"Forever."  
  
Bosco nodded. "So, you gonna chain her to her bed till she's 21?"  
  
Faith glared at him.  
  
"What? I just remember how it was when I was Em's age - mom grounding me didn't mean squat."  
  
"It's different."  
  
"No it ain't," Bosco murmured.  
  
"OK, so who died and made you the expert on kids?"  
  
Bosco raised his hands in submission again.  
  
"Fred's probably gonna sweet talk her now anyway," Faith grumbled after a while. "She'll listen to him. I'm just the bitch that happens to live there too."  
  
Bosco eyed his partner cautiously. "Isn't it a good thing he's got that sort of rapport with Em'? I mean, maybe he can talk a bit of sense into her." He flinched as Faith glared at him. "All you're doing is butting heads with her Faith. Trust me, that's a recipe for disaster."  
  
"So speaks the expert," Faith grumbled, clearly unimpressed.  
  
"Just speaking from my own experience with my father, alright?" Bosco responded sourly as he started the car up. "I know that doesn't mean shit to you..."  
  
"Oh, hold on while I get the violins out..."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "Oh that's right, I forgot. I'm just the jerk who doesn't know anything and you know all there is to know about everything," he muttered.  
  
"Just shut up and drive," she snapped, in no mood listen to anyone's reason.  
  
The rest of the shift was spent in tense silence, apart from the times when speaking to each other as part of the job proved an absolute necessity.  
  
----   
  
Home life was strained.  
  
Emily refused to speak to or even acknowledge her mother for weeks after her grounding but during that time made every obvious effort to be the perfect daughter for her father. It irritated Faith to the core.   
  
That irritation made it difficult for Faith to recognise what an intolerable situation the impasse between them created for Fred, caught as he was between wanting to be supportive of his wife and wanting to be there for his daughter as well.  
  
  
It was Bosco that bore the brunt of Faith's sometimes not so generous moods, but to her surprise he took it all in his stride, only reacting when her grousing and bitching became too unreasonable or unfair. It didn't escape her notice, however, that he greeted another opportunity to work with Anti Crime with great enthusiasm. Try as she might to reason with herself, Faith couldn't help but take that a little personally.  
  
A sense of disquiet had long plagued Faith when it came to Bosco working with the ACU. After a stint with Anti Crime his edges always seemed harder, his attitudes harsher and it became difficult for Faith to imagine any human vulnerability existed beneath the swaggering belligerence Bosco presented to the world. More than anything though, Faith objected strongly to the kind of man Bosco became around the ACU's hot-shot Sgt.   
  
Faith didn't like Cruz. More importantly, she didn't trust her. But what troubled Faith most was her conviction that Bosco did not have the skills, or the maturity, to make a sound judgement about the woman.  
  
Sound judgement? the voice in her head queried. You mean, any judgement that just happens to agree with yours, hmmm?...   
  
Faith sat opposite her partner, watching as Bosco juggled his own paperwork as she worked on a report.  
  
"More homework from Cruz?" Faith inquired lightly.  
  
He didn't look up. "Somethin' like that."  
  
Faith watched him some more. It was their first shift together since his latest stint with ACU and things between them had been a little awkward. Bosco clearly hadn't forgotten her mood of the previous weeks.  
  
"Look, Bos, I'm sorry for the way I behaved the last time we worked together," Faith said when she had finally had enough of the uncomfortable silence between them. "You know, with the way things were at home for me...I shouldn't have taken it all out on you. You didn't deserve it."  
  
Bosco shrugged and didn't say a word.  
  
"What, so now I get the silent treatment?"  
  
In utter exasperation Bosco dropped his pen and sat back heavily. "What do you want me to say, Faith? That I forgive you? Well OK, I forgive you. You've had it tough lately, you've used me as a punch-bag and now you're sorry. Fine. Whatever. It's not like I'm not used to people doing that."  
  
He returned his attention back to the page in front of him and didn't see the look of hurt in Faith's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured.  
  
Bosco stopped writing. He considered the page before him for some time, snatching fleeting glances at Faith every so often.  
  
"Are things better at home?" he asked eventually.  
  
"A little tense still," she answered.  
  
"Em behavin'?"  
  
"So far. Fred seems to have gotten through to her. But I'm still persona non grata."  
  
"Persona what?"  
  
"Somethin' she's stepped in," Faith translated with a smile.  
  
He nodded, letting a small smile tug at the corners of his own mouth. After a while he began writing again.  
  
"What are you workin' on?" she asked.  
  
"A report," he replied.  
  
"ACU stuff?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
For a moment the swaggering bravado he had tortured everyone at the precinct with all afternoon dropped away. "Cruz reckons she's gonna make me rewrite every report I do seven times till I get it 'looking like a grown up wrote it'" he said sheepishly.  
  
Faith had to resist the temptation to offer to help him, or offer up her opinion on the Cruz woman again. Bosco seemed taken with Cruz, and Faith found that disturbing on all sorts of surprising levels. Cruz was a bad influence on Bosco - Faith had witnessed evidence of that already. The woman was trouble, and Bosco didn't need trouble. He needed steady, dependable, caring...  
  
Mommy to the rescue, teased the little voice in her head.  
  
"Would you read this and tell me if it makes sense?" Bosco asked, a slight hesitancy apparent in his voice. He seemed embarrassed to be asking for her help and wouldn't meet her eyes.   
  
As Faith reached for the report he was handing her, her mind wandered. She couldn't begin to reconcile the reality of her interaction with Bosco against the passionate fantasies that on occasion still tracked through her dreams.  
  
Fantasies, she told herself. That's all they were; inventions of a mind that was a little confused and overwhelmed, and yes, a little unhappy. Everything just lately had been too much, too difficult, too strange. It was no wonder fantasies of passion had caught her imagination. But why Bosco of all people? She still had no acceptable answer to that question.  
  
She looked up at him. He was staring at the desk in front of him, nervously toying with the pen. The vulnerability had returned, if only briefly.   
  
Watching him Faith realised that beneath the act was someone she would have liked to get to know better. That man, however, was locked away out of her reach. When all was said and done it wasn't her place to be the one to draw that side of him out. Only someone who could give a guarantee to be there for him, come hell or high water, would have the privilege of getting to know that other Bosco, the one Faith had had the rare privilege of glimpsing but who seemed forever held at gunpoint by his angry outward persona.   
  
Bosco is just the man I work with sometimes, she told herself. That's all. That has to be all.  
  
Bosco's eyes suddenly, unexpectedly, met hers. Faith felt her breath catch sharply in her throat as their gazes locked, felt the all too familiar tingling on her skin. The breathtaking intensity that had haunted her dreams now held her fast and to her dismay she found the moment as electric as anything her imagination could invent.   
  
Dragging her focus away from those intense blue eyes and back to the report, Faith realised that she was colouring up furiously.  
  
His eyes never left her.  
  
The shrill tones of her mobile phone made her jump.  
  
Fred's voice was calm, but there was an edge to it that chilled her. "Fred what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
There was a small, agonised pause before he spoke again.   
  
"Emily's gone."  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
TBC - I know, I know, I promised warm fuzzies. We'll get there, I swear! 


	8. The One Constant Part 8

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
CHEERS! To all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement".   
  
EXPLAINATION: This here tale gets into the nuts and bolts of how Gracie came to be. If you have no idea who Gracie is, it might pay you to have a wee looksee at my other stories "Grace" and "The Replacement", which basically lead up to this here offering.  
  
FORGIVE ME!: Everything I write I can guarantee is the work of my own sick and twisted little mind - but if anything I write does resemble something that's gone before I can assure you it's pure coincidence - (hangs head in shame) because I don't actually READ much fic (sorry to all the wonderful authors on this site!) But I have had occasion to catch up with a few stories recommended by others and have enjoyed them immensely. (Can I stop greasing now?) Also, if you see a phrase or a word that seems a bit odd it's because I'M FOREIGN!!! New Zealand English is a WHOLE different animal - but I've tried to be careful.  
  
SOMETHING ELSE TO NOTE: Season Four of Third Watch hasn't started screening in New Zealand yet so I haven't actually seen the 'new improved' Fr*d or The Anti Cruz. I promise I will do rewrites the MINUTE I do get the opportunity to see them, but in the meantime I beg your collective indulgence on this - if these two characters sound a little "off" in this fic, don't worry - I'll fix the blighters eventually! And so on with the show...  
  
********  
  
There's only one thing better than character torture...and that's reader torture! There MIGHT be a warm fuzzy in here...then again, there might not. You're just gonna have to read and find out!   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 8  
  
They were late.  
  
It should have come as no surprise to Faith that they would be. For all the years she had known them Lisa and James had never managed to turn up on time to anything, not even their own wedding.  
  
Faith cast another glance at her watch and settled back to stare out of the window of the small restaurant.   
  
It had seemed such a nice idea at the time. Get out, take your mind off your worries. Catch up with old friends, who, despite their tardiness, were always guaranteed good company. But the hoped for respite from her concerns had so far failed to eventuate and Faith found herself preoccupied with her troubles yet again.  
  
"Why couldn't you have trusted me enough to deal with it Faith?"  
  
The memory of the hurt and disappointment etched in every line of her husband's face stung her as strongly now as it had the night Emily disappeared.  
  
Fred had stood before her on the verge of tears holding the note their daughter had hastily scratched onto the back of an old envelope.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad," it had said. "I can't be here any more. I love you - Em."  
  
That had been a month ago.  
  
Emily had been officially listed as missing the required 48 hours after her disappearance, but despite endless searching and inquiries and the goodwill of so many people, nothing had been sighted of her. The parents of the youth Faith had seen Emily with in the bar that day hadn't seen or heard from their tearaway son in over a year and gave Faith the distinct impression they could not have cared less if they had.   
  
"We've been through this with Matt before," the father had told Faith with a shrug. "He disappears then turns back up when it suits him."  
  
"If the no good bastard don't wanna be found, he won't be," the mother had added, chillingly.  
  
"Why didn't you trust me, Faith?"  
  
She remembered standing there before her husband, in despair at the pain and anguish in Fred's eyes. Then, as now, she had no good answer for him.  
  
"I was angry, Fred. I just reacted," she recalled herself saying.  
  
"I was angry too, Faith. But I know Em. I know her well enough to know that going off at her and grounding her wouldn't achieve anything. I asked you to leave it with me Faith. Why couldn't you? Why couldn't you trust me?"  
  
"I should have listened to you Fred," she had answered.  
  
"Yeah Faith, you should have. I wish you had. But you didn't, did you? You never have. Because you always know best, don't you Faith? Or at least you think you do."  
  
There had been no anger in his tone, just deep hurt. Without further word he headed for their room and shut the door.  
  
Things had been tense between them ever since, but not angry. Feelings of hurt, sadness, deep disappointment and fear hung between them like an invisible barrier, always there, never seen but impenetrable.   
  
The unrelieved tension between them had begun to affect Charlie too. He had become increasingly withdrawn and uncommunicative ever since his sister's disappearance. That worried Fred even more and in turn stirred in Faith concerns about the effects of it all upon her husband's health.  
  
"...you always know best, don't you Faith?"  
  
Fred had needed her to show her trust in him as a husband and a father. Instead she had treated him with contempt and it had cut him to the core. Just as it had when she had gone ahead with her decision to abort their child.   
  
"Oh god," she whispered.  
  
Faith knew in her heart that the shadow of that decision loomed large in their lives once more, an historical wound reawakened by the deep pain Fred felt over Emily's disappearance and his wife's apparent lack of respect for his views, for his judgement.   
  
Faith almost wished Fred would be angry with her, fight with her, clear the air so they could get back to the business of relating. But the feelings of sadness and deep hurt Fred clearly struggled with were like a wound that wouldn't heal, one there seemed to be no ready cure for. The agony of not knowing Emily's fate tracked them both through their every waking moment and into their dreams.  
  
Faith sadly watched the passing parade of people on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Couples with their arms wrapped lovingly around each other seemed especially taunting. She reflected sadly at how quickly and how profoundly things had gone wrong in her world. Things between she and Fred during and after his recovery from the heart attack had been nice, real nice. Yet she'd seemed intent on looking for trouble.  
  
Last night they had made love...or at least tried to. It had been little more than a dutiful or even fanciful attempt to bond while the issues between them simmered and made any real connection impossible. Memories of how sweet their sex life had been before made it all the more heartbreaking.  
  
Faith's preoccupation with her own miserable internal dialogue had been taken by Fred as a sign of disinterest in him and their faltering attempt at passion had ended abruptly. She had glimpsed an expression of intense hurt on his face as he'd turned away from her and she found herself wondering what she had done to warrant it. But instead of broaching the subject she had let it be. Having long since reached the point of doubting her ability to express her concerns in a way that could heal Faith had resorted to the relative safety of silence. But now she regretted it.  
  
Faith cast another glance at her watch.  
  
The sort of disrespect she had shown Fred the day she had grounded Emily for the bar incident was like poison in a marriage, emotional black ink poured across the pages of their lives. Fred accepted her apologies quietly, but the look of hurt in his eyes told her there were many obstacles for them to overcome yet.   
  
But it was another piece of the complicated puzzle that was her life Faith realised had the most potential to make things worse.  
  
Bosco.   
  
He had been amazing from the moment he heard Emily was a runaway, even calling on people he'd worked with in the ACU to keep an eye out for her. He had gone the extra mile and then some, accompanying Faith to places where they thought someone might know something. His support, his concern had been invaluable, especially in those moments of despair she had endured after repeatedly coming to dead ends in their search. But it became increasingly clear to Faith that Bosco had his own troubles, his own worries and concerns to deal with, things he did not feel he could share with her.   
  
There were rumours. Rumours about Bosco and his involvement with Cruz. There was something going on there and Faith didn't like what she'd been hearing. It made her anxious for him, even though worrying about Bosco was the last possible thing she needed on top of everything else that was happening in her life. But worry she did.  
  
He's just the man you work with, murmured the voice.  
  
No. I consider him a friend.  
  
Friends don't do what you do in those fantasies of yours...  
  
Faith could better understand the allure of her make-believe world given the agonising lack of connection that existed between she and Fred. Dreams of passion and romance, she realised, were like a drug to a sad heart. But the fact that the fantasies had made their presence felt a long time before this continued to disturb her.   
  
Faith reasoned, intellectually at least, that she had built a fiction around the way Bosco had looked at her once upon a time, with trust and deep affection. No pity. No disappointment. No hurt. They had no intimate history together, the memory of which could impinge upon her passionate make-believe and remind her that the myth of romantic love was just that, a myth, and that it bore no resemblance to reality. Faith had seen too much sadness in the world and had experienced one too many disappointments in her own life for her to believe in happy ever after.  
  
"It's a beautiful thing to watch someone evolve into the potential you've glimpsed in them. But that's what you're most afraid of, isn't it? That Maurice Boscorelli will some day become someone you will no longer be content to keep at arms length..."  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably and snatched another glance at her watch.   
  
For so long she had needed to see Bosco as someone who was inferior to her, someone she would never dream of getting close to. He had made that such an easy task so often but as she got to know him better over the years Faith began to see glimpses of something else in him.   
  
Taking the attitude that Bosco was not her equal, that she was somehow above him, had kept him at a safe distance. It had enabled her to avoid the sort of messy complications, the hurts and resentments that affairs and clandestine entanglements always trailed in their wake. But it had also kept her safe from the fear of being used and rejected by him, something she had watched happen to a steady stream of others. That had given her good cause to deny the unfathomable attraction she felt.   
  
But there was something else. Maintaining an attitude of contempt for Bosco had, more than anything, kept her from confronting the pain of realising that Fred was not, and never had been, the man of her dreams. Fred had just been...there.  
  
Faith squirmed.  
  
How can a short, stroppy, in-denial abuse survivor with a superhero complex be the man of your dreams? demanded the voice scathingly.  
  
"But sometime, somewhere you have had a glimpse of some other side of him, some potential..."  
  
In her mind's eye her gaze was held once more by intense blue eyes that watched her with unspoken adoration. Sitting there alone and lonely in a crowded room, her eyes began to brim with tears as the feelings she held for him rose up from their place of banishment and flooded over her. She made no attempt to drag her errant imagination away from that place in her mind where her wayward partner was everything her sad heart could desire.  
  
Faith sat staring at the table in front of her, taking a moment to compose herself. She shut out the hustle and bustle of the place, the comings and goings of strangers, and let her tired mind focus on the feelings inside of her.  
  
Eventually something made her look up.  
  
Bosco stood before her, watching her from the sidewalk outside. She had not seen him at all during the week and was surprised at how tired and jaded and he looked.  
  
She rose from her seat and left the restaurant to join him.  
  
"You OK?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Just..." she shrugged. "You don't exactly look on top of the world yourself."   
  
It was his turn to shrug. "Tough week. You waitin' for someone?" he asked, indicating the restaurant.  
  
She nodded. "I was. But I've kinda lost my appetite. Too much on my mind."  
  
"No news about Em?"  
  
She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Can I give you a lift somewhere?"  
  
Faith hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. Thanks," she said eventually.  
  
Bosco led off, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He walked with his head down and didn't seem interested in making polite conversation.  
  
The car was parked up a small side street. Faith watched him closely as Bosco unlocked it, his face a picture of sad preoccupation.  
  
"Bos, is everything OK?"  
  
He didn't respond immediately, just looked up and gazed at her sadly.  
  
"When has everything ever been OK in my life, Faith?" he asked softly.  
  
Faith looked away briefly and nodded. "Your life sucks, my life sucks. Look at us - we're the perfect couple," she murmured.  
  
The pained look he gave her almost broke her heart.  
  
Standing alone together in the small gloomy alley, they stared wordlessly at each other and felt something intangible pass between them.  
  
Slowly, tentatively, Faith took a few steps towards him. Without a word Bosco reached out and enfolded her gently in his arms.   
  
**********   
  
TBC - heh heh heh...I can too leave it there! 


	9. The One Constant Part 9

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
CHEERS!: To all the kind folks who said such nice things about my maiden outing "Grace", and about the follow-up-story-that-isn't-really, "The Replacement". And about this wee outing too! Glad y'all seem to be enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
  
TO ANGIE: You're right of course, none of you deserve to be tortured by me - my most humble apologies. However, I can't guarantee I won't do it again!  
  
TO LJAE: It's been a long time since anyone told me I do anything like a grown up, given my tendency to be thoroughly childish! However, if it seems like I write like a grown up it would be because I'm actually damn near 40! Going on 12! WOOHOO!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: to TWJunkie for all her hard work in supplying we Kiwis with great written summaries of what's happening in the fourth season episodes now screening in the States. Cheers!  
  
******** Enough chatter...on with the show...  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part Nine  
  
  
They stood locked in a silent embrace for a long time, delighting in the quiet solace each found in the other.  
  
It was Faith who stepped back first, if only slightly. She felt his body tense against hers and what little light there was revealed a look of apprehension etched upon his face. Clearly he was remembering the last time he held her in his arms and he seemed to be preparing his defences for whatever was to come.  
  
It was a fleeting look of amazement that Faith glimpsed as she leaned forward and delicately touched her lips to his, felt his whole body become rigid with surprise and startled anticipation. When she brought her head back to gaze into his eyes, the look of astonishment on his face caused a soft smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.  
  
His eyes never left hers, and as they stood enveloped in each other's arms Bosco reached up and tenderly touched his hand to her cheek. He let it linger there meaningfully for some time.   
  
You tell me what you want, he seemed to be saying.  
  
Faith brought her mouth to his once more and gently ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip; she felt him shudder, heard him murmur softly under his breath. She pressed her lips to his more firmly this time, eagerly, while her hands slipped under his jacket and began an exploration of his taut, compact body through the light material of his shirt.   
  
The kiss they shared deepened and became more urgent. His hands began their own eager exploration of her body, and, as it had so often in her dreams, his touch set her skin tingling. While one hand roamed her body under the soft blouse she wore, the other sent small shivers of anticipation through her as it made its way down her thigh. His touch was restrained and tender but the muscular tension of his body told her he was calling upon every ounce of his willpower to keep the pace slow and steady.  
  
The hand that travelled her thigh found its way under her skirt and the moment intensified. He began a gentle exploration of her through the satiny fabric of her panties, taking his time, enjoying how the lightness of his touch could make Faith tremble in his arms. When his fingers slipped gently beneath the rim of the flimsy undergarment, she gasped, but made no move to pull away from him.   
  
He paused, resting his forehead against hers as her fingers negotiated the buttons and zip on his jeans, and deftly peeled them from his hips.  
  
"We shouldn't..." he said in a ragged whisper.  
  
She said nothing. Instead her lips searched his once again, while her hands made her intentions clear.  
  
"Dammit Faith," he murmured.   
  
Reaching up under her skirt, he took her by the hips and guided her to him.  
  
------   
  
The locker room, she found to her annoyance, was Grand Central Station in miniature. The whole world seemed to be in there.   
  
As she glanced across at Bosco from her locker, she saw him watching her. In an almost self-conscious manner he glanced down before warily casting his eyes her way once more. When he found she was prepared to meet his gaze a small, wary half-smile played on his lips. It was a sweet moment.  
  
"You're not your usual obnoxious post-weekend self," Sully growled as he shuffled past Bosco to his locker. "What happened? Get dumped?"  
  
"None of your damn business," Bosco replied.  
  
"Ooo, someone struck out BIG time!" Ty crowed.  
  
"Time to think about changing your brand of aftershave," Sully chuckled.  
  
"Or have that personality transplant you've been promising yourself," Ty smirked.  
  
"It might reject him," Sully pointed out.  
  
"Better go for the aftershave - doesn't have opinions - cheaper too."  
  
Bosco, to their amazement, silently ignored the jibes.  
  
Their first interaction for the day was a tentative one.  
  
He seemed quietly self-conscious as he approached her, cautious even. There was no swaggering, no insufferable arrogance in his demeanour. The look on his face told her he was unsure and a little concerned about how she would react to him after what had transpired between them Saturday night.  
  
"Is it OK if we work together today?"  
  
He stood there, almost nervously, carefully examining every expression on her face.  
  
"Sure. We can do that," she murmured.  
  
Faith found the look of relief on his face touching.  
  
She had come to work not knowing what to expect from Bosco. So many times before she had witnessed him parading smugly around the locker room announcing to all who cared to listen that he had yet another notch on his belt.  
  
Now she was one of those notches.  
  
It was as much a relief as it was a surprise to find him quietly reserved, even worried about what her reaction to him would be.  
  
With roll call out of the way they headed for the RMP. Conversation for the first half-hour or so was restricted to job related subjects. Then they sat awaiting calls, the uncomfortable silence between them dragging the wait out interminably. Faith could feel him watching her.  
  
Unable to stand it any more, Bosco suddenly got out of the car.  
  
She watched him in the rear view mirror, watched him pace the sidewalk in the fine drizzle that was falling from the dull grey clouds above. After a while she joined him.  
  
It was unusually cool for the time of year, and Faith tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she approached her partner.  
  
"Bos, it's wet and it's cold out here."  
  
"Good," he replied. "That's a good thing."  
  
"How?"  
  
He gazed at her with a look of quiet torment. "What? You'd prefer I jumped you?"  
  
A small, self-indulgent smile crossed her lips. "Oh."  
  
Bosco glanced at the ground then at something in the distance. "Can we talk about this?" he asked softly.  
  
"As long as we do it in the car...talk, I mean." She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her.  
  
They headed back to the RMP and sat in awkward silence for some moments.  
  
"Are you OK...with what happened?" Bosco asked tentatively, fixing her with a penetrating gaze.  
  
Faith looked away and collected her thoughts.   
  
Fred had long since departed for bed when she finally arrived home that night. She stood in the doorway of their room for some time watching him sleep, unable to reconcile herself to what she had just done. She wanted to wake her husband, confess to him and beg his forgiveness. But she also wanted to return to the arms of the man whose company she had just left, whose sensuous touch still lingered warmly on her skin and in her mind.   
  
Standing in the shower, Faith found herself torn between wanting to wash what she had done away and needing to revel in the memories that made her entire body tremble with delight. As a lover Bosco had been attentive, eager to please, yet confident in his ability to do so. Contrary to her assumptions, and to her dismay, making love to Bosco in real life had been an exquisite experience. She wished it had been different; it would have made things so much easier.  
  
Fred had known something was up the minute he looked at her the following morning. He said nothing, but as the look of hurt in her husband's eyes reached new depths, the sense of guilt Faith shouldered intensified.  
  
"Bos," she murmured finally. "Fred doesn't deserve to be treated like crap by the both of us."  
  
"In other words, no, you're not OK with it," Bosco murmured, looking down at an indeterminate spot somewhere near his feet.  
  
"I didn't say no," she said quickly. "I'm just sayin' there's other considerations here. Other people."  
  
He sat and silently searched her eyes.  
  
"I betrayed him Bosco," she said softly. "I've already hurt Fred enough but now I've betrayed him too. Do you get that?"  
  
He nodded. "I get that Faith. That's why I asked."  
  
He was clearly unhappy. As she watched him, memories of their night together flooded her mind once more, easily overriding her wish for them not to. His touch; the sound of his voice as he whispered her name; the feel of his body against hers. The incredible intensity of the passion between them...  
  
You did it in an alley and then you did it in his car, snapped the voice in her head, like a couple of hormone-soaked teenagers...  
  
"I take it you won't be coming over to my place after the shift then?" Bosco said in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the moment.  
  
She looked at him, surprised. "You'd want me to?"  
  
He seemed stunned. "You have to ask?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "You're not usually the kinda guy that comes back for seconds, Bos."  
  
"I am for the right woman," he replied softly.  
  
She stared at him, futilely continuing her attempts to resist the feelings she had for him as they battled the love and loyalty she felt for her husband.  
  
"I used you Bosco," she whispered.  
  
"Neither of us have covered ourselves in glory here Faith," he replied gently.   
  
Looking into his eyes Faith could clearly see the love and affection he held for her, the look that had been the genesis of her fantasies.  
  
They sat in silence for some time, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts.  
  
"Bos," she whispered finally, turning to face him. "It...you...were amazing. Thank you."   
  
"You've always held me to higher standards than anyone else in my life Faith," he murmured.  
  
Despite the torment she felt, Faith smiled. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know we can't..."  
  
"I know," he said quickly, a sad smile flicking at the edges of his mouth. "It's OK, Faith. I know."  
  
He searched for something else to say, but when nothing seemed adequate, he simply looked away.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - cigarette anyone? 


	10. The One Constant Part 10

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
I STILL haven't seen the fourth season and I have absolutely no idea what the writers have in store for us all but this is where things go in my sick and twisted "damn near 40 going on 12" little universe! ENJOY!  
  
*******  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part Ten  
  
  
A small ripple of laughter went through those gathered for role call as Bosco walked in.  
  
"Well if it isn't Cpt Screwup," Faith heard someone chuckle. She looked around at her colleagues, confused.  
  
When Bosco noticed her sitting there an expression of utter relief flooded his face.  
  
As he took the seat next to her, Faith studied him carefully. Bosco kept his eyes firmly glued to the floor, and all through role call Faith found herself casting glances Bosco's way, worried by the picture of dejection he presented her.  
  
"I'd just like to say welcome back Faith," Lt. Swersky said as he wrapped things up. "We're sorry you and Fred had to go through something like that, but we're glad things turned out OK in the end." He glanced at Bosco. "You'll have the pleasure of Officer Boscorelli's company today."  
  
"Good," she heard Sully grumble. "Maybe you can put Superboy back on his leash."   
  
Faith turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Now you're in trouble Sul'," Ty smirked.  
  
Sully snorted and heaved himself out of his chair as they were all dismissed. "Rather you than me Yokas."  
  
The role call room emptied out. Frowning Faith leaned over to her partner and asked quietly: "Bos, what's going on?"  
  
She watched as he closed his eyes. "Immature, unreliable, useless," he murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Boscorelli!" Swersky bellowed from the corridor outside. "Sgt Cruz needs a word."  
  
Faith stood waiting outside the role call room, trying to hear what was being said without making it obvious that that was what she was doing. At one point Cruz raised her voice loud enough for Faith to hear her say: "You've got potential - you just need to use your goddamn head more!"  
  
When the ACU Sgt came out of the room and saw Faith standing there, a vague look of disdain crossed the woman's face. It made Faith bristle.   
  
Cruz turned to Bosco and smirked at him. "You working with Mommy today? There you go, she'll make it all better for you."  
  
Bosco flicked Cruz a withering look and then turned to his partner. "It's great to be working with you again, Faith."  
  
Cruz's eyes travelled in Faith's direction. "Well, isn't that sweet," she crooned.  
  
Faith glared at her. "Do you have something you wanna say to me?"  
  
A sly smirk played across Cruz's lips as she turned away.  
  
Bosco watched the ACU Sgt depart, his face unreadable.  
  
"Why do you put up with that?" Faith asked him.  
  
He looked at her. "Part of the job," he murmured.  
  
------   
  
"I'm glad it wasn't Em," said Bosco as they leant back on the RMP drinking coffee, watching as two elderly gentlemen argued vociferously in front of them surrounded by their small gathering of supporters.  
  
Faith nodded. "I never wanna go through something like that again," she murmured.  
  
Having received word that a teenager matching Emily's description awaited identification in a morgue in Minneapolis, she and Fred had rushed straight there. The girl's battered face had born such a striking resemblance to their daughter that it required a closer look to confirm it was not, in fact, Emily.  
  
"Oh god, you should have seen the look on Fred's face when they first showed us," Faith said.  
  
"Poor bastard," Bosco murmured. He moved closer to her. "Can't have been much of a picnic for you, either."  
  
Faith shook her head. "You got that right. When we realised it wasn't her Fred started to cry, you know? But I couldn't comfort him - he wouldn't let me."  
  
Bosco frowned. "Are things that bad?"  
  
Faith exhaled heavily. "Things are still...complicated." She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno what to say Faith."  
  
"What can you say? What's happening with Fred and me is all my fault, it's nothing to do with anyone else."  
  
"Don't do that to yourself," Bosco said quietly.  
  
She shook her head, watching as one of the old men leaned heavily on one of his supporters, distinctly out of breath. "D'ya think we should call for a bus?"  
  
"Let 'em get it out of their system," Bosco murmured.  
  
They watched as the argument took a breather, then gained momentum once more. Leaning comfortably against the car sipping their coffee, they were happy to let the gents get their grievances out in the open, but watchful of the situation just the same.  
  
"So what happened with you?" Faith asked.  
  
"I screwed up, that's what happened to me."  
  
"ACU stuff?"  
  
He nodded. "The old story. Didn't listen to instruction. Thought I knew better. Decided to go for best conclusion instead of settling for good enough like we'd all been instructed to do - managed to just about blow the entire thing apart."  
  
"Ouch." She paused. "Sgt Cruz didn't seem too pissed off when she talked to you today."  
  
"That's because she tore me to pieces in front of everyone yesterday," he mumbled ruefully. He shrugged. "I deserved it."  
  
Faith nudged her shoulder closer to his in an unspoken gesture of support.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief as he acknowledged his own lack of good judgement. "Jesus Faith. What do you see in a prize jackass like me?"  
  
She smirked at him. "I just want your body," she murmured.  
  
A grin momentarily lifted the look of despair from him. "You're the best."  
  
"Don't go forgettin' that," she said.  
  
They stood in companionable silence for a while.  
  
"Why do I do it, Faith?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Bosco self-consciously stubbed the tip of his boot into a crack in the sidewalk in front of him. "Behave like a jerk?" he murmured.  
  
Faith regarded him fondly. "I think you're just trying to prove to everyone that you're not all those things people told you you were growing up."  
  
Bosco nodded. "That's pretty much what O'malley said." He grinned at her. "Maybe I should stop payin' him and just talk to you instead."  
  
"Or you could pay me what you're paying O'malley," Faith teased.  
  
"What, when I can hear you lecture me for free anytime?"  
  
"Hey. I haven't lectured you in months!"  
  
"I know. I appreciate that." He stared fixedly at the ground then, glancing at her mumbled: "I like the ways things are with us now."  
  
"Me too," she nodded.  
  
It had been awkward in the beginning, just as she imagined it would be, especially in those first few days with the memories of what had happened between them still so fresh.   
  
Faith had prepared herself for things to be strange with Bosco, not knowing quite what to expect from him after their conversation in the car that day. Part of her wished that he would behave like a spoiled child whose candy had just been taken from him, act up so any decision to change shifts and reduce her contact with him would be an easy one for her to make. But it didn't happen that way.  
  
To Faith's surprise, once that first difficult week was out of the way she and Bosco began to settle into a style of interaction that, while not outwardly too dissimilar from what had gone before, was underpinned by the warmth of a new kind of connection between them.  
  
In a moment of quiet reflection on the situation, Faith realised she had sensed from the very beginning that Bosco was one of life's long and difficult rocky roads, a complicated journey that had the sad potential to overshadow everything else in her world should she let him too close. Treating Bosco like an inferior had been her attempt, in many instances, to prove to Fred, and whoever else needed convincing, that his jealousy of Bosco was completely unfounded and that she was not guilty of the things her husband accused her of.   
  
In order keep Bosco from overwhelming her life Faith had tried to keep him at a safe distance from it. Yet despite her best efforts, Bosco had still managed to work his way in.  
  
Having given herself permission to accept the fact that she did indeed have feelings for him in spite of lingering reservations, and realising that Bosco's were just as genuine, Faith found she was more open to her partner and less inclined to treat him with disdain. The ease of interaction that evolved between them over the next couple of months could in no small part be attributed to a softening in her own defences, she realised. Faith discovered Bosco was more apt to listen to her when she wasn't lecturing him from on high as if he were a naughty two-year-old.  
  
He was seeing someone. The thought, she had to admit, made her heart ache, just a little. But once in a while Faith caught him watching her with a look of regret and sad fondness in his eyes and she quietly had to admit to herself that that did not displease her in any way.  
  
Bosco never spoke about it with her except to say that things with him were 'sometimes good, and sometimes not so good.'   
  
"I'm just the chew toy," she remembered him saying one day.  
  
"You deserve better than that, Bos," she told him.  
  
He had looked at her with such sadness. "No I don't Faith."   
  
No more was said.  
  
"I don't think you're a jerk," Faith said suddenly.  
  
Bosco eyed her cautiously.  
  
"You do some really dumb and obnoxious things sometimes but I don't think you're a jerk. If you were a jerk you would have told the entire precinct and half the city by now that we did it in an alley."  
  
Bosco threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my god," he murmured, "we did it in an alley."  
  
"I'm right, aren't I? You haven't told half the city?"  
  
"We're the only people in the world who know, Faith. I swear," he said softly.   
  
After a moment he started to smirk.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually, I'm thinking of having a t-shirt printed: 'Faith's ass is mine!'"  
  
She nudged him firmly. "How's about I shoot your dick off right now?"  
  
"That's the spirit, honey," he grinned.  
  
The elderly gentlemen were beginning to show signs of slowing down. Bosco and Faith kept a wary eye on each man's gaggle of supporters just in case a troublemaker decided to step in and stir things up again. But after a little while longer Faith decided she'd had enough of their nonsense.   
  
"You two wanna think about goin' home now?" she asked them.  
  
"You're not going to arrest us for disturbin' the peace, officer?" one of them asked breathlessly.  
  
"If you keep flapping your gums like you have been, yeah. But if you break it up now we'll be more inclined to let you off with a warning."  
  
"A warning! Did you hear that you stupid old bastard! We're gonna get a warning!" he bellowed.  
  
"Go to blazes, you cantankerous old fart!" bawled the other, turning to his supporters. "Take me home!"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes as Bosco chuckled into his coffee. "You tell 'em honey," he murmured.  
  
"Call me honey again and you'll be wearin' your balls as earrings."  
  
"You say the sweetest things," he grinned.  
  
Later that day they sat outside their favourite burger place enjoying dinner.  
  
"Washing dishes is foreplay?" Bosco's face was a picture.  
  
Faith nodded vigorously.  
  
"Nothin' says 'I love you' like a tidy kitchen surface," she said earnestly.  
  
Bosco looked at her like she had completely lost her mind.  
  
"Bos, trust me. A man helpin' with the kids and the chores says: 'This is how much I appreciate you. And the fact that I'm willin' to do it for you without any bitching and griping is a further demonstration of the high esteem I hold you in.'"  
  
"Clean dishes say all that?"  
  
"And more."  
  
Bosco watched her bite into the hamburger she was holding.  
  
"You know, it's the small things that count with us," she mumbled, waggling the burger at him. "Big gestures don't mean a thing if the small ones aren't given some attention too." She scanned her lap for a paper napkin.  
  
Still unconvinced, Bosco handed her his.  
  
"See. Like that. That's a small gesture but it gets big points," she said wiping burger grease from her hand.  
  
"So if I handed you one of those moist towelette things...?"  
  
"That'd just be showing off. Or a sign that you're gay."  
  
A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"You don't think I'm gay," he said in a terribly self-assured manner.  
  
Faith stopped chewing and let a mock frown crease her brow.  
  
Bosco laughed. "OK, then it must be your well developed masculine side I find so damned attractive."  
  
"Gee Bos," she deadpanned. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."   
  
"Practice," he said affirmatively, "Just like if you want great sex."  
  
"We didn't invent great sex," she muttered.  
  
"Nah. We just perfected it."  
  
The look he was giving her challenged her to deny it. She couldn't. Bosco grinned.  
  
Faith finished the burger and began collecting up the napkins and assorted wrappers their dinner had come in. She eyed her partner watchfully as he gathered up the garbage scattered across the dash and dumped it in her lap.  
  
She glared at him. "What, you can't make it over there yourself?" she said, indicating the large trashcan not far from them.  
  
"Why?" he smirked, "when you're already heading in that direction?"  
  
"Are you trying to piss me off?"  
  
"When did I ever have to try?"  
  
Faith scooped the offerings out of her lap onto the seat between them, and, giving him a 'deal with that!' look, exited the car.  
  
"I love it when you're bloody minded, honey," she heard him call after her. Faith turned as she walked and tugged both her ear lobes at him.  
  
The trashcan was full to nearly overflowing. Faith glowered at it for a moment then set about tucking her contribution into a small space beside a large black plastic sack that seemed to take up much of the room. As she did something caught her eye.  
  
Having gathered up the garbage on the seat, Bosco was making his way to where his partner stood when he saw her step back hurriedly, her face stricken.  
  
"Faith?"   
  
She didn't say a word, just stared in silent agony at something in front of her.  
  
Bosco turned his attention to the contents of the trashcan and saw instantly the source of Faith's distress.   
  
--------   
  
TBC 


	11. The One Constant Part 11

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS ALL! Thank you to those sticking with this little epic and taking the time to stroke the author's ego with kind words - very, very much appreciated, let me assure you.   
  
Hey, did you know that Anthony Ruivivar (Carlos) reckons I should write for the show? It's true! Damn! I couldn't agree more! Hey Ed - how's about a job, mate?!   
  
*******  
  
Real people rarely need grand or noble reasons to do stupid things...  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 11  
  
  
Bosco stepped forward and peered at the black plastic sack. A large gash had been ripped in the top portion of it to reveal a glimpse of what looked like human hair.  
  
Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Bosco reached out and slowly pushed the plastic aside, peeling back the matt of dark hair that obscured the features of the young girl whose body lay entombed there amongst the rotting garbage.  
  
Faith heard him exhale audibly, and watched frozen with horror as he closed the lid to conceal what lay within.  
  
He turned to face her, gathering her gently in his arms as she broke down. "It's not her Faith," he whispered, "it's not Emily. It's not her..."  
  
She clung to him for some time, letting the pent up emotion she felt release itself in her tears. Bosco's face was the very image of concern when she finally pulled back from his comforting embrace.  
  
"You OK?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, swiping at the tears on her cheeks.  
  
"You don't look it," Bosco said doubtfully.  
  
"Actually," she mumbled. "I think I'm gonna throw up."  
  
Bosco crouched by his partner's side as she leaned over the gutter, gently stroking the back of her neck as he called in their find to Central.  
  
-----  
  
Faith worked the rest of the shift in a state of wide-eyed preoccupation, insisting they take calls rather than hide out as Bosco suggested they do. Her partner accepted her decision quietly, but let it be known he thought she should go home.  
  
"And do what? Jump every time the phone rings in case its someone calling to say they've found Em, but I need to sit down 'cos the news ain't good? I need to keep busy, Bos."  
  
Bosco was supportive and concerned all through the shift. Not being one for making pretty speeches, he let her know in a host of other ways that he was looking out for her. Just small things, like making a solemn promise not to piss her off for the rest of the shift and actually keeping that promise. And swearing to refrain from making rude, sexist or inappropriate comments on any subject.  
  
"So we're gonna sit here in silence for the rest of the watch?" she had teased.  
  
"We'll find something to talk about," he shrugged.  
  
It surprised Faith how intense their conversation could be when stripped of the bantering they usually indulged in. Between calls Bosco listened with quiet respect as she aired her fears about the state of her marriage and shared the agony she felt at not knowing Emily's fate, the burden of guilt she shouldered daily for what had happened. On occasion Bosco would say something to make her laugh, and while he acknowledged he didn't have the skills to make it all better with words, he let her know he felt for her and wanted to help in whatever small way he could. At one point late in the shift he took her hand and held it for some time in a silent gesture of support.  
  
After the watch was over Bosco drove her home. They sat in his car and talked some more before Faith acknowledged it was best he go home.  
  
"If you need anything, just call me," he told her.  
  
Faith nodded. She stood on the kerb outside her apartment block and watched him drive away.  
  
Fred's spot on the couch was unoccupied when Faith entered their apartment. She went to their room and stood in the middle of the floor staring at her husband as he slept.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
The gentle rhythm of his breathing was the only response.  
  
"I could really use a bit of company right now."  
  
Silence.  
  
Faith walked slowly to her side of the bed and quietly sat down.  
  
"We found a girl's body today," she murmured softly. "For one really horrible moment I thought it might be Emily - but it wasn't. Just another runaway."  
  
She listened for a reply. None came.  
  
"She can't have been much older than Em," Faith continued. "She had dark hair too. Someone had stripped her naked and taped her body into a foetal curl with packing tape. Then they stuck her in a plastic sack and crammed her into a trashcan on top of a pile of stinking refuse. No one would have known she was there except the sack had been ripped a little..."  
  
Faith stopped and stared at her mildly trembling hands.  
  
"No one's reported her missing. All we know about her is that she's been rounded up a couple of times for soliciting...and that she died from a single blow to the head..."  
  
Fred stirred a little. She waited for him to speak.  
  
"What do you want me to say Faith?" he murmured after a while. He remained lying as he was, with his back to her.  
  
"I could really do with some company right now, Fred," she said, feeling her throat constrict painfully as she fought her emotions. "Someone to hold me and tell me it's all gonna be alright..."  
  
There was a long pause. Faith turned and stared at her husband's back, silently begging him to turn and face her.  
  
"I need you Fred," she whispered, feeling tears brim her eyes. "I can't stand the way things are between us right now."  
  
He didn't answer her.  
  
"Fred? Please?"  
  
She heard him draw in a long, ragged breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith."  
  
Faith turned away, covering her mouth with one hand to stifle the small sob that escaped her. Taking a moment to compose herself, she slowly rose, pausing to glance back over her shoulder just once.  
  
With nothing left to say, Faith headed for the door.  
  
----   
  
"What's going on Faith?"  
  
An expression of deep concern played across Bosco's face when he saw the look of abject misery about her. It was clear she had been crying.  
  
"Just needed some company," she answered quietly.  
  
Bosco frowned.  
  
"Where's Fred?"  
  
"In bed. Asleep."  
  
Her answer seemed to surprise him.  
  
"I think I freaked him out with my teenage-prostitute-in-the-trash story." She shrugged. "Guess I needed to be with someone who was there."  
  
"I'm not real good at being comforting," Bosco murmured, shrugging. "You know that."  
  
"You did alright today, Bos. Trust me on that," Faith assured him.  
  
He nodded and stood awkwardly wondering what to say next. "Wanna beer?" he asked finally, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"Not really, no," she replied, shucking off her jacket as she made her way over to the couch and sank heavily into it.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Nothing thanks Bos. I'm fine."  
  
After a moment of hesitation he went over and sat down beside her.  
  
"I don't think Fred needed to hear about what happened today," Faith murmured, staring fixedly into the distance. "Not after the week he's had."  
  
"You've both had a rough week, Faith," Bosco said, "but yours just got a whole lot worse today."  
  
"I still didn't need to load him with it," she replied quietly.  
  
"C'mon Faith, he's your husband. Married people are supposed to support each other through crap like this - or so I've heard. The stupid bastard loves you, even if things are a bit...weird at the moment." He paused and glanced at the floor. "Look. I'm gonna take you back home and you're gonna wake sleeping beauty and talk to him about your day. OK?"  
  
Bosco stood up and grabbed his keys from the small table beside the couch.  
  
Faith didn't move.  
  
"Dammit Faith," he murmured, perching himself on the coffee table in front of her. She gazed at him and the misery in her eyes haunted him.  
  
"I really needed him to be there for me, you know? But he couldn't even look at me."  
  
Bosco watched helplessly as fresh tears filled Faith's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Oh god," she said, lifting her gaze upwards. "I really needed to hear him say: 'everything's gonna be just fine', that God really is gonna make it all better. But when I asked him..." She began to shake her head.  
  
Bosco leaned forward and placed his elbows upon his knees.  
  
"I dunno what to say Faith," he said gently. "I'm not exactly Shakespeare when it comes to stuff like this."  
  
Faith smiled through her tears. "Nothing anyone can say can make this better, Bos. All I need is a shoulder to cry on, that's all."  
  
"So I don't have to say anything?"  
  
She smiled again. "You really do suck at this, don't you?"  
  
He grinned self-consciously and glanced down. "Someone once told me I have all the love and compassion of a brick."  
  
"Actually, I think I said fire hydrant."  
  
Bosco smirked at her cheekily, lifting himself from his spot on the coffee table to join her on the couch.  
  
"Tea and sympathy is your department Faith," he murmured, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Always has been."  
  
"Not tonight it isn't," she replied, wearily resting her head upon his shoulder, smiling as she felt him rest his cheek against her hair.  
  
"It's not that I don't wanna be comforting," he said after a while. "It's just...I don't know how to be."  
  
"You're doing just fine, Bos," Faith murmured, resting her hand upon his chest. It felt so good to be held. "Besides, it's not like you're the only man in the world who has a problem with a woman falling to pieces in front of them."   
  
"So it's a guy thing?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she nodded. "Like sports and groin scratching."  
  
He chuckled. "You sure have a way with words."  
  
She shrugged. "It's a gift."  
  
Conversation was sporadic from then on. For Faith it was enough to have someone who cared hold her close when she cried, enough to feel the warmth between them.  
  
Bosco felt the tension in Faith's body begin to ease as fatigue slowly claimed her. Once he was sure she was asleep, he gently moved away, easing her down onto the couch. After making her comfortable he fetched a spare blanket from his room and laid it across her sleeping form. Making his way to bed, he stopped once to glance at her before turning the light out.  
  
Bosco woke with a start just after six in the morning, aware of another presence in the room with him.  
  
"Sorry," Faith said softly. "Didn't mean to wake you."  
  
She held the blanket he had given her in her hands.  
  
"It's OK,' he mumbled groggily. "Sleep well?"  
  
"OK I guess," she said, placing the blanket on the chair in the corner of his room.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Faith sat down on the edge of the bed near him and shrugged. "Not great."  
  
Bosco slowly rose to a seated position and gazed at her.  
  
"Do you want me to run you home?" He watched as Faith slowly dragged one hand through her hair.  
  
"Not really," came the soft reply.   
  
"Do you wanna go and get some breakfast?"   
  
She shook her head.  
  
Bosco averted his gaze and began a steady contemplation of his sheets. "Faith, if you stay I'm probably gonna take advantage of the fact that you're a little vulnerable right now," he said softly, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "'Cos I'm a jerk and I'd be dumb enough to do something that stupid."  
  
She returned his gaze steadily. "Maybe I was kinda counting on that," she murmured.  
  
"Faith..." he said softly, shaking his head as she turned and moved closer to him. "If you're expecting me to do the noble thing and discourage you..." he began, reaching out as she leaned forward to touch her lips to his.  
  
The depth and passion of her kiss told him nobility wasn't what she was looking for. He shuddered in anticipation as he let his hands roam her body, watching mesmerised as she broke away momentarily and undressed in front of him. Reaching out he gathered her to him eagerly, intent on making her aware of the depth of his own desires.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - oh lord, give me a bucket! Well, at least I haven't tortured you all this time!! 


	12. The One Constant Part 12

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS ALL! Thank you to those sticking with this little epic and taking the time to stroke the author's ego with kind words - very, very much appreciated, let me assure you.   
  
-----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 12  
  
  
Faith never intended to make it a regular occurrence.  
  
That morning she and Bosco had made love for hours, the same passion and intensity that had characterised their first time together just as evident the second time, if not more so. Both agreed that the comfort and warmth of a nice roomy bed made the experience just that little bit more...pleasurable.  
  
For Faith it had felt so good to be made love to so wholly, so willingly, as if she alone were the only woman, the only thing in the world that mattered to him. He had a way of making her feel as if she was his one and only even though Faith knew damn well that was not the case. But somehow that didn't matter. He could make her cry out loud and no one had done that for a very long time.  
  
Fred was waiting up for her that night after the shift was over. He didn't look at his wife as she entered their apartment.  
  
"Where'd you go last night Faith?" he asked.  
  
"Stayed at a friends," she answered.  
  
He nodded and regarded the television for a while longer. "Its just Charlie was asking where you were this morning and I didn't know what to tell him."  
  
"I should have called. I'm sorry. It won't happen again Fred."  
  
Fred rose from the couch and flicked the TV off.   
  
"You do what you want Faith," he murmured as he walked past and headed for their room. "It doesn't matter any more."  
  
She barely slept that night. The following morning she was up early to greet Charlie and apologise to him for not being there the day before. Fred behaved as if there was nothing at all wrong between them, but threw her a look that said the exact opposite as he ushered their son out the door for school.  
  
Faith went back to bed and tried to sleep but around ten found herself dialling Bosco's number. And so began what was to become an almost daily ritual.  
  
-----   
  
The door to the locker room exploded open to admit a murderous looking Sgt Cruz.  
  
Faith watched as the woman stormed over to where Bosco stood readying himself for the shift to come.   
  
"Where the HELL were you this morning?"  
  
"This mor...?" Bosco closed his eyes and tipped his head back in consternation. "Dammit! I forgot..."  
  
"You FORGOT?" The expression on Cruz's face darkened another shade. "Where the hell is your head lately, Boscorelli?"  
  
He glowered at her in stubborn silence.  
  
"So where were you?" she demanded.  
  
"At home - asleep."  
  
Cruz's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who with?"  
  
Bosco's eyes darted to the floor. "No one."  
  
Cruz leaned forward threateningly and in a voice only he could hear hissed: "You're a lying, two-timing little son of a bitch."  
  
He looked up sharply. "You don't own me."  
  
"Have you forgotten what's at stake here?"  
  
"What do you think?" he snarled.  
  
"What do I think? I think you'd better get rid of whatever or whoever is distracting you, Boscorelli, 'cos until you do, you're useless to me. Understand?"  
  
Faith frowned as she watched the ACU Sgt depart.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I forgot I had a meeting with her this morning," he replied. "Had...other things on my mind."  
  
Faith felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes flicked over to where Ty stood watching them. "She must be something special to make you forget an important meeting like that."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Bosco's face. "Who?"  
  
"This new girlfriend of yours."  
  
Bosco's eyebrows just about disappeared into his hairline.  
  
"How long you been seein' her?" Faith continued, aware that both Davis and Sully were now taking a keen interest in their conversation.  
  
"'bout 3 weeks now," he replied, casting a quick glance at their audience.  
  
"Three weeks," she mused. "Wow. Must be serious."  
  
"Bet I can guess what her most appealing attributes are," Sully growled.  
  
"Good in bed is she?" Faith inquired lightly, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
Bosco eyed her fondly. "The best ever."   
  
"Yeah?" Faith's surprise was genuine.  
  
"The best ever," he reiterated, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Bosco's in lurve," Ty drawled sardonically.  
  
"God help us all," Sully snorted.  
  
"So when do we get to meet her?" Ty inquired.  
  
"You don't," Bosco replied. "I'm keeping this one to myself."  
  
"A married chick," Ty mused disapprovingly. "You're a dog, you know that Boscorelli?"  
  
"Better watch her husband doesn't come kick your ass," said Sully.  
  
"Yeah Bos," Faith agreed earnestly. "He might be way bigger than you."  
  
The look Bosco gave her was priceless. "I can take care of myself," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Sure you can," she murmured.  
  
"So what's her name, Bosco?" Ty asked, "Or is that giving away state secrets?"  
  
"Candy," said Faith quickly in her best bimbo voice.  
  
"Candy??" Ty and Sully dissolved into gales of laughter.  
  
"What the hell's so funny about that?" Bosco yelled.  
  
"What is she? A stripper or a porn star?" Sully chuckled.  
  
Bosco eyed Faith with a wicked smile. "Oh, she definitely has talent as a stripper. I'm still workin' on the porn thing..."  
  
Faith feigned a look of absolute disgust. "Just don't bore us all with the details, OK?"  
  
"When have my details bored you Yokas? Just lately, I mean?" he smirked.  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed Ty and Sully out as they headed for role call, flicking a wicked glance back at Bosco as she departed.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he called.  
  
"More than you would think," she answered back, a wide grin lighting her face.  
  
The shift proved to be nothing out of the ordinary. They sat awaiting the next call, talking.  
  
"So what was the meeting with Cruz supposed to be about?" Faith asked.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Something she's got a bee up her ass about."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
He shrugged again. "ACU stuff I've decided I don't wanna be involved in."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since about three weeks ago," he said, casting her a quick smile. "There's this really hot married stripper called Candy that I know..."  
  
Faith started to laugh. "That was fun."  
  
Bosco watched her enjoy the moment. "I can't believe you're so relaxed about all this," he said after a while.  
  
She frowned slightly. "About what?"  
  
"About us," he murmured. "I thought you'd be all uptight about it...you know, 'cos it's...awkward..."  
  
"Awkward? Like when your husband calls on the mobile just as you have a handful of your lover's private parts?"  
  
"Oh my god," he grinned, shaking his head.  
  
Faith regarded him quietly for a while. "I don't know that 'relaxed' is the word I'd use," she said finally. "Reconciled to being a cheating adulterous bitch would be more how I'd describe it."  
  
A small shadow of hurt traversed Bosco's face.  
  
"It's an affair, Bosco. Like you once told me, neither of us are covering ourselves in glory here."  
  
He watched his partner carefully. "Any regrets?"  
  
"Too many," she murmured.  
  
He considered her answer for a moment. "You want out?"  
  
Faith turned to him, her eyes scanning his face intently. "Do you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
That strange mixture of bravado and little boy vulnerability she sometimes glimpsed in him presented itself before her. Leaning over, Faith placed a kiss upon him that left him in no possible doubt where she stood on the matter.  
  
"I thought you said the moment the uniform goes on it's all business, no exceptions?" he teased.  
  
Faith just smiled.  
  
-----   
  
She had suspected as much.   
  
He had been in too much of a hurry to fob her off after his shift ended last night for her not to get the impression that something was going on. For some time now she had harboured the idea there was something or someone else on his mind, and now the proof to confirm her suspicions lay before her in a tangle of limbs and soiled bed sheets.  
  
It was early still, not yet fully light. She sat in the chair in the corner of his room and studied his muscular back, noting how he clung to his lover in an almost protective way, as if letting go was more than he could bear. She had no idea who the woman was, but she was patient. She could wait for that revelation.  
  
As thin morning sunlight began to seep through the bedroom windows she saw him stir. She watched as he lifted his head sleepily from the pillow the lovers shared and propped himself up on one arm. He remained gazing down at his companion for a long time, every so often leaning forward to place a soft kiss upon her shoulder. One hand began to flow fondly over her body, long tender strokes that spoke volumes for the delight her closeness brought him.  
  
She didn't remember ever receiving such attentive appreciation from him and as much as she tried to resist the image, she could just imagine a look of adoration on his face. He never looked at her like that.  
  
His lover began to stir.  
  
She watched him, saw how his eyes never left the woman as she rolled over to gaze up at him. Reaching out her hand to the hand that stroked her body, his lover silently entwined her fingers in his.  
  
Nothing was said. They remained gazing at each other in perfect silence for a long while. From where she sat she still could not see the woman's face, and the fact was starting to irritate her.  
  
When he finally spoke, his voice soft and full of admiration. "You're incredible, you know that?"  
  
She strained to hear the barely audible reply.  
  
"You're not too bad yourself."  
  
The voice seemed familiar.  
  
"Thought I'd cook us some breakfast," he murmured.  
  
Their visitor's mood darkened further. He'd never offered to do that for her.  
  
"Are you trying to impress me?" the lover asked.  
  
Very familiar voice, but damned if she could place it.  
  
He laughed. "If I was trying to impress you, cooking you breakfast would be the last thing I'd do."  
  
"You're not exactly selling me on the idea, Bos."  
  
"I thought you might find it cute," he murmured.  
  
She heard the woman giggle. "Yeah, indigestion - too cute."  
  
His hand had begun to explore the curves of her body once more and found her to be very receptive to his touch.  
  
She coughed. There were just some things in life the third party felt she didn't need to see.   
  
Bosco whipped around to face the intruder, the expression on his face flying from startled to thunderous in an instant.  
  
Cruz attempted to cover the look of astonishment that graced her own face when she finally saw whom Bosco was with.  
  
"Yokas?!"  
  
Bosco gathered up a sheet and protectively handed it to Faith.  
  
How sweet, Cruz thought, noting however that Yokas defiantly refused to cover herself.  
  
Cruz fixed Bosco with an acid stare. "You're screwing Mama Bear?"  
  
Yokas' face darkened to murderous. "Mama Bear??"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bosco yelled, in a tone that left her in no doubt he meant business. "And how the hell did you get in?"  
  
Cruz held up the spare keys Bosco had recently noted were missing from the dish on the bench in the kitchen.  
  
"You gave her a key?"  
  
Bosco turned to Faith and stared earnestly into her beautiful eyes. "She took them Faith. I never gave them to her," he said softly.  
  
Cruz watched, irritated to the core as Faith's expression softened. "HER?" she exploded suddenly. "SHE'S the reason you're willing to throw away the chance of a lifetime?"  
  
Bosco glared at her.  
  
"Well I guess I should have expected this from the likes of a no-hoper like you, Boscorelli," Cruz spat, "But you?" She fixed Faith with a look of pure disdain.   
  
"Get out," Bosco murmured.  
  
Cruz remained where she was.   
  
"Which part of the phrase 'Get out' are you having a problem with - Sarge?"  
  
The look Cruz gave him was one of pure venom.   
  
"Did you hear me? I want you to leave." There was something dangerous in the look Bosco was giving her. Faith seemed to sense it and moved closer to him, placing a calming hand upon his arm.  
  
"Bos," she said softly. "C'mon. It's OK."  
  
Cruz noted how quickly he relaxed under Faith's gentle touch and her mood dipped even further into shadow.  
  
Faith and Bosco watched as Cruz slowly unfurled herself from the chair she sat in and threw the keys onto the bed in front of them. Without another word she left, casting a look their way that caused them both to feel a creeping sense of disquiet.  
  
-------   
  
TBC - nothing so dangerous as The Anti Cruz screwed... 


	13. The One Constant Part 13

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS ALL! Thank you to those sticking with this little epic and taking the time to stroke the author's ego with kind words - very, very much appreciated, let me assure you.   
  
DLB - I'll see what I can do about the 55David site  
  
-----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 13  
  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Bosco sat back and stared at the keys lying in front of him on the bed. He felt Faith edge nearer, pressing the warmth of her body to his.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured.  
  
"For what?" Faith asked softly.  
  
"For thinking with my johnson," he replied, a small note of shame evident in his tone.  
  
Faith leaned forward and placed a soft, lingering kiss upon his cheek. "When have you ever NOT done that?" she murmured.  
  
A brief smile flickered across his lips. "I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
He leant back from her slightly and watched her grin at him cheekily. "You're not upset?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
Bosco indicated the chair Cruz had sat in.  
  
"Are you kidding? Did you see the look on her face when she saw me? I'd pay real money to see that again, any time."  
  
The smile returned to his face. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
  
Faith nodded vigorously.  
  
"...and so humble with it," he grinned.   
  
Faith looked across at the now vacated chair. "So, what do you see in her anyway?"  
  
Bosco let his eyes drift to the keys and back to Faith. "My johnson made me do it."  
  
"We've already established that it's in control..." Faith said slowly, trying not to smile.   
  
"She was there," he shrugged, looking away. "And you weren't."  
  
Faith smiled at him fondly. "You can be so damn sweet when you wanna be."  
  
He grinned at her, somewhat self-consciously. "Just don't go tellin' the whole world, OK?"  
  
"Who the hell would believe me?" she said.  
  
"Why wouldn't they?" he responded, smirking as Faith rolled her eyes in mock disdain.  
  
"So, what did Cruz mean when she said you were 'throwing away the chance of a lifetime'?" Faith asked after a moment of reflection.  
  
Bosco lifted his eyes to meet hers and shook his head. "She meant 'why are you screwing up my chance to cover myself in glory whatever the cost'," he murmured.  
  
"She's dangerous Bos," Faith frowned. "She'll lead you to a dark place and won't think twice about just leavin' you there."  
  
He nodded. "I know. And I'd be dumb enough to let her too, thinking I was being a real hero." He shook his head. "Still trying to prove everyone wrong in the stupidest ways possible."  
  
Faith let her lips meet his in a tender gesture of support. "Maybe we can find better ways."  
  
Bosco's eyes regarded her with sad intensity for some time. "It's not your job to save me," he murmured finally. "Don't go makin' me any promises you can't keep, Faith, 'cos I sure as hell can't make any to you."   
  
He watched her nod and regarded her with quiet appreciation for a moment, considering his next words carefully. "It was really...special...to be able to wake up with you this morning, Faith."  
  
She returned his gaze warmly, but a look of quiet sadness clouded her face. "Nice of Fred to tell me he didn't want me along visiting his folks this weekend."  
  
Her quiet despair troubled him. "I'm sorry he...that you..." he shrugged, lost for words. "I mean it Faith. I loved waking up with you beside me."  
  
She reached for his hand. Entwining their fingers, she brought their hands gently to her lips.   
  
"You're right," she said softly. "It was pretty special, wasn't it?"  
  
After a moment of companionable silence, Faith noticed a slight look of worry flit across Bosco's face.  
  
"Faith, Cruz is probably gonna tell the entire NYPD that we're..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You OK with that?" he asked a note of uncertainty in his tone.  
  
Faith met his intense gaze without flinching. "I'd be lyin' to you if I said I was thrilled about the idea, Bos," she said softly. "But it doesn't exactly fill me with horror either. Maybe it'd be better if things were out in the open."  
  
"What about Fred?"  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing in a heavy breath. "Fred deserves better than me."  
  
Bosco quickly gathered her in his arms. "There's no one better than you Faith," he murmured.  
  
He felt her kiss his neck. "You're biased though," she murmured.  
  
"You bet I am," he answered softly, his hands caressing the smooth curves of her back and buttocks.  
  
She sat back and eyed him fondly. "You were gonna cook me breakfast."   
  
"I was gonna get something out of the freezer and heat it up," he answered coyly.  
  
"That's close enough to cooking for a man," she smiled.   
  
A cheeky grin played on his lips as he drew her to him once more and began to softly nibble at her neck. "Actually, I was thinking of heating something else up, but the Sarge kinda killed the moment."  
  
"Killed it?" Faith mused, letting her hand go exploring. "Maybe it's just having a rest."  
  
"Oh my god," he murmured.  
  
"There, see. Just resting."  
  
He brought his lips to hers, urgently, but stopped suddenly to ask: "Is your mobile phone switched off? 'Cos I swear to god Fred has a knack for ringing just when things start to get interestin' at this end."  
  
Faith chuckled softly. "Want me to go get it, just in case?"  
  
He squeezed her close. "What do you think?" he murmured, letting his hands wander appreciatively over her body.  
  
She leaned back from him, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Placing one hand on his chest, she pushed him firmly down onto the bed and in one quick movement straddled him. Faith ran her hands across his chest then along his arms until their hands met and their fingers entwined once more.  
  
"Now," she murmured with a playful grin. "Where are those fancy nickel-plated handcuffs of yours?"   
  
-----   
  
For reasons known only to her, Sgt Cruz kept quiet about what she had witnessed. But whenever she saw Bosco and Faith together a small, knowing smile played across her lips, one that made them both feel distinctly ill at ease.   
  
-----   
  
"C'mon Tubby, you're a good kid - give it up. All we wanna know is where's Nelson?"  
  
The rail thin boy sat in the back of the squad with his arms firmly crossed.  
  
"Why should I tell you where my brother is?" he pouted, glaring at Bosco's image in the rear vision mirror.  
  
Bosco glanced across at his partner.  
  
"'Cos we're not lettin' you out till you do," Faith informed him.  
  
"Fine," he shrugged, settling back in quiet triumph.  
  
"We can wait," said Bosco with a shrug.  
  
Heavy rain was tapping out a steady beat on the roof.  
  
"So Tubby. How old are you anyway?" Faith asked after a moment of quiet contemplation.  
  
"Nine next Tuesday," came the sullen reply.  
  
"Nine. Wow. Happy birthday for then," she said lightly.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and continued to pout.  
  
"Tubby," Bosco chuckled. "Great name for a bean pole."  
  
"It's ironical," snapped the boy.  
  
"Ironical," Faith mused. "Did you hear that Bos. It's ironical."   
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
They lapsed into studied silence for some minutes.  
  
"You know, this could get boring just sitting here all night," Faith said suddenly, turning to her partner with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Bosco eyed her fondly. "Wanna make out?" he murmured.  
  
A wide grin lit her face. "You read my mind."  
  
"Hey tubby," Bosco grinned, turning to face their wide-eyed guest. "Ever seen two cops make out?"  
  
"You're talkin' shit, I know you are," the boy blustered.  
  
"Aw, ain't that sweet Faith? He thinks we're jokin'."  
  
"So sweet," Faith replied as she removed her belt and radio.  
  
Bosco eagerly followed suit and they were soon engulfed in each other's arms, their lips locked in breathless passion.  
  
"Aw you gotta be kiddin' me!" howled the boy.  
  
"Do we look as though we're kidding?" Bosco inquired briefly before reaching impatiently for his partner once more.  
  
"Ohhhh man," Tubby whined, lunging for the door on the passenger side of the car.  
  
"Told you, you ain't goin' nowhere till you tell us what we wanna know," Faith murmured, gasping audibly as Bosco's hand found it's way between her legs, his fingers tenderly stroking her through the fabric of her uniform.  
  
"You ain't gonna DO it are you?" Tubby yelped in absolute disbelief.  
  
"Where did we leave things this morning honey?" Bosco asked in a breathless voice.  
  
"In the shower..." she purred.  
  
"Oh yeah," he murmured appreciatively, "we gotta do that more often."  
  
Tubby was now attempting an escape through the door on the other side of the car.  
  
"You two are crazy!" he yelled. "I ain't tellin' you!"  
  
"Whatever," Faith said huskily.  
  
"Oh my god, Faith," Bosco moaned. "Oh my god, I'm gonna explode if you keep doin' that..."   
  
"Well then help me get my pants off..."  
  
"HE'S AT CRAZY EDDIE'S!!!"  
  
"Dammit!" Bosco snapped, gathering Faith into his arms as she dissolved into laughter. "That was too easy."  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Tubby wailed. "I'M GONNA TELL MY MOMMA!"  
  
They were still enjoying the moment when they arrived back at the house later in the evening with Tubby's reluctant brother firmly in custody.  
  
"You know, corrupting a minor like that, it was wrong of us Bos," Faith was muttering.  
  
"I didn't hear you complainin' at the time," he smirked. He caught her trying not to grin.  
  
"The 'oh my god, I'm gonna explode' part was particularly effective. I think you really sold it there."  
  
"I wasn't jokin' Faith."  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"You still ain't told me how the hell you knew where to find me," Nelson snarled.  
  
Bosco pushed their collar in through the door. "Lets just say we tortured someone for the information," he grinned.  
  
His grin slipped away quickly when he saw who stood waiting at front desk.  
  
"Great timing," said Swersky as he looked up and saw Bosco and Faith there. "We were about to call you two back in."  
  
Fred and Charlie turned as Faith approached them worriedly eyeing the bags they both had with them.  
  
"I've had a call about Emily," Fred said quickly. "It's a confirmed sighting of her and that bastard. They've been seen somewhere in Miami."  
  
Faith's eyes lit up. "Miami? Oh my god, Fred, that's great...let me see if I can..."  
  
"I don't want you with me Faith," Fred said quickly. "I think it's best you stay here. I'm gonna drop Charlie off at your parent's place then I'm catching the next flight out."  
  
Faith stared at him, speechless.  
  
"You'll only make it worse," he muttered, shooting an icy glance at Bosco.  
  
Faith glared at her husband. "Thank you for botherin' yourself to come down and tell me in person, Fred," she said archly.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered. "I'll see you when I get back."  
  
She watched in stunned silence as Fred departed, Charlie trailing uncertainly in his wake, repeatedly glancing back at his mother.  
  
"Ring me," she called out.  
  
Fred waved one hand dismissively in reply.  
  
"Faith?" Bosco's voice was full of concern for her. "You alright?"  
  
She turned to him and a small sense of panic began to niggle at the edges of his consciousness. There was just something about the way she was looking at him that set alarm bells ringing in his head.  
  
"She's alive," Faith murmured. "Emily's alive."  
  
A small frown tugged at her brow as she cast a lingering glance at the door Fred had just exited through.   
  
"Let's get Nelson here processed," she said, turning her attention back to the job at hand.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
She looked at him, her face expressionless.  
  
The small sense of panic Bosco felt quietly intensified.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - Sorry folks. There's rapids ahead, so hang on tight and keep a box of tissues handy... 


	14. The One Constant Part 14

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie, Helena, Juls, DreamLoveBreathe (still workin' on the 55David thang!), Winterwolf, Lifesaver55, Kate Anderson (how's the toe babe?), Ljae, and Deliani (welcome and wow! Thank you so much!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
MY APOLOGIES that this one took a while - I'm starting to get back to work after an extended holiday, and earning money needs to take priority over having fun writing - damn!!  
  
------   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 14  
  
  
"C'mon Lieu - Bos and me together like that? Could you think of anything scarier?"  
  
Swersky eyed Faith carefully. "The boy's mother claims you all but jumped each other and started ripping each others clothes off."  
  
"We pretended to jump each other," Bosco smirked. "But I don't remember Faith ripping my clothes off. I think I would remember something like that Lieu." He nudged his partner and in a loud stage whisper said: "Hey, if you ever fancy the real thing, you've got my number."  
  
Lt Swersky watched as Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"We did it 'cos we knew Tubby would freak out and spill - he's a good kid."  
  
"Yeah, and his mother wants him to stay that way..."  
  
"She should shoot the brother then," Bosco mumbled.  
  
"...so putting on an act like that for the benefit of minors, or anyone else for that matter, is out, OK?" The Lieutenant eyed them both sternly.  
  
"Trust me, Lieu. It won't happen again," said Faith adamantly.  
  
Bosco looked at her, appalled.  
  
"How ELSE are we gonna scare information out of children?"  
  
"We'll think of something," she murmured, trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Just make sure it DOESN'T involve the removal of any part of your uniforms, alright?" Swerskey growled.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Bosco whined.  
  
"When the hell did police work involve having fun, Boscorelli? Now get out, the both of you."  
  
Faith was trying not to smile as they made their way downstairs.   
  
"The little squealer," Bosco muttered. "I'm gonna kick Tubby's ass next time I see him."  
  
"I told you corrupting minors was a bad idea."  
  
Bosco came to a dead halt on the landing. "It was your idea!" he exclaimed.  
  
She grabbed his arm and tugged him forward. "And you're a bad influence on me, Boscorelli."  
  
"I'M the bad influence? Oh man, is that ever the pot calling the kettle black. You ever wondered why we're such a good team? It's 'cos we're a lot alike."  
  
"Who says we're a good team?"  
  
Bosco smirked at her. "You have to ask after this morning?"  
  
She flicked him a wicked grin as they headed outside.  
  
"You're evil, you know that Yokas? I don't know what I see in you."  
  
"I have a great ass," she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Evil with great ass. That's gotta be it. Or maybe I'm just drawn to scary women," he chuckled, "and you're one scary dame when you take your mind to be."  
  
"There you go with the irresistible charm again," she smirked, then noticed he was lagging behind. "Are you checkin' out my ass?" She stopped and caught his answer in the form of a wide grin that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Quit it," she said, casting a quick look around to see who was about.  
  
"Faith's ass is mine," he stage-whispered as he passed her, then leaned back on the RMP and watched her approach.   
  
"Man, Tubby would have died of heart failure if he saw us this morning. That was one good scaring we had today, Faith."  
  
"It was one of the better ones, wasn't it?" she murmured.  
  
He watched her, the look of affection in his eyes plain and clear. "You're the best."  
  
"We've got a job to do," she smiled.  
  
"AND we've got to keep all our clothes on to do it," he smirked.  
  
"Just you remember that."  
  
"Can I help it if you find me irresistible?" Bosco watched her smile and shake her head. "I know that means yes."  
  
From across the road he watched them. His heart ached as he witnessed the ease of their interaction, how readily Faith smiled and how comfortable they seemed in each other's presence. To him there seemed no doubt they were a couple.  
  
He tried to ignore the small twinge in his chest.  
  
Something caught Faith's eye and she turned to gaze across the street. Bosco let his eyes follow hers and watched, slightly wary, as Fred walked towards them, his face a picture of desolation.   
  
"Fred? When did you get back? Where's Emily? Did you find her?"  
  
"Emily's fine, I guess," he murmured.   
  
"You guess?" Faith said, frowning. "Fred, where is she?"  
  
"Florida, somewhere. Maybe."  
  
Faith stared at him. "You didn't bring her back?"  
  
Fred's sad eyes scanned the pavement at his feet. "I found where they were living. When she saw me she just...laughed. When I told her I wanted her to come back home with me she abused me and slammed the door in my face. I went back the next day and the neighbour told me they'd loaded up their car and cleared out early that morning."  
  
He looked up and saw the way Faith was looking at him. "What? What was I supposed to do Faith? Get her in a headlock and drag her screaming to the plane? Do you seriously think she'd just hang around home being perfect daughter after that?"  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
"Em's a smart kid, Faith," Bosco said. "When the idiot dumps her she'll be on the phone so fast asking for money and a plane ticket home it'll make your head spin."  
  
They both looked at him for a moment. He shrugged. "But who cares what I think, huh?"  
  
"Bos..." Faith began.  
  
"Faith, we really need to talk about...things...," Fred murmured.  
  
Faith saw Bosco visibly tense. "When I get home from work Fred, we'll talk, OK?"  
  
Fred nodded, glancing once at Bosco. "It's important Faith. Don't forget."  
  
"I won't", she said.  
  
She watched her husband walk away, his head down, his shoulders hunched. When she turned back to her partner she was disturbed to see a small frown of worry creasing his brow.  
  
During the shift, neither one speculated on what might transpire that evening. But Faith couldn't help notice the quiet note of tension that hung in the air between them.  
  
-----   
  
That night after the shift was over, Fred sat hunched disconsolately in his accustomed spot on the couch. He stood as Faith entered their apartment and slowly approached him. With a small, nervous smile on his face, Fred leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
Faith studied him for a moment and shrugged. "The usual," she replied.  
  
They stood in awkward silence for some time.  
  
"So are we gonna talk or what?" she asked finally.  
  
Fred took her hand suddenly and led her to the couch. Settling down, he sat and gazed at her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I've been giving this a lot of thought, Faith," he began, fixing his eyes intently on hers. "About us and the way things are. And about where we go from here..."  
  
She waited quietly as he grappled with what he wanted to say.  
  
"I've been an idiot, Faith," he blurted suddenly.  
  
Faith couldn't mask the look of surprise that sprang to her face.  
  
"You mean everything to me Faith, you always have," he said quickly, "and I've treated you like crap these past months. I let my pride get in the way of what's most important, and what's important is the fact that I love you. I always have, and I probably always will."  
  
As she watched she saw tears begin to brim his eyes.  
  
"I should have been more forgiving, I know I should," he continued, "but I...my pride was hurt, and I didn't know how to deal with it better. I was angry and I was worried about Em..." He began to flounder for words.   
  
Reaching over he took her hands in his. "I want us to be together, as a family. All we've done lately is hurt each other and Charlie too and it's wrong. I want to try and make it work - I'll do anything Faith, I swear. Just please say you forgive me."  
  
Faith stared at him, momentarily lost for words. She looked away, his plea for forgiveness ringing in her ears.   
  
"Maybe it's you who should be forgiving me," she mumbled finally.  
  
Fred touched his hand to her cheek. "I do. I forgive you Faith," he murmured tenderly, "for whatever it is you've done or think you've done. I know you were only acting out of hurt because of the way I treated you..."  
  
The burden of guilt Faith had shouldered suddenly intensified further.  
  
"I love you Faith. Charlie needs you. I need you. The only way I'm gonna handle this thing with Emily is if we're together." He shrugged. "You've always been the strong one Faith - I need that in my life." He searched her eyes for any positive sign that his words were having an effect.   
  
Faith got up suddenly and paced the floor. Fred watched her in anxious silence.  
  
"You don't have to give me your answer now," he murmured softly as she cast a despairing look his way. "I want you to think about it, really think about it. I want you to make whatever decision you feel is right for you, because I want to see you happy, Faith, I honestly do. If that's with me, great - you'll make Charlie and me the two happiest people on the planet, I'm not kidding. But if you feel you would rather have your freedom..." he paused. "...I'll understand."  
  
He stood then, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. "I mean it Faith."   
  
Fred watched her nod an acknowledgment, then retired from the room and left her alone with her thoughts.  
  
------   
  
"I won't be coming over today."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the line for some time before Bosco spoke. "Got something else on?"  
  
"Yeah," she murmured. "There's just something I need to...think about."  
  
Awkward silence tortured them both.  
  
"Will we be working together today?"  
  
Faith felt her throat constrict a little. "Probably not."  
  
There was more tense silence before Faith heard his voice once more.  
  
"That's fine," he said quietly. "I'll see you 'round, Faith."  
  
"Yeah." She felt tears well in her eyes as she heard him hang up quickly without uttering another word.  
  
-----   
  
While he didn't go out of his way to avoid her, Bosco didn't exactly greet her with open arms whenever he saw her that week. He was courteous, he was professional, but there was nothing at all warm or inviting about their interaction. Faith tried hard to hide the depth of the pain she felt over such a sudden cooling in their relationship, and spent the week's shifts mired in tense preoccupation.  
  
At home Fred went out of his way to be accommodating and welcoming of her and Faith was touched by how serious he appeared to be about wanting them to be together. His attentiveness stirred in her memories of happier times.  
  
Without exception Fred was sweet, honest, and understanding. When Faith looked into his eyes all she could see was unwavering affection, no pity or hurt, and above all, no blame.  
  
As they spent nights talking things over and reminiscing, they delved into the recesses of their shared memories as a couple, enjoying the good times, lamenting the not so good. In the process Faith discovered Fred could still make her laugh, could still make her feel safe and wanted, and loved. Feelings of warmth still existed in her heart for him, and, she realised finally, had always been there. Her love for him was still alive and well, in spite of everything that had happened.  
  
She and Fred had history as a couple, hard won years of shared experience that had created a mostly comfortable familiarity between them. What they had, while at times not pretty, was very real. Their relationship was no mystery. All romantic notions had been stripped away through years of day to day struggle, struggle that had created something which, on its good days, was solid and dependable.  
  
With Bosco, however, it all lay ahead of them.   
  
What worried her most was the inevitable collapse of the myth of enduring romance under the weight of the daily toil required to be two people trying to build a workable unit. The thought of what that struggle could entail troubled Faith deeply. She had been through it all with Fred and they had barely survived.   
  
Niggling at the back of her consciousness was the question of whether Bosco was even looking for anything other than a good time. They had never discussed the future. For all she knew, Bosco was content to let things carry on as they had indefinitely. Even Faith had to admit to herself she had been living for the moment, paying thoughts of the future little or no heed.  
  
Bosco was Bosco, a damaged and unpredictable human being trying his best not to let his past overwhelm him. Though it pained her to acknowledge it, deep in her heart Faith knew the passion between them would not be enough to overcome the obstacles that lay before them, would not be enough to weather the storms. When all was said and done, Bosco's past and her own largely unacknowledged shadows had the sad potential to create a living nightmare for them both.   
  
He had been right; they were a lot alike. In all the most destructive ways.  
  
And then there was Charlie.  
  
Having sensed a change in the weather between his parents, Charlie had gone from living in a state of tense withdrawal to displaying a renewed enthusiasm for life, one Faith had feared she might never see in her son again. She knew then that she didn't need to consider the question any further. She knew as she saw happiness lighting her son's face once more what her decision had to be.  
  
In the early hours of one rainy morning Faith lay in the dark beside her husband and let quiet tears of loss stain her pillow.  
  
------   
  
Bosco's face was a mixture of surprise and wariness when he opened the door to find her there.  
  
Faith took a deep steadying breath in as she crossed the threshold and turned to face him.  
  
"Fred and me...we're gonna try and work things out," she murmured.  
  
Bosco nodded mutely and his gaze dipped sharply to the floor.  
  
Faith felt her chest tighten at the sight. She moved closer and the abject misery evident on his face as he lifted his head devastated her.  
  
"Bos..." she began, but words failed her.  
  
Wordlessly he slipped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.  
  
"Bos, I'm sorry..."  
  
She felt him shrug. With barely any hesitation she pressed her lips urgently to his and revelled in the passion as he responded to her with heartbreaking intensity.  
  
-----   
  
Bosco sat on the end of the bed and watched as Faith slowly gathered her clothes together and slipped them back on. She took her time, flicking small, almost anguished glances his way.  
  
Nothing was said.  
  
When she approached him he stood and took her in his arms for the final time.  
  
They finally parted after minutes of shared but silent anguish. Bosco could see the gleam of tears in her eyes, saw her chin tremble as she fought them. He felt his own throat constrict painfully.  
  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Faith," he whispered, watching helplessly as her tears spilled.  
  
Unable to trust herself with words, Faith turned and silently walked away.  
  
----   
  
TBC - dang. I hate Fr*d... 


	15. The One Constant Part 15

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie, Helena, Juls, DreamLoveBreathe (I know, I keep saying it...), Winterwolf (rough waters? You ain't seen nothin' yet!), Lifesaver55 (I'll try not to hang you all too much!), Kate Anderson (glad the toe is well on the mend, babe), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko (welcome to the troops and wow! Thank you so much too!) and mauriceboscorelli (trust your Aunty Minn, precious!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
FORGIVE ME! This might be the last instalment in this little epic til after 22nd Feb as I'm going to be away *grovels pathetically* Promise, the minute I'm back I'll be right back into it...meantime, I'd say enjoy this next bit, but I'm pickin' you won't...*ahem*   
  
-----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 15  
  
Isabelle watched as Faith leaned forward, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. She reached out to her daughter and Gracie smiled with delight at being paid some attention, seizing her mother's index finger in her little hand as she chuckled happily.  
  
"I'll never know for sure I guess," Faith said softly, "but I can't shake the feeling...that last time with Bos...I think that may have been when I conceived our daughter."  
  
"Oh Faith," Isabelle murmured, resting a comforting hand upon Faith's shoulder.  
"You don't have to go on if you'd rather not."   
  
Gazing into her daughter's stunning blue eyes, Faith was struck once more by the intensity of the little girl's gaze and what a mirror reflection of her father's it was.  
  
"It's OK, Isabelle," she murmured. "I've gotten this far..."  
  
-----   
  
The first couple of weeks after the end of their affair were awkward, but not overwhelmingly unpleasant. She and Bosco did not work together but remained on the same shift, exchanging pleasantries as they passed in the corridor, or the locker room, or in role call.  
  
Bosco seemed sad more than angry, a fact that did not make the situation any easier for Faith. His subdued demeanour also did not go unnoticed by their colleagues, who derived great sport from ribbing him about being dumped by a stripper. With uncharacteristic maturity Bosco took it all in his stride, and when they realised they were not going to get a bite out of him, the others left him alone.  
  
One evening after the shift was over Faith found herself alone with Bosco in the locker room.  
  
He seemed to have every intention of leaving at first, but he hesitated as he passed her locker. Approaching her slowly, Bosco watched her in awkward silence for some moments.  
  
"Everything OK with you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Faith let her eyes meet his and felt her breath catch slightly in her throat. "They're good, thanks. You?" She looked away.  
  
He shrugged. "OK, I guess."  
  
He watched her some more. Faith felt self-conscious, sure he could sense her growing distress. When he spoke again his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"I miss you, Faith..."  
  
"Don't..." she murmured, refusing to meet his eyes again. After a while she heard him silently walk away.   
  
The pain at having to call an end to something that had brought her so much happiness was the biggest obstacle Faith faced. Seeming to sense that, Fred continued to be unwaveringly thoughtful, patient and understanding. His efforts certainly went a long way to smoothing the path, but Faith had to admit that her biggest reward from it all was that Charlie continued to flourish in the atmosphere of renewed commitment between them.  
  
As Faith focused her energies on rebuilding her marriage and as the distance between her and her husband began to close, the gulf between she and Bosco increased.  
  
As the weeks passed Faith quietly noted a growing air of tense, almost sullen preoccupation about Bosco. On one particular day he arrived just after role call, clearly upset, edgy and distant as if something weighed ferociously upon his mind.   
  
Faith watched with growing distress in the weeks that followed as Bosco's moods darkened. His attitudes began to demonstrate a new air of cold, unfeeling harshness she had not struck in him before.  
  
But as much as Faith longed to talk to him about what was going on in his world, something of greater import had begun to occupy her own mind.  
  
It was little more than a small inkling at first; one Faith desperately wished would go away. But as physical signs began to make their presence felt in her life, the inkling became a suspicion and finally a reluctant admission. The positive taunting her from the pregnancy testing kit confirmed her fears and plunged Faith headlong into her own little world of intense self-absorption.  
  
Uppermost in Faith's mind was the worry that the child she carried was not a product of the resumption of relations between she and Fred that had occurred almost immediately after her decision to stay in their marriage. The first scan she had did nothing to allay her fears. It only confirmed that the foetus was old enough to be the result of one of her last encounters with Bosco or of one of her first with Fred.  
  
Faith could not bring herself to face the possibility of another abortion, her continuing feelings of guilt for what she had already put Fred through laying that notion firmly to rest. But she found herself once again far from convinced that bringing another child into the world was the best or most sensible thing to do, and her feelings of ambivalence kept her from sharing her news with anyone until her first trimester was behind her.  
  
Her inner struggles over whether to be honest with her husband about issues of paternity were quickly swept aside by yet another health scare involving Fred.  
  
Sitting beside her husband's hospital bed reliving the nightmare possibility of losing him once again, Faith came to a decision from which she knew there would be no turning back.  
  
The look of absolute delight on Fred's face when she gently broke the news to him uplifted her, if only for a moment.  
  
"You're having our baby?"  
  
With barely a pause to question the righteousness of what she was about to do, Faith nodded. "If that's what you want..."  
  
"If? My god, Faith, you have to ask?" Despite his weak state Fred drew her to him and hugged her as if she had given him his life back.  
  
It never seemed to occur to Fred that the child might not be his. If it did, he consciously chose to keep those doubts to himself.  
  
Faith's growing reluctance to shatter the illusion they both chose to live in for the sake of her husband's health meant she endured her own doubts and fears in lonely silence.  
  
But it was events at work that well and truly buried any thoughts of bringing the question of the baby's paternity out into the open.  
  
There was clearly something troubling Bosco, something that engendered in him a new and disturbing harshness of character Faith found difficult to cope with. She was not alone. Few of their colleagues were willing to work with him at all such was his almost permanent ill-humour and growing aggressiveness.  
  
When Bosco failed to show for the shift one busy Friday afternoon Swersky questioned Faith on his likely whereabouts. But she was unable to shed any light on the matter and neither, it transpired, could anyone else.   
  
She had to resist the temptation to phone Bosco on the weekend, just to satisfy herself that all was well.  
  
The Monday shift came and went with no sign of him. No one had heard from him, no one had seen him at all. But rumours had begun to circulate that he and his brother Mikey were in some kind of trouble.  
  
He arrived Tuesday just after role call had finished. Faith could see a haunted, almost wild-eyed look about him that told her instantly there was something very wrong in Bosco's world.  
  
Faith lingered around and listened as Swersky read Bosco the riot act for his no-shows, but it all seemed to be water off a duck's back to Bosco. He stared wordlessly at the lieutenant and offered up barely a murmur of explanation.  
  
Bosco ignored Faith as he passed her and headed for the locker room. She moved to follow him but Swerskey stopped her and ordered her out on her beat.  
  
It was as if something inside Bosco had snapped. He went out of his way to avoid or ignore Faith and began collecting warnings for various breeches of conduct like they were badges of merit. Not long after, Swersky advised their watch that Bosco had switched shifts and was now the problem of those on the later watch.  
  
Faith couldn't bear not knowing. Going against all logic that told her to leave well enough alone she called his home number on a regular basis, fruitlessly running up against his answer machine every time. She left messages but he did not respond.  
  
The problems continued.   
  
Faith turned up for work one afternoon to hear that Bosco had been arrested for punching a colleague on the weekend, having been involved in a drunken brawl at a bar Faith knew Mikey frequented.  
  
"Seems he took exception to the way Ken Harris was dealing with his brother," Faith heard Sully telling Ty.  
  
"And what? He punched him out?"  
  
Sully nodded. "Stupid little son of a bitch. I always said he wasn't all there up top."  
  
"Love to know what's goin' on in that head of his," Ty murmured.  
  
"Harris being the big cream puff he is decided not to press charges," Sully grouched unsympathetically. "Id've kicked his ass."  
  
"Who Harris or Bosco?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Having had no luck in raising him by phone, Faith purposely stayed back late from her shift one night to catch Bosco as he arrived for his.  
  
The look on his face when he saw her there waiting disturbed her. More worrying still was the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"I've been calling you," she said as he approached his locker.  
  
"I've been busy," he growled.  
  
"What? You couldn't take five minutes to call me back?" Faith said, unable to mask the hurt in her voice.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Bos?" Faith stepped closer. "Bos please. Talk to me..."  
  
Angrily slamming the locker shut, Bosco turned on her.  
  
"What the HELL do you care?" he exploded, his voice ringing through the locker room and beyond, bringing everyone and everything to a tense standstill.  
  
"I was worried..."  
  
"You're NOT my goddamn mother, Faith!" The intensity of his anger was such that it made her take a step or two backwards. "You're not even my partner any more, so why don't you just get the hell off my case?!"  
  
Faith could do little else but stare at him in astonished silence, stunned by the venom in his words and in his attitude towards her.   
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she murmured. Please don't do this to me, the voice in her head whimpered. I'm...you might be my baby's...  
  
"Doing WHAT, Faith?" Bosco snapped sourly, glaring at her as if she were nothing more than an interfering stranger. "I don't need you checkin' up on me, alright?"  
  
"Bos..."  
  
He exploded. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME FAITH!"  
  
She stared at him, appalled. Feeling her throat tighten painfully she turned and walked quickly away.   
  
She wanted to be angry with him but instead Faith found herself outside, shaking and on the verge of tears, blaming herself for what she could clearly see was a look of despair in Bosco's eyes. For whatever reason he had felt the need to warn her away from his life and a growing sense of anxiousness began to gnaw at her. Something was going on. Something he did not want to involve her in.  
  
Continued reports of Bosco's indiscretions became an almost daily feature of talk at the House. Rumours began to fly about the Boscorelli brother's involvement in certain shady dealings and about internal police investigations into Bosco's activities and associates.   
  
The speculation about what had finally sent Bosco off the rails Faith found particularly tormenting.   
  
Faith could do nothing but listen in silent anguish to stories of Bosco's ongoing tardiness and growing propensity for turning up to work not drunk but very close to it, actions that brought him perilously close to dismissal. She heard the rumblings that questions were being asked about Bosco's mental stability and how doubts were being raised at top levels about his suitability to remain on the force.  
  
Her attempts to defend him fell on deaf ears, Sully even going as far as to tell her to her face: "C'mon Faith, who are you kidding? Bosco's always been one step away from the other side and you know it."  
  
"You don't know him like I do, Sully."  
  
"You're too kind-hearted Faith. If you ask me, Bosco's just showing his true colours," Sully growled. "He's no good Faith. Never has been. Just like the rest of his family."  
  
The look of despair she had glimpsed in Bosco's eyes that night in the locker room continued to haunt her. It was a look that told her he felt the self-destructive path he had chosen was his last and only choice remaining.  
  
Another arrest for being the main instigator of a particularly brutal drunken brawl had Faith beginning to question her ongoing loyalty to her former lover.  
  
She knew something was up the minute she saw Ty and Sully in a huddle with several other colleagues in the corridor outside the role call room.  
  
"Did you hear?" Ty asked as she approached the group.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"About Bosco," Sully snorted.  
  
Faith blanched at the 'I told you so' tone in Sully's voice and she felt her body go rigid with dread. "What about him?"  
  
"Seems the stupid bastard's pulled one too many stunts this time," Sully growled.  
  
Ty nudged his partner disapprovingly as he noted the look of anguish in Faith's eyes.  
  
"They've kicked him out Faith," Ty said quietly. "Bosco's been fired."  
  
-----   
  
TBC - Well, if you think the rapids have been bad...ever seen The Perfect Storm? 


	16. The One Constant Part 16

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (you're right, it is cruel and unusual punishment! Forgive me!), Helena, Juls (Happy ending? Hmm, now there's a thought...nah...*cackles evilly*), DreamLoveBreathe (What's this 'happy' you folks keep talking about...), Winterwolf (warm fuzzies? Is that the same as 'happy'?...), Lifesaver55 (I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!), Kate Anderson (You need help! Man, so do I! Let's invent a 12 step program for ficaddicts...), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli, and AnnaDelAmico (You're welcome! And aw, shucks, you're making me blush!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
I COULDN'T bear to torture you by leaving it like that, so here's another offering just to keep y'all going...  
  
THIRD WATCH, the fourth season, starts here in New Zealand on Sunday 16th! WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!! God bless you TV2!  
  
BACKGROUND MUSIC: see if y'all can get a hold of a copy of The Eagles "Desperado" (D. Henley/G. Frey) (Copyright 1973 Cass County Music/Red Cloud Music ASCAP, P: Elektra/Asylum Records from the album "Desperado".)   
  
-----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 16  
"I'm gonna shoot the little bastard right between the eyes with his own fucking gun!"  
Sgt. Cruz's jarring tones echoed down the corridor towards Faith as she made her way towards the briefing room.  
  
Quietly she approached one of the police detectives who stood slumped against the door watching and listening wearily to the dispute going on inside.  
  
"Hey Beth," Faith said softly.  
  
"Hey Faith, how's things?" the woman answered though by her tone Faith knew Beth wasn't too concerned about anything she had to say.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Faith asked, nodding her head at the gaggle of ACU, FBI and assorted others cluttering the room.  
  
"Major crap," Beth replied, shaking her head.  
  
Faith noted Cruz was in a complete rage.  
  
"I take it things didn't go well today?"  
  
Beth snorted disdainfully. "Didn't go well? Nearly a years worth of work and planning down the f..." she paused and tried it again, "down the toilet."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What happened?" Beth eyed her cautiously. "Maurice Boscorelli, that's what happened."  
  
Faith swallowed hard and unconsciously ran one hand over her now heavily distended abdomen.  
  
"He did what he was always good at - he blew the operation apart. Only THIS time, he wasn't on our side. I'd have shot him myself if I had the chance - and I'm not alone there." Beth shook her head. "Jesus, I could use a cigarette right about now."  
  
She noticed Faith was staring fixedly at the floor, lost in her thoughts.   
  
"I know he was your friend Faith," she said quietly, "but he's turning out to be one bad little son of a bitch."   
  
Faith looked up briefly and then away again.  
  
"He made another one of Cruz's guys today Faith - poor bastard nearly didn't get out alive. Seems Boscorelli knew about him for months and was setting him up. Means we can't trust any of the information the guy gave us either."  
  
Faith nodded sadly.  
  
Beth gazed at her, not unsympathetically. "Not long now?" she said, indicating Faith's bump.  
  
"Seven weeks to go," she murmured absently.  
  
"Hope it all goes well for you Faith, I really do."  
  
Faith nodded her acknowledgment and listened as another detective tackled Cruz on the matter.  
  
"You SAID you had someone in there keeping an eye on things!"  
  
"I do...I did..."   
  
"Did?"  
Cruz ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "We haven't had contact for a while..."  
  
The detective gazed heavenwards in stunned dismay. "In other words, this whole damn exercise was pretty much screwed from the beginning!"  
  
"If Boscorelli's gotten to him too, which I think he has, whatever information my guy had for us was probably nothing but smoke and mirrors!" Cruz snapped back.  
  
"Meantime, while we've been pissing around being led a merry trail by that no good son of a bitch, one of the city's smarter operations goes along on its way safe in the knowledge that WE'VE trained up it's best form of defence!"  
  
"I'll handle it!" Cruz snapped irritably.  
  
"Like you have so far?" the detective snorted derisively.   
  
"You always said Boscorelli had potential, Sarge," said one of her colleagues disparagingly.  
  
Cruz's face darkened measurably. "I made a bad call, alright? We all did." She noticed Faith standing in the doorway. "Some of us more than others."  
  
Faith bristled. She left quickly and headed for her desk, knowing that if she didn't she was in danger of mashing Cruz's smug face into the linoleum.  
  
Easing herself into her chair, Faith stared absently at the wall opposite. Happier memories of the man everyone else was now intent on demonising sprang involuntarily to her mind and Faith discovered she had neither the energy nor the incentive to stop them.  
  
As much as she didn't want to believe it, the increasing evidence suggested Bosco was indeed the no good lost cause everyone said he was. Faith knew the sensible thing to do would be to accept that fact with as much grace and dignity as she could muster and get on with her life. But she couldn't.   
  
Faith gazed down at her swollen abdomen and placed her hand where she could feel some movement. "I knew him when he was a better person, Gracie," she said softly. "It's kinda my fault that he isn't any more."  
  
While she longed to believe she carried her husband's baby, a small nagging voice in the back of her mind had all but convinced her that the little girl growing inside her was Bosco's. Faith assumed it was some sort of protective motherly instinct rather than any lingering sense of loyalty to Bosco that prevented her from openly condemning the father of her child. But the continued reports of Bosco's descent into the shadows had become as burdensome to her as the hidden truth about her baby's paternity.  
  
Her home life by contrast, was a pool of calm in her sea of turmoil. Even Emily had gone some way to lifting part of the burden Faith carried by beginning a pattern of not so regular phone contacts with her father. They had managed to trace her last call to a payphone in New Jersey.  
  
"She's coming home," Fred had murmured. "You'll see. She'll come home soon. Maybe in time to see her sister born..."  
  
Fred had remained overjoyed at the prospect of being a father again, and he credited his excellent recovery from the health scare he'd had to the purposeful outlook impending fatherhood gave him.  
  
"I wasn't there for you as much as I could have been when Emily and Charlie were babies," he told her. "I want to make up for that with this one."  
  
Fred's unwavering care and attentiveness had the strange effect of easing Faith's cares yet increasing her burden of guilt at the same time. Their relationship was more beautiful than it had ever been and Faith's agony at deceiving the man she loved caused her many sleepless nights.  
  
Earlier on in her pregnancy, and at Fred's urging, Faith had switched to daytime hours and reluctantly assumed desk duties. Her colleague's kept her in the loop about goings on on the streets, Ty and Sully especially providing her with regular updates on Bosco.  
  
A small movement in the doorway behind her drew Faith's attention away from her thoughts.  
  
Sgt Cruz stood there watching her with arms crossed, the expression on her face hard and full of contempt.  
  
"When you think about it," she said coldly, "I suppose we really have you to thank for what happened today."   
  
Faith frowned. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"I mean, must have been a real blow to be dumped for the white trash husband..."  
  
Faith glared at her, but kept her cool. "Was there something you were wanting?"  
  
Cruz took a step forward and leaned closer. "Loverboy's head on a platter," she stage-whispered. Straightening up, a sly smile played across her lips. "If you've had contact with him recently and you're not telling us..."  
  
"I haven't seen Bosco since he was fired," Faith answered sourly. "He hasn't contacted me and I haven't tried to contact him."  
  
Cruz snorted disdainfully. "Well that's not quite true, is it Yokas?"  
  
Faith stared at her.  
  
"You went to his apartment a couple of weeks after he had his sad ass kicked out of here," the woman crooned, and smiled at the vague look of surprise on Faith's face. "But he wasn't there, was he?"  
  
"He was under surveillance?"  
  
Cruz gave her a "what do you think" look.  
  
"I was worried," Faith murmured.  
  
"How sweet," Cruz drawled.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"And then two months later you went back - only to find Boscorelli had been kicked out of his apartment and didn't leave no forwarding address."  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Just this...mommy. If he contacts you - and given your...history...he could - we wanna know about it, OK? You know. Do your bit for the cause...try undo some of the damage..."  
  
Faith glared at her.  
  
Knowing her words had had the right effect Cruz smiled and swaggered away.  
  
-----   
  
That night Faith stood staring out of the window in her apartment watching as a steady stream of rain pelted the glass outside. The words of a familiar song playing on the stereo provided a poignant backdrop to her troubled thoughts.  
  
"Desperado,   
Why don't you come to your senses?  
You've been out riding fences, for so long now,  
Oh you're a hard one,  
But I know that you got your reasons,  
These things that are pleasing you, can hurt you somehow..."  
  
Memories of Bosco flicked across the screen of her mind. Every so often one would linger long enough for Faith to savour it before the voices of condemnation intruded to remind her of the present.  
  
"...now it seems to me some fine things,   
have been laid upon your table,  
But you only want the ones you can't get...  
Desperado..."  
  
Fred entered the room quietly and watched his wife for some moments. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of the despair in her expression.  
  
"Great song," he murmured as he approached her side.  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
He took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon her neck. "I think I remember making love to this," he said tenderly.  
  
Faith turned and leant against her husband, but made no effort to dismiss the memories of Bosco. She continued to stare fixedly into the distance.  
  
"...and freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin',  
You're prisoners walking through this world all alone..."  
  
"Coming to bed?" Fred murmured.  
  
Faith nodded, but didn't move. He pulled her closer and began to gently sway in time to the music.  
  
"...Desperado,  
Why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences,  
Open the gate,  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you,  
You better let somebody love you  
(let somebody love you)  
You better let somebody love you...  
Before it's too...late..."  
  
They held each other close for some time after the song had ended.  
  
----   
  
Faith was three weeks away from giving birth. Exhausted and impatient to have it over and done with, she lay in her darkened bedroom early one evening, dozing fitfully. Through the thin veil of drowsiness that had settled upon her she heard the sound of a heavy knock on the door of the apartment.   
  
Struggling into a sitting position Faith reached for her robe and listened. Fred's voice, raised in astonishment, called a name. She slung the robe about her and heaved herself to her feet.  
  
Fred stood beside the couch, his arms wrapped protectively around Emily's slender form. He seemed to be trying to shield her from someone else Faith could not see from where she stood, and Emily seemed intent on cowering from that person.  
  
"I DON'T wanna see you there again, Emily! Ever!" a familiar voice raged.   
  
Faith could tell by the tone that the speaker meant every word.  
  
"Next time you and that shitbag boyfriend of yours mightn't be so damned lucky. You understand me?"  
  
Still cowering, Emily nodded mutely.  
  
Astounded, Faith inched slowly forward, her heart pounding heavily.  
  
"You better. I'm warning you, Em. If I see your skanky ass hangin' around that joint again..."  
  
When Bosco saw Faith standing there he froze in astonishment. As his eyes travelled over her, for the briefest of moments the blazing anger in them softened, was replaced by a look of bewilderment and then finally, despair.  
  
It took every ounce of willpower Faith possessed not to go to him.  
  
Fred looked on in quiet anguish as he saw something unspoken pass between his wife and her former lover.  
  
After moments of tortured silence, Bosco turned suddenly and fled.  
  
"Bos!" Faith cried out, lurching forward. Fred grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to talk to him..."  
  
"Faith, Emily's home," Fred said, his eyes imploring her to remain with her family.  
  
Faith stared at her daughter who stood clinging to her father.  
  
"I thought he was gonna beat me up too," Emily murmured, clearly disturbed by what she had experienced.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bosco."  
  
Faith shook her head vigorously. "Bosco would never do that to you Emily."  
  
"You didn't see what he did to Matt!" her daughter yelled.  
  
"Matt probably deserved it..."  
  
"Faith!" Fred's tone told her he meant business.  
  
Faith felt herself tear up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, stepping towards her daughter, "Emily I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything..."  
  
Hesitantly Emily went to her mother. She said nothing but dissolved into tears as Faith enfolded her in her arms.  
  
Fred hugged them both to him as they cried.  
  
----   
  
Grace Eve made her entrance into the world with a minimum of fuss one bright sunny afternoon. She was not big but she was healthy, and from the outset she gazed upon her world in wide-eyed wonderment.  
  
Fred was ecstatic. His face was a picture of utter delight as he held the little girl in his arms for the first time, totally enamoured of her as Gracie wove her magic over him. Charlie too was thrilled to finally meet his little sister, and even Emily seemed to fall under Gracie's spell.  
  
Later that day Emily sat beside her mother's bed watching as Faith breastfed her newborn. Fred had taken Charlie to the hospital cafeteria to find something to eat.   
  
Emily was intrigued by the far off look of sadness on her mother's tired face.  
  
"Uncle Bosco's changed," she said suddenly.  
  
Faith looked up sharply.  
  
"Remember?" Emily reminded her. "You said whenever I was ready to talk about what happened, you'd listen?"  
  
"You wanna talk about it now?" There was a note of surprise in Faith's voice.  
  
"They reckon Uncle Bosco's crazy," Emily announced. "I think they might be right."  
  
She held her mother's gaze and watched carefully for a reaction.  
  
"Who's 'they'?"  
  
"People on the street," Emily shrugged.  
  
Gracie whimpered softly and Faith returned her gaze to her new infant.  
  
"I thought he was going to kill Matt," her teenager murmured softly.  
  
"Why? What did Matt do?"  
  
Emily looked down and fidgeted in the chair she sat in. "He just shoved me a bit."  
  
Faith looked up, horrified. "Did he have a habit of doin' that?"  
  
Her daughter refused to meet her mother's gaze and shrugged. "He was yelling at me a lot..." She shrugged again. "I don't think he was going to do anything worse, but then Bosco turned up and started laying into him."  
  
"You don't THINK he was going to do anything worse?" Faith said, amazed. "Maybe you should be thanking Bosco for not leaving you to find out."  
  
Emily fixed her eyes upon her mother. "People are scared of him, mom," she said tersely. "I know I am. I don't think we should have anything to do with him any more."  
  
Faith stared down at the tiny girl in her arms and desperately fought back the tears that suddenly pricked her eyes.  
  
"He's made his choice, Emily. I don't think we have to worry about Bosco bein' in our lives any more."  
  
Emily nodded mutely, but she couldn't help wondering at the look of anguish in her mother's sad eyes.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - now this definitely is the last one till after the 22nd...but I'm taking parts 17 and 18 with me to work on when I'm not lazing in the sun on the sand or in the surf. So there might just be a whole lot of goodness to look forward to...then again...half nekid surfie gods might distract me...hell, I sure hope so! 


	17. The One Constant Part 17

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS Troops! Sorry about the wait but the beach was just too much fun. No half nekid surfie gods though - more like sons of Fr*d and Fat Bastard on surfboards *shudder* I'm scarred for life...  
  
THIRD WATCH, the fourth season, IT ROCKS! But Sgt Sharkbait (Cr*z)? Would somebody please deport the wench!  
  
-----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
Part 17  
  
Faith was exhausted.   
  
All that had occurred in her life took its toll physically and emotionally and in the first six weeks of Gracie's existence Faith battled tiredness, frustration, and a deep sense of helplessness. Though Grace's sweet disposition made her easy to love, the ever-present guilt and the persistent belief that bringing another child into her world was the worst thing she could have done easily overshadowed the joy and sense of pride she felt for her newborn.  
  
It was the unwavering love and devotion Fred showered upon her that went some way to easing Faith's disquiet. True to his word he made every effort to be there for her, standing steady whenever the burden became too much for her. The guilt she felt for deceiving her husband was not made any easier to bear by his dedication to her and to the little girl he called his daughter. She had wanted so much to believe Fred was Grace's biological father, but it was clear, to Faith at least, that he was not.  
  
"They say he's crazy...I don't think we should have anything to do with him any more."   
  
Emily's words of caution about Bosco haunted Faith. The strength of the bond she and Fred shared was such that Faith became less willing to concern herself with thoughts of her former partner. But ignoring completely the lingering memories of what they had shared proved a more difficult task than Faith ever imagined it would.   
  
Like her father Emily proved to be a godsend to Faith. The teenager helped out with both Charlie and Grace with maturity and consideration way beyond her years. Faith knew Emily acted out of a sense of guilt, but curiously it made her feel closer to her eldest daughter. Finally it seemed they had something in common. Each of them in their own way had hurt and betrayed Fred.  
  
----   
  
"Babies are hard work."  
  
Faith turned to Emily, who sat on the couch next to her. Grace lay on the floor at their feet in her bouncing cradle, wide blue eyes studying them in each turn.  
  
"Children are hard work, Em," Faith replied quietly. "It's the toughest job there is."  
  
"Tougher than being a cop?"  
  
"Way tougher."  
  
Emily gazed thoughtfully at her infant sister. "Is that why you preferred being a cop to being a mom?"  
  
Faith stared at her teenager, a vague look of shame crossing her face. "I had yours and Charlie's best interests at heart when I decided to become a cop, Em. You have to believe that."  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a while.   
  
"You know, even when you think you're acting with the best interests of your kids at heart, sometimes you get it wrong," Faith murmured apologetically.  
  
Emily gazed into her mother's sad eyes and nodded her acknowledgment.  
  
"I know I could have handled things with you and what was going on with you so much better, Em. I'm sorry I didn't. I just didn't wanna see you throw your life away."  
  
Her daughter let her eyes travel to the floor. "Like Dad said, you didn't force me to make the choices I did."  
  
"Your dad's an amazing guy Em."  
  
"I hurt him," she murmured.  
  
"We both hurt him," Faith said softly, her eyes following every small move Gracie made. "And he didn't deserve any of it."  
  
Emily nodded mutely and mulled her thoughts over in the quiet of her mind.  
  
"You didn't really wanna have another baby, did you?"  
  
Faith didn't answer immediately, and her eyes never left her youngest. "I'm just not convinced I'm the best person for the job," she said. "I didn't exactly do a marvellous job with you or Charlie."  
  
Emily shrugged. "There are worse mothers out there..."  
  
"I keep tellin' myself that, but it doesn't make it better. Doesn't change the fact that I wish I could have been a better mother Emily."  
  
The teenager looked away. "You did the best you could. I get that."  
  
There was another moment of awkward silence between them.  
  
"I thought you'd have told me to get back to school by now," Emily said suddenly.  
  
"Would it have done any good to tell you that Emily?" Faith asked. "Would you have listened? You have a mind and a will all your own and attitude to match - just like me." She regarded Emily carefully for a while. "What do you want out of life, Em?"  
  
Emily gazed down at her hands and shrugged. "I thought I just wanted to be free..."  
  
"Free?"  
  
The teenager squirmed under her mother's watchful gaze.  
  
"I was sick of being the responsible one," she murmured finally. "I was tired of being the good girl..."  
  
"You mean you were tired of playing mommy," Faith said, the shame in her tone painfully obvious.  
  
"I just wanted to do something...for me..."  
  
Faith frowned a little.  
  
"So putting me and your father through hell..."  
  
"Mom! I didn't set out to do that! I didn't. I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just needed to be away from...my life."  
  
Faith watched her daughter thoughtfully. "Was it so bad?"  
  
Emily gazed fixedly at her sister. "No..." she replied, a little uncertainly. "But Matt...he showed me there was more to life..."  
  
"Yeah like..." Faith halted abruptly and considered her words more carefully. "It's not like you, Em. I thought you were more sensible than that."  
  
"Clearly you overestimated me," Emily said sourly and then paused for a moment. "I don't need a lecture, mom. I know how stupid I've been. I don't need you rubbing it in."  
  
Faith regarded her sadly. "This Matt must've really been something else for you to do what you did."  
  
Emily shrugged. "It was great at first," she murmured.  
  
"It always is."  
  
"I thought he really cared...oh god that's so lame. I thought I always knew when people were feeding me bullshit - turns out I'm just as dumb as all the rest."  
  
"We all wanna believe the fantasy, Em," her mother said softly, placing a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders. "The trick is to want what's left after the fantasy gets blown apart."  
  
"He started yelling at me," Emily murmured after a moment's silence. "And pushing me around..."  
  
Faith took her daughter's hand and held it tightly. "Sometimes the things we think are gonna set us free are the very things that trap us."  
  
Emily nodded. "Trust me to figure that one out the hard way."  
  
"Like mother like daughter Em," Faith smiled. Her daughter smiled back at her and nodded. "You know, sometimes it all words out in the end."  
  
They sat quietly and watched Gracie bounce.  
  
"So," Faith murmured after a while, "What do you want out of life?"  
  
The teenager looked at her with a pained expression on her face.  
  
"If you wanna be something you've gotta decide what that is and then point yourself in that direction --otherwise life's gonna make all your decisions for you and you'll end up just hangin' on for the ride. So what do you want? A string of shithead boyfriends and 3 kids by the time you're 21? Minimum wage till the day you die?"  
  
"Is that your new way of saying: 'get your sad ass back to school, loser?'"  
  
"I don't want you to go back to school," Faith deadpanned. "I want you here as my permanent free baby sitter."  
  
A small smile crept onto Emily's lips.  
  
"Look Em," Faith said seriously. "Your dad and I would love to see you go back to school. I know that's what would make your dad real happy right now, not having to worry about you."  
  
Emily regarded her mother in thoughtful silence for some time, then excused herself and left the room.  
  
That evening Emily informed her parents she intended to return to school.  
  
----   
  
"Oh my god she's so adorable!"  
  
Gracie stared up at the circle of faces hovering above her in wide-eyed wonderment.  
  
"She has your eyes, Faith - not the colour, I mean, but...you know what I mean," Lisa said, silver bangles jangling musically as she waved her hand.  
  
"She doesn't look a thing like Em or Charlie did at her age," Holly mused.  
  
Faith felt a small chill run through her.  
  
"Martin didn't look a damn thing like my other two either," Rosa snapped gruffly "and if I remember rightly, you sayin' that had Phil demanding a paternity test WHICH if you remember, just confirmed what I'd said all along - Martin takes after MY side of the family."  
  
Holly glared sourly at Rosa. "I wasn't suggestin' anything, for chrissake..."  
  
"You've got a way of sayin' things..."  
  
Faith tuned out as Holly and Rosa began to exchange verbal punches.  
  
"They bitchin' at each other again?" Faith whispered to Lisa.  
  
"Oh honey they never stopped," Lisa replied, scooping Grace from the carrycot that sat on the table between them all. "She is just too adorable, Faith. Why've you been hiding her from us?"  
  
Faith shifted uncomfortably and let her eyes trace the flow of the traffic outside the small coffeehouse where her friends had gathered. "I've not been feelin' much like company," she murmured with a shrug.  
  
"Baby blues, huh? Don't worry honey, I know you'll bounce back. So where's the gorgeous Fred?"  
  
"Back at work today. I was actually supposed to be meeting him for lunch across the road..."  
  
"Bring him here!" Lisa enthused.  
  
Faith squirmed.  
  
"Have you forgotten we gotta get back and help your sister with her wedding stuff?" Rosa inquired archly. "You whined enough getting us all on board..."  
  
"Sorry, you're right, I know...another time Faith?"  
  
"Yeah - soon. I promise. I'll call you."  
  
"You better," Lisa smiled, placing Gracie back in the carrycot. "Too adorable."  
  
The bustle of the sidewalk outside felt strangely comforting as Faith walked away from the gathering at the coffeehouse. She had been in no mood for socialising anyway, but the unholy combination of Lisa, Holly and Rosa could be wearing even when she felt on top of the world. Holly's sly observation of how dissimilar Grace looked compared to her older siblings had done nothing for her mood.  
  
Two familiar figures a little way up the street caught Faith's eye. She toyed with the idea of avoiding them but did not act on the notion quickly enough before Ty spotted her and called out.  
  
A big wide grin broke out on Davis' face as he approached, Sully trailing ponderously in his wake.  
  
"Hey Faith, you look great," he said.  
  
"Great to see you Faith," Sully smiled. "How's things?"  
  
"Good. They're good," Faith nodded.  
  
"And this has gotta be the one and only Grace Eve," Ty smiled, leaning down to get a closer look at the little girl in the carrycot Faith held. "Wow."  
  
"Wow?" Sully queried.  
  
Davis straightened up, a vague look of astonishment on his face. "Check this cutie out, Sul'," he said.  
  
To Faith it looked as though Ty was trying hard to mask a look of surprise.  
  
"Babies all look the same to me," Sully grumbled, shuffling forward. He said nothing for a moment, turned to glance up at Ty and then re-focused quickly on Faith. "She sure is...cute."  
  
The same small sense of disquiet that had crept upon her when Holly pointed out Grace's dissimilarity to her siblings intensified at her colleague's appraisal of her daughter.  
  
"So how's it all goin'?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Ty shrugged. "Pretty much the same as it always has."  
  
"Same idiots doin' the same stupid things," Sully grouched. "Especially Boscorelli..."  
  
"Sul'," Ty murmured.  
  
Faith felt her discomfort intensify.  
  
"Is he still..." She let the sentence trail away.  
  
"There's a book running to see who gets to him first - their side or ours," Sully muttered sourly. "My money's on Sgt Sharkbait."  
  
"Sgt Sharkbait?"  
  
"Cruz," Ty smirked.  
  
Faith regarded Sully carefully. "What'd she do to you?"  
  
"Called him a useless fat bastard..."  
  
"Could you yell it louder?" Sully snapped irritably.  
  
Faith felt her jaw clench. "So what's the latest - on Bosco, I mean."  
  
Ty's eyes flicked down to her little girl, but before he had the chance, Sully launched in.  
  
"Would you believe his favourite hooker reported him missing two weeks ago?"  
Sully laughed humourlessly. "She didn't like it any when I suggested he'd probably just got sick of her and was getting it somewhere else."  
  
Ty watched Faith's expression carefully. "They think he might have gone to ground for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cos someone's probably fixing to blow his head off," Sully muttered.  
  
"Sul', c'mon man..."  
  
"What, Ty? You want me to have some sympathy for that little son of a bitch? You forgetting there's a guy missing 'cos of him?"  
  
"That's only according to Bartell. There's something about that jerk that makes me wanna not believe a damn word he says..."  
  
"Bartell?" Faith queried.  
  
"Adrian Bartell - the newest hot shot brown nose in a suit," said Sully. "He's with Organised Crime. Bosco managed to screw up one of his operations, now Bartell wants to even the score a bit."  
  
"Bartell's like Christopher only with TWO bugs up his ass," Ty said quietly.  
  
"Bartell? Why's the name familiar?" Faith asked.  
  
"Daddy and Grandaddy all served with distinction. So little Adrian doesn't take too kindly to turncoats - once a cop, always a cop. He's a by-the-book-butt- kissing-flag-saluting pain in the ass."  
  
"Has anyone seen him?" Faith asked.  
  
Ty and Sully exchanged looks. "Who?"  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"The last time anyone saw him was in court - have a guess who was representing him," Sully snarled. "Dominic Masaro."  
  
Faith's eyes widened.  
  
"Got off lightly too," Ty murmured.  
  
"There's a surprise," Sully growled. "When you've got the likes of Masaro batting for you, you don't expect to lose. Bosco's obviously impressed whoever he's working for enough to have them hire the big guns. Which means whatever he's into it ain't small beans - which means when he screws up we'll probably be dragging his sorry ass out of the river."  
  
"Sul'," Ty muttered. He could see a small look of disquiet in Faith's eyes.  
  
Faith watched and listened as their radios jumped suddenly to life. Ty responded, eyeing Sully with a look of disapproval.  
  
"Sounds like our old friend Bubbles has bitten off more than he can chew this time, Sul," he said to his partner.  
  
"Dammit!" Sully snapped. "Did I or did I not warn him that if we heard one more thing from him today I'd kick his ass from here to Toronto?"  
  
"Seems he liked the sound of that, my friend, 'cos we gotta roll. Faith, great to see you and Miss Grace. You take care," Ty said, walking backwards towards the squad as he spoke.  
  
"See you when you come back to work Faith," Sully called over his shoulder.  
  
Faith watched them drive away.  
  
Sully noted the look of anguish on her face as they passed by and his face set grimly.  
  
"Please tell me that baby doesn't look like who I think it looks like," he snarled.  
  
Ty was silent. Sully snatched glances at his partner as he drove.  
  
"Faith and Bosco?!!" he erupted.  
  
"Apparently so, my friend," Ty replied quietly.  
  
"Oh god," Sully drawled disdainfully. "I thought Faith was smarter than that."  
  
Ty said nothing.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - just when you think it's safe to read fic again... 


	18. The One Constant Part 18

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (Glad to be back, babe!), Helena (get your tissues out, precious), Juls (Ah the beach...it was wonderful...), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf, Lifesaver55 (I'm still hurrying!), Kate Anderson (Abandon you all? Would I be so cruel?...umm, don't answer that...), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli, AnnaDelAmico, Lauren Metal (Welcome to the troops! Aww, you're too kind - and I'm glad I'm back too!) and Jazz (Welcome too! Believe me, patience is a virtue when it comes to this little epic!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
AND IF you're ever on line over at 3rdwatch.net and see the thread "TWINZ talk crap Tuesday" is active, drop on in and say 'hi' 'cos that's where you'll find me hanging out - and I would love to chat!  
  
Now on with the show...  
  
----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 18  
Fred sat on the couch watching as Gracie, freshly bathed and revelling in her clothes-free state, kicked and cooed on the padded sheepskin that lay at his feet.   
  
Setting the phone back on its cradle Faith joined her husband, placing a warm kiss upon his cheek as she sat down close beside him.  
  
"She's all bathed," he murmured proudly.  
  
Faith reached down and tickled her daughter's tiny feet. "You'll be wanting a feed soon, won't you honey?"   
  
Gracie responded with a broad smile of delight.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Fred asked referring to the call Faith had just taken.  
  
A warm smile spread across his wife's lips.  
  
"Emily asking if she could stay over at Carly's tonight."  
  
The grin on Fred's face broadened. "You said yes, right?"  
  
"No," Faith deadpanned. "I ordered her home immediately."  
  
Fred's expression sagged.  
  
Faith nudged him, laughing. "Are you kidding? Of course I said yes!"  
  
"So we have the place to ourselves tonight?"  
  
"As long as Charlie doesn't fall out with Ryan and come home early again, yeah," she murmured, giving her husband a wicked come hither look. "And apart from Gracie..."  
  
"So no screaming, Mrs Yokas," he grinned, gathering his wife in his arms. "We don't wanna wake the baby."  
  
Faith began to giggle. "When was the last time you made me scream?"  
  
"Hey!" Fred squeezed her tighter.  
  
"I'd better feed Gracie," she chuckled.  
  
"She's fine," Fred mumbled, nibbling on his wife's neck. "She'll tell you when she's hungry."  
  
Faith glanced down at her daughter who lay contentedly kicking her little legs about with blissful abandon. "So you don't wanna have an early night?"  
  
Fred stopped what he was doing and leaned back, a dopey grin lighting his face. "Now there's a thought."  
  
Faith smiled broadly and then sat gazing at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, noting the contemplative look on her face.  
  
"You're amazing, you know that?" Faith murmured.  
  
"I know," he shrugged.  
  
She gave him a gentle shove. "I'm serious!"  
  
Fred laughed. "What can I say? I'm a wonderful guy."  
  
"You are," Faith agreed, hugging him to her. "There's not many men who..."  
  
As her sentence went unfinished Fred leaned back from her, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Who what?" he asked softly.  
  
Faith looked away and considered her words carefully. "Who would have forgiven his wife for...all the stupid things she's done," she murmured, gazing down at her daughter before fixing her eyes upon him once more. "And then made it so she never had any regrets about her decision to stay in the marriage."  
  
An affectionate grin tugged at the corners of Fred's mouth. "Seriously? No regrets?"  
  
"None," she answered softly.  
  
He enfolded her in his arms and held her close. "That's exactly how I wanted it Faith," he told her softly. "I wanted you to feel you made the right decision. You have no idea how much."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, softly touching her lips to his. "For everything."  
  
At their feet Grace Eve began to let her mother know that it was time for dinner.  
  
----   
  
Early one morning a few weeks later Faith woke to find Fred standing by Gracie's crib gazing fixedly at the little girl as she slept.  
  
Rising quietly she ranged up beside her husband and wrapped her arms about him.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered.  
  
She shook her head. He kissed her and pulled her close.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Fred murmured softly, his voice thick with emotion. "Just like her mother."  
  
Faith smiled up at him, noting quietly that he looked tired.  
  
"You OK?" she asked, reaching up one hand to lightly stroke his cheek.  
  
"I couldn't be better, Faith," Fred said gently, gazing into her eyes. "Grace is going to be an amazing young woman."  
  
"Yeah? You can tell already?"  
  
Fred watched her, the love in his eyes so plain and clear. "I had the most incredible dream, Faith."  
  
Faith was struck by the air of serenity about him and the look of unquestioning and unwavering trust in his eyes told her he had once again experienced something profound.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?"  
  
He smiled beneficently. "He showed me how well everything turns out," Fred said softly. "It made me happy."  
  
"He? As in Jesus, right?"   
  
Fred nodded. "To every thing there is a season, Faith, and a time to every purpose under the heaven." He drew her closer and they stood locked in a warm embrace for some time. When Fred leaned back to gaze into her eyes, Faith saw tears were brimming his.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"It's OK," he murmured, noting her look of concern. He touched his hand gently to her cheek. "He loves you both so much, Faith. I never imagined how much. And he's always gonna be by your side because you're everything to him, you and Gracie. To be what he has to be he needs you both with him. I understand that now."  
  
Faith frowned slightly. "Fred?"  
  
"I love you Faith," he whispered, "I always have and I always will. It's all gonna work out for the best, I promise."  
  
"I love you too, Fred," she murmured, a small sense of disquiet beginning to stir within her, "but you're startin' to worry me."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Faith. Trust me."  
  
He brought his lips to hers once more and held her tight.  
They had made plans for the weekend to spend some time together as a family. Friday night, however, a heavy storm blew in and by mid Saturday morning it was clear they would have to forgo their original intentions in favour of activities that didn't involve venturing outside.  
  
It turned out to be the kind of weekend fond reminiscences in old age are made of.   
  
In an effort to stave off the sort of cabin fever endless hours of TV had no hope of curing, an impromptu picnic lunch on the living room floor got things rolling. It was followed up by an afternoon trying to make sense of board games none of them had seen for years that all seemed to be lacking essential pieces.   
  
Improvisation became the name of the game, pieces and rules from other games playing substitute roles they had never been designed for to great, and sometimes confusing, effect.   
  
As the afternoon slipped towards early evening discussion turned to where the old photo albums had been stored. As they hunted, Faith remembered there were still some shots left on a roll of film that had been waiting for an excuse to be used up. Digging the old camera out of the draw it languished in, she soon had the family rifling the apartment for batteries with enough charge left in them to run the camera's flash. Then each of them took turns holding Grace and playing photographer.  
  
As she fed Grace, Faith watched and listened to her older children and their father as they went through the albums they had finally found, sharing their memories of each picture. Faith imagined a day stuck indoors playing silly games and going through photo albums might have bored her thoroughly modern children, but they seemed to have taken the greatest delight in every small thing.   
  
It was Fred, however, who wore the biggest grin, one that spoke volumes for the pleasure the day had brought him.  
  
What they had experienced, Faith realised, were moments of genuine connection, moments that were an all too rare occurrence in modern family life. She had never felt closer to her husband or her children.  
  
That night they retired to bed all basking in the glow of a great day shared as a family.  
Faith didn't know what woke her. Her first instinct was to check Gracie.  
  
Rising quietly she crossed over to where her daughter lay sleeping softly in her crib, a picture of angelic contentment. Faith watched the gentle rise and fall of the little girl's chest and listened with overwhelming relief to every soft breath.  
  
Having satisfied herself that all was well with her daughter, Faith turned away and stood in the middle of the room, listening.  
  
The storm outside had abated and the unusual stillness of the room began to trouble her. Faith stood listening, straining to hear the smallest of sounds.  
  
"Fred?"  
  
Silence stared back at her.  
  
"Fred?" she called again, stepping forward hesitantly.  
  
She approached her husband's side of the bed. There was enough light for her to see his outline lying there before her. For some reason a small charge of panic began to creep through her.  
  
"Fred?" she whispered. Faith could feel herself beginning to shake.  
  
She leaned forward and reached out to touch her husband's hand.  
  
It was cold and lifeless.  
"Fred?!" Her voice was shrill and distraught.  
  
Fumbling with the switch on the lamp that sat beside the bed she snapped it on, blinking as the sudden flood of light hit her eyes. The sight of the ghostly pallor of her husband's skin and the blue tinge of his lips filled her with horror.  
  
"No!" she moaned, exhaling raggedly. "Fred?"  
  
Faith sank down onto the bed beside him and made a brief, yet futile attempt to wake him. "Fred?...oh god...you can't leave me now...not now...Fred? Please..."  
  
With heavy sobs racking her body, Faith lay herself across her husband's cold, rigid form and cried.  
  
-----   
  
TBC - oh man...*wanders off to re-read Grace*...dunno 'bout you lot but I need a happy-fic fix... 


	19. The One Constant Part 19

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (Aw, thank ya sweetie! But there's that happy word again...), Helena (keep smiling - or try to - and don't let the tissues out of your sight!), Juls (I'm not trying to punish you all, honest!), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf, Lifesaver55 (hang on tight babe!), Kate Anderson, Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli, AnnaDelAmico (Aw, cheers - so glad you're enjoying it all!), Lauren Metal (Aw, thank ya babe! Gosh, you fella's are gonna swell my already oversized head...) and Jazz - for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
AND IF you're ever on line over at 3rdwatch.net and see the thread "TWINZ talk crap Tuesday" is active, drop on in and say 'hi' 'cos that's where you'll find me hanging out - and I would love to chat! But at the moment I can't get onto the site (haven't been able to since they 'improved' it) and I don't know why...grrrrrr...  
  
Now on with the show...  
  
----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 19  
Isabelle cradled Faith in her arms and rocked her as she cried while Gracie watched and whimpered in sympathy with her mother's anguish.  
  
When she had no more energy left for tears Faith slowly drew away from Isabelle's comforting embrace.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured.  
  
"Don't you dare apologise," Isabelle said softly. "All those tears are better out than in, Faith - they'll make you crazy otherwise. Trust me, I know."  
  
Faith nodded and attempted a small smile. "I thought I'd gotten them all out."  
  
Isabelle shook her head vigorously. "It's too soon to be saying that Faith. He's barely gone from your life."  
  
Dragging one hand across her tear-streaked face, Faith focused on her daughter. Gracie watched her with the same look of bewilderment she had sometimes seen on Bosco's face.  
  
"I need to get back to work," Faith murmured.  
  
Isabelle's brow creased into a small frown. "Money worries?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "Not really, no. That's one thing I don't have to stew over right now. Fred made sure we'd be OK. No, I just need..." She searched for the words to express what she felt.  
  
"You need to run away from what you're feeling? Bury it under a pile of activity?"  
  
Faith gazed at Isabelle and felt a faint twinge of annoyance.  
  
"Is that what you think I'd be doin'?"  
  
"That's what I did," Isabelle murmured. "And I paid for it, eventually. Look, you can disregard my experience of this as much as you like, but I'm not the only one who found out the hard way - the only way out is through."  
  
Faith stared at her blankly.  
  
"This is not the sort of pain you can bury, Faith," Isabelle said gently. "It's the sort of pain you need to feel, as difficult as that may be. You certainly can't run away from it and hope it'll never find you because you'll drag it with you wherever you go until it MAKES you feel it. And by then it's usually 20 times the problem it was at the beginning."   
  
Isabelle watched as Faith's gaze drifted to her hands lying tightly balled into fists in her lap. In a voice that was barely audible Faith murmured: "I'm scared."  
  
Isabelle took one of Faith's hands and held it tightly. "Of the pain?"  
  
Faith drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Sometimes it feels like it's gonna overwhelm me...like I'm drownin' in it, you know?"  
  
Isabelle nodded. "Faith, sometimes it will overwhelm you - but you'll survive."  
  
"Will I?" Faith's tone was filled with doubt. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."  
  
"About...?"  
  
"About the kids. About getting through tomorrow without wanting to run away from it all." Faith paused and thought for a moment. "About how angry I feel."  
  
"Who are you angry with?" Isabelle asked softly.  
  
Faith stared fixedly into the distance. "I'm angry with myself for hurtin' Fred like I did. I'm angry with God for taking him from us so suddenly - I didn't get the chance to say goodbye and tell him how much I love him..." Fresh tears began to course Faith's cheeks. "I'm angry that Bosco is Gracie's father, that and he's a no good son of a...Gracie needs her daddy...she needs Fred, 'cos Bosco...he's a child, you know? A stupid, immature...he wouldn't know how to be good father to her. I can't believe I...I mean Bosco? For godssake, what was I thinking?"  
  
"In other words, you're angry with him for not being the man you need him to be. And you're angry you're probably gonna have to do this alone."  
  
A small sob escaped her. "Oh god, Fred...why'd you have to go?"  
  
Gracie's small whimpers began to strengthen into throatier cries. With a vague look of desperation on her face, Faith turned to Isabelle. "Can you...?"  
  
"She probably just wants..."  
  
"There's a bottle in the fridge," Faith said quickly. "I just can't deal with her right now - she's probably better off with you..."  
  
Isabelle watched as Faith, fresh tears streaming from her eyes, rose sharply and headed for her room.  
  
Towards early evening Faith emerged, refreshed after having cried herself to sleep. With a small look of shame making itself at home on her face, Faith quietly approached Isabelle, who sat on the couch with Gracie lying on her lap.  
  
"Isabelle, I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
"You don't have to apologise Faith. I understand," came the warm reply. "But I think this little angel would appreciate some quality time with her mommy right about now."  
  
A broad smile erupted on Gracie's face as her mother sat down beside Isabelle and scooped her into her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Faith whispered, kissing her baby girl softly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I think the price of forgiveness is a feed and a cuddle," Isabelle murmured, stroking the soft downy fluff that constituted Gracie's hair.  
  
Faith nodded and kissed her daughter again. "I wish every problem in life was fixed that easily," she murmured.  
  
----   
  
Faith paused and stared at the door. She felt uncomfortable waiting to be admitted entry like some kind of stranger.  
  
Her mother's face was hardly welcoming when she saw her daughter standing there.  
  
"I've come to see Charlie and Em," Faith explained.  
  
Her mother said nothing, just stepped aside to let her enter.  
  
Faith found her children hard at work doing their homework on the dining room table. When Emily looked up and saw her mother standing there a dark look of distrust descended upon her face. Charlie glared up at his mother in angry silence.  
  
"Hi," said Faith awkwardly.  
  
They both stared back at her wordlessly.  
  
"What do you want?" Emily asked after a prolonged pause.  
  
"I wanted to see you, talk to you. Make sure you're both OK," Faith answered, slightly thrown by the question.  
  
"Why wouldn't we be alright?" the teenager demanded sourly. "Gramma and grandad are taking care of us."  
  
"I'm sure they are...and I'm grateful to them for doin' that, Em," Faith answered. She could feel her mother's eyes drilling into the back of her head. "But looking after you is my job, you know? You're my responsibility..."  
  
She watched Emily roll her eyes.  
  
"Look, I know you're both pretty upset with me right now..."  
  
Charlie suddenly pushed himself away from the table where he sat and ran to his grandmother.  
  
"Charlie?" Faith placed her hand upon her son's shoulder but he shrugged it away.  
  
"Leave me alone," he mumbled, burying his face against his grandmother.  
  
"We don't want anything to do with you," Emily announced.  
  
Faith drew in a deep breath to calm herself. "I understand why you feel like that now, Em, but..."  
  
"I mean ever, mom!"  
  
Emily's eyes locked onto hers and Faith saw reflected back at her her own uncompromising will of iron.  
  
"You wanna live here?"  
  
"What's wrong with them wantin' to live here?" her mother demanded.  
  
Faith turned and stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Everything's fine here," Emily said, rising from where she sat to join her brother by her grandmother's side. "This is where we wanna be - don't we Charlie?"  
  
Faith watched her son nod mutely, his face still turned away from her.  
  
"We're never gonna forgive you for what you did to Daddy," Emily said bitterly.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt him, Em..."  
  
"He'd have to have been blind not to see that Gracie was..." Emily's voice wavered painfully. "How could you do that to him? How could you? And with HIM?"  
  
The raw emotion on Emily's face and in her voice stirred the bottomless well of Faith's own delicate emotions.  
  
"I never intended to hurt your father, Em, things just weren't..."  
  
"Shut up!" Emily shouted. "Just shut up! I'm not interested! None of us care why you did it, mom! We're not interested in your excuses, alright?"  
  
Faith stood staring at her eldest daughter, stunned.  
  
"There isn't a day goes by I don't regret what I did, Emily, please believe me. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You should be!" Emily bellowed, tears streaming from her eyes. "You killed him!"  
  
Faith was astounded.  
  
"I think you'd better leave Faith," her mother said quickly. "They've made it clear how they feel."  
  
"Emily..." Faith pleaded.  
  
"Just get out!" The force of Emily's voice made her jump. "We don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
Unable to think of anything to say that could go any way to healing the rift between them, Faith turned and beat a hasty retreat from the house.  
Isabelle listened sympathetically as Faith tearfully recounted what had transpired.  
  
"They're grieving Faith," Isabelle murmured. "Just like you, they're in so much pain. And sometimes that sort of pain makes us lash out at whoever's nearest."  
  
"I should have expected it, I guess," Faith murmured miserably. "They were both so close to Fred, closer than they ever were to me. And I betrayed him..."  
  
"And they're being loyal to his memory," Isabelle said softly. "So given the circumstances it's going to take time for things to calm down. Give them time, Faith. And space."  
  
"They're my kids, my responsibility. They should be with me."  
  
"But they're not, and right now they don't want to be," Isabelle said as gently as she could. "As much as it hurts, the best thing you can do right now is respect their wishes and let them grieve in their own way. Which means you need to be strong enough to let them exclude you from their lives at the moment."  
  
Isabelle slipped a comforting arm around Faith's hunched shoulders. "Keep in contact with them, keep saying you're sorry, but don't pressure them to be with you. Let that happen of it's own accord."  
  
"If it ever will," Faith mumbled sourly.  
  
"That's it, nice and positive," Isabelle replied sardonically.  
  
Faith attempted a small smile.  
  
"So what next Faith?"  
  
She shrugged. "I dropped by the apartment on the way back here."  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"I could barely get two steps inside the door," Faith muttered. "I'm just not ready to go back there yet, not alone."  
  
"You don't have to go back yet," Isabelle said warmly. "I know I keep saying it, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I love the company. And Grace is just too adorable for words."  
  
Faith smiled softly, an expression of extreme gratitude lighting her face.  
  
"Only if you let me start contributing something."  
  
Isabelle watched her companion for a moment, rolling the idea around in her head. "Just pay half the grocery bill."  
  
Faith moved to protest, but Isabelle stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"I don't need the money, Faith, and I adore the company. And when you go back to work I get to look after that precious little angel of yours as my reward for putting up with you."  
  
A smile broke across Faith's lips.  
  
"Gracie has you under her spell, doesn't she?"  
  
"Totally and utterly," Isabelle mused. "Well, I adore babies but my wicked daughters deprived me of my fix by marrying men with fancy jobs in other cities. Damned inconsiderate of them, don't you think? So short of snatching babies off the street, keeping you and Grace ensconced here for as long as I can is the solution to my problem."  
  
"And it'll keep you out of jail", Faith chuckled.  
  
"There's that too," Isabelle said brightly.  
  
"Fred sent you to me, didn't he?" Faith said after a while.  
  
Isabelle made an expansive gesture with her hands. "He told me you needed an angel and I told him I am perfect for the job."  
  
Faith smiled. "Could you do me a favour? The next time you're talkin' to Fred, tell him I love him...and that I really miss him."  
  
Isabelle gazed at her fondly. "I'm sure he already knows."  
  
----   
  
TBC - think happy thoughts, folks...*cackles evilly*... 


	20. The One Constant Part 20

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (I like Isabelle too! Well, Bosco reappears here but...aww, don't wanna spoil it for ya), Helena, Juls (I'm so glad you're the forgiving type!), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (the cracks are beginning to show, precious!), Lifesaver55, Kate Anderson (You wish Fr*d hadn't died? *lays hand on KA's forehead* you feelin' OK there babe?...and I must look that 'happy' word up in a dictionary...), Ljae (I'm enjoying it too!), Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli, AnnaDelAmico, Lauren Metal (Bosco's back, but...yes, I wanted to smack the kids, Emily especially!), Jazz (Ta Da! New update, just for y'all), and phpa (Bosco redeemable? Maybe...*cackles evilly* - and welcome!) - for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
AND IF you're ever on line over at 3rdwatch.net and see the thread "TWINZ talk crap Tuesday" is active, drop on in and say 'hi' 'cos that's where you'll find me hanging out - and I would love to chat!   
  
Now on with the show...  
  
----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 20  
Faith was thankful to find herself partnered with Ty Davis on her return to work. His easy-going charm and sensible manner went some way to ensuring her job was not as hard on her fragile nerves as it had the potential to be.   
  
Her grief over Fred's loss, the burden of guilt she still felt for what she had done and her children's continued refusal to have anything to do with her weighed heavily. Workin with Ty, along with her relatively idyllic living circumstances, gave Faith's life a much-needed positive balance.  
  
Isabelle, ever the angel sent from on high, lifted her burden immeasurably by providing a safe and ever-welcoming haven for Faith and her daughter. The mutual adoration society Isabelle and Gracie had going meant Faith did not need to worry while she was working, knowing her little girl was safe with someone who loved her and would care for her well.  
  
That knowledge, however, didn't stop Faith checking in with Isabelle within hours of her first shift beginning, 'just to see how things were going'.  
  
"Missing her already?" Ty grinned as Faith pocketed her mobile.  
  
"Yeah," Faith smiled. "Gracie's pretty special."  
  
Ty nodded, and nervously began tapping the steering wheel in front of him.  
  
Faith watched him, a small look of concern clouding her face. "Somethin' wrong Davis?"  
  
Ty self-consciously ceased the tapping and gazed at her, his face a picture of indecision.  
  
"You probably don't wanna hear this," Ty said after a while, "but I'd prefer you hear it from me rather than Cruz or someone. It's about Bosco."  
  
Faith turned her head away and stared straight ahead.  
  
Ty ploughed forward. "He's back in circulation and word is his little disappearing act was a drug thing."  
  
He watched as Faith took a deep breath in.  
  
"Is he dealin' or usin'?" she asked finally, the note of resignation in her voice agonisingly clear.  
  
"They reckon he's usin'," Ty murmured, watching her carefully.  
  
Faith stared ahead, lost in her thoughts for some time. Memories stirred in her mind of the wild-eyed look on Bosco's face the night he brought Emily back home. "Emily told me people think he's crazy."  
  
"Pretty much what we've heard too," Ty said quietly.  
  
Faith bowed her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"That's not the Bosco I knew," she said softly. "The Bosco I knew, he had his problems, but he was workin' on them, you know? The Bosco I knew would never do drugs..."  
  
"He's not the Bosco we knew, Faith," Ty said quietly.  
  
Faith looked up and drew in another heavy breath. Ty could see she was mulling something over in her thoughts.  
  
"He's Gracie's father," she murmured finally, her voice barely audible.  
  
She turned to her partner and saw by the look on his face that Ty already knew.  
  
"She looks a lot like him, Faith," Ty said gently. "Even Sully picked it."  
  
"Bosco doesn't know," she murmured.  
  
Ty nodded and thought a moment. "D'ya think maybe that's a good thing, given what's goin' on with him now?"  
  
Faith said nothing for a while. "I suppose it is," she said eventually.  
  
----   
  
Faith knew it was going to be a rough week the minute Cruz swaggered into role call to address them. She pulled no punches about the importance of the joint operation currently under way between the various departments, but on the subject of Maurice Boscorelli she was absolutely unequivocal.  
  
"Under no circumstances are any of you to approach him or attempt to detain him in any way. If you see him in the course of your regular duties you are to report his movements to Central, but I repeat, under no circumstances are you to confront him. For any reason."  
  
"But what if he's doin' somethin' that just begs an arrest? Won't he be suspicious if we all just stand around watching?" Sully asked.  
  
"He's already suspicious. He already knows he's under surveillance. He knows we'd all like nothing better than to nail his sorry ass. So we're gonna go with that, keep him guessing," Cruz replied.  
  
"So what's happening exactly?" Ty inquired.  
  
"What's happening is that Boscorelli is even more unstable and unpredictable than before. Word is he now has a drug problem to go with his drinking problem."  
  
Faith kept her eyes firmly on the floor.  
  
"So sooner or later Boscorelli's gonna screw up and we're gonna be taking advantage of that to nail him and the bastards he works for. In the meantime it suits us to make him believe he's gotten the better of us, OK?"  
  
"Because Bosco being the arrogant little asshole he is will start to think he's ten foot tall and bullet proof," Sully growled.  
  
"And that'll make him over-confident and careless," Cruz purred. "We all know where that gets him. It's only a matter of time. But we need to give him enough rope to hang himself with."  
  
Beside him Ty heard Faith shift around uncomfortably.  
  
"You heard the Sgt," Swerskey said as he dismissed them.  
  
"You OK?" Ty asked as Faith lingered in her chair while the room emptied out.  
  
She didn't answer immediately. "It's one thing after the other for me just lately Ty," she murmured, slowly rising from where she sat.  
  
"You hang in there Faith," he said quietly, following her out.  
  
"That's all I ever seem to be doin'," she answered sadly.  
  
Ty couldn't help feeling for Faith as all around her at the precinct preparations were made to close in on her former lover and his associates. As the days passed Faith's state of sad preoccupation intensified.  
  
"You don't still have feelings for him do you?" Ty asked her one evening.  
  
She simply looked at him and did not respond.  
  
--   
  
Ty was grumbling sourly to himself as they patrolled the area they had been directed to. "Could they have given us a vaguer description? I mean, what good does 'possibly wearing a leather jacket' do us out here?"  
  
As had become her custom of late, Faith said nothing.  
  
"Maybe they expect us to stop every guy in a jacket and say: 'Excuse me sir, but did you beat the crap out of your girlfriend this evening and leave her for dead in a doorway?'"  
  
Ty slowed to have a closer look at a hunched figure moving hurriedly along the road just ahead of them.  
  
"OK, male wearing a leather jacket - fits the description. Wanna check this guy out? Faith?"  
  
Looking across to his partner Ty noticed she was staring fixedly at something on the opposite side of the street.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Ty peered in the direction of her unflinching gaze and instantly understood the reason for her silent preoccupation.  
  
Outside a bar was a gathering of men. Among their number were the brothers' Boscorelli.  
  
"We're supposed to call this in," Ty murmured.  
  
Faith said nothing, her eyes never leaving her former partner.  
  
Ty watched her carefully as he radioed details to Central. "Copy that," he said as he was reminded they were not to approach.   
  
Faith's eyes followed every overstated gesture, every agitated move Bosco made. He was never still and seemed perturbed, even wary.  
  
As the small gathering outside the bar began to dissipate, Bosco and his brother broke away and headed in the opposite direction to the others.  
  
Without warning Faith suddenly exited the RMP.  
  
"What the hell?" Ty muttered, hurriedly following. "We've been told not to approach him, remember?" he said as his partner paused long enough by the car to await a break in the traffic.  
  
"You don't have to," she snapped. "Stay in the car."  
  
"Like that's gonna happen," Ty grumbled as he followed her.  
  
Faith broke into a jog as soon as she reached the sidewalk opposite.  
  
"Bos? Bosco?"  
  
The look on Bosco's face when he stopped and turned to her was hardly welcoming. Mikey stood off a little, nervously glancing back and forth between his clearly agitated brother and Faith.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bosco demanded.   
  
Faith flinched at the antagonistic tone of his voice.  
  
"We need to talk," she said.  
  
"The hell we do," he muttered, turning away.  
  
"Bosco, please."   
  
"C'mon Mo, it's Faith," Mikey appealed. "It's Faith. She'll listen."  
  
Faith watched, alarmed, as Bosco grabbed his brother and shoved him violently. "Shut your damn mouth, Mikey."  
  
"Mo, c'mon..."  
  
"This is a bad idea, Faith," Ty said quietly as he joined them, noting their exchange was being watched carefully by two men Bosco had been speaking with earlier. "Faith, I'm not kidding, this is a real bad idea on all sorts of levels."   
  
"You should listen to your partner, Officer," Bosco said, fixing Faith with a chilling glare.  
  
"There's something you should know," she said quickly.  
  
"Faith, c'mon, this isn't the time or the place..." Ty protested, taking her by the arm. Faith shrugged him off.  
  
Bosco shook his head and started to walk away. Mikey trailed in his wake, casting glances back over his shoulder at Faith.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, and before Ty could stop her, Faith began to follow.  
  
Realising that Faith was still pursuing, Bosco turned on her. Producing a gun from under his jacket he levelled it at his former lover, the expression on his face one of desperate agitation.  
  
"Whoa!" Ty exclaimed, stunned.  
  
Faith froze.  
  
"Jeez! Mo?" Mikey whined, unsure where to look or where to stand.  
  
"I'm gonna say this once, Faith, and you'd better damn well listen," Bosco said, his voice unsteady and thick with emotion. "Stay the hell away from me. You hear me?"  
  
The hand that held the gun was shaking violently.  
  
Ty took Faith's arm with one hand and pulled her backwards, his other hand raised in surrender.  
  
"Bosco, man, it's cool. Just...it's cool..." he murmured.  
  
The gun remained trained upon them as they backed away slowly. When they were at a distance Bosco felt comfortable with, he sheathed the gun and fled.  
  
----   
  
In the offices of the OCCB, Faith, flanked by Swerskey and Ty, faced Detective Bartell and an apoplectic Sgt Cruz.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Cruz's voice rang harshly around the office. "What part of 'do not approach under any circumstances' did you not get? He was under surveillance, for cryin' out loud! From BOTH sides!"  
  
"Down Sgt," said the tall, smartly dressed detective who was perched calmly on the edge of the desk behind him.  
  
Cruz muttered something Faith didn't quite catch and started prowling the office.  
  
Bartell unfurled himself slowly from where he sat. "Officer Yokas," he said quietly, his voice honey smooth. "I'm wondering if you can appreciate how delicate this operation is."  
  
Faith stared at him in agonised silence.  
  
"We're close to a breakthrough here," the detective continued. "We don't need one of our own introducing an element of surprise into the mix. There are too many variables as it is."  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured despondently. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
Bartell watched her for a moment. "Would you mind telling me what it was that prompted you to approach Boscorelli like that?  
  
Faith looked away and took her time answering.  
  
"They have history," Cruz announced dismissively, seizing her moment. "They were screwing each other."  
  
Beside her she could feel Lt. Swerskey turn to her in disbelief. "You and Bosco?"  
  
Bartell's eyebrows arched significantly. "You were involved with your partner?"  
  
Faith stared fixedly at the floor. Bartell observed the look of intense distress that washed across Faith's face and proceeded as gently as he was able.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again," he said softly. "Why did you approach him?"  
  
Faith cleared her throat and raised her head to look the detective in the eye. "I needed to talk to him."  
  
"Needed?" Bartell said softly.  
  
"Needed?" Cruz snapped. "What, you hoping now hubby's out of the way you can pick up where you and Bosco left off?"  
  
Cruz had made the mistake of ranging too close to Faith.  
  
Driven by every ounce of the anger and grief she felt, the force of the connection Faith's hand made with the ACU Sgt's face was enough to send Cruz stumbling wildly sideways.  
  
Bartell and Swerskey stepped between them and Ty took Faith's arm to draw her away. Cruz, however, was in no state to retaliate. She stood leaning on the desk with her hand on her cheek, stunned into silence.  
  
"Does she have to be here?" Faith demanded angrily.  
  
Bartell turned to her. "We need to clear this matter up, Officer Yokas," he murmured, guiding Faith across the room away from Cruz. "What was it you felt you needed to talk to Boscorelli about?"  
  
Faith stared at him for some time before answering.  
  
"I wanted to talk to him about Gracie."  
  
"Gracie?"  
  
"My baby daughter..." Faith said softly. "...our...daughter..."  
  
A look of pure astonishment crossed Bartell's face. Behind him both Swerskey and Cruz looked equally astounded.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli is the father of your child?"  
  
Faith nodded mutely.  
  
"Does he know?" Bartell asked gently.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"So that was what you wanted to talk to him about." Bartell drew in a deep breath and regarded Faith sympathetically. "This whole situation must seem like some kind of nightmare to you."  
  
Despite promising herself she would not succumb, Faith could feel tears beginning to brim her eyes.   
  
"I wasn't thinking clearly...it was the first time I'd seen him since..." Her gaze travelled to the wall upon which several large surveillance photos of Bosco were pinned. "I know it's ridiculous to still have feelings for him after everything he's done, but...I knew a different Bosco."  
  
Bartell held up his hand to silence her. "You don't need to explain," he murmured. Turning away from her the detective stared at the wall of photos. After considering them for some time, Bartell faced Faith once more, his face grim.  
  
"I don't like having to do this, but given the circumstances I think it might be an idea if you were stood down from duties for the next couple of weeks."  
  
"What?" Ty protested. "Oh come on..."  
  
"Faith's a good cop," Swerskey chimed in, "one of the better ones. Given what's coming up her experience would be invaluable out there..."  
  
"We can't afford to have someone this emotionally involved anywhere near this thing. I'm sorry, but there's just too much at stake here." Bartell's voice rose above a soft murmur for the first time.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Ty and Swerskey turned to Faith and stared at her.  
  
"I'm only just holdin' it together," Faith continued quietly. "What I did today kinda proves that. I think I'd be a liability out there. Especially if..." She let the sentence trail away. The looks on her colleague's faces told her there was no need to explain further.  
  
"Yokas can work the desk until this is all over and done with," Swerskey suggested. "Though I still don't like the idea of such an experienced officer being benched with something like this about to go down."  
  
"It can't be helped given the circumstances Lieu," Bartell said, rubbing his right temple as if the whole thing was giving him a headache. "You understand, don't you Faith?"  
  
Faith gazed at the detective in sad silence for a moment and then slowly nodded her head.   
  
----  
  
TBC - I'm sooooo looking forward to writing the next bit... 


	21. The One Constant Part 21

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (Thought you might enjoy the bit where Faith smacked the Anti Cruz one...god, I know I did! And we Kiwis have only seen Bubblelips twice so far...), Helena, Juls (I'm not done with the tissues just yet, either...*ducks as empty tissue box comes flying*), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (*slaps Winterwolf about head*), Lifesaver55 (Aww, thank ya babe...), Kate Anderson, Ljae (glad you like!), Deliani (I couldn't believe it when he pulled a gun on her either! This thing has a life of its own - I'm not writing it, its controlling me!), Meeko (I'm looking forward to some sweet Bosco lurve too - but I'm betting you mean between him and Faith, not him and me...), mauriceboscorelli, AnnaDelAmico (Awwww, shucks, you sure know how to polish my ego! Cheers! Give my regards to your Thesaurus...), Lauren Metal (Cruz slapping should be an Olympic sport, don't you think?), Jazz (the fingers are a flyin'...), and phpa (*cackles evilly* Reader torture - as good as chocolate, if not wickedly better...) - for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
AND IF you're ever on line over at 3rdwatch.net and see the thread "TWINZ talk crap Tuesday" is active, drop on in and say 'hi' 'cos that's where you'll find me hanging out - and I would love to chat!   
  
----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 21  
The car was well alight by the time fire appliances arrived.   
  
Diverted to attend, when they reached the scene 55 Charlie found little more than a sodden smouldering pile of blackened metal. The grim faces of their FDNY counterparts told them there was more to this than a simple fire.  
  
Jimmy Doherty's face was ashen.  
  
"What have you got?" Sully asked.  
  
"Body in the front seat, drivers side," was the matter of fact reply.  
  
Ty glanced around them at the barren piece of waste ground the vehicle stood on. "I take it it wasn't an accident."  
  
Doherty shook his head. "This thing was torched deliberately," he answered grimly.  
  
"Better get Crime Scene down here," Sully murmured, reaching for his radio. "Davis, run a check on the plates."  
  
"There's not a lot left," Jimmy mused, watching as Ty ventured closer trying not to let his eyes linger on the charred form inside the car.  
  
"Someone was out to cover their tracks," Sully frowned as he watched his partner call the number in.   
  
Ty shuffled back to where they stood. "Poor bastard," he muttered.   
  
"Let's hope someone had the courtesy to shoot him before they set a match to him,' Sully growled.  
  
"Central to 55 Charlie."  
  
"Go ahead Central," Ty responded.  
  
"Can you please reconfirm the number of the vehicle concerned."  
  
Ty frowned and repeated it.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Sully muttered.  
  
When the dispatcher's voice came again they could all detect a small note of hesitation.  
  
"55 Charlie be advised, the last registered owner for that vehicle was Maurice Louis Boscorelli."  
  
----   
  
"Just because the car was registered to him, doesn't necessarily mean it was Boscorelli."  
  
Bartell's voice was as smooth as ever, but there was something in his tone that alerted Faith to the man's well-masked state of agitation.  
  
She gazed at him steadily. "There's more to this than you're telling me."  
  
Bartell's eyes flicked over to where Sgt Cruz and an FBI detective stood waiting. "You have good instincts, Officer Yokas," he said.  
  
As Bartell began to rise wearily from the chair he slouched in, Lt Swerskey entered the room.  
  
"Diz is here," he said simply.  
  
Faith saw Bartell exchange a look with the others.   
  
"Sgt, can you deal with that?" he said quietly, but Cruz was already on her way downstairs.  
  
"Officer Yokas has been appraised of the situation with the incident,' Bartell told Swerskey as he and the FBI detective readied themselves to follow Cruz.  
  
Swerskey nodded. "Faith, you OK?"  
  
Her eyes drifted to the surveillance shots of Bosco that still hung on the wall. "I'm fine Lieu," she murmured.  
  
"We don't know it's him yet."  
  
Faith stared at the photos and said nothing.  
  
----   
  
As they had been briefed it would at role call all week the final stage of the operation began suddenly.   
  
A sort of numb resignation settled over Faith as she carried out her assigned duties with unflinching detachment, watching almost from afar as the night's events unfolded around her. She witnessed colleagues bring in a steady stream of arrests. Box loads of evidence began to pile up awaiting processing and the paperwork mountain it all generated grew higher by the hour. Faith listened absently as word came through that things had gone particularly well.  
  
The apparent success of the operation felt meaningless to Faith. She longed to have the shift over and done with so she could go home to be with her little girl and Isabelle, who had become the rock to which Faith could cling in her times of trouble.  
  
Faith couldn't get to the locker room quickly enough after Swerskey ordered her home, an hour after her shift was supposed to have ended. But as she was about to exit, Ty Davis bowled in through the door looking for her.  
  
"Glad I caught you Faith," he said. "Bartell's wanting to see you."  
  
"Bartell? Why?"  
  
Ty shrugged. "He wasn't sayin'. Just asked us to come get you. He was pretty insistent."  
  
Faith frowned, reaching for her mobile to dial home.  
  
"Did he tell you what it's about?" she asked, following as Ty led off. She heard Isabelle pick up. "Hey, Isabelle, it's me. Look, I'm gonna be a little later than I thought, OK? Somethin's come up. Give Gracie a big kiss for me will you? OK, gotta go."  
  
"Like I said Faith, Bartell wasn't sayin'."  
  
Sully watched them as they climbed into the waiting RMP. "What a night," he muttered. "You were lucky to be behind that desk Faith, 'cos some of the stuff that went down tonight was not pretty."  
  
"I heard about the car fire," she said quietly as they drove away from the House.  
  
Ty and Sully flicked a glance each other's way.  
  
"Just 'cos his name's on the papers, doesn't mean he was in the car," Sully said quietly.  
  
Faith stared out of the window and said nothing.  
  
"Where are we goin'?" she asked eventually.  
  
"Bartell's at Mercy," Ty replied. "Apparently there's a few casualties on both sides of this thing."  
  
"I hear Cruz got another smack in the face," Sully chuckled. "I would have paid real money to see that."  
  
"Watching Faith land one on her was waaaaay better," Ty murmured, turning to grin at their passenger. "I think she still has the imprint of your hand on her cheek Faith."  
  
"She had no right to say what she did," Faith muttered.  
  
As they pulled up they noticed there seemed to be more squad cars outside the hospital than there were outside the House. Faith thanked her colleagues as she exited the RMP and made her way inside.  
  
"I'd kinda like to know what this is about too," Ty mused after he and Sully had watched her disappear from view.  
  
"Wanna go in and check it out?" Sully rumbled.  
  
"Why not? Everyone else we know seems to be here," Ty replied.  
  
The admissions area was bustling as Faith made her way to the desk.  
  
"I'm lookin' for Detective Bartell?" she said to a very harried looking Proctor.  
  
"Exam 4 - along with the rest of the NYPD," came the tart reply.  
  
As Faith made her way through the mob she saw Adrian Bartell exit a room just up ahead of her accompanied by two colleagues.  
  
"Officer Yokas," he acknowledged her as he approached.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Not really," he said blithely, turning to one of the men with him. "Get Radnor on it, quick as you can, and if he can't do anything about it, put a bomb under Kolinsky instead."  
  
"Not really?" Faith retorted, visibly annoyed as she watched Bartell sail past.  
  
"See Cruz, Exam 4," the detective called over his shoulder. "And try not to rearrange her face for her this time."  
  
Faith stood in the corridor, tired and irritated. Cruz had to be the last person in the world she wanted to see.  
  
Ty and Sully watched as Bartell marched past them.  
  
"What'd he want?" Ty asked Faith as they joined her.  
  
"Nothing, apparently."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"What the hell?" Ty murmured.  
  
"He told me to see Cruz," Faith murmured, indicating the room Bartell had exited.  
  
"Maybe this is about Bosco," Ty said softly.  
  
Faith nodded, her gaze dipping sharply to the floor. "I just don't know if I'm ready to hear..."  
  
"We'll be right outside if you need anything Faith," Sully assured her.  
  
She nodded, then slowly turned and headed for the room.  
  
They watched as Faith stopped abruptly at the doorway, stepping back slightly to peer into the room from the corridor. As Ty and Sully stood exchanging puzzled looks one of their superior officers brushed past them and made his way towards the room, a highly distraught woman accompanying him.  
  
"That's Rose," Sully murmured.  
  
"Bosco's mom? That does not look good," Ty replied, slowly making his way forward.  
  
Rose didn't seem to notice Faith standing there just beside the door. Faith watched as she made her way over to the bed upon which her son sat, his arm being attended to by one of the doctors. Sgt Cruz stood close by, her back to the doorway.  
  
"You said you'd look after him!" Rose wailed as she confronted him.  
  
His face a picture of utter desolation, Bosco could barely look his mother in the eye. "I tried ma..."  
  
"You promised me!" she cried, stepping forward to shove him.  
  
"Lady, you're outta here if you do that again!" the doctor snapped irritably.   
  
"Ma, he wouldn't listen to me!" Bosco pleaded, his own distress clearly evident.  
  
"Why should he listen to you, Maurice?" Rose demanded bitterly. "You rag on Mikey for years about bein' a user and then you go turn around and do exactly the same! You're nothing but a goddamn stinking little hypocrite!" She lunged forward again but Cruz stepped between them.  
  
"I'm not usin' ma!" Bosco retorted sharply. "It was a front, all right? Part of the cover. Doc? Tell her."  
  
The doctor nodded, indicating the clipboard of papers on the bed next to his patient. "Read it for yourself, ma'am," he said. "Tox screen came back negative. He's clean."  
  
"Ma'am, your son was involved in a deep cover operation," Sgt Cruz said sharply. "That means he had to assume certain roles to fit into the community we were trying to infiltrate."  
  
"Well he deserves an Oscar for his performance," Sully said softly. "And so does everyone else who knew about this."  
  
"I couldn't tell Mikey what was goin' on ma," Bosco was saying, attempting to reason with his overwrought mother. "There was too much at stake."  
  
Rose was having none of it. "In other words, you needed to be a goddamn hero instead of a good brother!" she shouted wildly. "Well congratulations Maurice, you're a hero!"   
  
Rose turned away and paced the floor for a moment in a vein attempt to compose herself but her anguish would not be denied. "Does it make it all better, huh Maurice? Does finally provin' to the world what a hero you are solve all your problems? Has it changed the past? Has it?"  
  
"C'mon ma..."  
  
"You're useless!" she exploded.  
  
Bosco's face crumpled. "Ma, I'm sorry," he begged her. "I couldn't protect him 'cos he wasn't listening to me!"  
  
"Shut up Maurice!" Rose snapped bitterly. "Just shut the hell up! You couldn't protect your brother 'cos you couldn't do that and play hero too!"   
  
"Oh man," Ty murmured. "The body in the car..."  
  
Faith looked on in silent anguish as Bosco sat before his mother in obvious distress.  
  
Rose began to make her way to the door, pausing momentarily to face Bosco once again.  
  
"I hope whatever medal they give you keeps you warm at night, Maurice," she murmured bitterly, dissolving into tears as she walked out into the corridor.  
  
Faith watched Rose disappear into the crowd before returning her attention to the room once more. She saw the superior officer who had accompanied Rose proffering his hand to Bosco, but Bosco's hands lay claw-like and trembling in his lap.  
  
"You've done a fine job, the both of you," the superior said, offering the handshake to Cruz instead. "I understand the whole thing was your idea, Sgt."  
  
"Yes sir," Cruz answered.  
  
"Outstanding," he murmured. "Though a shame about your brother, Boscorelli."  
  
The wounded, dangerous look Bosco gave him had the man quickly taking his leave of them.  
  
Faith couldn't drag her eyes away from Bosco's trembling hands.  
  
Cruz moved closer to him and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "We got him, Bosco," she said quietly. "Ribero's never gonna hurt anyone again - thanks to you."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he inquired sourly.  
  
"Mikey made his choices, Bosco. Like you said, he wasn't listening..."  
  
Bosco looked away. "When can I get outta here doc?"  
  
"Soon as I've written you a prescription for some meds," the doctor replied as he dressed the wound that he'd been tending.  
  
"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Cruz asked.  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I'll find something..."  
  
"You can crash at my place," she said, noticing Bosco's attention had drifted away from her. When she turned Cruz discovered Faith standing in the doorway.  
  
Bosco's eyes were riveted to his former partner as he watched her slowly approach.  
  
"Faith," he murmured.  
  
"Hey Bos," she answered softly.  
  
Cruz reluctantly stepped to one side but made no move to leave.  
  
The doctor handed Bosco a slip of paper as he made his way out. "Get this filled and for godsake take the damn things will you?"  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
The room lapsed into an awkward silence for a moment before Faith finally spoke again. "You were undercover?"  
  
Bosco's eyes lifted to meet hers and Faith discovered they had lost none of their intensity, nor any of their ability to touch her deeply.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry about the gun thing," he said softly, his expression one of anxious contrition. "I didn't know how else to..." He shrugged.  
  
"It's OK," Faith said. "I shouldn't have even been there..." She looked down at his quaking hands.  
  
Bosco's gaze followed hers. "Been under a bit of stress just lately," he murmured.  
  
Reaching forward, Faith gently enfolded them in hers. When their gazes met, the look of anguish in his eyes threatened to bring tears to hers.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Mikey," Faith murmured.  
  
The look of anguish intensified and he gripped her hands tightly. "He wouldn't listen to me Faith..."  
  
A movement in the doorway caught Faith's attention.  
  
"Sorry to have to interrupt."   
  
Detective Bartell stood there, looking suitably apologetic as he surveyed the scene before him. "We need Boscorelli down at the House, now."  
  
Bosco's gaze drifted slowly away from Faith to rest upon the detective. "What, it can't wait?"  
  
"It's important, Bosco. I wouldn't be here otherwise." Bartell then looked squarely at Faith as he spoke. "Some loose ends need tying up now otherwise the likes of Dominic Masaro will eat us alive in court. We'll need you there too, Sgt."  
  
Faith nodded, slowly released Bosco's hands and stepped back from him. She watched as he eased himself wearily off the bed.  
  
Bosco looked up at her, a small smile of fondness teasing the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Say hi to Fred and the kids for me," he mumbled.  
  
Faith saw Bartell frown slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you would have had the chance to tell him by now," Bartell said quietly.  
  
Faith exhaled heavily. "I guess it's just not the right time yet," she answered, gazing after Bosco as he walked away from her with Cruz by his side.  
  
----   
  
TBC!! *Backs up as The Troops come after Aunty Minn armed with blunt objects* Aww c'mon guys! I just can't HELP my silly damn self! Trust me - I think you might just get a warm fuzzy hit off the next one...maybe...  
  
Now, Winterwolf dear. You're one of those people who spoils the end of a movie for everyone you know, aren't you? Grrrr! 


	22. The One Constant Part 22

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (just when you think you have your Aunty Minn worked out, eh?), Helena (Well at least I haven't killed anyone this time), Juls (Yeah, I'm rather fond of Bartell and Ty too - I have plans! - *ducks flying mouse* Hey! Jazz said I could rest!), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (spoiled any good books/movies for anyone lately? *sees description of Aunty Minn's wee story as 'masterpiece'* Aw, you is forgiven, precious...), Lifesaver55 (Hmmm, make it better? Now, there's a twist I haven't tried yet...), Kate Anderson (*eyes excuse note* You're forgiven too, precious. Kill Bosco? What moi? *sound of knives being sharpened*), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli (I'm hustling, I'm hustling!), AnnaDelAmico (I know, I promised Sunday, but, you know, life sometimes gets in the way of fic...hey, great to yak to you the other day, sorry I had to run off so quick!), Lauren Metal (Ah, couldn't fool you, could I? Rocky stuff? What, moi?), Jazz (I needed a rest! Hey, you said I could..), phpa, Nyna Boscorelli (Welcome! Aw, couldn't leave The Bosco Boy in the clutches of the dark side babe!), and Maartje (Welcome too! Aww, shucks, thank ya sweetie, glad to have made your morning a good one!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
UNIVERSAL APOLOGIES to you all for the length of time this has taken to get her, but life sometimes gets in the way of fic...FORGIVE ME! I really wasn't trying to torture y'all, really I wasn't...  
  
I STAND to be corrected on Sgt Slapperbaggage's first name, so, apologies if it ain't what I think it is!  
  
Enough grovelling, on with the show...  
  
-----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
Part 22  
  
Isabelle found Faith staring absently out of the window.  
  
"You've decided to go then?" she said, noting the sombre black dress Faith wore.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said slowly. "I need to be there for him, you know? Not that I wanna go through another funeral just now..."  
  
Isabelle nodded and watched her for a moment. "Are you going to tell him?"  
  
Faith let her eyes rest upon the distance outside. "I don't know."  
  
"Waiting for the right moment?" Isabelle murmured.  
  
"I guess," Faith said, but her tone was hardly enthusiastic. "It's not something you drop on a guy at his brother's funeral is it? 'Bos, hey, sorry about Mikey - oh, by the way, we have a daughter...'"  
  
Isabelle continued her quiet appraisal of her friend. "You're not even sure you want to tell him at all, are you?"  
  
Faith remained silent for some time.  
  
"He's troubled, Iz. Damaged, you know? He needs someone who's gonna be strong and supportive and understanding...that's not me right now. I have enough goin' on in my life." Faith watched a small flock of pigeons wheel in the bright blue sky above the building opposite. "Bosco needs help, but he won't get it. He'll convince himself and anyone who'll listen that he's all right, that there's nothin' wrong with him..."  
  
"You don't think maybe you're judging him a little harshly?" Isabelle inquired gently.  
  
"I've know him nine years," Faith replied flatly.  
  
"As a colleague," Isabelle responded. "But you said yourself he showed you a very different side to his character when you were intimate."  
  
"He needs to grow up."  
  
"Maybe he just needs a reason to."  
  
Faith turned and stared at her friend. Isabelle's bright eyes surveyed her warmly.  
  
"I'm tired and I'm scared, Iz," Faith murmured sadly. "I want guarantees but there are none. Especially when it comes to someone like Bosco."  
  
Isabelle stepped forward and gave Faith a comforting hug. "I know, my dear. We all want guarantees. But the truth of it is, all we can do is take one small step at a time and see where it leads."  
  
----   
  
It was a small service, just a handful of friends and family in attendance.  
  
Faith arrived late and settled herself towards the back of the small chapel. Surveying those in front of her, she noted Bosco sat near his mother and beside him once more was Reetsa Cruz. Faith could not see Bosco's father.  
  
Only one person got up to speak, a gentleman who introduced himself as an old family friend and spoke fondly and eloquently of his memories of Mikey as a child. Throughout, Rose's distraught sobbing punctuated every sentence and Bosco sat with his shoulders hunched, his head down. Every so often Faith saw Cruz turn to Bosco, seemingly concerned for him.  
  
Faith couldn't deny there was a part of her that longed to be in her place.  
  
Relations between Rose and Bosco still seemed strained. After the service two female friends or relatives took turns comforting Rose while Bosco stood off to one side, trying his best to be reasonable to the people who came up to him to offer their condolences.   
  
Faith watched him. While his appearance was far tidier than when she had seen him at the hospital, he still looked haunted and edgy. He made his way over to her the minute he saw her there.  
  
"Thanks for coming," he murmured, his eyes locking briefly with hers before flicking self consciously towards the ground.  
  
"How are you doin'?" she asked.  
  
Bosco shrugged and took his time in answering. "Actually," he said softly, lifting his eyes to meet hers once more, "not that good."  
  
Feelings Faith thought she had banished with her decision to return to Fred rose up and taunted her. Along with them came a new surge of guilt, as if something in her imagined those feelings were a betrayal of what she and Fred had shared in those last precious months of his life.  
  
"Bos..." she began quietly.  
  
"It's OK Faith, I wasn't plannin' to load all my stuff on you," Bosco said quickly. "They've lined up all sorts of counsellors for me to talk to. I know you'll be pretty busy with the new baby and everything." He smiled. "I hear you had a little girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith responded, slightly thrown. "Grace Eve."  
  
Bosco nodded, searching for something else to say. "Fred and the kids - they doin' OK?"  
  
He frowned at the look of anguish that washed across her face. "Faith?"  
  
She stared at him, trying to form the words. "Bos," she said softly, "Fred died."  
  
The look of utter astonishment on Bosco's face was quickly followed by an intense expression of concern.   
  
"Couple of months ago," Faith murmured. "He passed away in his sleep."  
  
Bosco stared at her, appalled.  
  
"Nobody told me," he said, stepping forward to draw her into his arms. "My god, nobody told me."  
  
Faith clung to him and did her best to fight her tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
  
"It's OK," she murmured, struck by how comforting it felt to be held by him again.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked as he gently pulled back.  
  
"It's been tough," she replied.  
  
He nodded. "If there's anything I can do, just ask, OK?"  
  
She studied his face for some moments. "We need to talk, Bos."  
  
"Sure," he said, glancing over to where his mother and assorted relatives stood.  
  
"When you can," Faith said quickly. "No hurry."  
  
"I'll call you," he promised.  
  
Faith began rummaging in her purse. "This is my new number," she said, handing him a small slip of paper.  
  
"You're not at the apartment any more?"  
  
"There's a lot to tell you," she said quietly. Her eyes flicked over to where Cruz stood hovering not far away.  
  
Bosco nodded. "I'll call you. Promise."   
  
----   
  
Isabelle contrived to have her presence urgently required at her sister's the whole weekend when Faith informed her Bosco was coming to call on Saturday.  
  
"You don't have to go out you know," Faith said as Isabelle readied herself to leave.  
  
"Jen insisted," Isabelle said, winking. "Besides, you don't need me here earwigging on your conversation - however much I would LOVE to do just that."  
  
Gracie had just drifted off on her afternoon nap when Faith heard a knock on the door. She took in a deep breath to steady the sudden rush of nerves she felt as she went to answer it.  
  
Bosco looked as nervous as Faith felt, his eyes fixing themselves intently upon her face as if he needed to read every nuance of emotion there.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, stepping aside to let him in.  
  
Bosco made his way inside and looked around the apartment. "Nice place," he murmured.  
  
"It belongs to Isabelle, a friend of Manny's," Faith said moving in the direction of the kitchen. "Can I get you a coffee or somethin'?"  
  
"Nothin' for me thanks," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on her every move.  
  
The awkwardness of the moment disturbed her.  
  
"Come sit down," she said, heading for the couch.  
  
Bosco followed and perched himself uneasily at the opposite end to where Faith sat. He didn't lean back but sat with his elbows upon his knees, as if poised to flee at the first sign of trouble. His eyes dipped to the floor at his feet.  
  
"How's Rose?" Faith asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Angry as hell."  
  
"She talkin' to you?"  
  
He shifted around uncomfortably. "Sometimes."  
  
"Are you doin' OK?"  
  
Bosco didn't answer immediately. "Coping," he murmured eventually. "You?"  
  
"Pretty much the same," she answered.  
  
The silence that prevailed between them for the next few moments was an uncomfortable one.  
  
"Bos, what happened?" she asked finally.  
  
She watched as he lifted his sad eyes to meet hers.   
  
"I screwed up," he said simply.  
  
"That's not what Bartell and the rest are sayin'," Faith said gently. "They reckon what you managed to do was nothing short of remarkable."  
  
"Remarkable," he murmured, shaking his head. His gaze drifted back to a studious consideration of the carpet. "All I did was fit in."  
  
After a moment of silence his eyes met hers once more. "I just fitted in amongst those bastards like I belonged, Faith. Like I was born to it..."  
  
Faith noticed Bosco's hands were trembling.  
  
"It was so easy, you know?" he continued, a haunted expression in his eyes. "It was so damned easy for me to be the kinda guy those pieces of shit could accept and trust once I'd proven I could be useful to them. I just thought I was bein' a great undercover guy but then I realised everyone else I knew was thinkin' I fit in there too..."  
  
The hurt evident in his eyes stirred a new guilt within her.  
  
"It never even occurred to you I could be undercover - did it?"  
  
Faith looked away.  
  
"I thought it was a crazy plan when Reetsa first came up with it. Then you and me happened and I decided I didn't want anything to do with it. But when you went back to Fred I figured I didn't have a lot else to lose."  
  
Faith felt her breath catch sharply in her throat.  
  
"It was the perfect cover though - great reason to go off the rails, turn my back on bein' a cop. Apparently I play the angry jilted lover real well..."  
  
The trembling of his hands, Faith noticed, had intensified.  
  
"Then Mikey goes and gets himself in the crap financially and gives us a genuine reason to go to 'Uncle' Bene looking for help - just like our father always did. Ribero always likes it when things are kept in the family...that's why I was so perfect for the job. The screwed-up son of a long time associate of the target."  
  
Faith watched him as he stared into the distance.  
  
"I was just supposed to get in there, blend in, keep my eyes and ears open. Find out as much as I could about what kinda operation Ribero was running - get his confidence if I could. And I did," he murmured. "I found out exactly what that sick bastard was into."  
  
"I heard they found child porn when they searched Ribero's apartment," Faith murmured.  
  
Bosco's hands clenched into fists. "The OCCB guys knew he was into the regular stuff, but that...that apparently wasn't somethin' they'd anticipated."  
  
He shook his head, a look of anguish clouding his face. "You know what gets me the most Faith? The sick bastard assumed I'd be into it too." He turned to her, his eyes haunted and pleading. "Why would he assume somethin' like that?"  
  
She stared at him, unable to give him an answer.  
  
"When I found out Ribero was dealin' in that stuff I wanted to kill the son of a bitch. I wanted to put a bullet through his head so bad...but I knew if I did we'd never get the other sick bastards he was trading it with."  
  
"You used your head," Faith murmured approvingly.  
  
"Just like you kept tellin' me I should," he said softly. "I couldn't tell Mikey what was goin' on, that I was undercover, 'cos I knew Ribero had guys watching me, you know, just in case. And Mikey could never keep his damn mouth shut about anything important..."  
  
An anguished silence followed and then Faith saw him tense suddenly. "I couldn't tell Mikey what was goin' on..." Bosco said, his voice wavering, "...not even when he told me what Ribero had done to him as a kid..."  
  
"Oh my god," Faith murmured. She rose from where she sat and went to him, slipping her arm around him as she placed her other hand gently on his. She felt his whole body quaking and pulled him closer as he verged on tears.  
  
"I just kept promisin' him that I'd make it all right, that I'd make sure the bastard got what he deserved if he would just keep his mouth shut for a little while longer." He shook his head, his tears flowing freely. "Mikey wanted to go to the cops - he wanted to talk to you that day 'cos he knew you'd listen to him. But I couldn't let him 'cos I knew we were about to close in on the operation..." His voice began to fail him. "Mom was right...I couldn't play hero and protect my own brother at the same time..."  
  
Faith took him in her arms, her own eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Bosco, what happened to Mikey?"  
  
He clung to her as if his very life depended on it.  
  
"Mikey got it into his head to confront Ribero...he took my gun, but he wouldn't have stood a chance...Ribero must've got it off him somehow..." Bosco pulled back slightly and stared fixedly into her eyes. "He shot Mikey, with my gun, Faith...to incriminate me. Then he had him torched...Ribero was sending me a warning - that if I didn't keep toeing the line, I'd be next - or whoever was important to me would be next. That's how he operates - he gets to the people that matter to the ones he's tryin' to control. That's why I pulled the gun on you that day Faith...I couldn't let them find out you were important to me..."  
  
He sank back into her arms. "I missed you so much..." he whispered.  
  
They held each other close, each one again finding solace in the arms of the other. After some time, Bosco leaned back from her.  
  
"So much for me not loading my stuff on you," he murmured. "After all you've been through...sorry."  
  
Faith gazed at him sadly. "I keep thinking, there's gotta be a purpose in all this somewhere," she murmured.  
  
"When you find out what it is, let me know too?" he said wryly.  
  
"You'll be the first," she said warmly.  
  
A weak smile crossed his lips, but only briefly. "I'm so sorry about Fred...you must be goin' through hell too."  
  
She nodded mutely, touched by the obvious concern and compassion in his eyes. "It's been tough," she murmured softly.  
  
"Are the kids OK? Are they here?" he asked.  
  
Faith studied his face for some time, a battle waging within her about the wisdom of what she was about to do.  
  
"Bos, the kids don't live with me any more," she answered finally. "Just the baby."  
  
He frowned. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Faith stared at him and drew in a deep, steadying breath.  
  
"There's something you should know," she said slowly, "...about Gracie."  
  
He watched, confused, as Faith struggled with what she wanted to say.  
  
"Bos, Gracie's not Fred's daughter," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "She's yours."  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"She's...what?" he said eventually, utter disbelief written in every line of his face.  
  
"Yours, Bosco. We have a daughter - you and me."  
  
He stared at her, seemingly unable to comprehend what she was telling him. "A daughter?"  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant I wasn't sure who the father was...it could have been Fred's." She paused. "I wanted the baby to be Fred's...I was hoping...so I didn't want to abort..."  
  
Bosco nodded mutely.  
  
"But it's kinda obvious that she's yours. Em put two and two together and now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Charlie too. He's so angry. He adored his father..." She paused and swallowed hard as her throat began to ache. "They're both living with my parents at the moment."  
  
She looked down as she felt Bosco's hand slip gently and comfortingly into hers.  
  
"Is it OK if I see her?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.  
  
Faith nodded. They rose slowly from the couch, their hands still clasped together, but as they approached her room she felt Bosco hesitate slightly. Faith squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
Gracie lay fast asleep in her crib, a picture of angelic sweetness.  
  
"Oh my god," Faith heard him murmur as they hovered above their sleeping child. The grip Bosco had on her hand intensified. "She's beautiful."  
  
"How could she not be?" Faith smiled.  
  
The look of adoration that lit his face stirred old familiar feelings within Faith.  
  
"I don't wanna wake her up just yet," she said softly. "She gets a bit cranky if you don't let her sleep."  
  
"Just like her mom," Bosco said, a small if somewhat hesitant smile on his lips.  
  
Faith nudged him gently. Crossing over to the bed to sit down, she watched as Bosco stood gazing at his daughter for a long, long time, seemingly mesmerised by her. But after a while the look of astonishment and delight slowly began to be replaced by an expression of concern.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
He turned and slowly made his way over to her. When he sat heavily down beside her he hunched forward as if a newer, more oppressive weight now sat upon his shoulders.  
  
"She deserves better than me," he murmured.  
  
Faith couldn't cover the look of surprise that sprang to her face.  
  
"C'mon Faith, you're thinking it too," he said softly. "Even when we were together I'd catch you looking at me as if you were thinkin': 'what the hell am I doing with this jerk?' I'm messed up; you know it, everyone else knows it - I'm the only one who couldn't see it."  
  
Faith looked away, unwilling to meet his intense gaze.  
  
"If you knew for sure she was mine, you wouldn't have had her - would you?"  
  
Faith felt tears spring to her eyes.  
  
Bosco let his gaze return to a steady contemplation of his baby girl. "You weren't even gonna tell me about her."  
  
Her tears spilled. She turned and gazed at him sadly. "I'm not gonna lie to you Bosco. If I had the choice, I'd still be with Fred and we'd be raisin' Gracie as ours."  
  
Bosco nodded and considered his next words quietly. All the while his eyes never left his daughter. "I get that Faith. I know it would probably be better for everyone if Fred was still here...for you and Gracie especially." He shrugged. "What the hell do I know about bein' a father? I didn't exactly have the greatest role model growin' up."  
  
Faith watched him in silent anguish.  
  
His eyes focused suddenly upon her. "I liked what we had, Faith. I kinda liked the idea that it might go a bit deeper some day, but I wasn't countin' on it." He shrugged again. "I guess I always imagined you'd go back to Fred when you'd had enough..."  
  
Faith looked away and swiped at the tears that coursed her cheeks.   
  
"I want Gracie to know her father, Bosco," Faith said after a while.  
  
Bosco eyed her intently. "What about us, Faith?"  
  
"What us?" she asked softly. "Bos, we've gone from casual sex to bein' parents - and I'm pickin' you never gave that option too much thought when we were together." She watched as he glanced away.  
  
"Relationships are hard work, Bosco. Gracie and I, we need someone who understands that and is prepared to do whatever it takes to make it work."  
  
"And you don't think I'm that kinda guy," he mumbled.  
  
Faith gazed at him, her expression one of quiet anguish. "We need a different kind of hero, Bosco. We don't need someone who thinks he can single-handedly set the world to rights by wearing a badge and carryin' a gun. We need someone who's gonna be there for us, who's gonna put us first, not be off on some lone crusade..." Her voice began to waver. "You said it yourself - you're messed up. I don't know if you can be the kind of man me and Gracie need you to be..."  
  
Faith's voice gave out.  
  
He gazed at her, a look of deep hurt burning in his eyes. "I'm willing to try, Faith."  
  
She met his earnest gaze, unable to mask the distinct look of doubt that clouded her face. "It may not be enough," she murmured.  
  
The hurt in his eyes intensified and Faith couldn't bare to meet his gaze any more.  
  
"I've known you a long time, Bosco," she said softly. "You're damaged. You're always trying to prove something to someone, like what a big man you are when in reality, you're just a scared little boy trying to make up for all the crap that was done to you as a kid." Her tears flowed freely as she spoke. "I'm tired, Bosco. And I'm scared as hell for Gracie. I'm not much of a mother and she's not gonna have Fred around to make up for what I can't give her."  
  
"And you don't think I can give her what she needs either," he said despondently.  
  
"Do you?" she asked sadly.  
  
Bosco stared at her for a moment, then let his eyes travel to where Gracie lay sleeping peacefully. Almost immediately his gaze dropped to the floor.  
  
"Can we at least try?" he pleaded, returning his attention back to Faith. "For her sake?"  
  
"And what happens when it all gets too tough?" Faith asked stiffly. "'Cos it will. This is real life we're talkin' about here. I don't want you to make us any promises you can't keep, Bosco."  
  
Faith could clearly see tears gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Will you at least give me a chance?" he whispered.  
  
Faith felt as if her heart might break at the misery she saw in his face, but her doubts would not be denied.  
  
Stung by the scepticism he could see on Faith's face, Bosco returned his attention back to Gracie and found himself staring into his daughter's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Faith followed his gaze.   
  
"You awake honey?" she said as she rose and crossed over to where her daughter lay. Gently she lifted her little girl into her arms.  
  
Bosco watched transfixed as their daughter smiled broadly at her mother and then yawned. He stood warily as Faith approached him.  
  
"Wanna hold her?"  
  
A fleeting look of panic was quickly replaced by an expression of pure delight as Faith passed Grace Eve to her father for the first time.  
  
"Am I doin' this right?" he asked  
  
"You're doin' fine," Faith assured him, smiling at her daughter. "Hey Gracie? This is your daddy."  
  
Gracie's eyes were wide, inquisitively taking in every detail they could about the stranger who held her in his arms. The slightly bewildered look she wore on her face was reflected comically in Bosco's equally perplexed expression.  
  
"She has your eyes," he said turning to Faith, a small, unsteady smile venturing bravely across his lips.  
  
"People keep sayin' that but I can't see it," Faith replied, smiling as Gracie yawned once more.  
  
Tired of staring at the stranger who held her, Gracie fixed her eyes upon her mother. Small, protesting grizzles began to make their presence known.  
  
"See - cranky," Faith said.  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't like me."  
  
"What's not to like?" Faith deadpanned as she gathered their daughter into her arms once more. "Relax Bos, she just wants a feed."  
  
Spellbound he watched as Faith cradled their daughter in her arms and settled back on the pillows that were piled against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"You breastfeed?"  
  
Faith looked at him, surprised. "Yeah? Why?"  
  
He shrugged and watched fascinated as his daughter eagerly accepted the proffered breast.  
  
"I've stuck at it longer than I did with either Charlie or Em," Faith admitted, stroking Gracie's soft cheek. "Guess I'm hoping it might create a better bond between us."  
  
Bosco noted the look of sadness that crossed Faith's face as she stared down at their child. He approached her somewhat cautiously and settled himself beside them both on the bed, reaching out to gently stroke his daughter's hair as she suckled her mother.  
  
"She's beautiful Faith," he murmured.  
  
He turned to gaze at her and Faith felt a familiar stirring of emotion that, for a brief moment at least, dislodged the weight of her doubts and fears.  
  
"I've just started tryin' her on solids," Faith said, her eyes self-consciously flicking down to her baby girl. "She's happy to have a mouthful or two of most things but she won't touch apple."  
  
"Peaches," Bosco said softly.  
  
Faith met his eyes once more. "Peaches?"  
  
"Love 'em - always have," he replied with a small smile. "Can't stand apples."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Faith's mouth. "You like peaches?"  
  
A tiny smile wavered across his lips as his eyes held her close.  
  
Faith stroked her daughter's cheek once more. "You're your daddy's girl, aren't you Gracie?"  
  
Bosco remained with them for the rest of the afternoon and on into early evening. He grew in confidence when it came to holding his daughter and eagerly embraced Faith's lessons on how to bathe her. He seemed utterly fascinated by every move Gracie made. For her part, Gracie happily accepted the new stranger in her midst, feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms as her bedtime approached.  
  
After placing her gently in her crib they stood a while and watched their daughter softly slumber.   
  
"Thank you," Bosco said quietly. "For telling me about her."  
  
Faith nodded. "I want her to know her father, Bosco. I mean that."  
  
He looked down at his baby girl and nodded.  
  
"I guess I'd better be goin'," he said quietly, taking Faith gently in his arms.  
  
Faith felt tears suddenly begin to well in her eyes once more as he held her.  
  
Bosco pulled back slightly as if to move away but stopped and searched her face. After a moment of quiet intensity between them he cautiously brought his lips to hers. When Faith made no move to push him away he became bolder.  
  
The gentleness of his touch called to the crushing sense of loneliness Faith had shouldered since Fred's death. As overwhelming as her guilt and doubts were, Faith could not deny the feelings Bosco's closeness reawakened.  
  
"I'd like to stay," he murmured softly, his eyes fixed intently upon hers.  
  
Faith returned his gaze steadily.  
  
"Was seein' a prostitute part of your cover?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Bosco frowned. "What, Diz? Diz was my contact with the OCCB - she's one of Bartell's team. We never..."  
  
Faith nodded. "And Cruz?"  
  
His gaze was unflinching. "I've already told her that I wanna be with you, Faith."  
  
That night they made love, as gently and tenderly as they were able, so as not to disturb their sleeping daughter. Afterwards they lay in each others arms, and cried.  
  
------   
The End...  
NAH!! Just messing with yaz! TBC, TBC, TBC, man! That is, of course, if you WANT me to continue... 


	23. The One Constant Part 23

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (me wuvs you too!), Helena (Let's see how far you get before the tissues put in an appearance!), Juls (peaches...yeah, me too babe), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (Aww shucks sweetie...you might find a few more warm fuzzies sprinkled through this bit...), Lifesaver55 (Aww shucks...please don't hurt me!), Kate Anderson (*hands KA a tissue* all in a day's work, m'dear), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli (sorry to freak you out babe!), AnnaDelAmico (I can't get onto the 3rdwatch site at all now! Fanfiction crack - I like it! Are folks still staring at you strangely?), Lauren Metal (heheh...Bosco as a daddy...that's a big warm fuzzy right there, ain't it), Jazz (Why thank ya precious, I aim to please, sweetie...), phpa (the B/R thang - oo, I am gonna have a bit of fun with that babe. Peaches made me smile too!), Nyna Boscorelli, Maartje (heheh...sorry, couldn't resist. Sorry about giving you a heart attack too!) Norla (Welcome! Hope the wait was worth it babe!) and Junglegirl (I swear you're a closet 'shipper! Time to come OUT! Hah! Patience is a virtue, O fellow kiwi and TWINZ threader....) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
----   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 23  
He woke with a start and sat up abruptly. Disoriented, he stared around blearily in a vein attempt to get his bearings. The room was unfamiliar and for a moment he was panic stricken, his heart thumping in his chest as if it would burst, every muscle taut, awaiting the onslaught he knew would come soon, as it always had.  
  
Then he saw her.  
  
His baby daughter lay reaching for the soft mobile that dangled above her crib, soft grunts and gurgles of delight punctuating the silence of the small room.  
  
Bosco's eyes drifted to where the sleeping form of his little girl's mother lay beside him. The soft curves of her naked body stirred fond memories of what he and Faith had shared the night before and instantly he felt the tension in his body begin to ease.  
  
He gazed fondly at the gentle expression of peace on Faith's face. While he longed to take her in his arms once more a voice echoing from the past rang in his mind, offering cautionary guidance. "You're nothing but an inconsiderate little creep!" He couldn't place the voice or even begin to recall the circumstance that had brought the accusation about, but he was sure it's message was: 'let Faith get her sleep.'  
  
Bosco looked up and found himself clasped in his baby daughter's intense and inquisitive gaze. As gently as he was able he rose from bed and quietly made his way over to her crib. Gracie watched him like a hawk as he approached, and when he reached down to scoop her into his arms, a broad smile of delight erupted onto her face.  
  
"Hey beautiful," he murmured, noting the time was 5.45am and that Faith was still sleeping peacefully. "Looks like it's just you and me for now, Gracie Eve."  
  
Gracie seemed happy to snuggle close, small gurgles, contented snuffling and satisfied trills escaping her every once in a while as her father stood rocking her softly, his cheek pressed gently against her head.  
  
After a while he crossed back to the bed, propped a pillow against the headboard and settled himself quietly next to Faith once more. A smile of quiet pleasure lit his face when Gracie, as if she were preparing to do press-ups, propped her hands against his chest and leaned back to gaze inquisitively up at him.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he murmured.  
  
Gracie grinned. Chuckles of delight then filled the room as Bosco lifted his daughter up into the air above him and watched her kick her legs with blissful abandon, her smile wide and never ending. When he brought her close and softly kissed her forehead, a gleeful squeal erupted from her.  
  
"You prefer it up there do you?" he asked quietly, lifting her above him once more.  
  
Gracie squealed.  
  
"Or not." Bosco brought her back to his chest.  
  
Gracie squealed again.  
  
"Typical," he muttered, holding her aloft once more. "Women never know what they want. Just don't puke on me, alright?"   
  
Gracie chuckled and kicked her legs.  
  
Bringing her close once more Bosco watched, fascinated, as his daughter bench-pressed away from him and stared fixedly into his eyes. Inexplicably he felt tears begin to well.  
  
"I'll be honest with you Gracie," he told her softly. "I'm scared as hell right now."  
  
Gracie stared at him and grinned.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" He smiled back, but the tears in his eyes kept welling and threatening to spill. "Do you have any idea how incredible this is? I'm a father - me. Maurice Boscorelli. If you knew me better you'd be pretty amazed too."  
  
His mother's voice echoed suddenly and painfully through his mind. "You're useless!"  
  
As he stared sadly into his little girl's eyes, Faith's words of the afternoon before began to haunt him too. "Gracie and I...we need a different kinda hero..."  
  
"I can't blame your mom for bein' worried," he said softly, watching as Gracie's gaze drifted to where her mother lay beside them. "But I swear to you Gracie, I'm gonna try my best to be what you need me to be..."  
  
Gracie's attention remained focused intently on the sleeping form of her mother. When just staring at her clearly was having no effect, small grizzles began to make their presence known.  
  
"You hungry? Or do you need your diaper changed or something?"  
  
Gracie turned and looked up at him.  
  
"'Cos diaper changin', that's mommy's job," Bosco smiled.  
  
Beside him he heard Faith begin to stir.  
  
"If you want in on this Bosco," a sleepy voice muttered, "you get to share the yucky jobs too."  
  
"Hey," Bosco murmured, watching as Faith rolled over and propped herself up on one arm, leaning forward to kiss their little girl softly.  
  
"You hungry, honey?"  
  
A broad grin broke across their daughter's face.  
  
Faith sat up slowly and gathered her pillows up behind her.  
  
"Breakfast time, Gracie," Bosco said, placing their daughter into her mother's arms. "Just leave some for me."  
  
Faith shot him a look and Bosco tried to cover the wicked grin that played on his lips.  
  
"Daddy's jokin' honey," Faith murmured, stroking her daughter's cheek as Gracie began to suckle eagerly, her blue eyes fixed intently upon her mother's face.  
  
"Daddy wasn't jokin'," Bosco muttered under his breath, watching Faith carefully for her reaction.  
  
Faith's eyes danced with good humour. "Does Daddy want his ass kickin'?"  
  
"If it counts as foreplay, sure," Bosco smirked.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mommy loves me, really," Bosco told his daughter. He watched, slightly disheartened as silence ensued and the same doubtful look he had seen on Faith's face the day before returned.  
  
"Bos, we need to take this slowly," Faith said quietly.  
  
"So what was last night?" he asked.  
  
The look of hurt in his eyes troubled her. "Lots of things, Bos," she murmured. "Loneliness. Relief that at least one of the men in my life is alive and well. Relief that Gracie's father actually wants to be in her life..."  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't want to be?"  
  
"I didn't know what you'd do, Bosco. All the time I've known you you've never expressed any intention to have kids, and all of a sudden I spring one on you..."  
  
Bosco let his eyes caress his baby girl. "I never thought I'd feel like this," he murmured softly.  
  
Faith's heart was warmed by the look of genuine adoration on his face but still her doubts loomed large. "One step at a time, Bos," she said. "I'm still grieving for Fred. I still need to get things sorted with the kids. And you need time to sort yourself out. We can't go leaping into playin' happy families just yet, OK?"  
  
Bosco shrugged, nodding. "So how we gonna work this Faith?"  
  
Faith regarded him fondly.  
  
"I'd kinda like to stay here with Isabelle for a while longer - she looks after Gracie like she's one of her own grandkids and Gracie adores her. I'd like to give her a bit more of that sort of stability."  
  
Bosco nodded. "I could get a place somewhere near," he said quietly.  
  
Faith nodded vigorously. "I'd like us to work together again...use the time to get to know each other better."  
  
"Yeah, nine years just ain't long enough," Bosco murmured.  
  
"I mean...couple stuff," Faith shrugged, rolling her eyes as Bosco flashed a cheeky grin her way. "You know what I mean."  
  
"So goin' to work will be like goin' on a really long date - 'cept we're gettin' paid for it," he smirked.  
  
"And we get to pull guns on other people legally when we're pissed with each other," Faith deadpanned.  
  
Bosco grinned. "So, what about hot sex in the back seat of the squad?"  
  
Faith eyed him sternly. "Before the shift or after the shift, but not during, and NOT in the back seat of anyone's car, OK?"  
  
He smirked at her. "You say that now..."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
He raised his hands in surrender and grinned at her. A reflective expression then crossed his face and after a while he asked: "So who else knows about Gracie bein' mine?"  
  
"Probably half the precinct by now," Faith murmured.  
  
"You OK with that?"  
  
Faith stared into the distance for a moment. "I'd be lyin' if I said I was comfortable with it," she admitted quietly. "I'm ashamed of the fact that I cheated on Fred, Bosco. Gracie's like living proof I was foolin' around."  
  
"So you'd prefer we kept it all low key," he said quietly. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but the hurt in his eyes was obvious. "No shoutin' it from the rooftops."  
  
"One step at a time Bos," she murmured. "This is gonna be tough enough without an audience watchin' our every more."  
  
He nodded. "I've been ordered to take leave and get counselling," he said quietly. "So you'll have plenty of time to prepare yourself for when I get back on duty."  
  
Faith watched him sadly. "I'm not ashamed of you, Bosco."  
  
The way he looked at her Faith could tell he didn't believe a word and a whole new kind of guilt began to stir in her.  
  
"I'd like to take Gracie to see mom, if that's OK with you?" he said suddenly.  
  
"Wanna do that sometime today?"  
  
He nodded and leaned closer to them both. "Maybe presenting ma with her first grand daughter will put her in a better mood."  
  
---   
  
Rose was hardly welcoming when they arrived, and in fact seemed thoroughly put out to be descended upon by 'visitors' so 'early' on a Sunday morning.  
  
It was clear to them both that Rose had started the day with a liquid breakfast.  
  
"Ma," Bosco complained as he went to hug her. She ducked him.  
  
"DON'T start with me Maurice," Rose snapped, eyeing Faith suspiciously as she hovered nearby with the carrycot. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday afternoon?"  
  
"I told you - I went to see Faith," he replied, sniffing at the coffee cup Rose had just placed on the table.  
  
"You mighta called," she growled, snatching the cup off him.  
  
"Sorry ma," Bosco murmured contritely.  
  
Rose snorted disdainfully and clamped her bleary vision upon Faith. "What the hell are you hangin' out with this loser for, huh?"  
  
Faith frowned as she saw the look of hurt that crept across Bosco's face. "I'm sorry about Mikey," she murmured.  
  
"Yeah, aren't we all," Rose answered sourly. "But no matter, the world's a better place now my other son's a big fat hero. Ain't that right, Maurice? They given you that medal the size of Texas yet?"  
  
Bosco was staring grimly at the floor.  
  
"Bos managed to get a dangerous..." Faith began but Rose cut her dead dismissively.  
  
"What are you now?" she snapped. "His PR manager or his mommy? Oh, hang on, no. That privilege," she sneered the word spitefully, "belongs to me."  
  
Bosco looked up at Faith. She returned his gaze evenly, but he could clearly see she was uncomfortable. He went to her.  
  
"Maybe we should go, do this another day," he murmured.  
  
"Do WHAT, Maurice?" Rose demanded.  
  
Bosco exchanged a quiet look with Faith and finally turned to face his mother once more. "Introduce you to Gracie."  
  
Rose stared at him, her arms crossed, swaying gently where she stood. "Who the hell's Gracie?"  
  
Faith stepped forward and placed the carrycot on the kitchen table. "This is Gracie," she said.  
  
Their little girl's wide blue eyes gathered in every detail about Rose as Rose took a few unsteady steps forward and leaned on the table. After a while she looked up.  
  
"What are you try'na tell me, Maurice?"  
  
"Look at her, ma."  
  
"I'm lookin'!" Rose snapped.  
  
Gracie began to whimper.  
  
Rose stared at her some more and the expression of confusion gradually became one of dawning disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Faith shot a worried glance at Bosco as the expression on Rose's face became shadowed with disdain. She saw his eyes head straight for the floor as his mother began to laugh, a laugh that contained no humour, not even the smallest scent of happiness or joy.  
  
"YOU two??" Rose sputtered. " You and FAITH? You knocked up your goddamn partner, Maurice??" She turned her attention to Faith. "What the hell were you thinking? I thought you were the sensible one?"  
  
Gracie's whimpers began to strengthen into unhappy wailing. Without hesitation Faith lifted her daughter from the table and about-faced smartly. Bosco followed silently and miserably in her wake.  
  
"You can't tell me you don't have doubts, Faith!" Rose bellowed after them. "You've known him long enough to know what he's like - useless! Just like his goddamn father!"  
  
They stopped halfway down the corridor outside Rose's apartment and Bosco watched, distraught, as Faith lifted little Gracie lovingly into her arms. Almost immediately Gracie's agonised wailing began to subside.  
  
"She OK?" he asked, drawing close to gently stroke his daughter's head.  
  
"She's not used to angry people," Faith murmured. She noted the intense look of despair on Bosco's face. "You OK?"  
  
He shrugged. "Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that kinda reaction," he murmured.  
  
"We both are," Faith said softly. She noticed his hands were trembling once again. "Rose is angry, Bos, that's all."  
  
Bosco nodded mutely, his eyes fixed anxiously upon his little girl. "I wanted her to be happy for us," he said quietly, clearly hurt by his mother's reaction.  
  
"Bos, she's missing Mikey," Faith told him gently. "All she knows is how sad and empty she feels right now. I get that."  
  
He looked into her eyes, that same vulnerability that had always had the power to touch Faith so deeply stirring compassion within her again.  
  
"I'm not my father, Faith," he whispered.  
  
Faith leaned closer and felt him slip his trembling arms around her. "I know, Bos," she said softly. "I know."  
  
----   
  
TBC! Nyahaha - sorry to all the folks who had heart attacks with the "The End" thing I sprung on yaz last chapter...! 


	24. The One Constant Part 24

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (Cheers as always! Ah, Bosco, poor Bosco...), Helena (Peace, happiness and warm fuzzies - what more could you ask for?), Juls (*gasps in horror* no review! What have I done???!), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (*takes a bow*), Lifesaver55 (*takes another bow* sorry babe, hurry wasn't in the dictionary this time...), Kate Anderson (Bosco and Gracie *shakes head* are they cute or what? Hoy, no blowing up!), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli (hope you don't suffer from motion sickeness, cos this roller coaster just keeps on goin'...), AnnaDelAmico (One day we'll meet again! My puty doesn't seem to like the 3rdwatch site - wants to misbehave...yeah, Bos/Faith banter. Gotta do more of that.), Lauren Metal (I never get tired of hearing you tell me "this is my favourite part yet!" Don't worry if this one ain't - I know you'll forgive me!), Jazz (*watches Jazz jumping around* I dunno. I think you've had enough...maybe I should stop writing, give you a chance to calm down a bit...), phpa, Nyna Boscorelli, Maartje ("Wow" is a perfectly sound and much appreciated comment to make, babe!) Norla, Junglegirl, and jimmyschick (Welcome! And thank ya precious!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
  
----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
PART 24  
Isabelle watched him as he stood in the middle of the room and gazed around the light and airy apartment. Every once in a while his attention would leave his surroundings to concentrate for a moment upon the little girl he held in his arms.  
  
"What do think Gracie?" he asked her softly.   
  
His daughter stared back at him quizzically.  
  
"You sure that's all they're asking for it?" Bosco inquired of Isabelle, who stood near the doorway behind them.  
  
"That's all," she smiled. "I said I'd find them a good tenant, and, happily, the landlord trusts me implicitly."  
  
"Faith warned me you were some kinda miracle worker," Bosco grinned. "I'll take it."  
  
Isabelle beamed at him. "Leave it with me, Maurice," she said with a twinkle in her eye, listening with a growing sense of affection as Bosco chatted quietly to his daughter.  
  
"How d'ya like daddy's new place, beautiful?" he asked her. Once more Gracie gazed up at him with a look of wide-eyed amazement. "What? Don't you like it?"  
  
She stared at him, seemingly undecided.  
  
"I'm gonna be just down the hall from you and your mom - if you're good I might let you hang out here occasionally."  
  
Gracie cooed and beamed at him.  
  
"I think Her Majesty approves," Isabelle murmured.  
  
A wide smile of delight brightened Bosco's expression. Bringing his face close to Gracie's, he said quietly: "You're gorgeous, you know that?"   
  
In response, Gracie grabbed his nose. Bosco grinned.  
  
"You got me Gracie. Now what? You gonna read me my rights?"  
  
Gracie turned her inquisitive gaze in Isabelle's direction as if looking for a translation. Isabelle couldn't help smiling.  
  
Isabelle watched as Bosco took another turn around the apartment, nodding with approval and commenting to his daughter how lucky it was to find a place so close.  
  
"Though I think maybe your mom would prefer it if I as a little further away," Isabelle heard him murmur. She frowned and moved towards him.  
  
"Maurice, I don't think Faith intended what she said this morning to sound quite so...unkind," she said quietly as she approached him.  
  
Bosco let his eyes drift to Gracie as the incident replayed in his mind.   
  
He had expressed a wish to take their daughter out and about with him that day. Faith had looked at him as if he had suggested he was going to kidnap Gracie. He had challenged her on the look.  
  
"Say you spot something going down - I know you, Bosco. You'll wanna do something about it, but I need you to think of Gracie first."  
  
He stared at her, appalled. "What are you sayin' Faith? You think I'd just drop Gracie on the ground and go after a perp? That I'd put a collar before my own daughter? Jesus Faith..."   
  
He could feel the anger rise within him now as it had this morning.  
  
"You think I would actually DO that?"  
  
Faith had refused to meet his eyes.  
  
Speechless and all too aware of the hurt and frustration gnawing at him, Bosco had left the apartment. Faith's apology, on his eventual return, had been typically half-assed.  
  
"It doesn't say much for her opinion of me does it Isabelle?" he grumbled.  
  
"Maurice," Isabelle said comfortingly. "You've got to understand - Gracie is the centre of Faith's world and has been from the moment she was born, more so since Fred passed away. They've barely been apart, right up until Faith started work again."  
  
"She's happy to leave Gracie with you though isn't she?"  
  
"Well, I have child rearing experience - you don't," Isabelle said gently. "And it's barely been a couple of weeks since you found out Gracie even existed."  
  
"I'm her father..." he muttered.  
  
"...the man Faith has primarily experienced as a work partner, one who has shown an apparent tendency for acting first and considering the consequences later. One who, to Faith's knowledge, has no previous child rearing experience."  
  
"So you're on her side?" Bosco glowered.  
  
"It's not a matter of taking sides, Maurice. I am just trying to enlighten you as to the source of Faith's concerns." Isabelle paused and watched him cuddle Gracie closer. "Which is not to say I was impressed with Faith's attitude...it's just, from what I know of your situation, it's kind of understandable."  
  
'You're useless!' Bosco heard his mother snarl spitefully. 'My son, the big fat hero...'  
  
"I should be used to it," he conceded after a while. "It's not as if Faith's the only one who treats me like I'm some kinda idiot. I've spent a lifetime trying to prove other people wrong."   
  
Isabelle smiled sympathetically. "Unfortunately, when you try so hard to prove others wrong, most of the time you just end up doing the very things that prove them right. Because on some level, part of you believes them."  
  
Bosco stared at her. He wanted desperately to argue the point, but something small and traitorous within him was nodding its head in vigorous agreement.  
  
"So how do I stop doing that?" Bosco murmured, not so much to Isabelle as to himself.  
  
"You've taken the first steps by accepting the help you've been offered."  
  
"Therapy you mean?"  
Isabelle nodded. "It's a start. You can only go forward when you finally begin to realise you're not as all right as you would like to imagine you are, or would like to convince the world you are."  
  
"So I'm the problem," he murmured sourly. "That's why my parents did what they did - because I'm the problem."  
  
"That's what all people who have lived through abuse think, Maurice. But it's not true. Your parents problems ran so much deeper - you just happened to be in the firing line."  
  
Isabelle watched as Bosco stared at Gracie.  
  
"She deserves better than what happened to you, Maurice. But only you have the power to make sure history never repeats."  
  
His eyes shot her way. "I'd never hurt them," he said sharply.  
  
"You would never intend to, I know," Isabelle replied softly. "But stress and anger and fear - they do strange things to people."  
  
Bosco stared into Isabelle's eyes. There was just something about the look he found there that was all too familiar.   
  
"You've been there too," he murmured quietly.  
  
Isabelle nodded gently. "I know just how hard those scars are to heal, Maurice. But I also know what kind of price you'll pay if you don't get serious about healing them."  
  
He looked again at Gracie, who regarded him with such trusting innocence. A strong sense of resolve stirred within him.  
  
"It's a huge thing to be responsible for another life, sometimes overwhelming," Isabelle said softly. "Give Faith time, Maurice. She has spent most of the last year assuming the father of her child had gone bad, become everything she ever feared you would become."  
  
A vague look of hurt crossed Bosco's face.  
  
"I don't doubt that's tough to hear," Isabelle said. "You think that indicates a low opinion of you. Well, maybe it does. But that can change, and it's within your power to be the cause of that change."  
  
"Faith always treated me like I was one of her kids - the naughty one," Bosco reflected quietly.  
  
"And you never behaved in any manner that would encourage such an opinion?"  
  
Bosco watched Isabelle carefully and then shrugged. "Probably," he muttered sourly. "I feel like I have to prove myself to her."  
  
"You do," Isabelle replied matter-of-factly. "Look Maurice, to Faith you're an unknown quantity in the committed relationship department - all she's ever seen you do is lurch from one physical relationship to another. Even her involvement with you she freely admits was mainly a physical one."  
  
"Mainly?" he said, a spark of hope gleaming in his eyes.  
  
Isabelle smiled. "I think Faith may well be fonder of you than she's comfortable in letting on right now. But her doubts are casting a big shadow over that at the moment. You would have to admit, Maurice - you have your troubles."  
  
Bosco's eyes travelled straight to the floor.   
  
"Faith's had it rough," Isabelle said gently. "She wants guarantees but she knows there are none and she's scared as hell about what the future is going to bring. You two have to get to know each other in a whole new context, and let me tell you, that has it's challenges under the best of conditions, let alone in the kind of situation you both find yourselves in."  
  
"I have no idea how to be what Faith needs me to be," he murmured softly. "I'm not even sure I know what that is."  
  
"Ah, the age old question - what do women want?" Isabelle's eyes were twinkling with good humour. "How would you like an interfering old crone to give you some tips from the feminine perspective every once in a while?"  
  
Bosco let a quiet smile play across his lips. "I think I need all the help I can get," he replied.  
  
Isabelle regarded him quietly for some moments. "Do you love her? Faith, I mean."  
  
He nodded and let his eyes travel to Gracie. "Have done for years," he admitted softly.  
  
Isabelle seemed surprised. "Does Faith know?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "I think she thinks I'm just in it for the sex."  
  
"Which you are..."  
  
He grinned. "We've got great chemistry there..."  
  
"I know, I've heard," Isabelle said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh god..." Bosco murmured.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed - it's nice to see Faith come to breakfast smiling for a change. God knows she was a miserable wench before you came back."  
  
He laughed and Gracie chuckled. He regarded Isabelle fondly.   
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
"For what?"  
  
"For keeping them both safe for me."  
  
Isabelle smiled and reached out to stroke Gracie's cheek. "You are more than welcome, Maurice."  
  
---   
  
He was waiting up for her when Faith arrived home after her shift.  
  
The minute she entered the apartment he turned off the television and sat watching her expectantly. To Faith he seemed open and friendly, even glad to see her, which surprised her somewhat. She had been prepared to arrive home and find him gone, or worse, sulking.  
  
It was Fred who used to sulk for days, a little voice in her head said softly. He's not Fred...  
  
"Hey," said Bosco tentatively.  
  
"Hey," she responded, lingering hesitantly by the door. "Everything OK?"  
  
"Gracie kicked up a bit about going to sleep, but she's fine," he reported. Good shift?"  
  
Faith shrugged, slowly making her way over to where he sat. "The usual, pretty much. There's a new rookie on the squad and he's a royal pain in the ass."  
  
"They had you baby-sitting?" Bosco asked, watching as she settled herself next to him.  
  
"No, they had Harris looking after him," Faith murmured, searching his face for any sign of antagonism. "All the time I've known Ken, I've never heard him swear like he did today. I didn't think he even knew those kinda words."  
  
"Never knew Powderpuff had it in him," Bosco smirked. "This new guy must be a real piece of work."  
  
Faith held her tongue. She didn't imagine comparing the newbie to Bosco would do anything to mend the fences between them.  
  
"How'd your day go?" she inquired lightly.  
  
"Great - that apartment Isabelle was gonna take me to see? It's in the building here."  
  
"You're kidding?" Faith said, amazed.  
  
"End of the hall," he murmured. "Is that OK?"  
  
Faith stared at him quizzically. "Of course it is. Couldn't be better."  
  
She seemed genuine, Bosco thought as he watched her carefully for any sign of disquiet. "It's just, after this morning..."  
  
Faith watched him shrug and saw his eyes dart to the floor. A huge wave of guilt broke over her. "Bos, I'm sorry...about what I said this morning."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously. "It hurt, Faith. I mean, I know you're only looking out for Gracie, but...you seriously think I'd do something that dumb?"  
  
Faith's face became a picture of contrition. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just...we've worked together so long, and that's how you approach everything you do, you just react..."  
  
She stopped, aware of the intense look of hurt that began to cloud his face.  
  
"Would it kill you to start giving me a bit of credit Faith? Please?" he asked softly. There was no anger in his tone, just disappointment, even sadness. "You gotta know I'd never do anything intentionally to hurt you or Gracie."  
  
Faith gazed at him a moment, and nodded. "This isn't easy for me, Bos."  
  
"It's not exactly a walk in the park for me, either. I wanna be something I have no idea how to be, and I keep hearin' you tellin' me I'm useless."  
  
"I don't think you're useless, Bosco."  
  
"But you don't exactly respect me either," he retorted. "I feel like you're keeping me at arms length 'cos you're sure sooner or later I'm gonna screw up. Well you're not exactly perfect yourself, Faith."  
  
Faith looked away. "I never said I was," she murmured.  
  
"You act like you think you're better than me Faith. You always have."  
  
She turned and stared at him. The expression of hurt on his face was heartbreaking and the moment of awkward silence between them dragged interminably.  
  
"So where'd you go today, you and Gracie?"  
  
Bosco was both thrown by and grateful for the rapid change of subject. "Went to see O'malley."  
  
Faith gazed at him steadily. "You took our daughter to your therapy session?"  
  
Bosco tried to cover the smirk that suddenly played across his lips. "With us for parents, I didn't think it would hurt to get Gracie used to it early."  
  
It was Faith's turn to try and hide a small smile. "Does O'malley do couples counselling?"  
  
Bosco laughed. "Oh man, I doubt it. But bein' as it's us he might make an exception."  
  
A broader grin brightened Faith's expression. "What did O'malley do when you walked in with a baby and a diaper bag?"  
  
"Oh my god - the look on his face..." Bosco grinned. "And thank you, by the way."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For buyin' a diaper bag a guy wouldn't be totally embarrassed to carry around with him."  
  
Faith smirked and drew closer to him. "Actually, that old one's just about had it. I was gonna buy a really cute pink one with little white fluffy ducks on it..."   
  
"Fluffy ducks don't go with the leather jacket, Faith," Bosco protested, taking her in his arms. "I've got an image to protect, remember?"   
  
Faith giggled. "Sure you do, honey," she teased. Her giggling intensified.  
  
"What?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm just picturing you walkin' through the precinct wearin' a pink bag with ducks on it..." She dissolved into laughter.  
  
"You're gonna wake the baby," he scolded her, slapping her on the rump.  
  
"You wanna try that again short-ass?" she grinned, pinning him against the back of the couch.  
  
"You gonna cuff me officer?" he smirked.  
  
Faith smiled cheekily then watched him a while. He returned her gaze with a soft look of fondness in his eyes, and let his hand wander lazily over her body.  
  
"Bos," Faith said gently. "I really am sorry about this morning."  
  
Bosco gazed back at her and then shrugged. "We gotta long way to go," he murmured.  
  
Faith stared at her partner a moment, then leaning forward tenderly pressed her lips to his.  
  
"Maybe not so far," she murmured softly.  
  
----   
  
TBC - er, don't hold your breath for the next one to pop up quickly, guys...sorry... 


	25. The One Constant Part 25

TITLE: THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
AUTHOR: MINN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own nothin' - mores the pity - just playing. No character was really harmed during the typing of this nonsense. The creators of Third Watch are, of course, gods. And so are the actors who portray the characters!  
  
I'M STILL foreign, so cut me some slack if I use a phrase or two that don't make no sense.  
  
GREETINGS and huge thanx to Angie (Aww, babe! Them kudos are very gratefully accepted, thank ya! And I loved the fluffy ducks too!), Helena (OMG! No tissues were harmed during the reading of 24? Damn, gotta lift my game...), Juls (*hugs review* Ahhhhhhh...dats better...oo! Where do I find those B/F scenes you mentioned? Looking forward to hearing that folk song - don't worry if it sucks - I'm tone deaf too, I wouldn't know the difference...), DreamLoveBreathe, Winterwolf (You said a mouthful, precious! Bosco IS a hottie...what more could we possibly want out of life, eh?), Lifesaver55 (haaalllloooo?), Kate Anderson (You're welcome! Yeah, that diaper bag - the mental image that accompanied that kept my small mind amused for a good half hour let me tell you...), Ljae, Deliani, Meeko, mauriceboscorelli, AnnaDelAmico (Thank you for the bonus points, babe! Heheh! You've been taking that Thesaurus of yours for an outing, haven't you?), Lauren Metal (I'm more than happy for you to feed my ego, precious, any old time you like! Truth is, I don't know what I'LL do when the story is over either!), Jazz (*watches Jazz jumping around* OK, your enthusiasm is growing on me! *starts jumping around too*), phpa, Nyna Boscorelli, Maartje (Awww, you're too kind!) Norla, Junglegirl, and jimmyschick (Babe! What a damn fine idea that is! I WISH!) for taking the time to review so kindly - please forgive me if I've missed anyone. And to everyone else who's enjoying this as much as I am writing it - Cheers!!  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
PART 25  
"I didn't think it'd be this tough."  
  
Bosco watched as Faith walked on in preoccupied silence, her attention focused for the most part upon the small gathering up ahead. "What wouldn't?" she asked absently.  
  
"Saying goodbye to Gracie today," Bosco replied.   
  
"Yeah," she murmured simply. She didn't look at him. There was no loving reassurance, no acknowledgment of his concerns. Just...distance.  
  
A small sense of panic niggled at him. For the past couple of months there had been a genuine feeling of warmth between them, and there was no doubt in his mind Gracie was the catalyst for that. But now, as they approached the House on what was his first official day back on duty, Bosco was all too conscious of the sudden distance between them.  
  
Bosco glanced up at the group that stood outside the House and saw that every eye was trained upon them. He flicked his gaze in Faith's direction once more and noted how she walked with her head down, her hands jammed into the pockets of her coat.   
  
Was it his imagination or did she seem intent on walking ahead of him?  
  
"Bos-co!" Ty Davis greeted him, extending a welcoming hand as he and Faith approached the group. "Good to see you my man."  
  
"Good to be back," Bosco replied, casting another glance Faith's way. He half expected to see her fleeing into the House leaving him standing there to face the awkwardness alone.  
  
Sully's greeting, while not as warm, was genuine. "You're one crazy son of a bitch, you know that Boscorelli?"  
  
"And you're still a fat bastard Sullivan," Bosco grinned.  
  
The others bobbed their heads in quiet acknowledgment of his return.  
  
"Hey Wonderboy," a snide voice drawled.   
  
Bosco turned and cast a stiff glare in Mitch Rattray's general direction.  
  
"Didn't think you'd lower yourself to being a beat monkey again, now you've got your name in lights."  
  
Bosco ignored him.  
  
"How's Miss Grace?" Ty asked, smiling as a wide grin suddenly lit Bosco's face.  
  
"She's the best," Bosco replied, glancing at Faith who stood off to one side looking decidedly ill at ease.  
  
"So what's it like bein' a daddy?" Ty asked.  
  
"Amazin'," he answered. Faith's eyes, he noticed, were fixed upon the pavement at her feet.  
  
"Just can't picture you changin' diapers, my man," Davis chuckled.  
  
"I'm tryin' not to," Sully grumbled.  
  
Ken Harris was frowning. "Grace?" he muttered, turning to Faith. "I thought Grace was your daughter?"  
  
"She is," Faith murmured, her discomfort plain and clear.  
"So it's TRUE??" Rattray yelped. "You and Wonderboy were getting' it on??"  
  
Bosco's heart sank as he watched Faith's eyes lower self-consciously to the ground once more.  
  
"YOU and Boscorelli??" Rattray's incredulity began reaching new heights along with his voice.  
  
"Never would have picked you for a cradle-snatcher Yokas," Harris said.  
  
"We're the same age!" Faith snapped tersely.  
  
"Physically maybe!" Rattray crowed. "But mentally and emotionally? He's 12 and you gotta be a hundred!"  
  
Without another word Faith turned and stalked into the House.  
  
Rattray chuckled and set his sights on Bosco. "God, you and Yokas," he mused, shaking his head. "How's that workin' out?"  
  
"None of your goddamn business," Bosco spat, following Faith into the House.  
  
It was probably a good thing he didn't see the knowing looks the others exchanged as he departed.  
  
Bosco caught up with his partner at her locker.  
  
"You OK?" he asked softly.  
  
"Great," Faith answered stiffly. "Just great."  
  
He watched her for a while, rifling his brain for something appropriate, even soothing, to say. But when he came up empty he simply nodded and shuffled over to his own locker. They'd been good enough to give him his old one back.  
  
'You knew it was going to be like this,' he told himself.   
  
But the quiet truth of it was he had hoped for something better.   
  
As much as he resisted it, he couldn't help but be aware of an all too familiar feeling of emptiness and isolation. In its company was a small, niggling anger that called his name and taunted him.   
  
'You never get what you want,' it purred. 'You never have...all that energy you expended tryin' to save the world, and it hasn't made a blind bit of difference to anything. Least of all to her...'  
  
Bosco cast a glance at his partner. An air of guilty preoccupation still hung about her like a fog.  
  
'I don't know what she wants...' he murmured inwardly.  
  
'Fred' snarled the voice. 'You heard her crying on Isabelle's shoulder this morning, Heroboy. About that dream she had. About how much she still misses him...'  
  
Bosco dressed quickly, intent on shutting the voice out.  
  
"See you in role call," he said to Faith as he passed her locker. He didn't hear her reply, and didn't stop to wait for one.  
  
As Bosco approached Lt Swerskey's office he could clearly hear Ken Harris whining protests.  
  
"Why do I have to baby sit Bosco jnr? Can't you give him to Faith?"  
  
Bosco jnr?   
  
"Yokas has requested to be re-partnered with Boscorelli," Swerskey replied sourly.  
  
"There's a DIFFERENCE?" Harris snorted. "Matsakis and Boscorelli are one and the same, Lieu! They could be twins separated at birth, for godssake!"  
  
They call the rookie Bosco jnr? Funny, Faith never mentioned that...  
  
"You're with Matsakis!" Bosco heard Lieu snap tetchily. "And I don't wanna hear another goddamn word about it!"  
  
Harris all but flounced out of Swerskey's office.  
  
In his mind Bosco recalled Faith's tales of the 'jagoff newbie' and felt his mood lower to new depths. She had rather conveniently left out the part about the others referring to the rookie as 'Bosco jnr', not to mention the fact that it was in no way a term of endearment.  
  
An image rose in his mind of Gracie, her face a picture of trusting innocence and above all, love...  
  
"Hey Lieu."  
  
Swerskey extended his hand and greeted him warmly. "Its about time they reinstated you to duty," he smiled. "That was some good work you did, Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco shrugged.   
  
'Doesn't mean a damn thing,' murmured the voice. 'They all still think you're an idiot...'  
  
Gracie doesn't...  
  
'Not yet,' the voice purred. 'But just carry on being you and eventually she'll think like the rest of them...'  
  
"I'll work with Matsakis if you want Lieu." The words were out of his mouth before he could give further thought to the consequences.  
  
'Oh, smooth move,' murmured the voice.  
  
Swerskey was frowning. "Faith specifically requested..."  
  
"Faith won't mind," Bosco heard himself assure the Lieutenant.  
  
'You know damn well she will,' the voice grumbled. 'You're trying to punish her - how mature...'  
  
"Matsakis is a hot head," Swerskey was saying. "I'd prefer to partner him with someone more..."  
  
"Sensible?" Bosco held Swerskey's gaze steadily. "Look Lieu, I'm offerin' to get this guy out of everyone's hair, OK? I'd even be happy to keep him as far away from any action as it's possible to get."  
  
Swerskey was eyeing him sceptically. "You lookin' to ease back into it?"  
  
"Somethin' like that," Bosco replied, shrugging.  
  
Swerskey was far from convinced. "I'm probably gonna regret this," he murmured.  
  
Role call began with Swerskey welcoming Bosco back into the fold.  
  
"You're all undoubtedly aware of the outstanding job Officer Boscorelli did in helping to nail Benedito Ribero..."  
  
"...and we don't wanna hear about it again either," someone called from the back.  
  
"So keep it to yourself, Wonderboy," Rattray chimed in.  
  
A small ripple of laughter accompanied the exchange.  
  
As an image of his daughter's beautiful face lingered before Bosco's eyes, he could imagine Faith squirming uncomfortably somewhere in the room. He hadn't bothered to seek her out when he entered, just sat himself in the first vacant chair he'd spotted, one back from the front.  
  
Role call dragged on. Bosco found it strange to be back after so long, yet it was comfortingly familiar at the same time. Nothing much had changed - same crimes, just different names.  
  
Finally Lieu began the wrap up by announcing the new roster.  
  
"There's been a few changes in the line up folks, so listen carefully," Swerskey began, shooting another sceptical glance Bosco's way. "Harris: I've no doubt you'll be delighted to hear that you're with Rattray..."  
  
"Oh god!" Rattray exclaimed theatrically. "Dammit Lieu, just when I was getting used to Miller's BO."  
  
"You're an ass, Rattray," Bosco heard Sully growl.  
  
"Miller, you're flying solo," Swerskey continued, "Yokas you're with Gusler, Matsakis," he paused as if giving the idea further consideration, "you're with Boscorelli."  
  
"What?" Faith's voice rang sharply through the room before being drowned out by a burst of laughter.  
  
"This oughta be interesting," Bosco heard Sully chuckle.  
  
"Take it easy out there people," Swerskey said as he dismissed them. He called  
Matsakis and Bosco over to him. "Don't make me regret this, Boscorelli."  
  
"You did this?" Faith stood at Bosco's elbow, her expression a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Why?"  
  
Bosco stared at her. "Thought you'd had enough of being embarrassed by me for one day," he replied stiffly.  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
"Like you keep sayin' Faith, you need time," he said, turning to where Matsakis stood. "You ready?"  
  
"Bos..." she began, but he was already walking away from her.  
  
Faith watched him go, a sharp feeling of regret lodging itself in the pit of her stomach. She didn't suppose she could blame Bosco for being upset with her after she had failed to show any of solidarity with him earlier. Now he'll be even more convinced I'm ashamed of him,' she thought.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Faith turned to find Gusler behind her, noting as she did the knowing looks the others were giving her.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"That you and Bosco are...you know...involved?"  
  
"Bos and I have a daughter," Faith answered after a moment's thought. "Grace Eve."  
  
Gusler's eyes widened into saucers. "The baby was...his?"  
  
"Yeah Steve," Faith replied tetchily. "Anything else you'd like to know about my private life?"  
  
Gusler looked quickly at the floor. "I'm sorry ma'am," he murmured.  
  
"You and me both," Faith murmured quietly.  
  
---  
  
Justin Matsakis, by any definition, was an insufferable little punk. The more Bosco was forced to listen to the younger man's endless tales of derring-do and lustful wenching, the more his mood dipped further into his shoes.  
  
There simply was no mountain high enough, no river wide enough, no bad guy tough enough to cause 'Bosco jnr' any problem. He'd originally planned to join the army, but reasoned that the daily 'war' on the streets held much greater 'promise'. The ESU, of course, was really where it was at, and Matsakis mercilessly pumped his partner for details on the how's and where's and whys of getting in.  
  
Bosco cringed inwardly. 'I am not this bad,' he told himself.  
  
'Mirror mirror, on the wall...' crooned the voice. To reinforce it's point small pieces of paper assuring Bosco of his status amongst his colleagues loomed  
before his eyes. 'Three words you would use to describe me' chuckled the voice. 'And did they ever...'  
  
'Is THIS how they see me?'  
  
'Mirror, mirror...' whispered the voice.  
  
Matsakis was annoyed that Bosco didn't care to talk about his experiences while deep cover, nor was he impressed by the kinds of calls they were taking. The rookie's whining and carping were well and truly getting on Bosco's nerves by the time they pulled up outside the apartment building.  
  
"So what's happening here?" Matsakis asked sourly.  
  
"Nothing," Bosco replied. "Stay in the car and keep you hands off the goddamn radio."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard. You make a move without my say so and I'll blow your goddamn head off. And that's a promise."  
  
A string of expletives erupted from the rookie. Bosco ignored him and gratefully exited the RMP.  
  
Gracie was bathed, ready for bed and clearly delighted to see her daddy when Isabelle opened the door to him.  
  
"How's she been?" Bosco asked as he gathered his daughter to him.  
  
"Cranky," Isabelle replied.  
  
Bosco regarded his little girl fondly. Gracie was red-cheeked, drooling and trying to cram his radio into her aching mouth. "Cutting teeth ain't no fun is it gorgeous?"  
  
Having washed his hands he offered up a clean index finger for his little girl to gnaw on.  
  
"She'll chew through to the bone, you realise that don't you?" Isabelle chuckled. "Is Faith with you?"  
  
Isabelle could tell by the sudden sombre expression that all was not well. "What happened?"  
  
"Got to see first hand just how ashamed Faith is of being involved with me," Bosco grumbled.  
  
"I see," Isabelle murmured, regarding him with some sympathy. "You knew it wasn't going to be easy for her Maurice."  
  
"Wasn't exactly a moment I'll cherish forever," he said sourly. "Nothing like realising you're your partner's dirty little secret to make your first day back on the job go real smooth."  
  
Isabelle sighed. "I know I keep saying it, but give her time, Maurice. And don't make any rash decisions while you're angry."  
  
"I'm not angry."  
  
"Yes you are," she countered in her finest 'teacher knows best' voice.  
  
Bosco smiled quietly to himself and reached for a tissue to mop up Gracie's slobbery face. "It'd be nice if for once in my life someone would have a bit of faith in me."  
  
Isabelle pondered a moment. "Why don't you start the ball rolling?" she said quietly.  
  
He looked at her and Isabelle returned the look with a cheeky smirk.  
  
"Have a bit of faith in yourself is what I'm saying, Maurice. If not for your sake then for Gracie's."  
  
Bosco gazed down at his daughter. Her sparkling blue eyes returned the look with trusting innocence.  
  
"Do it for Gracie..." he murmured.  
  
Gracie gazed up at her father and, as if sensing the growing resolve within him, let out a small squeal of delight.  
  
---   
  
TBC - awwww, Bosco/Gracie sweetness is just too addictive! 


	26. The One Constant Part 26

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. Harmless fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
A MILLION THANX! To: Helena (You're forgiven, precious!), mauriceboscorelli (*hands mb tissues* here babe, you'll need these...), lee-lee (Cheers! And Welcome!!), AnnaDelAmico (boy, have we got somethin' cookin' here, eh? Isabelle's the grandmother I never had babe!), Maartje (The Cheshire Cat! I love it! There are a lot of addicts round this joint - no pun intended - y'all will have be arrested for dealing!), Angie (I know, Bos with a baby shakes head in amazement*...), Kate Anderson (Thank you! And join the club precious!), Jazz (You're forgiven too *still jumping*...), Juls (Ah, murderous Bos/Faith angst...heehee! Isabelle is a voice in my own head that keeps me on the straight and narrow - I'm happy to share! Ooo! B/F smutty goodness...I shall give it a look sometime...), as well as Paisley, Courtnee, Jess, Kerrip43, Kim1989, Kellycas, Lauren (You go girl!) and a whole heap of others that have offered up their thoughts on this wee(?) epic, THANK YOU!   
  
A MILLION APOLGIES! This would have been here sooner but the disk I had the rest of TOC on up and died horribly and I had to retype this blighter again as I hadn't done a backup - always do a backup guys...meantime ENJOY!!!  
  
---   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 26  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Bosco's voice echoed sharply in the empty street as an arrogant smirk flicked across Justin Matsakis' face.  
  
"That old codger won't mess with the uniform again in a hurry," the rookie crowed.  
  
A fleeting image of the fear in the old man's eyes as Matsakis levelled his weapon at him skipped across Bosco's mind. The memories it stirred made Bosco flinch inwardly. Another look of horror on another old man's face rose up to haunt him...comply or else, old man...Ribero's watching you old man...he sent me to have a little word in your ear...  
  
A wave of nausea crept over him. Another echo from the past sounded in his head.  
  
"You wanna be like me, Boscorelli...?"  
  
"The old bastard just needed a bit of encouragement to open the door," Matsakis was saying, shrugging as if it were no big deal.  
  
"He's an old man who's just lost his wife, you asshole!" Bosco snapped. "And the only thing he was guilty of was playin' their favourite song too loud. And apparently not opening the door wide enough for my idiot partner's liking! All it needed was a little bit of time..."  
  
"When the hell did you turn into a pussy?" Matsakis spat. "That old geezer was obstructing us from..."  
  
"He wasn't some dope dealer bent on hiding his stash, Matsakis!" Bosco bellowed, his growing agitation becoming harder to keep in check. "He was a sad old man drowning his sorrows in a song!"  
  
"He was causing a disturbance," Matsakis retorted smugly.  
  
"YOU were the one that caused the disturbance!" Bosco snarled. "Did you see those old people scatter the minute you pulled your gun?"  
  
The rookie began to laugh. "I didn't think those wrinklies had it in 'em to move like that!"  
  
Bosco glared at him.  
  
"Aw c'mon Boscorelli! What've you got a bug up your ass about? It was just some stupid old man...we should be out here doin' REAL police work, not pussying about playing nursemaid to useless old farts that won't open their door properly when they're asked..."  
  
'You wanna be like me?' Glen Hobart's voice rang in Bosco's mind as clearly as if he stood holding the gun to Bosco's head once more.  
  
'You wanna be like me? You gotta give up everything for that. This is a favour I'm doin' for you, Boscorelli...'  
  
'So how does it end,' Bosco heard himself say.  
  
'This is a gift I'm giving you, Boscorelli..."  
  
Suddenly Gracie's beautiful eyes gazed into his, and Faith's voice murmured to him.   
  
"We need a different kind of hero. We don't need someone who thinks he can single-handedly set the world to rights by wearing a badge and carryin' a gun...you don't help people. All you do is arrest them..."  
  
An expression of startled consternation sprang to Matsakis' face as Bosco suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him. With little effort Bosco had the rookie bailed up hard against the RMP clawing frantically at the hold Bosco had on his throat.  
  
"You listen to me, you know-it-all little punk," Bosco hissed. "You're nothing but a joke, your hear me?"  
  
Matsakis gagged and a vague look of dread began to creep into the young man's eyes.  
  
"They're all laughing at you, you swaggering asshole. They all think you're the funniest thing on two legs. You think you're so shit hot...well I'm here to tell you otherwise."  
  
Bosco pushed the rookie back harder against the cold metal of the car and leaned closer. With nowhere to run, the look of apprehension and confusion in Matsakis' eyes intensified.  
  
"You wanna be a big hero like me, huh? I'll tell you what that's like, shall I? You lose everything that has any meaning to you - everything. Even yourself. You get so wrapped up in what you're doing you forget you were ever any other way. And when you finally remember, it's already too late."  
  
He grabbed Matsakis' collar, swung him round and down onto the sidewalk.  
  
"You're crazy," Matsakis wheezed.  
  
Bosco knocked him down and put his boot to the young man's throat.  
  
"You wanna get your own brother killed 'cos you put the job ahead of everything else in your life? You want your own mother to disown you?" The pressure he exerted intensified. "You wanna have the woman you adore too ashamed to even admit she's with you, let alone be proud of the fact you have a child together? Is that what you want? Huh?"  
  
"Get the hell away from me," Matsakis gasped, pawing at the boot that held him prone.  
  
"You listen to me," Bosco hissed. "If you wanna have everyone in your life either hate your damn guts or look at you like you're some kind of bad joke, you just carry on doin' what you're doin'. But I'm tellin' you now, nobody's ever gonna take you seriously if you keep behavin' like a goddamn ass. You hear me?"  
  
Bosco stepped away and watched Matsakis roll onto his side gasping.  
  
"You crazy son of a..." Matsakis sat up and turned to find himself staring down the barrel of Bosco's gun.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" the rookie yelped.  
  
"How does it feel?" Bosco asked.  
  
Matsakis scrambled to his feet and backed up as Bosco advanced.  
  
"How does it fell to have someone stick a gun in your face?"  
  
"You're not gonna shoot me..."  
  
"How do you know, huh? Remember where I've been, Matsakis? What I've been doin'? Maybe they shouldn't have cleared me for duty so soon. And you've REALLY pissed me off today, you know that?"  
  
Matsakis tumbled backwards over a pile of boxes left by the side of the road. Bosco advanced and stood over him.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
The expression of confusion and doubt on Matsakis' face mingled with no small amount of fear told Bosco all he needed to know. He sheathed his gun, turned, and walked back towards the RMP.  
  
---   
  
After the shift Bosco stood at his locker, so completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear Faith approach.  
  
"So you're ignoring me now?"  
  
Bosco turned to her. "What? No, I was just thinking..."  
  
Faith regarded him quietly.  
  
"You angry with me?" she asked.  
  
He watched her a moment, his mind racing. "You keep pushing me away Faith."  
  
"Is that what you think I'm doin'?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"What do you want from me, Bosco?"  
  
"A bit of credit," he replied, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "For tryin'."  
  
Faith stared at him. "I told you from the get go that I need time."  
  
"Time to get over the fact that you're embarrassed by me," he grumbled.  
  
"I'm not..."  
  
"The hell you're not," he muttered sourly.  
  
Faith knew that look. The look that said: 'I've made up my mind that this is what you're thinking and NOTHING you say will change it.' Her father used to get that same look. There could be no reasoning with him.  
  
Then as now, the devil rose in Faith. It didn't matter that Sully had wandered in and stood at his locker trying not to look like he was listening.  
  
"You swagger," she blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we're together alone and when you're with Gracie you're the sweetest guy. But when you get within spitting distance of the House you go all tough guy on me and I hate it. I hate the act, Bosco."  
  
Bosco stared at her. "You think I swagger?"  
  
"You look like you think you're ten foot tall and bullet proof," Faith muttered. "You look like an ass."  
  
The expression of hurt she had seen way too often on Bosco's face of late reappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry you find me so offensive," Bosco said stiffly.  
  
"You're NOT!" Faith snapped. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah, and so far you've called me a swaggering ass," he shot back. "There anything else you'd like to add to that while we're here?"  
  
The door to the locker room opened and Ty Davis rambled in.  
  
"What's goin' on?" he asked his partner, noting the tension in the air.  
  
"The Boscorellis are having an on-the-job domestic," Sully chuckled. "I'd lay odds the first of many."  
  
Both Faith and Bosco stopped to glare at him.  
  
"C'mon Sul', not helping man," Ty murmured.  
  
"What?" Sully demanded. "Bosco's not back two minutes and they're already at each other's throats. Augers well for the future wouldn't you say?"  
  
"'They're' standing right here Sullivan!" Bosco said loudly.  
  
"Faith's right!" Sully shot back. "You do swagger like an ass."  
  
"Fine!" Bosco snorted, returning to his locker. He staked Faith with a sharp glare. "You wanna lift home or would you prefer not to be seen with me in public any more today?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. "Grow up."  
  
"All I want is a bit of credit for tryin', Faith," Bosco retorted sharply. "I'm getting' help, I'm tryin' to make sense of what you want..."  
  
"I'd be happy to point it out whenever you're gettin' it wrong," Faith said stiffly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ty shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"A LITTLE BIT OF CREDIT," Bosco enunciated loudly. He slammed his locker shut and threw his bag over one shoulder. "Look, you know what? Forget it."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
He ignored his partner and the others as he marched from the locker room without another word.  
  
When Faith had changed she went out to where they had parked the car to see if it was still there. To her immense relief, it was.  
  
Bosco didn't look up when Faith climbed into the car and they sat for some long, awkward moments in silence.  
  
"Did I ever tell you what Emily said to me not long after we buried Fred?" Faith asked after a while, watching as Bosco mutely shook his head.  
  
"She told me I'd killed him," she said softly.  
  
Their eyes met as Bosco looked up. "What?"  
  
"Yeah. That was the day she told me she and Charlie didn't want anything to do with me any more. She said Fred would have to have been blind not to see that Gracie was yours...I guess she figures Fred died of a broken heart or somethin'." Faith shrugged and looked down at her hands that lay tightly knotted in her lap.  
  
A brief silence hung between them.  
  
"Bos, I'm sorry," Faith said quietly. "For everything."  
  
Bosco nodded and let his gaze drift to rest upon a point in the distance beyond the car. "You miss Fred, and the kids. I get that."  
  
"Fred's not been gone that long," Faith said gently, feeling tears prick her eyes. "And things were so good between us before he died. Real good. The best they'd ever been - between all of us, the kids too. It was startin' to feel like a real family, you know? Not just Fred and The Kids plus me." Her voice wavered. "Then Fred goes and dies on us and all that good stuff dies with him..."  
  
Bosco turned and regarded her silently.  
  
"I just can't toss all that to one side and forget about it overnight," she continued softly. "It's bad enough I'm already draggin' enough guilt around about having the affair, but I've gone and added to it by finding a bit of comfort - with you." She paused and let her eyes linger on his. "That's what I'm ashamed of, Bos, not you. There's this little voice in my head sayin' stuff like: 'you shouldn't be enjoyin' this. Your husband's barely cold and here you are in the arms of another man - the one you betrayed Fred with in the first place...'"  
  
Bosco watched as Faith looked away, a solitary tear drifting lazily down her cheek. After a lingering moment of quiet, he spoke.  
  
"It hurts," he said softly.  
  
Faith turned to him and scanned his face. "What does?"  
  
"It hurts to know you'd rather be with someone else," he mumbled, fidgeting self-consciously in his seat. "Especially when..." He hesitated. "Especially when most of the time there isn't anyone I'd rather be with than you."  
  
Faith gazed at him, an expression of astonishment and gentle amusement softening her face. "Most of the time?" she murmured.  
  
A small grin hovered on Bosco's lips. "Those times you're not calling me a swaggering ass."  
  
He felt her slip her hand warmly into his.  
  
"There were times when I was undercover," Bosco said after a while, "I thought I wasn't gonna be able to find my way back. Then I'd think of you...I'd imagine you were there waitin' for me." As their eyes met, Bosco shrugged self-consciously. "It helped."  
  
Slowly Faith leaned closer to him and let her hand rest softly upon his cheek. Taking it in his, Bosco brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"I get that you need to take things slow," he murmured. "And if I was bein' totally honest with you I'd admit I'm more than happy to takes things quietly too. 'cos there's times when I feel..." He paused, giving what he was about to say more consideration. "O'malley told me that sometimes people who were brought up like I was get...scared...about committing...'cos bein' close to people always meant bein' hurt."  
  
Bosco shrugged and began to softly stroke her hand. When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible. "Sometimes it's like I'm looking for excuses to get out - not 'cos I wanna go, but 'cos I'm...afraid. Other times I can't stand the distance between us and I get scared about that too."  
  
As Faith regarded her partner fondly, Manny's words recalled themselves softly to her mind.   
  
'Some of us need to work a little harder in overcoming our pasts, Faith, and require a little more support than others in the process...He trusts you - and you would be one of the few people in this world he has extended that privilege to."  
  
Leaning forward, Faith placed her lips softly upon Bosco's own and let them linger tenderly.  
  
"You're important to me Bosco," she said gently. "Don't you ever doubt that, OK?"  
  
Bosco gazed at her quietly for a moment and then nodded.  
  
---   
  
He was clearly thrilled to see them there.  
  
Ty watched as Bosco joined the small gathering that had congregated outside the House prior to the shift.  
  
Warm and safe in her mother's arms and watched over by Isabelle, the crowd had been drawn to Grace Eve like moths to a flame. It amazed Ty the power the little girl had to enthral cop, paramedic and firefighter alike.  
  
But what intrigued Ty more was what passed between Faith and Bosco as Faith handed their daughter to her father. The look Bosco gave his partner - it was at once grateful, yet cautious; delighted, yet watchful. And when Faith fixed her eyes upon him, the fondness in her expression was unmistakable.  
  
"Whoa!" Ty heard Jimmy Doherty exclaim. "HE'S daddy?"  
  
Faith nodded and yet another look passed between them.  
  
"You have a problem with that Doherty?" Bosco inquired, smiling as his daughter snuggled into to him cooing happily.  
  
The expression of astonishment on Jimmy's face was echoed in the faces of just about everyone else there.  
  
"You and BOSCO?" Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
Ty watched, heartened, as Faith flicked a loving glance Bosco's way and smiled.  
  
---  
  
TBC! Storm warning in effect for all areas! Just like the Energiser Bunny, this fic keeps goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' and...just tell me when y'all have had enough... 


	27. The One Constant Part 27

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
A MILLION THANX! To: Maartje: *hands M her Cheshire Cat* Here! Take it! It's tearing up the furniture!  
  
Winterwolf: *taps foot* And just WHERE were you last chapter, hmm? Aw, all forgiven babe  
  
Angie: have no fear precious, ain't no mountain high enough, no river wide enough to keep me from this fic...*big Minnhug* thank you for your concern!  
  
Mauriceboscorelli: As above and btw, LOVE jasonwiles.net! Favourite part: the picture galleries. OH BAYBAY!  
  
Kate Anderson: I had this image in my head of what Jimmy's reaction would be and voila! Twas born!  
  
Jenn B: Aww, thank ya babe! Glad you enjoyed and welcome! Don't just restock the tissues - take out shares in a manufacturer!  
  
Lifesaver55: Right back at ya precious!  
  
AnnaDelAmico: Awwww, thank ya sweetie. Ah, the delinquency of minors...yep, birds of a feather, that's us...  
  
Jimmyschick: Jeez, I wish! Sigh. Don't think they'd wanna know a 'shipper to be honest...  
  
Jazz: You're welcome, precious. *starts to bounce* Damn, this is addictive!  
  
Courtnee: Ah, threats. Always an incentive!  
  
JEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! Hah! I'm trying to convert Junglegirl too, but dammit, she keeps resisting the lure of shipperdom...  
  
Kim1989: *plugs new super duper battery into bunny* Onward!  
  
SSS: Cheers babe!  
  
Kellycass: You're welcome!  
  
Kerrip43: Ditto!  
  
And to everyone else who has in the past so kindly reviewed this wee epic - a big hearty Thank You All!  
  
---  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 27  
  
Faith stared at the house for some time, while beside her Bosco sat, quietly waiting.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" he asked finally.  
  
Faith thought about it. "If Dad sees you he'll probably take a swing at you."  
  
"I can take him," Bosco grinned.  
  
Faith smiled. "Sure you can honey," she said, shaking her head as she exited the car.  
  
It was Charlie who opened the door. Faith was heartened by the small look of delight that registered briefly on his face before it was once more replaced by a look of suspicion.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Faith said, handing him the gift she had brought with her.  
  
After a moment's hesitation Charlie took it and stood gazing at it mutely.  
  
"I tried calling you this morning," Faith said brightly.  
  
Charlie shrugged. "We went out."  
  
"Somewhere nice?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Everything OK with you?" Faith asked as she realised there was no further explanation coming.   
  
"I'm having a party on Saturday - me and Ryan, cos its his birthday on Wednesday and we decided to have a party for the both of us at his place," Charlie announced and then fell silent once again.  
  
Faith flinched. This was the first she had heard of it, and it didn't look as though an invitation was in the offing.  
  
"That's great Charlie," she said, giving an attempt at enthusiasm a good honest try. "Are all your friends gonna be there?"  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
"I hope it goes well," she said awkwardly. "Hope you have fun."  
  
Charlie's gaze drifted down to the gift he held and he began to fidget. Eventually his eyes travelled to where Bosco sat waiting patiently in the car.  
  
Faith followed the look and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Is gramma cooking you something special for your dinner tonight?"  
  
Her son nodded.  
  
"Great," she said, stung by the unbelievable awkwardness of the moment.  
  
Charlie's eyes met hers briefly and then settled back on the gift.  
  
Faith felt tears beginning to stir. She may as well have been some obscure relative Charlie had never seen before.  
  
"Thank you," he mumbled, indicating the gift.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, fighting the waver in her voice. "Hope you like it. If it's not what you want, I can get you something else, OK?"  
  
Charlie nodded.  
  
Unable to bare the tension any more, Faith kissed her son. "If there's anything you need Charlie, just call me, OK?" she said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
She paused and turned back expectantly. Charlie stared down at the gift, and struggled to form the words  
  
"Mom, why did you stop loving Dad?"  
  
Faith stared at him, appalled. "What?"  
  
"Why'd you stop loving him?" he asked again, a small frown furrowing his brow.  
  
Returning to where he stood, Faith put her hands gently upon his shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me Charlie," she said, her voice heavy. "I NEVER stopped loving your father, you hear me?"  
  
Charlie looked up at her steadily, but the look of doubt in his eyes was plain.  
  
Faith leaned forward and took his face in her hands. "Charlie, you gotta believe me. I never stopped loving your Dad. Ever. It's just..." She paused, searching for words she knew couldn't possibly make things better. "It's just...I started loving Bosco too."  
  
Charlie stared at her, the frown still tapping at his brow.  
  
Faith stepped back slightly and looked briefly away. "Charlie, I know this isn't easy for you to understand. I never set out to hurt anyone, least of all you or your dad. But adults sometimes do stupid things, you know? And all they end up doing is hurting the people they love most in the world."  
  
Charlie watched her, clearly struggling to comprehend.  
  
"I never stopped loving your Dad, Charlie," Faith reiterated softly. "I miss him so much. And I'm never gonna forgive myself for all the pain I caused him," she swiped a stray tear from her cheek, "or the pain you and Em have had to deal with. I'm so sorry for what I've done."  
  
She reached out and touched his cheek. He didn't flinch from her touch, but his eyes were full of suspicion and confusion. Faith's discomfort intensified.  
  
"I'd better go," she murmured. "Remember Charlie. If there's anything you need, just call."  
  
Charlie nodded and stared silently after her as she walked away.  
  
Bosco handed her a crumpled box of tissues he'd found jammed in the glove box as Faith climbed back into the car. "Rough huh?"  
  
She dabbed a clump of tissues at her eyes. "He asked me why I stopped loving Fred."  
  
"Oh jeez..." Bosco murmured. "What'd you tell him?"  
  
"That I never stopped loving his Dad..." she replied, then added softly, "but that I loved you both..."  
  
Bosco regarded her fondly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," she murmured, a small, hesitant smile creeping across her lips.  
  
A movement beside the car caught her attention. To her surprise Charlie stood on the sidewalk eyeing them both warily.  
  
"Hey," she said cautiously.  
  
Charlie looked at her, then at Bosco, and finally his eyes settled upon the gift he still held in his hands. After a prolonged moment of silence he spoke.  
  
"Can I come over and see Gracie sometime?"  
  
Faith felt her breath catch in her throat. "'Course you can Charlie," she said brightly. "Any time. You just call me when you want to come over, all right?"  
  
"Can I come next Sunday?" His voice was small and unsure.  
  
"Sure," Faith said. "Gracie will be pleased to see you again. I'll call you Sunday morning, OK?"  
  
Charlie nodded mutely, paused a moment, then headed back toward the house.  
  
---   
  
"You should see Gracie."  
  
The cold grey headstone Bosco crouched beside stared back at him, unmoved.  
  
"She's just starting to figure out how to get about the place," he chuckled, drawing a photo from one of the pockets of his jacket. "She's trying to make up her mind if crawling on her stomach or shuffling on her butt's the fastest way to get from A to B. The butt's winning so far."  
  
Bosco held up the photo of Gracie caught mid-shuffle, a smile on her so wide it just about took over her face.  
  
"I hung this up on the noticeboard at work on a wanted poster - you shoulda heard Faith when she saw it," he chuckled.  
  
The headstone remained a silent, uninterested observer.  
  
"Things are nice between me and Faith right now," he murmured, shrugging. "We have our moments. Isabelle straightened Faith out the other week by tellin' her 'things might go smoother for you both if you would stop talking to Maurice like he is a piece of crap.' You shoulda seen Faith's face."  
  
Smiling broadly, Bosco picked absently at the weeds despoiling the turf at his feet.  
  
"I really like Iz - she lays it on the line. Mind you, she's sorted me out a couple of times too..."  
  
A flock of pigeon's wheeling overhead distracted him.  
  
"Faith's son Charlie? He's over at Isabelle's visiting his mom and Gracie. He hasn't wanted anything to do with her since Fred died, 'cos of Gracie bein' mine...so him comin' over today's a big thing. Thought I'd leave them to it."  
  
Bosco rose slowly, stretched, and placed his hand upon the headstone.  
  
"Mom's speaking to me some more," he murmured. "Took her a couple of photos of Gracie the other day...she didn't tear them up in front of me, so that's a good sign...I guess." He paused and stared down at the plot at his feet. "Looks like she's hammerin' the bottle again..."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably and took a moment to gaze around him.   
  
"I don't wanna be like them, Mikey," he murmured finally as he turned back to contemplate the grave once more. "I don't want my daughter goin' through what we went through. That's why I'm doin' what I'm doin', you know?" He fingered the photo of Gracie that dwelt in the pocket of his jacket. "I don't wanna make the same mistakes."  
  
After observing a moment of silence, Bosco stepped away from his brother's resting-place and then paused, turning back to let his eyes retrace the lettering etched into the unforgiving grey of the stone.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikey," he murmured. "For..."   
  
He let the rest go unsaid.  
  
The headstone stared mutely back at him.  
  
As Bosco neared the exit he looked up to find Rose just entering, a small bouquet of flowers clutched in her hand. The look of open contempt that usually greeted him was absent today, but his mother's care-worn expression told of her inner pain.  
  
"Ma," he said simply as he approached.  
  
"Maurice," she acknowledged him quietly.  
  
"Just been visiting..." he muttered, shrugging.  
  
Rose nodded. "I'm glad you bother."  
  
Bosco gazed at his mother a moment. "You want some company?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I prefer to be on my own."  
  
Bosco nodded and began to fidget. "I'd better be goin'..." He smiled tentatively and moved to take his leave.  
  
"Maurice."  
  
He stopped and gazed at Rose with a small shadow of expectancy stroking his face.  
  
"How's that beautiful little girl of yours?" she asked after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Bosco beamed. "Great. She's great Ma."  
  
"You and Faith still workin' it out?"  
  
He nodded. "We're gettin' there."  
  
Rose's eyebrows, he noticed, flicked upwards in a quiet expression of surprise.  
  
"You wanna come over some time, get to know your grand daughter?"  
  
Rose's face softened somewhat.  
  
"I'll think about it," she answered quietly. With that she turned and walked slowly away.  
  
---   
  
Charlie's eyes were wide and gleamed with fascination.  
  
"You took these?" he inquired of Isabelle, who chuckled quietly.  
  
"Photography is a hobby of mine," she smiled as she turned another page on the album. "You know, I must've been about your age when my Uncle gave me an old box camera for my birthday. It was basically a box with a shutter and a viewfinder but I KNEW I'd been given a small piece of my idea of heaven."  
  
Charlie gazed down at the images before him, clearly enthralled.  
  
"Don't you love the way each picture tells a story?" Isabelle asked.  
  
Faith watched, intrigued, as her son nodded vigorously.  
  
"I love that one," he said, pointing to a shot of some children in a street setting playing soccer with what was clearly a basketball.  
  
When Isabelle came to the end of the album, Charlie reached eagerly for the next.  
  
"Ah, now this one's special," Isabelle murmured. "This one's full of people who are important to me."  
  
Faith couldn't help admire Isabelle's seemingly endless store of patience and good humour as Charlie bombarded her with questions about each portrait. But a quiet observation of something by her son put Faith on alert.  
  
"Everyone looks so happy," he murmured.  
  
There was just something about the look on his face and the tone of his voice that disturbed Faith. Isabelle caught it too and they exchanged a glance.  
  
"These ones coming up are some of my absolute favourites," Isabelle said, flipping the page to reveal an exquisite family portrait.  
  
Like most of her work it was not a posed shot but an impromptu study, a moment of time captured forever of two people clearly revelling in each other's company and that of their baby girl.  
  
Faith held her breath and watched Charlie's reaction carefully. As her son stared at the picture mutely, Faith began to fidget.  
  
Isabelle turned the page. More photos of Faith and Bosco with little Gracie stared up at them.  
  
"Now this one has to be my all time favourite," Isabelle murmured.  
  
It was a beautiful photograph without a doubt. Bosco lay on his back on the floor bathed in a shaft of afternoon sunlight. Faith was beside him, one hand resting lazily on her partner's chest while her head was propped up on the other. In Bosco's up-stretched hands was Gracie, clearly laughing fit to burst as she gazed down at her parents from on high.  
  
Charlie stared at the photo for some time.  
  
"You and Uncle Bosco look really happy too," he observed sombrely.  
  
Faith watched him carefully. "Charlie? Is everything alright?"  
  
Her son shrugged self-consciously, fingering the edge of the album.  
  
"I'll go mess with something in the kitchen," Isabelle said quietly as she rose from the couch.  
  
Faith beckoned Charlie over to sit beside her.  
  
"Are you upset about seeing me and Bos together?"  
  
He quickly shook his head.  
  
"You'd tell me if anything was up, wouldn't you honey?"  
  
Charlie studiously regarded the floor, and Faith felt compelled to reach under his chin and gently turn his face to her.   
  
"Charlie, I need to know. Is everything alright at home?"  
  
His sad eyes regarded her gravely.  
  
"Grand-dad scares me sometimes," he murmured.  
  
Faith tensed. "How?"  
  
Charlie squirmed. "He gets drunk...and yells a lot..."  
  
"Not a lot's changed then," Faith observed stiffly.  
  
"Did he used to yell at you for no reason too?"  
  
Faith nodded and put a comforting arm around him. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Charlie," she said softly. "I really am."  
  
Charlie lay his head against her shoulder and let his eyes drift to the album that lay open on the coffee table.  
  
"Does Uncle Bosco yell at you and Gracie?" he asked.  
  
Faith shifted back a little and gazed into her son's eyes.  
  
"Never," she said firmly.  
  
Charlie nodded and lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Faith drew him closer and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Would you like to come stay here with me and Gracie occasionally?" she asked after a while.  
  
What seemed to be a small spark of enthusiasm ignited in Charlie's eyes as he cautiously nodded his approval. His gaze travelled again to the album.  
  
"Mom? Does Uncle Bosco live here too?"  
  
Faith ran her hand down her son's cheek. "No, he has his own apartment - down the hall," she answered gently. "But he stays occasionally."  
  
Charlie frowned, glancing at the album.  
  
"Is Uncle B having dinner with us tonight?"  
  
Faith shook her head.  
  
Charlie's expression seemed caught somewhere between surprise and apparent disappointment. "Why not?"  
  
Faith couldn't quite hide the look of surprise that sprang to her own face. "I...ah...we thought it'd be better if..."  
  
"I don't mind if he has dinner with us," Charlie announced firmly.  
  
Faith threw a quick glance in Isabelle's direction. "We'll give him a call."  
  
There were some initial moments of awkwardness when Bosco arrived. To Faith her partner seemed cautious and ill at ease, while her son wasn't entirely sure how to react to Bosco's presence.   
  
In a surprisingly short amount of time, however, Bosco found himself being bombarded with questions and stories and opinions on a huge and seemingly endless range of subjects. It was like the doors of a sealed room had been suddenly flung open.  
  
"When did he turn into a chatterbox?" Bosco asked quietly when Charlie excused himself and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"I don't think he has a lot of opportunity to talk at home," Faith murmured.  
  
"Your father?" Bosco observed.  
  
Faith nodded. "I asked Charlie if he'd like to stay here occasionally. Is that OK with you?"  
  
Bosco's eyebrows flicked upwards. "It's nothing to do with me, Faith."  
  
"Yeah it is," she said quickly. "If things work out between us you're gonna end up the father-figure in Charlie's life, Bos."  
  
A thoughtful look crossed Bosco's face as he nodded quietly.  
  
"Frightening huh?" Faith said, impaling him with a penetrating gaze.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm tough," Bosco responded with a smirk. "And Charlie's a good kid."  
  
"He's gonna be a teenager too soon," Faith murmured, shifting closer.  
  
Bosco reached out and ran his hand over her back. "First sign of trouble, we start cuffing him to the furnace in the basement."  
  
Faith resisted the temptation to smile.  
  
"Nice to see you've been giving the prospect of bein' a responsible father figure to my son some thought..."  
  
"You should see the plans I have for the cage I'm gonna lock Gracie in the minute she hits puberty," Bosco grinned.  
  
This time the smile won. "Oh my god, Maurice Boscorelli the protective father," Faith chuckled. "Just remember, it's probably gonna be just as illegal to shoot your daughter's boyfriends in sixteen years time as it is now."  
  
"Eighteen years time," he corrected her flatly. "Not negotiable."  
  
Faith began to laugh.   
  
They put a little distance between themselves, as they had been careful to do from the moment Bosco arrived, when they heard Charlie making his way back into the room.  
  
Charlie watched them like a hawk the rest of the evening. He watched them with Gracie and seemed especially fascinated by the way Bosco and Gracie interacted as the pair indulged in pre-bath playtime. But rather than being standoffish as Faith somehow imagined he would, Charlie, to Gracie's obvious delight, joined in.  
  
"That's a good sign," Isabelle observed quietly as they watched the unlikely trio from the kitchen.  
  
"I think I have my father to thank for it mainly," Faith grumbled.  
  
"It's a gift, however it comes," Isabelle replied.  
  
As Faith watched Bosco with her children she couldn't help feeling a small sense of amazement.  
  
"He's good with them isn't he?" she murmured softly.  
  
"He shows a lot of promise, Faith," Isabelle smiled. "I think he may be one of the better ones."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Isabelle smiled cheekily. "Good with kids and has a great body. What more could you possibly want?"  
  
Faith felt a small grin play on her lips. "You forgot 'dynamite in bed'."  
  
Isabelle chuckled. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
Faith smiled and watched the scene before her some more. After a moment she felt a hand push her gently from behind.  
  
"What are you doing hanging around in here?" she heard Isabelle murmur quietly.  
  
With some hesitation Faith went over to where her family played and found herself welcomed warmly.   
  
---   
  
TBC - seatbelts on... 


	28. The One Constant Part 28

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
A SQUILLION THANX:  
  
Maartje: Paranoia is a good thing, precious...and I'm gonna keep ya guessing...  
  
Winterwolf: Body armour - good call! As for Emily...I have plans...  
  
Helena: The people who make tissues should give me a big juicy share portfolio!  
  
Angie: Ah, all in a days work my sweet, all in a days work...  
  
Nyna Boscorelli: Don't speak too soon babe!  
  
Lauren Metal: Woohoo! Get me on the writing team and I'll give you a gold watch the size of Texas!  
  
Phpa: Awww, thank ya precious!  
  
Anna: How's the foot? And Dr Jagoff? We shall speak again...  
  
Juls: Hee hee! Does your boyfriend know you're a TOC addict? Hmm, have Bos and Faith been through enough?...Nah...  
  
SarBear: Welcome! Strap yourself in!  
  
Jazz: *jumping* You'll be thrilled to know part 29 is progressing well as we speak, and you MAY get that quicker than this one...maybe...  
  
Junglegirl: See! I haven't forgotten you! I want a copy of that photo too!  
  
Courtnee: Threaten me all you like dear, it'll happen when it happens! And thank you!  
  
Kim1989: Definitely savour all the warm fuzzies you come across precious...  
  
Kerrip43: Phenomenal? *blushes* Aww shucks, t'aint nuthin...  
  
Jesssss!: It's coming babe, it's coming! Actually no, it's HERE!  
  
Martina: Wondermars! Hoy! The lady said phenomenal, and I'm quite content to go with that, thank you very much my Italian twin...  
  
ACNutz13: Et voila, more as requested! And welcome!  
  
Jen: It's the best kept secret on the site babe! And welcome!  
  
CHEERS ALL!  
  
---   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 28  
  
They could hear hysterical screaming the moment they entered the building.  
  
A group of residents stood gathered in a tight bunch at the foot of the stairs, nervously casting glances upwards.  
  
"Oh thank God!" exclaimed one of them as she turned and saw Faith and Bosco approach.  
  
"We received a call about..."  
  
"Third floor!" the woman cried, her eyes wide with panic. "It's McConnell - he's gonna kill them for sure this time."  
  
They made for the lift but the woman grabbed Faith's arm and propelled her towards the stairs. "It's broken," she said, gesturing for them to go ahead of her. "Apartment 308. He's really lost it this time."  
  
Bosco was taking the stairs 3 at a time. The screaming intensified as they climbed and as they drew closer they could both clearly discern three different voices.  
  
Outside the apartment a bruised and bloodied woman threw herself bodily at the door, her frantic screams rending the air and bouncing disturbing echoes around the deserted hallway.  
  
As Bosco approached, gun drawn, he noted the door was ajar and appeared to be obstructed from inside.  
  
"David!" she woman screamed, the terror in her voice sending chills through them both. "Don't you hurt him!"  
  
From inside the apartment the panic-stricken voice of a young boy responded briefly only to be drowned out by the senseless ranting of a much louder voice.  
  
"Who's in the apartment ma'am?" Bosco demanded of the woman.  
  
"My husband and my son, Kyle," the woman sobbed, futilely pounding at the door with cut and bleeding hands. "He's gonna kill him! Do something!"  
  
Once more she launched herself at the unyielding door. It barely moved and the woman crumpled helplessly to her knees before it. Faith stepped forward and helped her to her feet, propelling her in the direction of the seriously out of breath neighbour who had followed them up the stairs. Together she and Bosco began to push against the barricaded door.  
  
"Police, McConnell!" Bosco hollered.  
  
"He doesn't care!" the man's wife wailed.  
  
"Does he have a weapon?" Faith demanded as she strained against the door.  
  
As the woman shook her head, the boy cried out in pain and McConnell's ranting intensified.  
  
"Kyle!" the mother shrieked, launching herself forward.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to touch my stuff?" they heard the man bellow, seemingly unmoved by the woeful pleading of his son.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Bosco hissed, redoubling his efforts.  
  
"What about the fire escape?" Faith said quickly.  
  
"It's barred!" the woman sobbed.  
  
"McConnell!" Bosco shouted, his efforts intensifying as the door began to show signs of surrender. "One more!" he called to Faith.  
  
As they gave it their all enough of a gap appeared to accommodate one person at a time. Bosco ripped away his belt in order to get through, as did Faith. But just as Bosco began to slither through the gap, all went suddenly, disturbingly quiet.  
  
"Kyle?" the mother wailed.   
  
"Oh my god," Faith murmured.  
  
Bosco surged through the gap and found the husband standing in the centre of the trashed apartment. He was staring down at something lying just out of Bosco's line of vision beyond the upturned couch, his face ashen. As Bosco approached, gun trained on the man, McConnell stumbled backwards and sank to his knees.  
  
Outside Kyle's distraught mother kept calling to her son. With every unanswered call her panic intensified. Bosco heard Faith instruct the neighbour, in no uncertain terms, to prevent the mother from entering the apartment.  
  
"I kept telling him, don't touch my stuff," McConnell mumbled wanly.  
  
Bosco edged closer. There on the floor beside the remains of a glass-topped coffee table lay a boy of about seven, his head lying at an improbable angle to the rest of his body.  
  
"Son of a bitch..."   
  
Faith knew the tone in Bosco's voice only too well and could clearly see the hand that held the gun levelled at the husband was trembling.  
  
"Bos?" she called softly, approaching cautiously. "Bosco?"  
  
She recoiled at the sight of the boy's limp body.  
  
"Bos," Faith said gently, laying her hand quietly upon her partner's arm.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." Bosco mumbled, his voice trembling as intensely as his hand.  
  
"Bos, look at me," Faith pleaded softly. "Look at me."  
  
She saw him gulp back a deep breath but his eyes never left the desolate figure before him.  
  
"Bos, I need you to look at me," Faith said, her voice wavering. "I need you to focus on me." She let her hand travel slowly but surely towards the hand that held the gun.  
  
From the hallway came the sound of two familiar voices.  
  
"Bos?" she murmured softly. "Listen to me, Bosco. Me and Gracie - we need you with us."  
  
Slowly, so slowly, Bosco's eyes travelled to hers. After a moment Faith felt his arm begin to relax slightly beneath her touch.  
  
"We need you with us," she murmured.  
  
Bosco lowered his arm slowly.  
  
"Yokas!" she heard Ty call.  
  
"Get in here Davis," Faith responded, gently loosing the grip Bosco had on his gun.  
  
Ty summed up the situation at a glance.  
  
"You alright?" Ty asked her as he approached McConnell, flinching at the sight of the son lying there.  
  
"We'll be OK," Faith replied, her eyes never leaving her partner's. "Just cuff that bastard and get him outta here."  
  
---   
  
The images were disjointed and made little sense.  
  
Like pieces of a crazy jigsaw cast across a dark canvas the images swirled about with no recognisable form, no logical order at first. But slowly, as the tape replayed itself over and over again, a pattern began to emerge.  
  
The first image was the sight of Kyle's mother crouching by her dead son, beside herself with grief and horror. Then familiar rooms began to stream past. The sound of laboured breathing and heavy footsteps in pursuit echoed crazily in the hallway. Somewhere in the distance came the panicked cries of a mother who could do nothing to avert the coming storm.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in there?" raged the voice. "How many times have you been told?"   
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to..."  
  
That first blow. The incredible sense of betrayal and disbelief that accompanied the pain. The hysterical shrieking of the mother. The look of pure hatred in the father's eyes. The second blow. The sensation of being gripped by the shoulders and thrown to the floor. The heavy foot pushing against a young spine...  
  
"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry..."  
  
Faith woke with a violent start and sat bolt upright in bed. She took a moment to get her bearings as beside her Bosco stirred.  
  
"Faith?" he murmured sleepily.  
  
Even the warm touch of his hand on her back made her jump.  
  
"Faith?" he said again, his voice this time drenched with concern.  
  
She felt his arms slip tenderly about her, felt the warmth of him against her body as he gathered her to him. Appalled by the memories that haunted her, she leaned into him and rested her head upon his shoulder, one hand curled in a fist against his chest.  
  
"Hey," he murmured gently, running his hands softly over her skin.   
  
He didn't push her to reveal the problem. Faith had noticed it was his way, just to wait and let the moment flow in whatever direction it took. Somewhere, she realised, in all their years of working together, Bosco had figured out that was the way to handle such moments between them.  
  
"I'd forgotten," she said softly after a while, a clear note of disbelief evident in her tone.  
  
"Forgotten?" he responded quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I had a dream about something that happened when I was just a kid...I think I must have been about nine..." Faith's voice trailed away as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes.  
  
The scene replayed itself once more, and again the sense of disbelief and betrayal clutched at her.  
  
"I did something," Faith murmured. "I can't remember what it was. Dad was drunk and he chased me..." She paused and scanned the memory again. After a moment she sat back a little way and stared into Bosco's eyes. "He hit me."  
  
"He what?" Bosco said softly. "Your father hit you?"  
  
"He got me on the floor and stomped on my back." The note of utter disbelief in her voice intensified. "I was just a kid..."  
  
Bosco gathered her to him once more, closer this time.  
  
"How can a person just forget somethin' like that?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Why would you wanna remember Faith?" Bosco murmured. "Sometimes forgetting is the only thing that gets you through. Otherwise..." He left the rest unsaid.  
  
Faith pushed back from him and, gazing into his eyes touched her hand softly to his cheek. "What happened to that little boy must've been tough for you to see," she murmured quietly.  
  
"Wasn't exactly a day at the beach for anyone Faith," Bosco muttered, shrugging. "You know, maybe Kyle's the lucky one. He doesn't have to spend the rest of his life relivin' it all over and over again in his head..."  
  
He felt Faith entwine the fingers of her right hand in his.  
  
They sat in thoughtful, companionable silence for some time before Bosco spoke once more.  
  
"It all just reminded me of why I'm doin' the stuff I'm doin'," he mumbled, letting his eyes drift in the direction of Gracie's crib. "So she'll have what I...what we didn't."  
  
Bosco felt Faith's grip on his hand tighten. After a while he began to fidget.  
  
"I'm..." he began awkwardly, then stopped and shrugged.  
  
"What?" Faith urged him softly.  
  
With clear reluctance Bosco continued, his voice quiet, his tone unsure. "You know that evening thing I go to on Sundays?"  
  
"The "you know, guy stuff" thing you don't wanna discuss with me?"  
  
Bosco nodded, his discomfort palpable. "It's a fathering class," he mumbled. He looked up at her then, his expression one of embarrassed anticipation.  
  
Faith smiled and let her hand trace his cheek once more. "Why would you wanna hide somethin' like that?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's embarrassing."  
  
Faith frowned. "What's so embarrassing about wanting to be a better person for your daughter?"  
  
Bosco lapsed into thoughtful silence for a moment. "The worst thing?" he muttered eventually. "Having to admit that you're not as all right as you thought you were. Having to face the idea that all those people who told me I was crap were right all along."  
  
Faith felt her tears gathering in greater volume. "You're not crap, Bosco," she said firmly. "You never were."  
  
"Sometimes I don't know who the hell I am," he muttered.  
  
Faith nodded guiltily and gazed down at an indeterminate spot in front of her.  
  
"I guess I don't help sometimes," she murmured softly.   
  
"You gotta admit Faith," he mumbled quietly, "you ride my ass sometimes. And not in a good way."  
  
There was silence between them for a moment.  
  
"You OK?" Bosco asked finally, reaching out to brush an errant strand of hair from Faith's tear-filled eyes.  
  
She shrugged and silence enveloped them once more.  
  
"Apparently," Bosco said after some thought, "90% of bein' a good dad to your kids is WANTING to be a good dad - the rest is learning the skills." He paused and gazed at her earnestly. "I wanna be a good dad, Faith."  
  
Faith lifted his hand to her lips. "You're doin' great so far, Bos." After a moment she eased herself back on the bed and beckoned him to her.  
  
"You wanna talk some more about...stuff?" he asked, enfolding her in his arms.  
  
"We'll talk about stuff tomorrow," Faith murmured.  
  
---   
  
Bosco ventured cautiously amongst the bright array of pots and planters that was the rooftop garden.  
  
"This was my Uncle's happy place," Isabelle smiled as she looked up to see him approach. "My Aunt hated the outdoors so he was pretty much guaranteed hours of quietude up here."  
  
"Faith mentioned I might find you here," he said quietly.  
  
"You have your 'I need to talk' face on, Maurice," Isabelle observed. "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Everything's great," he shrugged.  
  
Isabelle watched him knowingly. "But...?"  
  
She noted how Bosco's gaze travelled self-consciously away from her to glance disinterestedly at the pots.  
  
Isabelle dusted off her hands, rose stiffly from where she crouched and headed for the brightly painted garden seat that sat against the wall. Bosco followed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees when he sat.  
  
"Guess I'm just not used to...great," he murmured.  
  
"That's the problem, isn't it?" Isabelle mused. "You're waiting for the other shoe to drop. You think any minute now it's all going to fall to pieces.  
  
Bosco nodded, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you most afraid of, Maurice?" Isabelle asked after a moment. She watched her companion flick a pained glance her way.   
  
"You're hard work, you know that?" she smiled, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Now come on. What's bothering you that you feel you can't share with the lovely mother of your child or that perfectly good and no doubt well paid therapist of yours?"  
  
Bosco didn't look at her but a small smirk played on his lips, if only briefly.  
  
"What if..." he murmured before lapsing back into uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What if...things change?" Isabelle ventured.  
  
He nodded. "Faith and me...we woke up this morning and started talkin' about stuff...personal stuff, you know?"  
  
"The kinds of things you've never shared with anyone else," Isabelle murmured.  
  
"I'm lyin' there one moment thinkin' I've never felt this close to anyone, ever - the next thing I know I'm freakin' out." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Ah," Isabelle murmured knowingly. "What if. What if one morning you wake up and find you don't feel that close any more."  
  
She watched him nod and noted the clear look of panic that shone in his eyes.  
  
"You know Maurice," Isabelle mused, a faraway quality in her voice, "as a society we've not been well served when it comes to relationship role models. We seem to be obsessed with the notion that all we have to do to find happiness is pick the mythical 'right one' and everything will work out just fine. Well, I hate to have to tell you this Maurice, but it's crap."  
  
Bosco looked at her, a mild expression of worry and bewilderment clouding his face.  
  
Isabelle continued, unfazed. "There will come a morning, maybe even many of them, when you will wake up, look at Faith and think: 'what the hell am I doing with this person?' And she's going to look at you sometimes and think exactly the same."  
  
A look of doubt displaced the bewilderment.  
  
"No-one's ever told you it's a perfectly normal thing for couples to fall in and out of love on a regular basis, have they?"  
  
Bosco shook his head.  
  
"That's what commitment is all about, Maurice, why it's so essential. It's what carries a couple through when the crystals and rainbows lose their shine. You know, as a culture we're hung up on the notion we can have things 'good' ALL the time when in fact it just isn't possible. Life goes in cycles, Maurice. The pendulum is constantly swinging between the good and the not so good and back again. We seem to imagine or expect it's possible to freeze the pendulum on 'good' and worry ourselves to the point of insanity that maybe one day it won't be quite so good."  
  
Isabelle paused and offered up a comforting smile. "It's worse for those of us whose childhoods weren't that grand. Life's ebb and flow frightens the hell out of us. We hit the panic button way too quickly because the 'not so good' times in our lives really damaged us and we're scared they will again. So we defend against the possibility, overreact to the smallest things - and end up creating the very mayhem we wanted so desperately to avoid."  
  
Bosco looked at her watchfully.  
  
"Maurice, the truth of it is there are going to be times when you won't feel close or even vaguely loving towards Faith. Sometimes you may feel you even hate her - not because there is anything fundamentally wrong with your relationship or because you've 'picked the wrong one'. But because it's just not possible for flawed human beings to love unconditionally 100% of the time."  
  
Bosco shifted around uncomfortably. Isabelle couldn't help chuckling at the perplexed expression on his face.  
  
"The most important thing for you to remember is not to panic when it happens, Maurice. Just step back and say to yourself: "OK, it's not good at the moment, but this will pass.'"  
  
"You're gonna give me another one of those books of yours to read, aren't you?" he grumbled.  
  
"Mm Hmm," Isabelle nodded brightly.  
  
Bosco winced. Out of respect for Isabelle he and Faith had agreed to read the books she suggested, even though it was in both their natures to run a mile from anything with the words 'self-help' appearing on the cover.  
  
His mind travelled to the day they sat reading the last books Isabelle had given them. Having thrown his book repeatedly across the dashboard of the RMP, Faith had finally snapped: "You do that again and you know where I'm gonna shove that?"  
  
"Let me guess," Isabelle grinned. "You had a bit of trouble when you came across the part about the need for sons to sort things out with their father."  
  
As Bosco nodded, Isabelle noticed Faith approaching them with Gracie. "We'll discuss it another time," she murmured as she noted the vague look of concern brushing Faith's face.  
  
  
  
"Everything OK?" Faith asked, her gaze fixed intently upon her partner.  
  
Bosco stood and relieved her of Gracie. "They're fine Faith," he murmured.  
  
Faith's eyes travelled to Isabelle for confirmation but received a slightly bemused look in return.  
  
"Did I say something to upset you this morning?" Faith asked cautiously. "Cos, you know, you went a bit quiet on me when we were talkin'."  
  
Bosco gazed at her, surprised by the troubled look he could see in her eyes. But before he could say anything, Faith began to speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry if I mighta said somethin'," she said quickly. "I know sometimes I do, I say things without thinkin'. And I know I criticise you sometimes, but I don't do it to hurt you, Bos, honestly. It's just, I'm always thinking it's up to me to fix stuff in my life 'cos that's the way it's always been and I guess I'm not used to workin' it out together. I mean, even with me and Fred, you know, if there was a problem I always thought..." She paused, noting the soft smile gracing Bosco's face. "What?"  
  
Isabelle watched, intrigued, as Bosco reached out one arm and drew his partner to him, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"It wasn't you Faith," he murmured softly.  
  
Faith gazed at him, a rare vulnerability evident about her. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive," he replied.  
  
Faith watched him carefully. "I wanna know if I do say something, OK?"  
  
"I'll make sure you hear all about it Faith," he grinned.  
  
As an intense expression of relief washed across Faith's face, Isabelle couldn't help smiling quietly to herself.  
  
----   
  
TBC 


	29. The One Constant Part 29

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
A SQUILLION THANX:  
  
Maartje: heheheh...read on babe, read on...  
  
Angie: Awww babe - a million thank you's for continuing to take the time and effort to sign in! Ah Isabelle...everyone needs an Isabelle in their lives...  
  
Angel: Thank you! And welcome!  
  
Mauriceboscorelli: Babe, from the responses here I think I'm gonna have to clone Isabelle!  
  
Lynn: My pleasure - and welcome!  
  
SVUandTWfan: Hang on to your seatbelt, it's about to take another turn! Welcome!  
  
Patty: Thank you, precious!  
  
Anna: One more Isabelle clone coming right up! Ah, little Gracie...  
  
Jess: I do know how much you love this story! Miss you tooooo!  
  
Courtnee: Pays not to hold your breath waiting for the next part to come up, my dear!  
  
Kellycas: Churning it out as fast as I can...see the above reply for a good tip on how to survive...  
  
Jazz: *collapses knackered on the floor from all the jumping* Glad the last one wasn't too disturbing for you...proceed with caution...*reaches for oxygen*...  
  
Juls: You and Jazz have been busy - not one but TWO reviews from each of you! I'm picking there was something screwy happening with the site, huh? Babe, you DO have an Isabelle in your life - me. She is very much just an older version of yours truly - the difference being, Isabelle KNOWS what she's talking about, I just think I do! Any old time you need an interfering busy-body to analyse your life, just e-mail me - I'd be happy to offer up a few Isabelle-isms!   
  
A VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU: to the very gorgeous Pyrojo aka Crazy aka Joyce, who so very kindly answered all my stupid questions with regards to the paramedics featured in this part. You're a goddess Pys, a goddess I tells ya!  
  
CHEERS ALL!  
  
---   
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 29  
  
Bosco began to chuckle quietly as the car pulled away from the apartment building.  
  
Faith looked at across at him from the passenger seat, a small smile playing on her own lips.  
  
"That was some set up," he murmured.  
  
"You got that?" she responded, trying not to sound too surprised.  
  
"What am I? Stupid?"   
  
"You're a man..."  
  
He glowered at her, a look of mock indignation on his face. "I still know a set-up when I see one Faith," he said, "and THAT was the mother of them all."  
  
Faith tried not to laugh out loud. "I oughta kick Emily's ass", she murmured.  
  
Bosco chuckled again. "At least she's showing signs of coming round."  
  
Faith, however, didn't share her partner's optimistic view of things.  
  
The memory of what her father had done naturally stirred in Faith concerns for the wellbeing of her own children. It had prompted her to bring forward her plans to ask Charlie if he would consider living with her again. Charlie, to everyone's surprise and Emily's obvious dismay, had agreed almost immediately.   
  
The change had gone relatively smoothly, and though there were still issues to overcome, Faith was of the firm belief that things would work out well in time.  
  
But the same could not be said for the relationship between Faith, her eldest daughter and Faith's mother.  
  
To Faith's amazement, her mother had denied any knowledge of the beating her father had inflicted on her even though Faith had a clear memory of her mother's presence. To add insult to injury, her mother had angrily accused Faith of using underhand tactics in order to get her children back. Emily had come to her grandmother's defence and Faith found herself standing before an impregnable wall of angry opposition, her concerns swept aside and denounced.   
  
The way her mother flatly refused to acknowledge that any such event had ever occurred in their family had Faith questioning the veracity of her own memories.  
  
"It's called denial, Faith," Bosco had assured her warmly as they discussed the matter in bed that night. "I remember Rose tryin' to convince me and Mikey that the new bruises she was tryin' to hide happened 'cos of a fall. All the while she knew damn well we'd both watched Dad kicking the crap outta her."  
  
Faith quietly shared with him how her mother had once denied ever telling Faith that she hated her husband, Faith's father, for giving his life to a bottle.   
  
"She told me he could never get his life back, she could never get hers back, and she hated him for it. She hated him for showing me all that but most of all she hated herself for not protecting me better."  
  
"Maybe she was talking about the beating," Bosco said.   
  
"Maybe," she mused.  
  
"He only hit you once, right?"  
  
"That I remember," she replied.  
  
"Trust me, if it was a regular thing that first memory would have a whole platoon of friends camped out in your brain by now," he told her, holding her closer. She felt him shrug. "Maybe it's just easier to deny something that only happened once?"  
  
From the passenger seat of the car Faith flicked a quick glance Bosco's way and felt a small smile trace her lips.  
  
Somewhere along the line Bosco had gone from being her 'pain-in-the-ass partner who needs to grow up' to 'my partner, father of my child, who still needs to grow up but then again, so do I, and I think maybe we can do that together...'  
  
It was an endless source of fascination to Faith, and to a lot of others she suspected, that she and Bosco were to all intents and purposes a couple.  
  
  
  
Her guilt and sadness over the events her decisions in life had brought about still plagued her, however. It kept her from openly acknowledging a small sense of something that stirred in the quietest, most private corners of her mind. There dwelled that soft knowing, a growing awareness of a real connection between she and Bosco that all at once gave her joy, yet made her a little afraid as well.  
  
The length of their association meant that they had seen each other at their best, but more importantly, at their worst. It had given them an insight into each other, Isabelle had commented, that most couples just starting out lacked.  
  
"You've already seen each other's shadows," Iz had told her. "There's no mystery there to trip you up. But more importantly you've both shown a willingness to look at life in new ways - for Gracie's sake. What you two have is the basic foundations of something really special...if you have the courage to believe in it."  
  
The smile on Faith's face widened as she thought of Gracie. As Isabelle was so fond of saying, there was just something magic about her.  
  
If only some of that magic would rub off on Emily.  
  
This afternoon's performance had served as a warning to them all about Emily's intentions.  
  
The Grasmere sisters, or the T and A twins as Bosco had quickly christened them, were apparently friends of Emily's, friends she had specifically wanted her mother to meet. Gorgeous and exceedingly well endowed, the eye-popping twosome had set the alarm bells ringing loudly in Faith's head the minute she clapped eyes on them.   
  
Isabelle too had seen the signs. "Shouldn't they have 'bait' tattooed across their foreheads?" she had whispered to Faith.  
  
"Emily's out to cause trouble between us Bos," Faith murmured.  
  
"I know," he responded quietly. "It was kinda obvious."  
  
"So you were playing along because...?"  
  
"'Cos it won't do any harm to make her ladyship think she's winning when she ain't," Bosco answered with a grin.  
  
Faith nodded approvingly. "I like the way you think, Boscorelli..."  
  
"Besides," he shrugged, "if we don't let on, Emily's bound to bring those two round again..."  
  
"I take it all back," she said quickly, watching him flick a cheeky glance her way.   
  
"Oh c'mon Faith," he grinned. "What red-blooded male wouldn't be impressed with those two? It's a guy thing - teenagers are firm and tight in all the right places."  
  
Faith's fixed him with a steady glare. "As opposed to saggy and flappy in all the wrong places like any woman who's brought three children into the world?"  
  
"Yeah," Bosco smirked mischievously, "but I like your saggy and flappy bits."  
  
"You better," she muttered.  
  
"I keep coming back for more, don't I?"  
  
Faith grinned and watched the familiar scenery their journey to work took them past each day slide by.  
  
"So," she said after a moment. "You tryna tell me you weren't turned on?"  
  
She watched him grin.  
  
"I'd have to have been dead not to be turned on, Faith," Bosco chuckled. "Tits 'n' ass are tits 'n' ass to a man..."   
  
Bosco could feel her glaring at him and the smirk he wore broadened. "What? You can't stop the urges but you can make the decision not to do anything about them. In fact," he smiled, "I had to fight the urge to nail you right there in front of everybody..."  
  
"So romantic," Faith deadpanned. "You know, you should write for Hallmark..."  
  
The cheeky smirk on Bosco's face widened into a brilliant grin.  
  
The happy mood Faith entered the precinct House with began to evaporate the minute they walked into the locker room and were greeted by Sgt Cruz.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Boscorellis," she drawled, fixing Bosco with a 'come hither' stare.  
  
Inadvertently Faith's mind dragged her back to the 'flappy bits' conversation they'd had in the car.  
  
Beside him Bosco felt Faith tense.  
  
"Somethin' we can do for you Sgt?" he asked as they brushed past.  
  
"Was wonderin' if you'd like the opportunity to work Anti crime again, Bosco," she purred.  
  
"Not interested," he said firmly.  
  
"C'mon Bosco," Cruz said smoothly, "don't tell me she's castrated you already?"  
  
Across from where they stood he heard Faith slam something into her locker.  
  
Bosco glared at the ACU Sgt. "What more do you want from me?"  
  
Cruz pursed her lips. "You're too good to be wasted where you are."  
  
"I told you," he grumbled sourly. "Not interested."  
  
Not one to take no for an answer, Cruz cast a quick glance Faith's way and murmured slyly: "She sure has you by the balls..."  
  
"And you know what?" he said leaning forward conspiratorially. "It really turns me on."  
  
Cruz's expression darkened measurably. Without another word she flicked a contemptuous glance in Faith's direction and marched away.  
  
Faith watched her depart and turned to where Bosco stood readying himself for the shift.  
  
"I wouldn't stop you," she said quietly.  
  
Bosco looked up, his eyes questioning.  
  
"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to work Anti Crime, Bos. I mean, I wouldn't be happy about it, but I wouldn't tell you you couldn't do it or anything like that."  
  
"I know - I wouldn't listen even if you did," he murmured. "I just don't wanna work with Cruz any more."  
  
Faith nodded, a faint smile of relief tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"She's up to somethin'," Faith murmured. "I can feel it, you know?"  
  
"Which means someone's gonna pay," Bosco said quietly. "But this time, it ain't gonna be me."  
  
---   
  
"Thanks Isabelle," he heard Faith say. "We'll keep an eye out. Don't worry, she's probably just gone to visit friends or something."  
  
The vague sound of Isabelle's voice on the other end of the cell phone reached him.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Iz," Faith insisted warmly. "Emily should know better. Call me if you hear somethin' from her, OK?"  
  
"What's happening?" Bosco asked, troubled by the vague look of worry that crossed his partner's face.  
  
"Emily," Faith replied stiffly, dialling a number. "Iz had to go help Mrs O'Halloran 'cos her husband had a fall. She was gonna leave Gracie with the Verhoevens but Emily turned up and offered to look after her instead. When Iz got back Emily was gone."  
  
Bosco's expression clouded darkly. "She left Gracie home alone?"  
  
"No. She took Gracie with her," Faith replied, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"What?" he said sharply. "She didn't leave a note sayin' where she was goin'?"  
  
"Nothin'," Faith murmured. "Isabelle's beside herself...answer your phone Emily..."  
  
"What the hell was she thinking?" he demanded.  
  
"I dunno, but when I find out I'm gonna kick her...Mom? Is Emily there?" A brief pause punctuated the exchange. "If she turns up could you call me please? It's important, OK? Thanks."  
  
"Why would she do somethin' like that?" Bosco asked stiffly. "Go off with Gracie without lettin' anyone know where she was goin'?"  
  
Faith redialled Emily's number. "She's a teenager. No one knows what the hell goes on in a teenager's head, not even the teen. All I know? Emily had better have a damn good explanation." She let the phone ring on. "Dammit. I don't think she's even got it with her."  
  
Bosco was fidgeting uncomfortably beside her. "We should go look for them..."  
  
"She may have just gone to visit friends," Faith reasoned quickly. "Carly's apartment building's only a couple of blocks from ours. Or maybe she took Gracie to watch Charlie at soccer practice. The important thing is we don't panic."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Bosco muttered.  
  
"Em's basically a good kid, Bos, she's no child abductor. Gracie's her baby sister...let's just not assume the worst here."  
  
"I'm new at this stuff remember?" Bosco said with just a hint of alarm evident in his voice. "How exactly do you NOT assume the worst?   
  
The sound of the radio springing suddenly to life made them both jump.  
  
"Units of the 55, we have a 10-13, 10-13..."  
  
"Dammit!" Bosco hissed as Faith listened intently to the call.  
  
"55 David responding."  
  
Bosco looked at his partner as if she were completely out of her mind. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Instinct," Faith said simply. "My instincts are telling me the best thing we can do right now is assume Gracie's fine and go do our job. We're barely a minute from the scene."  
  
"And if we haven't heard anything in 2 hours time?" Bosco growled as he started up the RMP.  
  
"Then we panic."  
  
---   
  
It was like something out of a nightmare.  
  
What had started out as a fairly serious multiple MVA had somehow escalated crazily into a multiple shooting. Wrecked cars, broken bodies, a raft of emergency services and a colourful assortment of bystanders cluttered the intersection.  
  
"Boscorelli! Yokas! Crowd control," Lt Swerskey barked as he arrived not long after them.  
  
Bosco took a moment to survey the scene. The bucket boys were in the middle of the intersection trying to dismantle the remains of one of the cars so paramedics could attend to those trapped inside. A woman was screaming, begging and pleading for someone to help her husband. The grim looks on the faces of the firemen told him all was not well. Somewhere he could hear the incandescent ravings of a clearly disturbed individual. In the distance was the sound of more sirens approaching.  
  
"Davis," he called out to Ty who stood not far from him, trying to take a statement from an agitated young man. "Who got hit?"  
  
"Rattray," Ty replied grimly. "He and Harris were attending the MVA when it all went down."  
  
"We're all standin' round watchin' 'em get the roof offa the car and ev'thin'," Bosco heard the youth tell Ty, his hands flailing wildly in the air about him. "Then ev'thin' starts to all go to hell, man."  
  
"The guy in the hood..." Ty began.  
  
"The guy in the hood, man, crazy guy - he's gone in the head, you know?" the youth opined, still gesticulating. "He musta scored somethin' wild..."  
  
"P probably," Ty murmured. "I need you to calm down OK? I need you to tell me exactly what you saw."  
  
The youth rattled on. "The crazy guy, he's talkin' to the guy in green over there..."  
  
Bosco's eyes travelled to where Sgt Cruz and one of her colleagues stood staring down the young man in question. 'She's up to somethin',' he recalled Faith saying...  
  
"They were just bystanders, right? Nothing to do with the accident?" Ty said.  
  
"Yeah man. Anyhow, the chick with the badge turns up..."  
  
"Sgt Cruz," Ty mumbled.  
  
"...and starts getting' up in his face about somethin'..."  
  
"You mean the guy in green?"  
  
"Uh huh..." the youth shook his head as if in disbelief. "Then crazy guy, he starts wiggin' out at badge chick, tells her she's drillin' holes in his head... he takes off down the street a little ways then stops and pulls a gun and just starts wavin' it around screamin' 'you ain't gonna take me!" His voice reached a high crescendo. "Ev'body dives for cover, man, and then crazy guy just starts shootin'..."  
  
Faith picked her way past the carnage of the MVA, past the paramedics attending Rattray and several other unlucky bystanders. A strange kind of numbness was beginning to creep upon her as she made her way over to a small crowd that had gathered on the corner opposite, watching paramedics Kim and Carlos at work. A pale and anguished face among them had caught Faith's eye.  
  
"Emily?" she heard herself say as she approached.  
  
Her eldest daughter looked up and the look of horror on her face made Faith's blood run cold. There were wide patches of blood on her clothing.  
  
"Em?"  
  
Mutely Emily cast her anxious gaze to the paramedics. Nothing could prepare Faith for the sight that greeted her.  
  
Gracie lay pale and still on a bloodied backboard, attended with such urgency by the paramedics in whose hands her small life now rested. The little girl's right thigh was swathed in wads of blood soaked dressing held firmly in place by Carlos as he tried to stem the flow. Kim was squeezing an IV bag, compelling the contents to dispense with greater haste.   
  
As Faith's rapidly misting eyes traced the IVs that now snaked from her youngest daughter's head and arm, her legs felt suddenly unequal to the task of keeping her up.  
  
Kim looked up in time to see Gracie's distraught mother crumple helplessly to her knees before them.  
  
"You need to stay calm, Faith," Kim told her firmly but Faith looked at her as if she didn't understand a word.  
  
From somewhere behind her Faith could hear Emily pleading pitifully for her mother's forgiveness, her voice barely audible above the dull roar that was beginning to fill Faith's ears.  
  
"We need to transport," Kim murmured.  
  
Sully, who had followed Faith over, spoke up immediately. "I'll drive."   
  
Through a descending fog of panic Faith watched as her daughter was lifted away. New strength surged into her legs and as she lurched awkwardly to her feet, Bosco appeared suddenly by her side.   
  
"Oh my god..." Faith heard him moan as he watched them load his daughter into the back of the waiting ambulance. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"Bullet went through her leg," Carlos said grimly.   
  
As a small wail drifted out to them, Faith felt her partner clutch sharply at her arm.  
  
"She's conscious," they heard Kim say, but her tone was not encouraging.  
  
"We need one of you here to try and keep your daughter as calm as possible," Kim called out as she monitored Gracie's vitals closely. "I'm thinking, not Faith."  
  
In a grim daze Bosco steered his partner to the passenger seat of the bus before hurriedly making his way back to his daughter's side.   
  
As the doors closed and the bus roared away with lights and sirens blazing, Gracie fixed her frightened gaze upon her father.   
  
"I'm here Gracie," he murmured softly, trying to keep the tremor in his own voice at bay. He leaned closer and stroked her hair.  
  
"You're doing good, Bosco," he heard Kim murmur somewhere in the distance.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, honey," Bosco whispered.   
  
To his dismay, Gracie's eyelids began to flicker. Unable to do a thing to prevent it, Bosco watched helplessly as his daughter's eyes slowly drifted shut.  
  
---   
  
TBC - I warned you... 


	30. The One Constant Part 30

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
A SQUILLION THANX to the following folks who took the time and effort to say nice things about this here little epic: Jess, Patty, Kim1989, SVUandTWfan, Angel, Maartje, Winterwolf, SSS, Kellycas, Martina, Kerrip43, Lifesaver55, SarBear, Kate Anderson, Nyna Boscorelli, Marlessa 17 (welcome!), Juls, and a very special mention and thanx goes to AnnaDelAmico who has helped me out with the medical side of this wee drama. Cheers!!!  
  
I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 30  
  
They clung to each other like two frightened children in a storm.  
  
Emily watched from a distance, her eyes tracing every emotion that played across their faces, every movement they made. When the doctor turned to them she saw how they stared at him wide-eyed and tremulous. Bosco's face alone spoke volumes for the anguish they both clearly shared.  
  
Her stomach turning somersaults, Emily shrank back as Gracie was rushed away from the ER, away from her distraught, ashen-faced parents.  
  
A hand on her shoulder startled her.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
One of the paramedics who had tended Gracie stood by her side. Emily gazed at the woman, confused.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Kim asked again, indicating the blood on Emily's clothing.  
  
"I was holding her..." Emily mumbled dazedly, slowly letting her eyes travel to the woman next to her. "I'm not hurt...somehow..."  
  
Emily looked back just as her mother caught sight of her standing there. Her heart began to race as she watched Faith come at her. She saw Bosco reach for his partner and in spite of Faith's determined resistance, pull her up several feet short of her eldest child.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry," Emily pleaded, "I didn't mean for..."  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Faith wailed. "You had no business taking her like that!"  
  
Emily felt as if all eyes were upon her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it..."  
  
"She's just a baby, Emily!" Faith sobbed. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Emily took a step back. "I didn't do it on purpose..."  
  
"You didn't THINK!" Faith snapped. "You never THINK, Emily, you just do and too bad if someone else gets hurt along the way..."  
  
"C'mon Faith," Bosco murmured quietly, drawing Faith's trembling body to him. "Leave it for now, OK?"  
  
"What were you thinking?" Faith whimpered, slowly succumbing to her partner's consoling embrace.  
  
Emily flinched at the look on Bosco's tear stained face, that dangerous, only-just-holding-it-together look she had seen before and which made her uneasy. She watched as he guided her sobbing mother away.  
  
When Isabelle arrived with Charlie they found Emily hovering restlessly near the entrance to the ER, seemingly undecided as to whether to stay or go. She refused to meet Isabelle's stern gaze.  
  
"Emily? Are you OK?" Isabelle asked in the most even tone she could muster.  
  
Emily nodded dejectedly.  
  
"And Gracie?"  
  
"In surgery I guess," Emily replied. Her voice was small and childlike.  
  
Isabelle regarded the teenager silently for a moment. "Come on, you can take us to your mom and Maurice."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they don't want me anywhere near them," Emily protested.  
  
"You're probably right, but I think a little bit of air clearing would be in order right about now," Isabelle replied knowingly.  
  
Emily looked at her blankly.  
  
"Better toughen up," Isabelle said, tugging on Emily's arm to get her moving, "because you have some explaining to do. And I'm betting this isn't going to be pretty."  
  
Bosco stood watching Faith prowl the corridor outside the waiting room.  
  
Every once in a while his partner would hover into range, close enough so he could reach out to her, stroke her back, take her hand, offer up whatever small gesture of support he could before she broke away again and resumed her restless pacing.  
  
When Isabelle appeared with Charlie, Emily trailing miserably in their wake, Bosco watched Faith's face light up with relief.  
  
Charlie ran to his mother as Isabelle paused to gather Bosco in a warm, sympathetic embrace.  
  
"Is Gracie gonna be alright?" Charlie asked gazing earnestly at his mother.  
  
"We hope so honey," Faith answered shakily, hugging her son to her.  
  
When Isabelle approached her, fresh tears began to course Faith's cheeks. She reached for her friend and sank thankfully into Isabelle's gentle, comforting embrace.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Faith wailed in despair. "After everything we've been through..."  
  
Charlie, disturbed to witness his mother's obvious distress, hesitantly wandered over to Bosco.   
  
"How come Gracie got shot?" he asked.  
  
Bosco flicked an angry glance in Emily's direction and placed his arm around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie didn't flinch and in fact, Emily noted sourly, drew closer.  
  
"Gracie was somewhere she shouldn't have been Charlie," Bosco answered quietly.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Bosco looked up and nailed Emily with a sharp stare. "How's about you enlighten us on that?"  
  
Emily's gaze plunged to the floor.  
  
"I wasn't gonna be long," she murmured eventually. "I was just gonna take her to see Carly."  
  
"You had no business taking our baby out of the apartment at all Emily!" Faith said bitterly, her voice ragged with emotion.  
  
Isabelle and Bosco exchanged a worried glance as Faith broke suddenly and sharply away from Isabelle's arms and stormed towards her daughter.  
  
Emily stared mutely at the floor and her silence only served to enrage Faith further.  
  
"Was this part of your little plan?"  
  
"Faith..." Bosco murmured.  
  
Emily looked up sharply. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Faith advanced on her. "You think we're stupid Emily? You think we couldn't figure out what the story was with you bringin' those two porn recruits to the apartment?"  
  
Bosco stepped forward. "Faith..."  
  
Glaring at her mother, Emily began to back up. "They're just friends of mine..."  
  
"Bullshit!" Faith snapped.  
  
"I didn't get Gracie hurt on purpose if that's what you're thinking!" Emily protested loudly. "Carly wanted me to drop by...I didn't think it'd hurt..."  
  
"How the hell did you end up at that intersection?" Faith demanded.  
  
"Carly's brother...he wanted to show us his new car..."  
  
Faith was incredulous. "You took my baby out on a joy ride?"  
  
"We weren't gonna go far," Emily pleaded pitifully, "but we got stuck in traffic 'cos of that accident...then we just went to have a look...I didn't know some maniac was gonna start shooting the place up..."  
  
"Well some maniac did and somehow MY baby gets to pay for YOUR stupidity, Emily!" Faith raged. "Why the hell were you even at our apartment?"  
  
"I thought I left my cell phone there," Emily whined, "And then I thought it'd be nice to spend some time with Charlie and Gracie..."  
  
Faith glared at her. "You're a piece of work Emily, you know that?"  
  
Emily's expression darkened. "That's great coming from the likes of you!" she spat back.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You make me sick!" Emily snarled. "First you screw around on dad, then you try to pass your boyfriend's baby off as his and the minute Dad's out of the way you're off playing happy families like he never even existed!" Tears began to flood Emily's eyes. "You're nothing but a selfish, lying bitch!"  
  
Bosco was between them in an instant.   
  
"Faith, leave it," he said quietly, taking her hands in his.  
  
Faith stared at him, her green eyes blazing. Bosco returned the look as evenly as he was able. After some moments of strained silence, a quiet understanding passed between them.  
  
"I wanna have a word with her alone," he said softly.   
  
Faith gazed at him some more, her eyes still sparking with the fury and anguish she felt. Eventually she nodded, mutely stepping away to where Isabelle stood waiting.  
  
"In there," Bosco said sharply to Emily, indicating an empty office not far from where they stood.  
  
Albeit reluctantly, Emily obeyed the directive.  
  
"I don't need a lecture from you," Emily growled sourly as she turned to face him.  
  
"Why would I waste my time Em? Huh?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I just think there's a few things you should know," he said. His tone was even enough, but Emily could tell it was an effort for him to keep his anger in check.  
  
"What's to know?" she mumbled. "You came along and ruined our lives..."  
  
Bosco took a deep, steadying breath in. "I know you're pretty pissed with me and your mom," he began, the dangerous look hovering in the shadows of his eyes. "What we did was wrong. You'll get no argument from either of us there. But let's get one thing straight, Emily," he said, fixing her with a sharp gaze, "Gracie is MY daughter, and that means I have a say in all this whether you like it or not."  
  
Emily glowered at him.  
  
"As for Faith runnin' off to play happy families with the boyfriend?" he mused. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
  
Emily moved to say something but Bosco cut her off with a glance.  
  
"I wake up sometimes Emily, and I can hear Faith crying," he began grimly, fixing her with a look of such irritation it made her squirm. "I try to comfort her but sometimes she won't let me. You know why?"  
  
Trying to feign disinterest, Emily shrugged. She flinched as the look of irritation intensified.  
  
"Faith's crying because she thinkin' about Fred. I know she is 'cos she has this way of lookin' at me...like she wishes I was someone else."  
  
Emily averted her eyes to the floor and shifted uncomfortably, disturbed by the raw intensity of Bosco's gaze.  
  
"Every week Faith visits your Dad's grave. And when she comes back it's like we're back to square one again. 'Cos I lose her, Emily." His voice wavered slightly. "She goes all distant on me for hours, like Fred's there in the room with us watchin' every move we make. And your mom's way of dealing with stuff like that is to push people away. So I lose her. But I'm not the only one - Gracie loses too. We both lose her, Emily."  
  
The emotion in his voice deepened Emily's discomfort. She watched as Bosco prowled tensely around the office for a moment, his eyes glued miserably to the floor.  
  
"Your mom and me, we don't discuss the future, ever," he said stiffly after a while, a hint of bitterness creeping into his tone. "I live from day to day thinkin', any minute now, this could all be over. I don't wanna believe it but I can't kid myself I'm the love of Faith's life, 'cos I'm not. We're together because of Gracie, because Faith wants our daughter to know who her father is."   
  
He paused and shook his head grimly. "Your mom didn't choose me, Emily. She chose Fred - but he died. It wasn't my baby she wanted to have, but that's how it worked out. Yeah, we have moments when everything's workin' well and we're happy - but there's just as many times when..."   
  
Bosco's voice faltered suddenly and Emily could see the glimmer of the tears gathering in his eyes. He stepped closer to her and leaned forward. "If Gracie dies..." He paused, not sure if he could trust himself to continue. "If we lose Gracie, I'll lose the closest thing I've ever had to real happiness. But I don't suppose you care too much about that, do you Emily?"  
  
Emily stared at him, conflicting emotions battling within her. The look of misery that mingled with the bitter anger Bosco clearly felt reached out and touched her in unexpected ways.  
  
"You love her," she murmured, a small note of surprise in her voice. "Mom, I mean."  
  
He seemed to consider the notion carefully. "I've never wanted to be with anyone as much as I wanna be with Faith," he replied softly.  
  
"Even though you don't think she feels the same?"  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe I'm livin' with the hope she will one day," Bosco murmured. "Right now, Faith's still missing your dad Emily. And I've just gotta deal with that."  
  
Emily stared at the floor and a long silence ensued. When she finally struck up the courage to speak again, her voice was small and hesitant.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Uncle B," she said carefully. "I never meant to get Gracie hurt."  
  
Bosco stared at her. "Whatever's goin' on in your head, Emily, we don't need it," he said stiffly. "We've got enough to deal with. I get that you're pissed with us and that's fine - I just don't want you and your crap anywhere near my daughter. You hear me?"  
  
Emily watched in abashed silence as Bosco shuffled moodily to the door and flung it open. She followed reluctantly, but found him paused just outside, held firmly in place by Faith's hurt and penetrating gaze. Her mother's wounded expression told Emily she had heard every word.  
  
It was a wordless exchange. After a moment Bosco turned away and trudged wearily to the seat at the end of the corridor.  
  
Emily watched her mother stare helplessly after her partner, Faith's eyes following his every move as Bosco settled heavily on the seat, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The sheer intensity of her mother's stare disturbed Emily on some level she couldn't explain. It was as if hearing Bosco's side of the story had stirred something within Faith that was bleak and overwhelming.  
  
As Faith stared, Bosco began to rub his hands together in a vain attempt to keep them from trembling. She became aware of a small quaking in her own being, somewhere near her stomach, a discomfiting tremor that grew steadily stronger with every passing moment. A strange new tightness in her chest and in her throat made breathing a more complicated chore than she needed it to be.  
  
"Bos?" she called softly.  
  
He didn't give any indication that he heard.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
When Faith tried to take a step forward she found her legs unwilling to co-operate. She stared down at them like they were evil, traitorous things. The heavy pounding of her heart filled her ears and suddenly there just didn't seem to be enough air in the room. The shivering that had begun in the pit of her stomach had reached itself out over her entire body now and a keen sense of panic pricked at the edges of her consciousness.  
  
As she stood imprisoned by the strangeness of it all, images began to clutter Faith's fragile mind. The thin veneer of coping that had covered her emotional turmoil from a time even before Gracie's conception began to crack. Every hurt, every drama large and small that had visited itself upon her life rose up now and demanded its share of her, insisted upon acknowledgment and examination. No more hiding, they said - face us now.  
  
"'Cos I lose her..." Bosco had said. "We both lose her."  
  
Faith stared helplessly down the hall to where her partner sat and it seemed as if he were a million miles away, locked in his own private world of torment.  
  
She needed him so desperately but Bosco's belief that she did not had suddenly revealed a distance between them Faith had not realised was there. A newer, rawer sense of guilt began to prick at her overburdened conscience.  
  
"Mom?" she heard Emily say. "What's wrong with your hands?"  
  
Faith shifted her attention to her hands and found them curled into claw-like immobility. They felt as if they were no longer part of her. Her breath was coming in short, quick bursts now and with each one, her panic intensified.  
  
"Faith? What's wrong?" Bosco heard Isabelle ask in a voice so heavy with concern it immediately attracted his attention.  
  
"Everything..." was the reply, and Faith's voice was frail and edgy.   
  
When he looked up he found Faith staring at her hands, a look of utter despair etched upon her face.   
  
He rose quickly and went to her.  
  
She dissolved into tears the minute he drew near, melting into his arms as her trembling body became racked with heavy sobs. Every tear Faith should have cried but had not spilled forth as Bosco cradled her to him and murmured her name. He let his own tears mingle with hers and quietly witnessed her pain, shared it, and drew strength from the bond. He made no attempt to diminish the moment by offering up well-meaning but empty platitudes and promises he knew he couldn't keep, just stood strong and let her grief take it's course.   
  
And he told her how much he loved her, in a way Faith knew she could never doubt, and that it was OK if she didn't feel the same because he would wait until she did, however long that took.  
  
She clung to him and let her tears flow.  
  
"Please don't take our baby," she pleaded to something unseen. "Please don't take Gracie from us..."  
  
Emily, Charlie and Isabelle stood back, mute witnesses to the strength of the bond between the two. Faith's older children wrestled silently with their own thoughts and emotions as they observed their mother's distress, saw her seeking solace in the arms of a man who was not their father. Isabelle stood with them, a quiet, reassuring presence.  
  
As Faith's tears began to slowly abate the trembling of her body gradually subsided. After a while Faith leaned back slightly and let her forehead rest against Bosco's as she touched her hand to his cheek.  
  
"I don't want to lose you, Bos," she whispered.  
  
"I'm not goin' anywhere Faith," he assured her gently, "not unless you want me to."  
  
"I don't want you to," she said quickly. "Please don't think that I do. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not being able to tell you how I feel," she replied falteringly.   
  
He shrugged. "You once told me I have to learn to be patient - I just figured you were testing me."  
  
A small laugh escaped her. "Yeah, that's it," she murmured, sinking back into his arms once more.  
  
"Thought so," he said softly, and drawing her close, rocked her gently.  
  
---   
  
They had no idea how long they waited.  
  
Emily stood at the entranceway to the waiting room and stared at the scene before her. Enveloped by the rather generous couch the hospital had provided, Bosco sat with Faith curled close next to him, his arm around her, her head resting wearily upon his shoulder. Absently he stroked her hand as it rested upon his chest.   
  
On the two-seater opposite were Charlie and Isabelle, poring through a photography magazine they had unearthed from the shabby little table in the corner.  
  
Charlie seemed to be at ease with the way things had turned out, Emily thought. And he had been closest to Fred...  
  
She watched her mother and Bosco some more. They had a bond. That much was evident. And despite Bosco's protestations to the contrary, Emily sensed it went beyond Gracie.  
  
A small movement some way down the corridor caught Emily's eye.  
  
"Mom?" she said quickly. "Someone's coming."  
  
Faith and Bosco moved as one.  
  
Emily, Charlie and Isabelle remained near the waiting room, looking on as the surgeon spoke with them. A nurse hovered near.  
  
They couldn't hear what was being said but at one point Faith let out a pitiful "Oh my god" that had their hearts collectively skip a beat. The nurse remained with them when the surgeon took his leave as Faith and Bosco dissolved heavily into each other's arms.  
  
"Oh my god..." Emily whispered as the sound of sobbing filled the corridor.  
  
"Mom?" Charlie's voice was thin and full of uncertainty as they approached.  
  
Bosco didn't seem able or willing to face them but Faith stretched out her arm to draw her son to them.  
  
"Faith, what's happened?" Isabelle asked, preparing herself for the worst.  
  
When Faith looked at her Isabelle could see fresh tears streaming her face, but instead of finding an expression of anguish, Isabelle observed a look of relief and delight.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," Faith gasped, turning to touch her forehead to Bosco's in a gesture of infinite tenderness and joy. "Gracie's gonna be fine."  
  
---   
  
TBC - aww, I couldn't bare to torture you any more! 


	31. The One Constant Part 31

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
MY MOST HUMBLEST OF THANX: to all the folks who took the time and effort to review this wee effort: Kim1989, mauriceboscorelli, Lynn, Angie, Patty, Hard as nails, Jessssss, Maartje, Amy, Martina, Paisley, sss, ACNutz13, Kerrip-43, Kellycas, Junglegirl, Michelle (cheers!), Carmel (a non-Third Watcher who braved new waters and came out alive!), Helena, Jazz, and FaithYokas101. Cheers guys, glad to have you along for the ride. And my apologies if I've missed anyone!  
  
A SQUILLION, MILLION APOLOGIES for the length of time this has taken! I swear, I wasn't trying to torture anyone!  
  
---  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
Part 31  
  
"So is she gonna be alright?"  
  
Bosco gazed down at his little girl and softly stroked her hair as she dozed. His brow furrowed at the sight of the small frown that drifted across her face.  
  
It wasn't like Gracie to frown at his touch.  
  
"She's had an infection, Rose - it sometimes happens with bullet wounds. But they think she's over the worst."  
  
"They 'think'?" he heard Faith's mother say. Beside him, Bosco felt Faith shift around uncomfortably.  
  
"Are they doin' anythin' about it?"  
  
Bosco cringed inwardly. It's a hospital, ma, he thought sourly, but kept his silence.  
  
"It's a hospital Rose," Faith said stiffly, "'course they're doin' somethin' about it."  
  
He was sure Faith didn't mean to sound as waspish as she did but worry and its attendant lack of sleep had wound them both as tight as a spring.  
  
"A bullet went through her leg, for crying out loud," Mrs Mitchell said tersely.   
  
"Now tell me somethin' I don't know," Rose replied snippily. "It nicked the femoral artery, ain't that right Maurice? She could've bled to death if the paramedics hadn't been there..."  
  
"The surgeon told us that sometimes there's long term kidney damage in these cases," Faith said suddenly, in a voice that told them all she needed to share the burden. "'Cos of the blood loss. Sometimes even brain damage..."   
  
Stunned silence reigned for a moment. The only other person that knew what the surgeon had confronted them with was Isabelle.  
  
"Oh Faith..." her mother murmured.  
  
"...but 'cos she got immediate medical attention when it happened the chances are she's OK," Faith said quickly as Bosco reached for her hand. "And things are looking good as far as her kidneys are concerned..."  
  
"What about the...?" Rose made a vague gesture with her hand, as if saying the words were too much for her.  
  
"They think she's gonna be fine..."  
  
"They 'think'," Mrs Mitchell murmured again with some disapproval.  
  
"She's gonna be fine," Faith insisted, but there was a distressing waver in her voice. She felt Bosco squeeze her hand.  
  
Bosco gazed fixedly at their daughter, his mind blunt and heavy with worry and fatigue. Gracie was...different. Fervently they both hoped it was the trauma of it all, the pain, the medication, and the lingering affects of the anaesthesia that had dulled the bright spark that was Gracie. But at the back of their minds lurked that shadow - the possibility their little girl was changed forever.  
  
For the first time in a while Bosco felt the nagging urge to drown his sorrows in something soothingly alcoholic.  
  
"Maurice you look exhausted," Rose observed suddenly. "You both do. Why don't you go home, get some..."  
  
"I'm not leavin' her ma," Bosco said stiffly, his gaze focused firmly on his daughter.  
  
"Faith, when was the last time you ate?" Mrs Mitchell inquired of her daughter.  
  
"Isabelle's lookin' after us."   
  
At this, Faith's mother seemed to tense. "Good for Isabelle," she murmured, somewhat caustically.  
  
Rose turned and fixed her with a steely gaze. Bosco felt Faith nudge him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Mrs Mitchell asked tersely.  
  
"I'm tryin' to figure that out," came the stiff reply.  
  
"Ma..." Bosco intoned.  
  
Mrs Mitchell drew herself up and returned Rose's contemptuous stare in kind. "Is there something you wanna say to me?"  
  
"Well yeah, now you mention it...how's about 'if it wasn't for Isabelle, god KNOWS where my grand daughter mighta ended up'."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mrs Mitchell demanded.  
  
"You kicked your own daughter into the street, for chrissake!" Rose exclaimed. "What kinda mother does that to her own daughter and baby grand daughter?"  
  
"Bos, don't," Faith murmured as he rose and moved to where the protagonists stood eyeing each other like a couple of cats about to scrap.  
  
"I hardly think you're qualified to give me a lecture on...hey!"   
  
Faith watched the look of consternation and astonishment that flitted across her mother's face as Bosco took her firmly by the arm.  
  
"Maurice, what're you doin'?" Rose demanded as she found herself similarly gripped.  
  
Without a word Bosco guided the women out of the ward and escorted them to the elevator. He waited in angry silence, ignoring their protests, pleas and apologies until the doors of the elevator slid open. Without a word he propelled both mothers firmly inside, then turned and stalked lividly away.  
  
Faith watched Bosco's return silently.  
  
"What was that?" she asked quietly as he resettled himself back in the chair he had made his own for the past couple of days.  
  
"This is tough enough without having to listen to those two sniping at each other," he murmured.  
  
Faith regarded him quietly for a moment. "Wonder what would happen if our fathers ever met."  
  
She saw him flick her a cheeky glance.  
  
"My father'd beat the crap outta yours..."  
  
"Sure he would, Boscorelli," Faith murmured. After a small pause she continued. "You know, we should get them down here, test that little theory out..."  
  
  
  
A small smirk played briefly on Bosco's lips. "Life was simpler when our parents hated us and didn't wanna have anything to do with us."  
  
"Actually, I think my father still does hate us," Faith observed coolly.  
  
"And I don't even know where the hell mine is, so..." Bosco shrugged.  
  
Faith watched him stare at their little girl, saw his face set grimly. She reached for his hand and felt him clutch hers tightly.  
  
"She's gonna be fine, Bos," Faith murmured softly.  
  
He didn't respond immediately, just sat staring pensively at his daughter. When he finally spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"There's somethin' wrong, Faith. She's...different..."  
  
"Gracie's a very sick little girl, Bosco," Faith said quickly. "She's been through hell."  
  
"She didn't smile at us when she woke up," he said in a small voice. "She looked at us like she'd never seen either of us before in her life."  
  
He reached out and stroked Gracie's cheek. Yet again a frown drifted across her grim little face.  
  
"Bos, listen to me," Faith said, gazing intently into her partner's eyes as he turned to face her. "Gracie's always been healthy - that's what you're used to seeing. You've never had the experience of worrying about sick kids before. But just because Gracie's different at the moment doesn't mean she's changed forever."  
  
  
  
He nodded wearily, and returned his gaze to where Gracie lay, all bandages and IV tubes and grim faced misery.  
  
"I can't believe how tough this is," he murmured, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Parenthood," he muttered.  
  
Faith nodded and leaned closer. "They don't ever tell you how tough it's gonna be."  
  
"If they did the human race would soon die out," Bosco grumbled. "No one would do this if they knew...would they?"  
  
Faith allowed herself the luxury of a small chuckle. "Truth - the ultimate contraceptive."  
  
Bosco smiled, but it was only a brief respite from the look of concern that dogged his expression. "Does it get any easier?"  
  
Faith shook her head. "Watching your kids hurt never gets any easier," she said quietly. "It's always unbearable."  
  
"Not helping, Faith," he murmured.  
  
"I just think you need to know what you're in for," she replied.  
  
Bosco couldn't miss the small note of challenge in her tone. He turned and searched her eyes for a moment. "You still have your doubts about me, don't you Faith?"  
  
Faith returned his gaze evenly. "I have doubts about everything, Bos - you, me, our ability to be good parents. Right now I just wanna run away and not have to deal with all this..."  
  
Bosco looked away and nodded. "I was thinkin' the same thing a while back..."  
  
Faith watched him. "The old Bosco would be thinkin' about drownin' his sorrows."  
  
He flicked a glance her way and sat in meditative silence for a while. "The new Bosco's thinkin' that too," he murmured sheepishly.  
  
To his surprise he felt her draw closer and warmly run her hand across his shoulders. "Please don't," she whispered.  
  
"I won't," he said softly, turning to fix his eyes on hers as he shrugged. "Old habits..."   
  
She nodded. "I like the fact that you were honest with me about it. That means a lot."  
  
His face brightened. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Faith felt him slip his arm warmly around her waist.   
  
"It's gonna be OK," he murmured softly. "You'll see."  
  
Faith couldn't help but feel that Bosco was as much trying to reassure himself as he was her.  
  
---   
  
"How was school?"  
  
Charlie shrugged. "OK," he answered. His tone and his description, however, were hardly a matching pair.  
  
Faith watched her son carefully as he gazed at Bosco sitting quietly and attentively by Gracie's bedside.   
  
Their little girl was still fighting the last vestiges of the infection and her coping strategy was to sleep. But when she wasn't sleeping she was grizzling. Gracie was like a stranger to them.  
  
"Is she doing OK?" Charlie asked of Bosco as he ventured over slowly to where he sat.  
  
Faith saw Bosco flick a brief, querying glance her way before responding.  
  
"She's a fighter," Bosco replied quietly, a small, tentative smile hovering on his lips. "Like her mom."  
  
Charlie nodded and stood awkwardly by Bosco's side, staring at his little sister. After some time he spoke again. "She's lucky to have you around."  
  
Bosco looked up at Charlie, his eyes questioning. When Charlie refused to look directly at him, Bosco's gaze drifted slowly Faith's way.  
  
"Charlie? Is everything OK?" Faith asked.  
  
"Sure," was the reply.  
  
Faith frowned slightly. "Isabelle said she'd be a little late but that she'll take you to soccer practice today," she said. "That OK?"  
  
Faith and Bosco exchanged another glance when Charlie responded with a shrug.  
  
"Would you rather I take you?" Faith asked.  
  
"No. It's OK,' Charlie responded wistfully. "I know you wanna be here with Gracie."  
  
Bosco looked up and for a moment Charlie met his gaze. Something about the look Faith's son gave him stirred some uncomfortable memories.   
  
Bosco watched as Faith approached her son and placed her hands upon his shoulders.  
  
"Gracie'll be fine here with Bos and Isabelle," she said. "I'll take you to soccer practice, OK?"  
  
Charlie nodded but he was hardly jumping for joy.   
  
Bosco knew the look Charlie had given him all too well and it ruffled the muddy waters of his own childhood memories. With great reluctance Bosco recalled all the times when the one thing he had wanted most in the world was to spend some time with his father - and to have his father want to spend time with him.   
  
It was a hunger even the most loving of mothers couldn't feed.   
  
For Charlie the hunger was one that could never be satisfied. He would never again have the opportunity to even so much as exchange a word of greeting with his father. Bosco couldn't figure out which was the greater wound - enduring an indifferent, abusive father or losing one as beloved as Fred had been. All Bosco really knew was that, to some extent at least, he understood Charlie's pain on a level Faith simply couldn't relate to.  
  
Isabelle arrived, chatting animatedly with Gracie's nurse. Anna was an angel from on high, a former pupil of Isabelle's who had gone out of her way to give them all the VIP treatment from the moment Gracie had been transferred from the PICU to the paediatric ward.  
  
"Anna here tells me Gracie's making a steady improvement," Isabelle smiled.  
  
"She seems to be doin' better," Faith observed though worry still plagued her expression.  
  
"You all set Charlie?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"Mom said she'll take me to soccer," Charlie said.  
  
"You sure Faith?" Isabelle inquired. "It's no trouble."  
  
Bosco saw Charlie glance his way again.  
  
"It's fine, Iz. Gracie's doin' good and Bos'll be here..."  
  
Bosco looked down at his little girl. She was dozing; a small frown was etched on her brow as had become the norm, especially whenever there was noise or activity around her. But Faith was right. Gracie was out of immediate danger...  
  
He rose stiffly from what had become his accustomed place, leaned forward and touched his lips to Gracie's forehead. She flinched and screwed her face up and his heart broke yet again. 'Come back, Gracie,' he said silently as he reluctantly left her side.  
  
"Faith," he called as his partner and her son made their way out. "I'll take Charlie to soccer."  
  
Faith's expression was one of astonishment. She looked down at Charlie and saw a small spark of enthusiasm glowing in his eyes, tentative and a little wary, but a spark none the less.  
  
"That OK with you Charlie?" Bosco asked.  
  
Charlie nodded and watched as Bosco drew Faith to him and kissed her cheek. "Call me if anything happens," he said quietly.  
  
Faith nodded vigorously and watched them go.  
  
---   
  
"He's not the type to confide, ya know what I'm sayin' Faith?"  
  
Faith stared at Rose, not at all sure she knew what Rose was getting at. What she did know was Bosco's mom had on her face the same look of pity her own mother had confronted her with some months before.  
  
"He's no good, Faith," her mother had come right out and said. "The minute things get boring and domestic, men like Bosco up and leave. Just don't get your hopes up too high Faith..."   
  
"You've probably already figured it out," Rose continued sadly, clearly sure of her assumptions, "but it's just not Maurice's way to talk about what's goin' on in his head. He never has. That's his problem - he keeps it all inside..."  
  
Faith moved to say something but Rose rambled on.  
  
"Don't be angry with him, Faith. Just try to understand - Maurice doesn't trust too many people, never has. 'Cept maybe you when you were his partner."  
  
"I still am his partner - just in more ways than one," Faith frowned.  
  
"You know what I mean," Rose murmured dismissively. "When you just worked together, before he..."  
  
An awkward silence ensued.   
  
"Before he 'knocked me up'?" Faith offered stiffly.  
  
Rose shifted uncomfortably under Faith's steely-eyed gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry about sayin' it like that, Faith," Rose mumbled. "I didn't mean it to sound so..." She searched for the right word.  
  
"Sleazy?"  
  
Rose's discomfort intensified. "It was just so...surprisin'. I mean, you and Maurice? You're not exactly what I'd call his type..."  
  
Faith bristled.  
  
"I'm just sayin'," Rose said, noting the growing tension in the air, "Maurice ain't the kind to share his feelings and I'm just givin' you a friendly heads-up. He's my son and god knows I love him but Prince Charmin' he ain't. I'm just worried you might be expectin' too much of him."  
  
Faith stared at her. "We're doin' OK, Rose."  
  
That same look of pity her mother had given her when Faith had tried to assure her all was well crossed Rose's face.  
  
"He'll do alright by his daughter, Faith, you don't ever have to worry there."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. Why would no one believe her?  
  
"No one else sees the Bosco you know," Isabelle had told her when Faith discussed her mother's reaction with her. "Well, except maybe me when he thinks no one's looking..."  
  
Rose noted a distant expression settle over Faith as in her mind she tenderly revisited every moment of trust and intimacy she and Bos had shared from the time she had welcomed him into their daughter's life.   
  
The Bosco Faith had the privilege of getting to know was not someone who 'kept it all inside'. True, there was nothing flowery about the way he shared his thoughts; oftentimes he was clumsy and barely articulate. But share and confide he did, just as he always had with her. Except now there was a depth to their discussions Faith had never experienced before, with anyone.   
  
While he was not the kind to shower her with roses and poetry, Bos had other little ways of demonstrating his affection. Small things, subtle things, but things he somehow knew would please her. Faith suspected Isabelle's influence there, but that didn't bother her at all. He made the effort and that's what counted. She had not expected it to be that way with Bosco.  
  
"So has he asked you to marry him or what?"  
  
Faith's attention snapped back to Rose. From the look on her face Bosco's mother discerned her own conclusion.  
  
"Didn't think so," Rose said, a clear note of disapproval in her tone. "I'll talk to him for you."  
  
"Stay out of it," Faith said stiffly. "This is between me and Bos."  
  
Rose looked at her, slightly taken aback. "I'm only tryin' to..."  
  
"If you wanna help, stop assuming Bos and I are a train wreck waitin' to happen, alright? Let us work things out on our own terms in our own time."  
  
Rose stared, tight-lipped. "I think I should go," she said after a moment.  
  
"I think that'd be a good idea," Faith agreed.  
  
When Bosco returned from taking Charlie home after soccer practice, Faith greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you for doin' that," she said warmly, taking his hand as he settled himself beside her.  
  
"He's missing Fred real bad, poor kid," Bosco said quietly, shrugging. He reached out and touched Gracie's tiny hand and there was a moment of thoughtful silence between them. "It got me thinkin'. Maybe we should switch to days...you know, for the kid's sake."  
  
Faith's eyebrows arched upwards. "You wanna do that?"  
  
Bosco shrugged. "Be better for the kids if we were there when they got home from school, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it would," she murmured fondly.  
  
Bosco nodded. "How's Gracie doin'?"  
  
"She woke up just after you left and got all fussy and grizzly," Faith reported. "She only settled down about an hour ago. Seems Charlie's not the only one missing dad."  
  
An impish grin tumbled across Bosco's lips. "She missed me?"  
  
Faith grinned. "Well who wouldn't?"  
  
"Well exactly," he chuckled, his eyes never leaving Faith's for a moment.  
  
"Your mom paid a visit," she said, and from her tone Bosco could tell all had not gone smoothly.  
  
"What'd she do?" he intoned grimly.  
  
"She wanted to know if you'd offered to make an honest woman of me," Faith replied lightly.  
  
"I hope you told her it was none of her damn business."  
  
"Basically," Faith said, nodding.  
  
Bosco's eyes caressed hers. "Like I've told you Faith. The minute you feel you wanna go down that road, let me know."  
  
"And if you're not ready to go there?"  
  
"I'll be honest with you if I'm not," he said gently.  
  
Faith nodded thoughtfully.  
  
As a small whimper escaped Gracie they turned their attention to their waking daughter. A wide yawn made its presence felt and after a moment her blue eyes flickered open. She regarded the ceiling directly above her for a while, a small frown furrowing her brow before her eyes drifted to where her parents sat gazing expectantly upon her. She stared at them a while as if contemplating a grand thought.  
  
"Hey Gracie," Bosco said softly, balancing his daughter's hand on the tips of his fingers. "Missed you."  
  
She gazed at him and her eyes seemed to brighten. The frown that had seemingly entrenched itself upon her brow suddenly lifted away and was replaced by the radiant smile of delight they had long missed seeing.  
  
Unable to stop them, tears welled and spilled from Bosco's eyes. He turned to Faith who drew close and let her own tears course her cheeks.  
  
Gracie, their Gracie, was back.  
  
---   
  
TBC. There's not too much more to go here folks. If there's an idea you've got that you'd love to see me tackle, feel free to e-mail it to me. I can make no guarantees but I will consider all suggestions. Address is: spinsterminn@yahoo.co.nz 


	32. The One Constant Part 32

TITLE: The One Constant  
  
AUTHOR: Minn  
  
DISCLAIMER: Wells/Chulack/Bernero et al are the rightful owners of Third Watch - God Bless You! I am merely borrowing and intend no disrespect or harm. None of us do. This is fun. No character was actually harmed in the typing of this nonsense. Nothing I say or do will probably ever make a blind bit of difference to what happens on the screen - dammit!  
  
I'M FOREIGN! If you don't understand anything, it'll be 'cos I'm using a uniquely Kiwi expression, something I do try to avoid, but hell, t'ain't easy!  
  
MY HUMBLEST THANX TO the folks who took the time to review part 31:  
  
TwandSVUfan: sorry you had to wait even longer for this one!  
  
Junglegirl: Ah, my Kiwi-ism spotter! What was that about a wedding?  
  
Angie: aww, glad you've hung in there for so long babe...  
  
Mauriceboscorelli: I'm gonna miss this story when it's done!  
  
Patty: It's been my pleasure to bring this to yaz...  
  
Lynn15: You're welcome!  
  
AnnadelAmico: ah, another of my long time regulars *doffs hat* cheers babe! How's fluffy kitty?  
  
Helena: I think maybe tears of delight might be order of the day this time!  
  
Jess, SSS, Amonary, and Martina: It's FINALLY here!  
  
Cheers All!  
  
-----  
  
THE ONE CONSTANT  
  
PART 32  
  
"You'll no doubt be delighted to hear," Lt Swerskey announced, "that Mitch Rattray is being released from hospital this afternoon."  
  
A small murmur of approval rippled through role call.  
  
"His wife Donna wanted me to extend to you her warmest thanks for all your support."  
  
Swerskey paused as the murmuring gathered momentum.  
  
"I can't believe that rat bastard has a wife," he heard someone in the front row mutter.  
  
"I can't believe it ain't Harris," smirked another.  
  
Lieu's eyes roamed the gathering as he let the laughter subside.  
  
"Boscorelli, Yokas!" he barked as his eyes alighted upon The Odd Couple, the precinct's fond appellation for that most unlikely pairing. "How's your little girl doing?"  
  
From his vantage-point of the rostrum at the front of the room he saw them exchange a look brightly lit with smiles of delight.  
  
"Gracie's doin' great Lieu," Bosco replied grinning widely. "Really great."  
  
"Glad to hear it," the Lt replied, nodding with approval. "By the way, those were a couple of nice collars yesterday. Good work."  
  
Behind them Sully snorted. "Back a week and already scoring medals. What's the secret?"  
  
Bosco turned to smirk at him. "Sleep with your partner," he chuckled.   
  
Ty's face was a picture as he shuffled his chair a little further away from Sully.   
  
"Relax Davis, you're not my type," Sully growled.  
  
"Aww," Faith teased. "You'd have such pretty babies."  
  
Sully and Ty stared at her, appalled, while Bosco grinned warmly at his partner.  
  
"God you're beautiful when you're taking the piss outta someone," he said admiringly.  
  
"Thank you honey," Faith answered in her best bimbo voice. Her efforts were rewarded with sounds of protest and gagging noises from their colleagues.  
  
"You're all just jealous," Bosco dismissed them.  
  
"Don't pay them any attention sweetie," Faith said soothingly, running her hand lovingly down the back of his head and neck.  
  
Sully protested grimly. "You two are doing this on purpose," he grouched.  
  
The pair turned and grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"When you two have quite finished helping the rest of us lose our lunches..." Lieu intoned, quickly returning to the business at hand.  
  
Ty did his best to keep his mind on what the Lt was saying but found his attention lingering on Faith and Bosco. The Odd Couple, otherwise known as The Boscorellis despite the lack of any formalisation of the arrangement, had often been the topic of conversation over a few beers after the shift. So much so it had prompted Sully to complain they were all 'turning into a bunch of gossiping old women'. Ty had noticed, however, that Sul' was not above adding his two cents worth to a discussion about the pairing.  
  
While to all intents and purposes they behaved just like the Faith and Bosco of old, even the most cynical among them had noticed a mellowing in Bosco, a softening matched somewhat disturbingly many thought by Faith's growing propensity to smile more. The fact that things seemed to be working between them had all but silenced those who had predicted a speedy meltdown in relations.   
  
Ty did his best to suppress a small grin. Faith's smiling ways had given rise to speculation that she was actually happy, and the logical conclusion being drawn was that Bosco was the one doing the happy-making. Who would have thought?  
  
A copy of a profile of someone wanted by the ACU began circulating in the room. Ty raised his eyebrows as he accepted his copy and his eyes glanced the Boscorellis way.  
  
"That's the guy Cruz was shaking down the day Mitch and Gracie got shot," he murmured to Sully.  
  
They both saw Gracie's parents exchange a look.  
  
"Marlon Tait," Ty murmured.  
  
"Marlon..." Sully muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Tait?" they heard Faith say quietly.  
  
"Marlon Tait is Maverick Tait's last surviving son. They've both been keeping a low profile of late but Sgt Cruz is sure they're still in the area and is keen to have words with Marlon especially. You know the drill, people," Swerskey was saying.  
  
Bosco turned to his partner to query the frown she wore on her face. "What's up?"  
  
"I'll tell you later," Faith murmured.  
  
Bosco nodded, but watched her for some moments until he received from her a small smile of reassurance.  
  
Still the same old Faith and Bosco, Ty thought. And yet not.   
  
They weren't given to public displays of affection, at least not around the House and especially not once the uniform went on, but that had not stopped certain others alluding to snatched moments of passion in the back of the squad. Ty didn't believe that Faith would stand for any nonsense on duty but he noticed she had taken to responding to such suggestions by turning to her partner and saying: "There's this spot I know..." To which Bosco would grin and reply: "We'll check it out."  
  
Noting the look on Faith's face now, however, Ty knew the shift would be all business.  
  
----   
  
"I was processing him," Faith explained as they sat awaiting calls. "And he kept beggin' me to cut him a break, that some crazy-assed Sgt was tryna settle a score for somethin' he and his Daddy hadn't done."  
  
"Did you believe him?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
Faith gazed silently into the distance a while. "I wasn't really payin' that much attention to be honest," she murmured. "At the time I was seven months pregnant with a baby that wasn't my husband's and the real father was being made out to look like a no-good bad-ass." She let her eyes meet his. "I kinda wasn't interested in anythin' some little punk had to say."  
  
Bosco nodded. "Now you're thinkin' maybe there was somethin' to what he was saying?"  
  
Faith nodded. "He kept sayin' that 'she' was after 'the wrong brother.'"  
  
"You think he meant Cruz?"  
  
"The more I think about it, the more I'm sure of it," Faith replied.   
  
"What were you booking him for?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I can't remember," she answered slowly. "It wasn't anything major, that's all I recall...like I said, I had other stuff on my mind..."  
  
A gentle silence hung between them a moment.  
  
"He started crying."  
  
Bosco watched his partner carefully, noting the distant look of concern that stroked her face.  
  
"So what happened to him?"  
  
"Charges were dropped - turned out he was actually where he said he was all along."  
  
Bosco nodded and let a small, comfortable silence settle over them before speaking again.  
  
"Did I tell you?" he murmured. "The other day I walked in on Cruz and one of her boys having a bit of a 'discussion' about something and the minute they saw me it's like 'yeah, well, nice weather ain't it?'" He tapped thoughtfully at the steering wheel. "That slapper's up to something, I know it."  
  
"I got a real bad feeling about this, Bos," Faith said softly.  
  
Bosco let his gaze rest softly upon her. He had long since learned to trust his partner's good instincts. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Faith considered the question for a moment.  
  
"We need to find the Taits before Cruz does, that's for sure" she said firmly. "Wasn't Nelson Parker tight with Maverick? Maybe we could corrupt something outta his little brother Tubby again."  
  
"Do I need to remind you that Lieu told us we weren't to take our clothes off while interrogating possible informants?" Bosco smirked.  
  
Faith grinned. "Tubby's probably a bit too wise to that now anyway."  
  
"That's too bad," Bosco murmured.  
  
"Ain't it?" she smiled.  
  
----   
  
The look of thorough consternation on Tubby's face when he saw them pull up spoke volumes.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" he demanded as they approached.  
  
"Don't be like that," Bosco crooned, drawing a photograph from his pocket. "We just thought you'd like to see a picture of our little girl..."  
  
The gangly boy stared at him. "You what? Are you outta yo' mind?"  
  
Bosco turned to Faith, an overworked expression of hurt decorating his face.  
  
"Honey, did he just call me crazy?"  
  
"I think he did sweetie," she responded cutely.  
  
"I ain't fallin' for that again!" Tubby snapped. "Got me my own action happnin'..."  
  
"How old are you now?" Bosco snorted. "Ten goin' on 28?"  
  
"You don't scare me Bozorelli!"  
  
"BOZOrelli?" Bosco said stiffly, leaning forward to pluck Tubby off the steps upon which he sat. "You wouldn't be trying to make fun of my name now would you?"  
  
"What if I was?" the boy snapped, attempting to shake himself free.  
  
Bosco turned to his partner once more. "Now he's tryna hurt my feelings! What d'ya think we should do about that?"  
  
"How's about we sling his sorry ass in the back of the squad and take him for a drive through the neighbourhood."  
  
"But Faith," Bosco said in mock horror, "the good citizens of the area might think our friend Tubby here is some kind of...informant."  
  
Tubby squirmed some more. "I ain't!" he protested, casting hurried glances around in case someone he knew was watching.  
  
"But we had so much fun the last time we were all in the car together," Faith crooned.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Tubby whined.  
  
"Where do we find Mav Tait?" Bosco demanded.  
  
After a moment's hesitation Tubby's response was a curt: "Who?"  
  
"Isn't that some of your little friends over there?" Faith inquired, casting her gaze in the direction of a gaggle of pre-teens loitering near the corner.  
  
Tubby's expression darkened further.  
  
"Wouldn't it be a real shame if they all happened to hear you've been your usual real helpful self?" Bosco mused.  
  
"You don't scare me," Tubby grumbled.  
  
"No? Tell me somethin' - did your big brother Nelson ever figure out who ratted him out that time? Hmm?"  
  
Faith noted a telling glint of fear flash briefly in the boy's eyes. A small sense of guilt nudged her.  
  
"What would he do if he ever found out it was you?" she asked gently.  
  
Tubby grimaced and stared at the ground for some time.  
  
"They hang out at Baron's," he muttered, finally shrugging himself free of Bosco's hold.  
  
"You're a good kid Tubby," Faith said warmly.  
  
He looked up and expression on his face chilled them both. "You promise Nelson don't ever hear it was me," he said, his voice small and almost frail.  
  
"We promise," Bosco said quietly. "And if you ever need us, you call, OK?"  
  
Tubby stared at them for a while, a kaleidoscope of expressions dancing across his thin face. Then in sullen silence he finally turned and stalked angrily away.  
  
----   
  
"Well waddya know," Bosco murmured.  
  
Faith queried her partner with a look as she crouched, gun drawn, amid the shelves of the small store they'd been called to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maverick Tait," he replied quietly, indicating the back of the store which he could see from where he was positioned.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
The Taits had proven an elusive quarry for nearly two weeks. Their lack of profile had, to Faith and Bosco's delight, caused Cruz obvious disquiet. It had only served to confirm in their minds at least that there was more to all this than the Sgt was willing to reveal.  
  
"She says she gonna bury me!" they heard a thin voice wail.  
  
Bosco and Faith exchanged glances and remained quietly where they were.  
  
From his vantage-point near the till the storeowner gesticulated wildly, clearly frustrated at their inaction.  
  
Faith shook her head vigorously and put one finger to her lips. "Let us handle this, sir," she hissed irritably.  
  
The storeowner rolled his eyes and clapped his hands either side of his head in a frank display of consternation.  
  
"What the hell's she got on you this time?" Tait roared.  
  
They strained to hear but the answer was muffled and indistinct.  
  
"You KNOW what she is you dumb ass!"  
  
"I didn't know what else to do!" protested the other. "She's a cop for chrissake!"  
  
"She's your goddamn supplier you mean!" Tait snapped. The other cried out in pain.  
  
Bosco nodded to Faith.  
  
"Police!" Bosco bellowed. "Put your weapon on the ground, hands where I can see them!"  
  
"I don't have no goddamn weapon, asshole!" came the sassy reply.  
  
"What the hell did you hit me with?" complained the voice at Mav Tait's feet.  
  
"A carton of milk!" Tait snapped.  
  
"Whatever the hell you've got in your hands, drop it and back the hell away!" Bosco yelled, exasperated.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" wailed the voice.  
  
"How's about we shoot your sorry ass?" Faith growled as she and Bosco ranged closer.  
  
"Lady, he told me to drop what was in my hands and I did."  
  
"He didn't mean ON the victim," Faith said stiffly.  
  
Tait eyed her contemptuously. "My mistake," he drawled.  
  
Maverick Tait didn't seem to be in the least bit concerned to be faced down by two police officers with guns trained upon him. He stood and watched them with an air of tired disinterest.  
  
"On the floor..." Bosco ordered.   
  
Tait just looked at him. "No."  
  
Faith watched a look of surprise flick across her partner's face.  
  
"What?" said Bosco.  
  
"I ain't done nothin' wrong," Tait said coolly.  
  
"You're ARGUING with us?"  
  
"I ain't arguin'," Tait said casually. "I'm just tellin' you - I ain't done nothin' wrong."  
  
Faith looked meaningfully at Bosco. "I say we shoot him..."  
  
"Works for me," Bosco replied.  
  
"Go ahead," Tait shrugged. "I'm a dead man anyways - thanks to this no good piece of shit and his little cop girlfriend."  
  
"She ain't my girlfriend," the man protested, hunkering down by the freezers with his hands in the air.  
  
"Yo' supplier then," Tait corrected, his tone heavy with sarcasm.  
  
Faith looked around. There was no visible damage to the store or the merchandise in it. She could sense the store owner was hovering meaningfully in the background, despite having been told to stay put where he was.  
  
"You wantin' to press charges?" she asked the man who cowered on the floor in front of Tait.  
  
"You're kidding right?" came the reply.  
  
She turned to the storeowner. "What about you?"  
  
"I just want them both outta here," he snapped. "I don't want you bringing your arguments in here, Tait! Keep 'em outside - or go elsewhere!"  
  
  
  
Tait held out a some money to the agitated little man. "For the milk," he muttered, retrieving the surprisingly still intact carton. "Keep the change."  
  
Bosco looked at his partner. "What about charging him with bein' a mouthy smart ass?"   
  
Faith returned her gun to its holster and gazed steadily at Tait. "Or perhaps Mr Tait could help us with our inquiries instead," she murmured.  
  
----   
  
"Cruz ain't no better than the people she puts away," Tait grumbled, "'cept she gets to hide behind a badge."  
  
Faith's eyes met Bosco's and lingered.  
  
"So what's her beef with you and your boy?" Bosco asked.  
  
Tait exhaled heavily. "That crazy ass bitch swore to my face she was gonna make the whole family pay for what my other son Tyrone did to her sister."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Another weighty exhalation escaped him. "He decided he was gonna be her first," Tait growled, a clear note of shame hanging heavily in his tone. "Trouble was, he didn't bother to ask her if that was something she wanted..."  
  
Faith shook her head. "How old was she at the time?"  
  
A sullen silence engulfed the shadows in the back of the squad. "Young," came the stiff reply. "Real young."  
  
Faith glanced Bosco's way.  
  
"I promised their mama I'd bring the boys up right but this place," Tait indicated the neighbourhood beyond the RMP, "this place is like quicksand..."  
  
"Sure, it's society's fault," Bosco grumbled.  
  
"Tyrone made bad choices, Boscorelli, I ain't denyin' that," Tait snapped.  
  
"He do time?" Faith asked.  
  
"The sister never laid no complaint," Tait muttered. "But Maritsa found out when Letty started to go off the rails. She told me to my face that she'd make us all pay for what Tyrone did, no matter how long it took her."  
  
"So Buford and Ribero aren't the only ones she blames for what happened to her sister," Bosco muttered.  
  
"She's gonna get revenge on everyone that ever did her sister down," Tait said sourly.   
  
Bosco could see Faith was frowning.  
  
"What happened to Tyrone?" she asked quietly.  
  
"She gave him somethin' she knew would kill him," he replied sourly. "And then she just stood by and watched..."  
  
"Who did?" Bosco demanded.  
  
"Cruz. She got a hold of some of that bad crap that was goin' round at the time...she knew Tyrone had a habit, she knew what she was doin'..."  
  
"How d'you know all this? Were you there?"   
  
"I weren't there Boscorelli," Tait spat. "Luis was. That's how Cruz controls him - she's threatened to lay the rap for what happened to Tyrone on him if he doesn't do exactly what she says."  
  
"Who the hell's Luis?" Bosco asked, a note of agitation creeping into his tone.  
  
"He was that no-good loser I was 'talking' to back there," Tait answered tetchily, referring to the altercation back at the store.  
  
"Are you saying Cruz murdered your son?" Faith asked.  
  
"I'm sayin' she supplied him with what killed him and didn't get no medical attention when he needed it. That's how come he died."  
  
They heard Tait shift around in the back of the RMP. His face appeared out of the shadows as he leaned forward and fixed his gaze into the distance ahead of him.  
  
"Cruz told me that as far as she's concerned the only good Tait is a dead one. She's tryna hang the blame for that kid who was killed during that convenience store robbery not so long ago on Marlon and his friends but they weren't nowhere near the place."  
  
"You believe that?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah I do," Tait said earnestly. "Marlon's nothing like his brother. Hell, he ain't nothin' like half the kids round here. He's different."  
  
"The Sgt says a witness has come forward claiming he saw Marlon in the vacinity," Faith said.  
  
"Have a guess who that 'witness' is," Tait snarled.  
  
"Luis," Bosco murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"You got it genius," Tait growled. "Now, forgive me if I have trouble believin' Marlon had a damn thing to do with that kid dyin'."  
  
A strained quiet ensued.  
  
"Who's the picture of?" Tait asked after a while, referring to the photograph stuck to the dashboard between them.  
  
"That's our daughter Gracie," Bosco replied, the pride in his voice evident.  
  
"You two have a kid together?" Tait mused.  
  
"As amazin' as that seems, yeah," Faith said, a gentle grin brushing her lips.   
  
"Then you get how it is," Tait murmured. "You get how much your kids mean, how much you'd do anythin' to protect them..."  
  
There was a moments pause, and when he resumed speaking the emotion in Tait's voice was unmistakable.   
  
"Marlon's one good kid - he's the reason I got clean. Been clean three years now," Tait said softly. "I finally figured it out that a kid like Marlon deserves the best kind o' father, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I do," Bosco murmured  
  
"Marlon, he got potential, you know? He's getting good grades in school and he's bright, real bright. He could do anythin' he wanted to, go places. He don't wanna end up like his brother or the rest of the family." There was a tortured silence for some time. "Me and Marlon? We're the last and I don't wanna bury no more family. I ain't got nobody else and I ain't lettin' no bent out of shape bitch take my boy away from me. What would you do if it was your little girl?"  
  
Faith and Bosco exchanged a lingering look.  
  
"We're gonna help," she said softly.  
  
"How you gonna help?" Tait sneered.  
  
Faith looked expectantly at her partner.  
  
"We'll think of something," Bosco said with a knowing smile. "Where's Marlon now?"  
  
"Somewhere safe," came the non-committal reply.  
  
"Good. Keep him there."  
  
----   
  
Lt Swerskey had seemed less than surprised by what they told him. He listened to Faith and Bosco quietly, jotting notes on the pad in front of him.  
  
"These are serious allegations," he murmured. "Are you sure of your source?"  
  
"We believe him, if that's what you're asking," Faith said.  
  
Swerskey eyed her carefully. "You both have a bit of history with the Sgt - that's not having any bearing on this is it?"  
  
Faith returned the Lt's gaze steadily. "Cruz doesn't care who she hurts just as long as she gets her way - we both know that first hand."  
  
The Lt let his eyes travel slowly from one to the other and saw the look of quiet expectancy on their faces. "Leave it with me," he murmured.  
  
----   
  
Cruz's tone was calm and smooth but the hard look in her eyes betrayed her irritation.   
  
"You two must think you're pretty clever."  
  
Bosco turned to Faith and gazed at her fondly. "I've always thought you were above average, honey."   
  
"Aw, ain't he sweet?" Faith crooned.  
  
Cruz nailed her with a sharp glare. "Enough with the cutesy bullshit," she snapped. Her voice seemed to reverberate endlessly around the empty locker room. "There's a rumour you two had words with Maverick Tait the other week - that true?"  
  
"Did we?" Faith asked Bosco.  
  
"Apparently," he shrugged.  
  
Cruz glowered at them venomously. "Don't mess with me," she said stiffly.   
  
"Are we messing with the Sgt Bos?"  
  
"Now why would we do a thing like that?" he replied.  
  
They watched as Cruz paced forward, her face set grimly. "There's also been certain departmental types snoopin' round askin' all sorts of interesting questions...like they think they might know somethin'." She glared at them accusingly. "Don't suppose you two know anything about that?"  
  
"Why would we?" Faith said rigidly.  
  
"Is there somethin' you wanna say to us Sgt?" Bosco asked tersely. "'cos if you don't mind, we wanna get home to our little girl."  
  
Cruz noted how they had drifted closer and now stood shoulder to shoulder facing her, a united front.   
  
"Mr and Mrs Boscorelli," she purred, noting with some satisfaction how Faith tensed. She knew how much it pissed Faith off to be called that. "You're gonna regret this."   
  
The malevolence in Cruz's tone was unequivocal.   
  
"Regret what?" Faith asked loudly.  
  
"Are you threatening us?" Bosco demanded. "Cos that's not a smart move, Sgt."  
  
Cruz watched them a moment, a small, unpleasant smile tracing her lips.   
  
Bosco felt Faith slip her fingers into his hand. It was a look they had seen before and then, as now, it disturbed them.  
  
  
  
Martisa Cruz turned away and left them to ponder her words. Nothing more needed to be said. The look she had given them spoke volumes.  
  
----   
  
Maverick Tait made plans to leave the city. He reasoned that it was best to take his sole surviving son away, start again somewhere where the past could not haunt them.   
  
A sharp sense of urgency spurred him on. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Cruz made good her promise...  
  
----   
  
"Did you hear?" Ty asked, looming in the doorway of the room where Faith and Bosco sat writing reports.  
  
Faith looked up, intrigued. "Hear what?"  
  
"Marlon Tait was shot this afternoon. By one of Cruz's informants."  
  
Bosco looked up sharply from what he was doing. "What?"  
  
"Is he alright?" Faith asked.  
  
Ty shook his head solemnly. "DOA," he murmured.  
  
"Oh my god..." Faith murmured. Her eyes met Bosco's and lingered.  
  
"Which informant?" Bosco asked eventually.  
  
"Luis somebody," Ty replied.  
  
"Has he been brought in yet?"  
  
"Murder suicide, Bosco. Perp turned the gun on himself..."  
  
Bosco saw Faith close her eyes. "Does Mav Tait know yet?"  
  
"He was pretty shook up," Ty said quietly.   
  
Bosco threw the pen he held onto the table in front of him. "Dammit," he hissed. "We shoulda..."  
  
"Don't," Faith said quickly. "Just don't..."  
  
----   
  
He stood outside the precinct House, waiting.   
  
He seemed calm enough but there was an air of purposefulness about him, like the calm before the storm. Standing straight and tall with his hands loosely folded in front of him, Maverick Tait was immaculate in a sharply tailored black suit. His flint hard gaze watched the comings and goings around him with an air of quiet detachment.  
  
"Buried my boy this morning, Maritsa," he called as Cruz finally appeared in the doorway of the House.  
  
The Sgt paused, seemingly surprised to see him standing there.  
  
"Sorry to hear that Mav," she crooned, gazing down at him with the vaguest glint of undisguised triumph in her eyes.  
  
Maverick Tait stared up at her, his face seemingly carved from stone.  
  
"What lies did you fill Luis' head with Maritsa?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Cruz feigned astonishment. "You sayin' I had somethin' to do with what Luis did to Marlon?"  
  
A humourless smirk appeared briefly on Tait's face.  
  
"It's always you, Maritsa," he said. "Somehow it always comes back to you."  
  
"Sure it does, Mav," Cruz snorted, turning to go. "Now if you don't mind, I got work to do..."  
  
"How many more Maritsa?" Tait called.  
  
Cruz paused and turned slowly to face him again. "How many more WHAT?"  
  
"How many more folks you got on your little list? How many's it gonna take before you're satisfied you got a bit of 'justice' for Letty?"  
  
A hard look of anger settled upon her. "You sayin' I got some kinda vendetta goin'?"  
  
"Yeah Cruz," Tait replied slowly. "That's exactly what I'm sayin'."  
  
"You got proof, smart boy?" she demanded. "Huh?"  
  
"Two dead sons are all the proof I need," Tait murmured, turning his back on her as if to walk away.  
  
"You're full of shit, you know that Tait?" Cruz called.  
  
She watched as Maverick Tait moved a few paces away...before turning to face her for one last time...  
  
----   
  
"Is that Tait?" Faith asked her partner as they pulled the RMP up in front of the House just a little way down the street from where the drama was beginning to unfold.  
  
"What the hell's he playing at?" Bosco growled, exiting the car smartly as it halted.  
  
As they approached they heard Cruz call out to Tait, saw him turn, having pulled a gun from under the smart tailored jacket of his suit.  
  
"Tait, no!" Bosco yelled.  
  
Maverick Tait fired two shots before other officers around fired back at him.  
  
It would have only taken one of those bullets to kill Maritsa Cruz but both found their mark with chilling precision.  
  
"She gone?" Tait asked them as Faith and Bosco loomed over him.  
  
Their eyes travelled to where Cruz lay. One of her colleagues was searching for any sign of life but there was none. Maritsa Cruz was dead.  
  
"She's gone," Bosco said quietly.  
  
With great effort, Tait acknowledged him. "For my boys," he whispered.   
  
Those were his final words.  
  
----   
  
TBC - Not too far to go now folks... 


End file.
